Growing Up
by Lucas Logan
Summary: Kurt takes a leadership role in this AU - Excalibur - spin off of the Evo Universe. Now finished. Please Read, Review and above all - Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

The X-Folk are the exclusive property of Marvel and their folks.

---

Kurt stretched out to his full height as he meandered lazily down the hall of Xavier's school. He caught sight of himself in the hallway's full-length mirror and stopped. Slowly his reflection smiled as he took a long look at himself.

A lot had changed in the year since he and the X-Men had fought Apocalypse and won. He was taller, leaner and felt far more confident. With a dashing smile he pointed his finger, as though it were a gun, at his own reflection and winked as he "tsked" at himself and let his thumb fall as though he had pulled the trigger. With a jovial grin he continued on his way to the common room.

His stomach dropped as he felt the eyes fall upon him. An eerie silence had crept over the room as he entered and the smile drifted slowly from his face. He didn't know what it was about until he saw where the other students were gathered. They were standing in front of the posting board.

_It isn't time for mid-term grades to be posted yet_… He thought to himself. _What could_… Then he remembered Xavier's surprise test.

Just before their one-week spring vacation Xavier had summoned all his students to The Danger Room. But instead of running yet another near lethal program they were directed to take seats at rows of desks and were issued a surprise test.

It was a comprehensive overview of everything Xavier had tried to teach them over the years they had spent at the mansion. But it was more than that too. It asked them to expound on ideas, theories and possibilities that none of them had ever heard of before.

There had been a lot of speculation as to why they had taken the test and what it meant. But slowly, over the course of the day, that had given way to who had thought they had done the best on the test.

Scott and Jean were, of course, the heavy favorites for the high score. Scott had even gone on to explain and pronounce answers to some of the more difficult questions much to Kurt's chagrin and embarrassment. It seemed from Scott's explanations that Kurt had seriously missed the mark on many, if not all, of his answers in the essay section.

Slowly the sea of students between Kurt and the posted grades. Kurt swallowed nervously under the weight of their attention. _I must have really screwed dis vone up bad_… He reasoned, still not making eye contact with anyone or even the grades themselves.

Out of the corner of his eye Kurt saw Scott, leaning with his back against an adjacent wall, watching Kurt carefully in a lizard-like fashion. Kurt flushed with embarrassment. _He must think I'm a total loser_! Kurt shook his head slightly and looked away from Scott. Granted, they were great friends in Kurt's mind, but Kurt always felt like he was playing catch-up behind the older boy.

Scott had been here at the mansion longer. He had studied more. He was remarkably gifted, hand picked by Xavier to be a leader. He was on the mutant 'fast track' to a destiny that would forever shape how mutants and humanity saw each other and interacted.

He was… _fourth_?

Kurt blinked twice and rubbed his eyes absently with a thumb and forefinger. He was right. Scott had scored the fourth highest grade – not the first. Jean had scored slightly higher, coming in at third.

Kurt's eyes darted to the bottom of the list and began working their way up looking for his name. About halfway through he stopped, and started again at the bottom thinking he had missed his score somewhere, but he had not. Eventually his eyes crept up past Scott and Jean's name. He was surprised to find that Kitty had scored second place.

But he was even more surprised to see the name of the highest scoring student. It was him: Kurt Wagner.

He blinked again. His mouth was dry and his eyelids felt like sandpaper against his eyes. He felt an overwhelming pressure of the attention and silence around him. So much so that it took all his concentration and focus to read the handwritten comments next to his name. It was written in red ink, the kind that Xavier graded papers in, and it read only "See me." And was marked with Xavier's trademark "X".

Kurt turned slowly to his right to find Rogue grinning madly at him. "Congrats Fuzzy!" She beamed and mussed his hair idly with a gloved hand.

Suddenly the tension broke around him and he was in the center of a cloud of shouts, shoves, congratulations and affectionate chuckles.

But even though he smiled wide and nodded – his eyes sought out Scott.

Scott hadn't moved from his spot against the wall – but once Scott saw that he most definitely had Kurt's attention, he smiled affectionately and gave Kurt a brief 'thumbs-up' before waiting for Kurt's attention to be diverted. Then Scott slipped out of the room quietly and walked alone down the empty corridor.

Kurt shook his head in wonder as he strolled through the mansion towards Xavier's study. He couldn't recall a time when he had aced a test – let alone beat out every student at the mansion. _Maybe I'm good at essays._ He reasoned silently to himself.

He stopped dead in his tracks suddenly. The hair on the back of his neck began to stand up and he whipped around quickly.

"Whoa there." Wolverine cautioned. "We're not training today." He chuckled slightly.

"You still shouldn't sneak up on people." Kurt told him. "Training or not."

The Wolverine nodded absently as he studied the elf. "I was just checking to see if you were paying attention." A slight smile came over his face. It was an odd one that Kurt had only seen a few times before. "Making sure that all that book-learning hasn't gone to your head."

Kurt smiled back a bit as he realized that Logan's smile was one of pride.

"So, you heard about that, hunh?" Kurt asked almost sheepishly.

"Charlie ain't talked about much else all morning." Logan assured him. "He's waiting for you ya know."

"I'm on my way dere now." Kurt assured him.

Logan nodded slowly. "Say yes Elf." He said softly.

"Vhat?" Kurt was perplexed.

"You're ready and you can do it. You'll have all the help you need, so when Chuck asks, just tell him you'll do it."

Kurt felt his mouth going dry again. "Logan… Vhat are you talking about? I…"

Logan held up his hand and cut Kurt short. "That's for Charlie to explain. I'm just telling you like it is and giving you something I never really had – a bit of .. well .. _fatherly_ advice. You _can_ do this. And you _should_."

Kurt stood there, feeling like a slight breeze might knock him off his feet, studying Logan's face carefully. There were no answers there – only a sense of both pride and loss. Kurt felt the importance of Logan's words.

"O-okay." Kurt heard himself say. "Vhatever it is… okay." He nodded slightly and Logan added one affirmative nod.

"Go on then." He smiled. "Don't keep Chuck waiting."

And Kurt turned slightly, took two steps down the hall and looked back – but when he did, Logan was gone.

The mansion was empty between Kurt and the study, never the less he slowed his pace. Logan's words floated through his head. "_Say yes – you're ready - Fatherly advice... Fatherly_?"

Kurt shook it off as he approached the study door. Whatever it was couldn't be so bad. If Logan thought he could do it – he probably could.

He knocked softly and paused.

"Come in Kurt." Xavier called through the door.

The smell of Xavier's leather couches filled Kurt's nostrils as the great wooden door gave way to the warm room beyond.

"Have a seat." Xavier gestured toward the chair opposite his desk and Kurt hopped up in to it. "You've surprised me a bit Kurt. Your essays were quite … on target."

Kurt realized that Xavier had multiple copies of Kurt's exam in front of him. The original was unmarked but the Xeroxed copies had been carefully edited with a thick black marker to edit out certain sentences.

"In fact," Xavier continued. "Your many of your remarks are going to be incorporated in to the Advanced Mutancy Textbooks we use here at the mansion for next semester."

"Really?" Kurt was stunned.

"Indeed." Xavier nodded. "I found your answers to be quite, if not almost too, insightful. You've stumbled on to a few things that I keep as… well for lack of a better word, secrets."

"Professor, I…"

But Xavier waved him in to silence. "But that's all just icing on the cake. What I've really come to talk to you about is something far greater."

Xavier wheeled himself back, away from the desk and then forward to face Kurt without the desk between them. "You are probably aware that I have been attempting for quite some time to establish a working relationship with our government in regards to mutant affairs. And it is common knowledge that this relationship has not gone as well as I would have hoped. However…"

Xavier smiled. "There are other governments and people with much more open minds who have been quite receptive to what I've had to say."

Kurt swallowed and Xavier smiled warmly. "In fact, that test you took was put together for one reason only Kurt. I am looking for a person to head up an independent team that is to be attached to the British government and help them handle mutant affairs. It's a team that we've taken to calling Excalibur, and I would like you to seriously consider accepting the position."

Kurt felt a shudder pass through him. Xavier noticed it as well.

"It may be a largely ceremonial role at first but you will of course have all the necessary support and guidan…"

But Kurt interrupted. "I'll do it." He forced the words out of his mouth without allowing himself the time to think about it. "It seems like a huge responsibility, but I'll do it."

Xavier sat back, obviously stunned, and he surveyed Kurt as though seeing him for the first time.

"Excellent." Xavier decided out loud. "I'll make all the arrangements. You'll leave this time next week."


	2. Growing up Chapter Two

Kurt's head swam as he left Xavier's office. _I think I'm going to be sick…_ He tried to shake it off as he walked back through the mansion. Everyone else was in classes by now and so the mansion was far quieter than he was used to.

A match was struck to his left and he looked to find Logan staring out on to the back property. Sure enough the soft and earthy smell of one of Logan's cigars wafted back over the rough little mans shoulders.

"You take the job?" Logan asked without looking back to face him.

"Ja." He replied softly. "I did."

"Good for you." Logan's smile was betrayed in the tone of his words. "Sounds like an adventure, doesn't it?"

Kurt exhaled and his anxiety was obvious in the gesture.

"It won't be easy." Logan continued. "But it's nothing you can't handle. Charlie wouldn't give it to you otherwise."

Kurt nodded solemnly. Logan was probably right. Kurt had yet to see Xavier make a serious error in judgement.

"You know I trust you, don't you Kurt?"

Kurt paused. "Sure, I guess…"

Logan cast an eye back over his shoulder. "With my life I mean. More than I would trust any other student here at the mansion?"

Kurt considered this. Logan had taken a great interest in Kurt. He had taught Kurt the use of the sword and they had spent a good deal of time together during Kurt's stay here.

"I guess I do." Kurt admitted.

"Then don't be surprised…" Logan smiled slightly "When I do it again, or when your team does on a daily basis."

Kurt suddenly seemed to panic as the truth dawned on him. "Logan… _I'm_ going to be responsible for other peoples _lives_?!?"

"We all know the risks when we sign on. We're all responsible for our own destinies no matter what they end up being. But when it comes down to it, no matter how much a person trains or tries to prepare…" He turned to face Kurt. "It always comes down to one thing: The heart wants what the heart wants. That's why I trust you more than Scott or even Jean for that matter… They're still kids at heart."

Their eyes met and Kurt found he couldn't look away. Logan's eyes were brimmed with the knowledge of pain. "You may be young in years, but your heart's been full grown for most of your life. You know about loss and being left out – more than … _almost_ … anyone here." Logan swallowed and smiled to cover his discomfort.

"I can do this." Kurt said with total confidence, realizing for the first time that it was true.

"I know." Logan said softly. "I wouldn't have offered my support for it otherwise."

Kurt looked somewhat dumbfounded for a moment. "What do you mean?"

Logan took yet another long pull off his cigar and smiled, before he turned and slowly strolled away without another word.

"I bet I'll find out." Kurt half smiled to himself, knowing full well, it was a bet he would win.

Logan strolled down the back walkway of the school and found Storm putting the students through the obstacle course behind the mansion.

"How are they doing?" He asked as she turned and smiled in greeting.

"Better with every run." She looked down at her clipboard. "Except Kurt. He didn't show up for class today."

"No." Logan smiled "Kurt's graduated early. He won't be attending any more classes."

Suddenly Logan became aware of the stillness of his students on the course.

"Voices carry." Storm smiled at him.

"Apparently." Logan agreed. "Now people!" He called out. "Hustle, hustle, hustle!"

And they all suddenly moved again, broken from their shock, in to a full on run through the course.

"Pryde!" Logan called. "Front and center!" He smiled and said softly to Storm "Thanks for coving for me Stormy. I'll take it from here."

She nodded and handed him the clipboard before slipping away.

"Yes Sir Mister Logan?" Kitty looked disheveled and was breathing heavy. Several strands of hair had come loose from her pony tail and were hanging idly in her face. She eyed them warily for a moment and them blew them back with an exhausted exhale.

"You did good on the last test, didn't you?" Logan asked.

"Second highest grade in the school." She beamed slightly and nodded.

"I know. I saw your paper after Chuck graded it." He eyed her and paused for a long moment and chewed on his cigar.

"Was there something else mister Logan?"

He continued to eye her for a moment. "Maybe." He replied slowly.

She was about to say "Well tell me already, you're totally freaking me out!" But she paused. Somehow – even though it was true – it just didn't feel quite right. Instead she just nodded ansently before whispering "Well, you let me know – when you know for sure."

Logan eyed her suspiciously as though her reply had caught him off guard. "Right." He agreed. "I will." The he barked. "Back in line!" And in an instant she had vanished back in to the sea of students.

After the session the students all broke for the showers and Logan took another long look out over the grounds. He could smell the faint traces of Kitty in the air behind him. He knew from experience that this was how her scent was muted by her phasing ability.

"Mister Logan?" She said softly as she became solid behind him.

"Yeah kid?" He asked absently without looking back.

"Did Kurt really graduate?"

A small smile tugged at the corners of Logan's mouth but he stifled it before she could see it. "Yeah. He's out of here." Logan supplied.

He turned slowly and met her eyes. They were filled with sorrow.

"You'll miss him, wont you?" He asked.

She dropped her head. "When I first got here… He was so… different. It scared me. He scared me. But ... now…" She swallowed and set her jaw. "Now when I look back on it… he's also … the reason I felt at home here…in the first place."

Logan's eyes seemed to smile at her admission.

"What?" She asked, sensing the change in his attitude.

"I think I just became sure of something." He supplied. "You know what I would do if I were you?" He asked.

"Find him and say goodbye?" She ventured sadly, as though on the verge of tears.

"_No_." He let the smile turn the corners of his mouth just enough for her to notice. "I'd go find Xavier and **_demand_** to know why you got the _second_ highest grade instead of the _first_."

She suddenly stood up strait and looked him in the eye. "You know why, don't you?"

He nodded.

"And this test… it's why Kurt 'graduated' early, isn't it?"

Again Logan nodded.

"What aren't you telling me?" She gave him a soft but definite glare.

"Lots of things." He admitted, crossing his arms. "Things that a _student_ shouldn't have to know."

"Is Kurt in trouble?" She eyed him and could tell that wasn't quite right. "No… He's not in any danger, is he?"

Logan met her gaze with a serious stare and crossed his arms. A shiver past through her and she didn't wait for a reply. Instead she took off on a run and vanished through the closed doors of the mansion to search for Professor X.

Logan chuckled slightly. "I thought so." He muttered to himself. "Hope Chuck's ready for her."

Unfortunately for Professor Charles Xavier, he wasn't prepared for Kitty at all.

A short twenty minutes later Kitty burst from Xavier's study in tears and ran towards the front stairs. Xavier on the other hand sighed and pressed his fingers to his temples.

"Hank" He called gently until he felt Beasts awareness turn to him.

"Professor?" Beast stopped what he was doing and sat upright.

Xavier took a deep breath and sent an image as an explanation.

Hank was rattled. "Of course Professor. I'll come immediately!" He jumped up and began quickly moving through the house. "What could Kitty have been thinking?" He asked himself internally, grateful that he didn't run in to her in the halls.

Beast turned the corner and swallowed to stifle the laugh he didn't expect.

Xavier was leaned back in his chair – as though 'popping a wheelie' in his wheelchair. The handles on the back of the chair – which beast had so often used to guide the gentle Xavier through this house – were fused in to the wall behind him keeping him suspended in this ridiculous position.

"What happened?" Beast ventured, lifting Xavier from the chair and setting him gently on one of the leather couches.

"It was Kitty." Xavier explained with a sour expression. "She's just been expelled."


	3. Growing up Chapter Three

Kurt slowly poked his head around the corner of the small room. "Kitty?" He asked quietly.

Her shoulders slumped in defeat and she sniffed loudly. Even from behind it was obvious that she was still crying. "What do _you_ want?"

Kurt swallowed quickly. "Just to see if you're …" He was going to say 'okay' but she obviously wasn't. "Going to be okay."

She spun on him in an angry rage. "OKAY?" She shook with temper and tears. "How am I supposed to be okay?!?" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "Explain that one to me since you have all the answers!"

Kurt felt his stomach beginning to drop again. "You read my test answers, didn't you?" He asked quietly.

"YES!" She began to shake again but this time it was all she could do to hug her arms to herself and turn away. "Yes." She said again softly. "And you're…"

Kurt swallowed. "I'm … right. I know."

"How… " She sniffed. "How can you be my friend when you know…" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "That I don't matter?"

He wasn't even thinking as he stepped up and laid his hands on her shoulders and slowly spun her around to face him. Behind her he could see that she had been packing her things roughly in to her suitcase.

"Kitty, it's not that you don't matter. I know I wrote that but … it's not what I meant." Kurt felt his own tears stinging his throat. "But … you felt that way, didn't you? And your parents kind of .. treated you that way, didn't they? It's why your power works the way it does. You felt immaterial so often and so strongly that one day…"

She met his eyes. "That one day I didn't matter any more."

He smiled despite her sorrow. Her red and swollen eyes seemed so atrociously wrong on her face that he couldn't help himself. He wiped hesitantly at her tears. "No Kitty. You still matter, you always will."

He sat down on the bed and pulled her down to face him.

"My thoughts on how mutancy works is that we translate pressure in to strength." He considered for a moment how to best explain it. "With you – you were made to feel as though you didn't matter and couldn't effect anything in your own life. But now, look at you – you have the ability to phase – to make your worst fear come true – and it's a gift that has helped you and me, and the rest of the team countless times."

He continued. "I know you felt bad, and that it still hurts to think like that. But that's what made your mutation take the form it did." He took a breath. "Like Scott. He's seen horrible things and so his mutation took the form it did – of doing horrible things with his eyes. Somehow, our emotional energy effects our development. I …"

She was listening intently and he knew now was the time. "I'm sorry Kitty. I shouldn't have written it that way – but there was only so much room on the page. I never would have written those words if I thought you would read it – it wasn't meant for you to see. If I were to say it to you – I would have been able to be more considerate of your feelings. I wrote it… Just so that Xavier would know what I meant." He sighed. "If it's any consolation… I think I look the way I do because…" His eyes dropped. "Because I was an unwanted pregnancy. A curse to my mother and I knew it even as I grew in the womb."

Kitty's throat stung and she choked on the words as it closed in sorrow at Kurt's confession.

"But… that doesn't matter now." He continued. "And it never will again. I was vilified for ruining her life and I wished desperately to be anywhere else or invisible – and now – I look like a demon and I can teleport and blend in to shadows." He sighed. "Our abilities… they are … scars. As much as anything else."

She nodded solemnly.

"I don't even think the X-gene has anything to do with mutation." He continued. "I think it has to do with our ability to understand emotions – to be more sensitive to things and respond to them." He explained.

"Really?" She squeaked softly.

"Ja."

She wiped her own eyes this time. "Then Xavier… probably feels things pretty deeply then, hunh?"

Kurt nodded almost absently not seeing where she was going.

"I might have really … hurt his feelings then." She sniffed. "I kind of … baited him in to expelling me… and I called him stupid."

Kurt sat back and considered. "Vhy…" But then he saw it. Kitty's never been in trouble at the mansion or at school. "Oh." He said softly. "I see." And he did. It wasn't enough for Xavier to know she was there or even know she was doing well. She needed him to validate her – to reinforce the idea that what she did – good or bad - really did matter.

"Do you know where I'm going Kitty?" He asked her quietly.

She shook her head to indicate that she did not.

"I'm going to England." He admitted. "They're giving me a position attached to the British government."

She looked stunned.

"I'm supposed to be running a team there. Aid and support them in dealing with mutant affairs." He looked deeply in to her eyes. "Come with me." He said softly. "I haven't asked anyone else, but I cant think of anyone who could make a better first member of my team. Choosing you will effect every decision I make from here on in – and I'm certain it will all be for the better."

Her eyes went wide and searched his for a long moment.

"I was packing anyway." She tried to sound offhanded and for a long moment they just stared at each other but then they both had to laugh out loud.

"I'll talk to Xavier." Kurt stood up smiling softly. "We leave a week from today – Next Saturday … I think."

She nodded. "What can I do to prepare?" She asked.

"Get a passport." He told her. "Xavier's putting together some information for me. It should be ready tonight. I'll let you know more when I know more, okay?"

Again she nodded and Kurt turned to leave.

"Kurt?" She asked softly.

"Ja?" He tossed a glance back over his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're around." She sniffed absently. "And I think I always have been."

A warm feeling swept through Kurt and he felt stronger suddenly, as though her words had empowered him.

"You always mattered to me Kitty." He said in reply. "Alvays."

And without another word he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Quickly he teleported to the back terrace, but he couldn't find what he was looking for. The front steps were no help either but the garage yielded results.

"Logan?" He asked, watching the older man jump with surprise at his sudden appearance.

Logan smiled. "Yeah Elf?"

"Ummm… I asked Kitty to join my team… But …"

"She and Xavier had words this morning." Logan told him.

"I know… that's why I'm here. I'm going to talk to him next, but I wanted to ask a favor."

"Oh?" Logan arched an eyebrow.

"Ja… If he's still upset… I might need to borrow a credit card… To rent her a room in town until it's time to leave."

Logan let loose a single laugh. "Yeah, sure." He agreed. "Just let me know." He turned back towards his motorcycle and snapped the ratchet in to place. "Sounds like leadership suits you." He cast a glance back and Kurt could see the mirth in his eyes.

Kurt smiled coyly. "Don't rub it in." He replied and vanished in a cloud of nasty purple smoke.

Logan winced and looked away. "He's getting air fresheners as a house warming gift." He commented off hand to no one but himself as he continued about his business.


	4. Growing up Chapter Four

Kurt had run over what he wanted to say repeatedly before approaching Xavier's study. He knocked gently.

"Professor?" He ventured, opening the door slowly.

"Yes, Kurt. Do come in." Xavier was sitting back in his chair behind his desk.

"I vanted to talk to you about Kitty." Kurt began.

Xavier set his small smile in to a grim one. "Yes, Kitty…" He paused. "Did she ask you to come here?" He ventured hopefully.

"No." Kurt shook his head and approached slowly. "I took it upon myself."

"I had no idea things would go that badly between us." Xavier began. "I knew that she has always found me to be … for the lack of a better word, uptight. But this morning…" He shook his head. "I still don't know how things went so wrong…"

"You expelled her because she wanted you too, didn't you?" Kurt asked, lowering himself in to a chair.

Xavier paused in mid-motion and eyed Kurt. "How on Earth did you know that?" He asked.

"She wanted to matter – to know that her actions had effects… If I could figure that out I'm certain it was obvious to you as well. But…" Kurt eyed Xavier warily. "Sending her home, to a place where she matters less… is a mistake."

Xavier sat back. "I can't keep her here if it's not what she wants."

"No, you couldn't." Kurt agreed. "And I wouldn't try." Kurt smiled slightly. "After all, you vouldnt want to dismantle my team just as soon as I was allowed to form one."

Xavier felt the mirth in the room as the tension of the secret dissolved between them." Oh!" He said. "I see now. You're here in a leadership capacity, aren't you?"

"What do you think of my first decision as the leader of Excalibur?" Kurt asked, leaning back in his seat.

"I think Logan was right. You're an excellent battlefield commander. Not as rigid as Scott, obviously, but quite capable. You've made quite an addition… And I must say, you've done her quite a favor. You're right of course. She needs to be making a difference to be happy and she would have a lesser chance of that at home with her parents."

"Have you called them about her expulsion yet?"

"No." Xavier paused. "I was hoping that she would change her mind or that we could reconcile." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "But this is a novel solution as well."

"Then perhaps you could back her up – when it comes to dealing with parents… maybe explain the benefits of studying overseas or something."

Xavier nodded absently. "Of course." He paused. "You know… Your position, as I said, will be largely ceremonial at first. Something like a consultant who makes public appearances. But I do expect you to push to evolve that position once you're installed. Perhaps take on some local mutant members and make yourself available for emergencies and law enforcement. I can see how Kitty would be quite an asset under these conditions."

"But?" Kurt ventured.

"But it wont be easy." Xavier exhaled. "Making a difference never is."

Kurt stood up slowly and smiled. "I'm not worried." He extended his hand and Xavier shook it. "I've had the best of teachers." Kurt finished.

Then he slipped out in to the hallway and exhaled a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding.

"Congratulations Kurt."

The voice sounded from behind him and he turned quickly.

"Oh, Jean. Thanks." He paused. "You've heard then?" He ventured.

"Sure." She smiled "And so has Scott."

Kurt winced. "I was vondering about that. I thought he might be mad."

She giggled. "I don't think mad is the right word. More like embarrassed. Not so much about missing a leadership position as about the way he was strutting about acing the test." She smiled. "I think you surprised a lot of people."

"I surprised myself this time." He admitted.

"Have you written to Amanda yet?" Jean asked. "I know she'll be proud of you."

"I thought I'd just put it in my next letter. There's still so much to do, I guess I'd like to know more before I go mouthing off about it. Besides, it's not like it would make a whole lot of difference now. A letter from Bayville, a letter from England, you know?" He shrugged.

"I know you miss her." Jean exhaled slowly. "But maybe you could arrange something, a visit before you go or maybe she could come see you once you're settled in. do you think her father would allow that?"

Kurt shrugged. "Ve planned to get together for her eighteenth birthday, you know, once he couldn't interfere anymore. So, I suppose anything's possible. Honestly though I half expect her to find some California guy and forget me entirely." He shrugged. "It's vhat her father wanted and why he moved her dere in the first place."

Jean took a long moment and flashed her famous smile at Kurt. "I don't think she'll be forgetting you Kurt. Not even if she tried."

Kurt beamed. "Vell, maybe a quick letter is in order." He blushed slightly too.

Jean winked. "I think that's best." She waved slightly and continued down the hall.

_Hey…_ Kurt reasoned. _Dis means I'll have my own place… Doesn't it?_

And a wide smile broke over his face as he rushed off to pen a letter.

Meanwhile, out behind the mansion, Logan slipped out across the back lawn to meet a mysterious figure at the edge of the tree line.

"Kurt's leaving in a week. And Kitty will be going with him, just as I promised. You'll be all set to follow them right after, wont you?"

"I'm all set now." The figure growled back, shifting in the shadows. "I hate waiting."

"I know." He lamented. "But, please believe me, especially after what happened in New York, this is the right thing for us to do."

He produced a rolled up paper bag. "I brought you… some things. Just in case…" He went to present the bundle to the figure but paused and decided against it, instead setting the bag on the ground between them.

"Shouldn't you get back to your precious school?" The figure demanded.

"Wont you come with me?" He ventured, tired of having this conversation.

"You know the answer." The figure retreated slightly in to the shadows at the mere mention of approaching the school.

"Fine." Logan dropped his head, and took a long, deep breath. "But you're going to have to trust someone sometime."

"I trust you…" Came the reply. "More than most, anyway."

Logan searched the shadows in an attempt at eye contact but failed. "Well, that's a start." And he turned away and began slowly stalking back to the mansion.

He was only a handful of steps along when he heard the bag rustle. And it made him smile.

_Let's hope I'm not the only one who can come to trust the Elf_. He ventured. _For all our sakes._

"Kitty! Phone!" Jubilee called down the upstairs hall.

Kitty swallowed hard. "Thanks!" She called back, slipping up to the nearest extension and picking it up.

"Hello?" She ventured.

"Princess!" Her dad called out as a click in the line signified that Jubilee had hung up. "Your professor just gave us the news!"

"Well, Daddy…" She wasn't sure how to begin and she bit her lip nervously.

"Are you excited sweetheart?"

She paused. This wasn't what she expected at all. "Ummm… I think so."

"Well I would be!" He beamed. "A chance to see Europe at your age? I'd have been off like a shot!"

She laughed slightly despite herself. "Daddy!"

"I just wanted you to know that your mother and I are proud of you. We're thinking of taking our summer vacation to England to visit. If you wont be too busy to make time for us."

"Daddy, please!" She giggled again.

"Hold on sweety. Your mother wants to say hello." There was a rustling on the phone.

"Hello, honey?" Came the woman's voice. "I know you've probably got a million things to do so I wont keep you, but I just wanted to tell you how happy I was to hear the news. It's not every child who gets an opportunity like this – and I want you to make the most of it."

"I will mom. I promise!" She felt absolutely giddy.

"I love you honey. Take care!"

"I will mom! Bye!" She paused as the phone clicked in to silence. She was shocked to find tears welling up in her eyes. _Kurt…_ She thought to herself. _How did you manage this???_


	5. Growing up Chapter Five

The next week passed quickly for almost all concerned and that very next Friday came all too quickly, except for one small and unassuming man in England who had no idea what was about to befall him.

"Stuart!" The gruff little man called out.

"Sir?" Came the meek reply from the sea of desks.

"New assignment." The man replied waving a stack of papers at him while wearing an evil grin.

The young Alistaire Stuart rose slowly from his desk amid a sea of chuckles and head-shakes. _What now? _He wondered.

"Keep your head down Stu." One of his co-workers whispered as he passed.

He slumped his shoulders and hung his head out of habit. _I don't deserve this_. He shivered slightly. _I'm a good employee._

"You wanted a chance at getting out of the office and moving up in the world Stuart … well here it is." The man thrust the stack of papers at him. "You're the new Mutant liaison."

"Mutant…" Alistaire began, looking down at the stack.

"Yeah. Some new initiative." He supervisor commented off handedly. "They're bringing over some American consultant to advise on the Mutant situation."

Alistaire's stomach dropped and he could feel his heartbeat in his throat. "You can't be serious." He shook his head.

"Oh, but I can." The small mans eyes gleamed. "You're so out of here it's un-be-lievable. Edwards will take over your office duties from now on."

Edwards shifted uncomfortably in his seat and cleared his throat.

Alistaire turned slowly and marched back towards his desk. Every eye in the office followed him as though he were marching toward the gallows themselves.

"Oh, … Stu…" An almost friendly voice whispered in concern.

He gathered up his belongings and shoved them, plus the new paperwork, haphazardly in to his leather satchel and took one long look around the office. Slowly he slipped his full-length coat on and pulled it closed in the front. Then, hugging the satchel to his chest he slowly walked down along the quiet hallway and pressed the button for the lift.

A moment later the doors closed between him and the life he used to know leaving him totally isolated and feeling more alone than he ever had before.

"One mistake!" He said softly to himself. "I only ever made that one mistake." He cast his eyes up to the elevator ceiling. "God, why can't you forgive me?"

He shivered even before he felt the cold. _They're setting me up!_ He realized. _Why would they give an important position like this to someone…_ He shook it off. _To a low level no-one like me unless…_ He sighed.

_It's a set up. It has to be. I'm doomed._

Meanwhile, back in Bayville, other people had other ideas.

"This is a real opportunity for Kurt." Storm smiled. "I have to say that I'm a little bit jealous."

"Really?" Scott turned and Storm eyed him.

'Sure." She said softly. "Aren't you?"

"I suppose, just a little." Scott conceded. "But I'm sure I'll get my chance when the time is right."

"I'm sure you will too." Rogue said, trying to sound consoling. She was sure that Scott would have loved the chance to head his own team.

"Have you heard he's taking Kitty with him?" Storm asked, eyeing Rogue hesitantly.

"He is?" Rogue looked slightly taken aback. "Ah haven't had the chance to talk with him much this week between school and training."

"You didn't know?" Scott paused and looked back at Rogue. "I thought for sure you would have been on Kurt's 'A'-list for setting up his own team." He told her.

Rogue shrugged. "Fuzzy and I are close." She admitted. "Maybe closer than we ever have been." She shrugged. "But Ah don't see mahself leaving the X-Men for a good long time. Ah think Kurt knows that."

"Probably." Scott turned back to the wall and thrust the thumbtack in through the streamers. "He knows a lot more than he lets on I think."

"Still smarting over that test Scott?" Rogue eyed him with a big smile.

Scott dropped his head slightly and smirked. "Yeah, maybe a little." He sighed as he slipped down the ladder. "I've read everything Xavier ever suggested. But Kurt just seems to have a better intuitive understanding of Mutation." He shrugged.

"Well," Rogue reasoned. "He's had more reason to think about it, don't you think?"

"How so?" Storm prompted. She knew what Rogue meant but wanted to see how she would explain it.

"Well, you know, with the way he looks and everything he can do." She shrugged. "Ah know that when I absorb other people, it always changes mah view of what it means to be a mutant and what we can do."

Scott paused. "It's a wonder you didn't ace that test too."

Rogue smiled. "Kurt's got the words to explain it Scott. I just have the feelings to back it up."

Storm smiled slyly. "Kurt does like to talk."

"Tell me about it." Scott and Rogue said in unison, then looked at each other and laughed.

Storm rolled her eyes and stepped back to survey their work. The mansion was tastefully garish, decorated in blue and gold with balloons, streamers and a giant sign wishing them good luck.

"Ah am going to miss them." Storm commented, looking at the wonderfully festive decorations and not feeling at all like celebrating.

"Me too." Rogue smiled sadly, as though on the verge of tears.

"He'd always have a place for you." Scott told her. "You know that." He smiled while trying to be reassuring.

"Ah know." Rogue wiped away a tear before it could make it's escape down her face. "But then who would be here to steal you away if you and Jean broke up?" She smiled sweetly, almost mockingly and them, with a hint of a wicked grin and a slight bite of her lower lip – she bounced out of the room.

Scott blinked twice and looked at Storm who was obviously shocked and covering her mouth with her finger tips to keep from laughing out loud.

"She was joking, right Storm?" Scott looked flustered, if not downright worried.

Storm was still laughing to herself and trying to beat a hasty retreat from the room.

"Storm?!?" Scott called, almost pleadingly after her.

Storm looked back and shook her head while still covering her mouth – obviously indicating that she wasn't sure if it was a joke or not either.

"Storm?" Scott swallowed once, not really expecting an answer and looking like a little boy who had lost his mother at the mall.

"She…" He looked around the empty and festive room. "She was joking." He said out loud, sounding not at all sure of himself. "She had to be…" he paused and his voice lost all traces of conviction. "Joking… right?"

But even the room itself seemed to be silently laughing at both him and his confusion.


	6. Growing Up Chapter Six

The sun broke smoothly over the horizon.

A lone boy, wise beyond his years, sat quietly atop a gentle hill.

The breeze swayed the grass and the leaves on the trees. He turned his face to the sky and smiled contentedly.

After a while, an aged man with skin like old, red leather limped slowly out of the woods. He favored a large walking stick wrapped in woven leather straps and tufts of fur. The man's robes were a soft brown, a stark contrast to his flowing white hair.

The young man turned his grateful smile on the older man as he approached.

The older man paused and took a deep breath before slowly lowering himself on to the ground.

"Tell me." The elder asked. "Did the visions come in the night?"

"Oh, yes." The younger man breathed excitedly. "Incredible things."

The elder surveyed the land. It was quiet and the spirits were at peace. He smiled. "When you are ready. From the beginning." He said at long last.

The boy ordered his thoughts.

"I saw a hand. It reached out of the heavens and offered itself to me. It became a rainbow, full of swirling patterns."

The old mans dark eyes sparkled with a fierce intelligence as he listened to the young boy speak.

"And I found myself flying, following the rainbow across the water and in to a dark place."

The old man nodded and the younger continued.

"I could hear horses in the darkness, they were running and whining. It was chaotic at first but then they began to run together and the noise became thunder. Then lightning began to flash, and in the flashes I saw a circle of people. Half the circle was in black and the other half in white. Then they turned towards me and bared the claws and fangs of animals as they attacked."

The old man seemed to hold his breath as he listened.

"I thought they would devour me. I began to panic. And then the lightning flashed again, but instead of being lightning it was a flash of electricity running through a circuit board in nice smooth lines and right angles. And as the thunder retreated the circuit stayed, all lit up. The animal people retreated from it and it slowly drifted back and away from me until it was small and square, the size of a key chain, like it would fit in my palm."

The older man swallowed.

"Then I heard a noise, like the grinding of steel against stone, and the noise seemed to be forging a chain, because, slowly a soft green chain formed, turning the circuit in to a charm on a necklace. And the necklace shot forward over my head and the circuit slipped in to my chest. Then, with a shot I was back here, sitting on the hill, but not awake. I could see my body as well."

The elder leaned in intently listening with every aspect of his being.

"And slowly, A great mushroom began to grow at my feet, and the ground began to drop away to reveal water and rock. The sea became rough and angry, but the mushroom rose anyway. Then, a beam struck out of the top, as though it were a lighthouse and the beam cut out through the darkness. I found myself shooting along the beam and it became a rainbow. And I knew it was the same rainbow that I had followed originally."

The young boy swallowed. "I don't recall anything else. I woke up here this morning."

The elder nodded. "A powerful vision. I shall give it much thought."

The young man looked thoughtful. "What if… What if this made me think of a friend?" The young man asked. "If the vision felt like our time together?"

"Is this so?" The older man asked.

"Yes. Most of it."

"Then I would say that this concerns him." The man thought. "It is our teaching that horses represent power, and the whirling rainbow is a powerful vision indeed. It signifies the rainbow family. Those of all colors and backgrounds who would follow the good ways."

"And the circle of people, half dressed in light and half in dark?" The young man swallowed.

"It is hard to say. Surely it is significant. Remember it as it may be of great importance later."

"Should I go to my friend?" The young man looked concerned.

"No." The older man replied. "But you should return home – to be ready to take his hand when he offers it."

"I understand." The boy said softly. "I'll miss this place."

"This place has been here longer than I have." The old man chuckled. "It will be here long after I have gone." He smiled. "But I will take it with me as well. In here." He thumped his chest once. "As will you."

The young man smiled. This thought pleased him.

Slowly the old man hauled himself up his stick until he was standing again. "Stay until you know it is time to go." The old man smiled. "I have to travel up the river. The people there will need me soon."

The young boy smiled. "Thank you. For everything." He looked to his left. "Please, take my blanket. It will keep you warm." He presented the folded blanket to the older man who took it with a grateful smile and nod.

"If I think of anything else…" The old man smiled. "I'll e-mail you." He tucked the blanket under his arm, turned, and hobbled back towards the woods. When he reached the tree-line he paused for a moment and a great crow swooped out of the sky and landed on his shoulder. The man began to speak to the bird in muted tones as they disappeared together in to the folds of nature.

_I wonder if I should have told him the rest…_ He wondered. _No. It was far too personal._

What he had not said was as he returned along the beam he had slipped in to the woods at Bayville. There he saw a wolf spirit – and the vision took on the feel of a strangers company instead. At first the wolf had growled and nipped at him, but as he took a breath and found his inner peace he opened himself to the spirit to share his peace of mind. Suddenly the spirit had attacked him, passionately, and they had swirled in to an orgasmic rush and became one soul – together.

It was this bliss that had eclipsed his consciousness, allowing him to awake in this centered and peaceful mood.

"You're real, aren't you?" He whispered with a smile.

And the wind rose, whistling softly, ruffling his hair and caressing his body – intimately.

Elsewhere, Alistaire Stuart was having the weirdest day.

_Can you believe this place?_ He asked himself with a shiver of glee.

And he was right. The hotel suite was the most posh and opulent thing he had ever seen. The furniture was all genuine antique. He had no idea of the maker or time period but it was obviously the work of the finest craftsmen. The wood swept, rolled and scrolled at the edges in what was obviously a triumph of the craft of carpentry.

The floor of the living room appeared to be a single piece of black marble with swirls or red and silver lacing through it, heated from beneath to be warm to the touch.

The bathroom was equally as impressive, and as Alistaire noted, almost the size of his entire apartment.

Connecting the bathroom to the living area was a great bedroom. Fine red silk sheets adorned a great round bed that looked large enough to sleep a family.

The suite came complete with a consort's room (a smaller bedroom with a queen sized bed, a wardrobe instead of a closet and a private half-bath), a balcony with a view of London, a private library stocked with leather-bound classics and an attentive butler who served piping hot tea from the finest china cups.

Enjoy it while you can Alistaire old boy. Sure enough your Mister Wagner won't be letting you have the run of the place once he arrives.

Alistaire surveyed the paperwork he had been given_. I hope I can recognize him at the airport_. He thought wryly. _This Xeroxed yearbook photo isn't much to go on._

The great grandfather clock began to chime softly. _Damn_. He thought. _Almost time to go._

He pulled out his timetable. _First the airport, then the welcoming ceremony, and then back here to prepare for the photo-op's tomorrow._

He breathed a long, slow sigh of relief. _You'll show them Alistaire_. He told himself. _You're all over this. They thought they were getting rid of you old boy, but this might very well be your shot at the big time._

He eyed himself in the great antique mirror. "You're finally moving up in the world." He smiled at himself. "Even if you do have to kiss up to this young American to get there, I say, pucker up!"

He shot himself a wild grin as the clock finished chiming the hour.

Somewhere in the back of his mind something nagged at him.

_Eight, nine …_ His eyes went wide. _Nine chimes can that be_… But terror had already seized him. _Damn ornate clock_! He gasped. "I'm late!"

And in a wild frenzy, he broke for the door, barely grabbing his jacket as he slid out the door and in to the elevator ignoring the uncomfortable stare of the lift operator he insisted "Go, go, go!"


	7. Growing Up Chapter Seven

Kurt sat nervously in his seat. Kitty slept soundly beside him letting out the occasional snore, giggle or sigh. It had been a long time since he was on a commercial flight – and he'd never flown with his holoimager before. The last time he had to be swathed in robes to hide his appearance.

_Vish I could sleep like that_. He shook his head. _But this is just too exciting!_

The plane was finally on it's final descent after circling for almost an hour while waiting for the fog to lift.

He looked down at his notes. He was to be met by a Mr. Alistaire Stuart who was to be his liaison to the British government_. I hope he's holding a sign or something_. Kurt worried. _Because I don't have a clue as to who I'm looking for…_

The plane touched down lightly but everyone in the plane jumped anyway. All except Kitty. She giggled loudly, blushed and said "Lance!" then she giggled again.

A few people on the plane turned to look at her, some of them with leering glances. Kurt smiled and shrugged. _Time for an executive decision_. He deduced. And with that thought in mind he reached over and shook her gently awake by the shoulder.

"What? Oh." She smiled. "Are we there yet?"

"Ja."

A woman looked sternly at him. The gesture wasn't lost on Kitty. "Can we help you?" She offered almost rudely.

"Humph!" The woman looked away.

"Way better." Kitty sneered at her.

Kurt lay a hand on Kitty's. "Shhh…" He smiled and whispered. "We're guests here, remember?"

"Oh, calm down." She smiled.

Kurt sighed. "You're right." He said softly. "I'm kind of nervous."

Soon the 'fasten seatbelt' sign blinked off, the door was opened and they all began slowly filtering off the plane.

Sure enough, just as they stepped off the plane Kurt spied a man with mussed up hair holding a crudely fashioned sign that read "Wagner."

"Hello. I'm Kurt Wagner." He smiled and extended his hand. "Are you Mr. Stuart?"

The man blinked twice and shook Kurt's hand with his own gloved hand. "Yeeee….sssss…" He swallowed. "I thought you were an American." He ventured. "You sound…"

"German. Ja." Kurt nodded. "I've been living in America for some time now."

"I see… Well, the ummm… baggage claim is this way… Sir." He swallowed.

Kitty beamed at him. "Hi." She jumped in and took his hand. "I'm Katherine Pryde, but my friends call me Kitty." She smiled.

Alistaire stood dumbstruck for a moment. "Oh, right. Ms. Pryde. The assistant that Professor Xavier wired us about. Of course." He seemed to relax as he took a long look at her. "It's very nice to meet you…" He breathed.

"Please, call me Kitty." She said softly.

Kurt looked form one to the other for a long moment. "The baggage claim area vas…"

"Oh! Right!" Alistaire jumped. "This way." He took Kitty's carry-on bag from her and pulled it over his shoulder.

Kurt shook his head and smiled as they walked.

"What?" Kitty demanded.

Kurt just shook his head. "No, it's nothing." He grinned. _But you sure don't waste much time, do you Kitty?_

She eyed him warily as they went to pick up their luggage.

But back in Bayville, other events were transpiring.

Logan stood at the edge of the woods with a large duffel bag thrown over his shoulder. But no one came. He breathed heavily. He had put too much effort in to this project to have it all fall apart now.

"Hey…" He called in to the darkness. "Hey, kid?"

He took two steps in to the woods and stopped. He had promised not to intrude, but then again, he had never made it this far without finding who he sought before.

He heard a rustling and turned slowly. "Kid?" He asked.

"Yeah." She stretched and yawned. "I wanted to sleep before the trip."

He smiled. It was good to know that she was still on board. "I brought your tickets and some clothes."

"I broke in to the guest house." The voice explained from the shadows. "I showered and took some training clothes for now."

"Well, you can go back there and change if you'd like. I brought some things in your size that will help you blend in on the boat." He took a few quiet breaths. "You're sure you want to take a boat still, a plane could have you there a lot quicker."

"I'm not getting in to a plane…" She growled.

"Okay. I get it. No small spaces." _Stupid_. He chastised himself. _You don't like planes either_.

"And… The girl… She'll be there?" She asked softly.

"Yeah. Kitty's there with him." Logan set the bag down and crouched down to sit on his ankles. "Can I ask… Why you're so interested in Kitty?"

"I…"

He could hear the hesitation in her voice. She didn't have the words to say it, he was sure.

"When I was … inside… the smell of her… her room…" She breathed heavily in frustration. "She isn't…" She took a few more rapid breaths. He could tell that she was fighting to be rational. "Hurt."

Logan was taken aback. "Hurt…" The word rolled out of his mouth.

"I cant say…" She began to tremble in rage at her inability to voice her feelings.

"No. Wait." He held up his hands in defense. "I know what you mean. She doesn't smell of fear, anger or regret. I get it. You're doing fine."

"I don't … hate… fear…" She was looking for the right word.

He sighed. "I think you mean that you trust her." He said cautiously.

"More… More than you." She cringed as she said it, expecting him to be angry.

He simply nodded. "Yes, I can see why. She's not like me. I am angry. I have regret and fear. She was a good choice to trust. A good decision."

"Yes?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." He agreed.

"The blue one. He… smells of burnt things… I don't know…" She was shaking her head in confusion.

"His power makes that smell, and it stays on him. But you'll see once you've been around him, he has the other smells too, but they're mixed with the burnt smell."

She took two small steps away. "I don't like burning."

"No." Logan nodded. "Me neither. But his power isn't to burn. It just makes that smell. If he uses his power with you it just feels …" There wasn't a good word for it. "It hurts a little, all through your body, but only for a second and then it's over. It doesn't feel like burning, more like being hit all over, quickly, then it's over."

"A… A nose trick?" She asked.

Logan smiled. "Yeah, a nose trick." He agreed.

"Like the hunters who smell like the deer…" She said softly. "A trick… To make people fear burning?"

"Maybe." He breathed. "But the hunters choose to trick. Kurt doesn't. It just happens."

She nodded slowly. "He's … safe…" She said, repeating what Logan had told her but sounding very unsure.

"He is." Logan agreed. "But I know it will take time for you to see that and believe it for yourself. But he is and he will prove it to you. I know he will."

"The bag." She demanded. "Throw it close …"

He tossed the bag towards her and it landed about a foot away.

"Your tickets and passport are in the bag. The little paper folder. Just give it to the man as you're getting on the boat."

She stopped and looked at him. "The man…" She shivered so softly that no one but Logan would have noticed.

"Just give him the ticket, he'll give a part of it back to you and then you can go to your room. You don't even have to come out again. You can lock the door and they'll leave food outside the door if you ask them too, okay? Just… Don't hurt anyone else, understand? Defend yourself if you're attacked, but don't make the first move and no more killing. Most people are no match for you. If you make the first move it's wrong, and if you kill them instead of letting them escape when they attack you – it's wrong."

She eyed him carefully. "That's not what I was taught…" She was breathing heavily.

"I know. But it's time to learn new things. Okay?"

He could see her breath hanging in the cool air between them. She took three breaths before she responded.

"I… I can learn…" She said softly, wrapping one hand around her wrist.

He smiled slightly. His watch was the first gift he had given her when she showed up. He had taught her how to read it and what it meant. She had not failed to appear at the right time since.

"I know you can kid. And I promise you, your life will be better this way. Kurt and Kitty can teach you good things – and no one in England will be looking for you like they are here."

"Safe." She said softly.

"Yeah. Safe." He agreed.


	8. Growing Up Chapter Eight

Meanwhile, in a luxurious penthouse overlooking London, a dark and sinister conversation was taking place.

"That's right. Without your aid in this matter, our business contracts will have to be awarded elsewhere. Are we understood?" The older man smiled slightly, appearing quite pompous in his fine and regal Old World clothing. He was the kind of man who was used to being provided only the finest – of everything.

"Sebastian, you are one cold hearted son-of-a-bitch." The other mans sour smile turned almost admiringly on the man he faced. "We have an understanding. I'll use my position and influence to get rid of this Mutant Advisor and you in return…"

"Will continue making you rich. Yes." Sebastian smiled. "And you're right – About my heart. Now – Deal with this matter for me."

"I will. It will begin tonight." The younger smiled, spun on his heel and walked out of the room.

A moment later a scantily clad blonde woman slipped out of the shadows at the end of the room where she had been listening. She wore a tight leather outfit equipped with a white fur cape. "Poor Sebastian." She cooed. "Tell me, how did you feel when you found out that our new Mutant Affairs Advisor was a disciple of Xavier?" She smiled ruthlessly.

"Not now Emma. This could be serious." He furrowed his brow. "We intended for this position to be filled by one of our own. It's why we pushed for its creation in the first place. But now, with Xavier's hand upon the wheel…"

"Oh, please!" She smiled coyly. "Xavier is a fool. We both know that. This idea of living in peace with humans is ridiculous. Human's cant live in peace with each other – what hope is there for us to live in peace with them. If this… Wagner has a mind of his own, then maybe he could be convinced to see reason."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he tried to see through her argument to the truth of the matter.

"And are you the woman to try and … make him see 'reason' my dear Emma?"

She chuckled slightly and snatched up Kurt's yearbook picture form off Sebastian's desk. "Well, I do like them young." She smirked as she flipped the page to reveal Kurt's natural appearance. "And I must say… the tail intrigues me." She caught Sebastian's long, hard stare and twisted her mouth in to a beaming smile. "Really Sebastian, not everything is a manipulative attempt for power!"

"No." He smiled. "But this is, isn't it?"

"Guilty!" She bubbled. "Why should we let someone else get their man in there when the one that's already there might become our man on the inside? It stands to reason."

"That it does. Maxwell will begin adding pressure to the situation and we'll offer to relieve it if he's willing to accommodate us and our interests." He smiled. "And do be careful with him Emma. He is just a boy."

She burst out laughing as she stood up, slowly tracing her white leather riding crop across her lips. "Not for long." She said at long last, and then she turned and strutted out of the room.

Just across town however, Sebastian's evil plan was already set in motion.

_This has gone better than I hoped!_ Alistaire was elated. _The young mister Wagner is quite charming. People are really warming to him!_

Alistaire sat amazed. _I can't believe it! Ho one's even mentioned the fact that he's…_

And a cell phone rang behind him. He sat up strait. He had been made to turn his cell phone off upon entering the reception. When it rang again he expected that either – something important was happening or trouble was afoot.

_Or Both…_ He realized with a start.

He smiled when he saw who the call was for. He was a high ranking executive of some kind, Alistaire was sure. _And he greeted us so warmly…_ The man really had made Kurt and Kitty feel welcome, in many ways he had set the atmosphere for the party.

"Yes, I've just met him now. I … What? No, no… I can't. I've been …" He sighed. "Of course I know how important that is. Of course not, I wouldn't… " The man let out a sigh. "He is a bastard some times. Yes. I understand."

He hung up the phone quietly and cast his eyes about.

Alistaire pretended to tie his loafers in order to look occupied.

Quickly, the man gathered up his coat, hat and walking stick and made for the door.

_Where's he going…_ Alistaire wondered. He watched as the man entered the elevator. _Is he leaving?_

He crossed the room and looked down on to the street. _Surely he'd avoid the paparatzi and go out the…_ He shook his head in awe. _He went out the front? What's he up to?_

Alistaire watched as reporters flocked around the man and flash bulbs exploded around him. And Alistaire began to feel slightly ill.

The man pushed through the crowd and got in his car just as it pulled up. Then he was gone and more than half the reporters broke for their cars and scattered in different directions up and down the street.

_What could he have said?_ He wondered. And then he heard another phone ring.

He turned to look and it was a woman in the corner of the room. She answered it quickly and ducked her head. Then she hung up.

The woman crossed the room and touched a man on the shoulder. He, in turn proceeded to the bar and asked for the man behind it to hand him something.

… _A camera?_ Alistaire stood transfixed.

The woman had proceeded on to speak to Kurt. "Oh no." Alistaire felt his heartbeat increase as he began to cross the room.

The woman and Kurt were dancing. _She asked him to dance?_

And then Alistaire saw it. It was as though it had happened in slow motion to him.

The woman manuvered Kurt's hand to slip down off her back and on to her… 'rear'. Just as the camera flashed.

"No." Alisatire said again, mostly to himself as he began redoubling his efforts.

And the woman looked shocked. She slapped Kurt hard across the face and began to scream at him.

Kurt looked lost and helpless as he tried to reason with the girl who was now bursting in to tears and running from the room.

"Please, Vait!" He called out, and when she didn't, he teleported to head her off.

"Please, let me explain." He implored from where he had appeared in front of her.

The woman screamed in horror and ran past him.

"I didn't…" He turned back to the room, but a strange thing had happened to the crowd.

They were afraid.

Suddenly he became aware that, with the exception of Kitty, he might be the only mutant in the room.

Kitty slipped through the crowd up to Kurt just as Alistaire appeared out of the din.

"Come on." Alistaire was whispering. "We need to talk."

Kitty looked slightly confused and shaken, but she managed to take Kurt's arm and walk out with him in dignity.

Another flash of the camera caught the two of them together just before the elevator closed.

And when it did Alistaire turned to Kurt and Kitty. "It was a set up." He said. I saw it all happen. A call came in and she went to work. Even tipped off the man with the camera to watch for it."

"Vhat?" Kurt was shaking his head. "I can't believe it."

"I can." Kitty said. "No offense Kurt, but she was way out of your league." Kitty shook her head. "I couldn't believe she was asking you to dance."

"Kitty!" He complained.

Kitty sighed. "Kurt, I know the real you. And yes, you're great. But … " She shook her head. "Beautiful strangers are almost always trouble Kurt. Unless you're a beautiful stranger yourself."

Kurt turned and looked at his holoimage in the gentle reflection of the elevator doors. "You're … right." He said softly_. I've spent so much time being thankful to look 'normal' … I never really noticed that this persona isn't the most attractive man ever…_ He swallowed. _If not for the blue skin I'd be better off with my own look. _

Alistaire felt slightly embarrassed. In search of distraction he pulled out his cell phone and turned it back on. It rang immediately.

He answered it in surprise. "Hello?"

There was a long pause. "Sure." He said in an unsure manner – then he drew out a pen. "Go ahead." He scribbled something on a pad and took a deep breath. "Fine sir." He said softly and hung up.

"Vhat is it?" Kurt asked nervously.

"It appears that we're no longer staying at the same hotel. They're moving your accomadations to government owned property up the coast."

Kurt eyed Alistaire.

"Why is this happening?" Kitty asked, mirroring Kurt's thoughts.

"What are we to expect tomorrow Alistaire?" Kurt said slowly.

Alistaire swallowed. "Bad press. Blatant lies even. Perhaps calls to resign."

"Resign? My first day?" Kurt shook his head. "Why? Is this because I'm a mutant?" He asked. "Because I teleported in front of them? I didn't think it would…"

But Alistaire was shaking his head 'no'. "Being a mutant didn't help you much. But here in England we tend to think of mutants are interesting and curious rather than frightening. If they're going to make a serious argument against you in the press it's going to start with your nationality."

"Vhat?" Kurt shook his head.

"The Americans may have fought the Germans in the same war we did, but the Germans never carpet-bombed America." Alistaire sighed. "The old prejudices are still quite alive I'm afraid."

Kurt swallowed. "That's why, at the airport…"

Alistaire nodded. "I'm sorry. I was surprised. Not for my own feelings, but because I was aware this might be an issue." He looked at them very seriously. "But I am less concerned with the issue than I am with discovering who is raising it."

A shiver passed through Kurt as Alistaire's words became clear to him.

_He's right_. Kurt realized. _We're in real trouble here._


	9. Growing Up Chapter Nine

They had left the reception to discover that they had been downgraded in the limousine department. The car that came around to pick them up was a considerable bit smaller than the one they had arrived in. But it still had a driver who knew where to take them.

Kurt was halfway around the largest bend in the road about forty-five minutes later when the thought occurred to him.

_What if that's it?_ He wondered to himself.

Then, of course, it was a thought he tried to retreat from. But as his eyes searched the horizon he was forced to admit: It could be no place else.

"I can't believe it." He said with an air of understanding in his voice.

Kitty turned to look, perhaps still unsure and perhaps just judging the indignity being heaped upon her friend who came here to be an ambassador of good will.

Alistaire let out a long sigh of agreement.

A distant lightning strike threw an eerie light across the English countryside. Their car was the only one on the road. And the road had grown desolate and isolated long before now as it lazily traced the seacoast.

_And now…_ Kurt's thoughts flowed freely. A macabre calm had fallen over him. It was funny, really. Here he was, one lucky test out of Xavier's mansion and the center of an all out political conspiracy. _And now I live in a lighthouse._

"No way…" Kitty smiled in disbelief.

Kurt began to laugh.

Alistaire began to cough. The memories of the hotel suite began to flood over him as a wave of guilt. _They never even got to see it… _He realized with a gentle blush.

Kurt turned to look at Kitty. She was smiling broadly.

Kurt's mind rolled for a long moment and a few small things became clear to him. He had once seen Kitty wear a lighthouse charm on a necklace. She had a lighthouse pencil cup on her desk. And with that expression Kurt became convinced that Kitty liked lighthouses.

And this was funny to him too. _I'm probably cracking under the stress…_ He realized with a start. But he didn't think much about that – because it was REALLY funny and he didn't think he could keep a strait face.

"I think my new favorite game is going to be shadow-puppet theater." Kurt said with a chuckle.

Alistaire burst out laughing and Kitty gave the two of them a funny look. "That's too weird Kurt." She said with a shake of her head.

"What isn't?" Kurt replied. "It's been that kind of day. Ja?"

"Ja." Kitty agreed, slightly mockingly.

Alistaire continued chuckling. "I think we're all tired." He smiled. "I'm sure it will all look brighter in the morning."

"Ja." Kurt agreed. "Dat's vhen the sun comes up."

Kitty burst out laughing.

Alistaire shook his head and smiled but said nothing.

The car pulled up and stopped. They slowly stepped out and stood before the great stone tower.

Kurt crossed to the door and pulled. It was locked. But around the door handle was a 'key box'. It was the kind used by real estate brokers who wished to store a house key at the home for the purpose of showing it to prospective clients.

"Hey Kitty…" Kurt studied it. "I think we need a hand here."

Alistaire watched her go as he reached for his pocket. _I've got the combination…_

But he hesitated. _What's she…_

And suddenly he had to shake his head in curiosity_. I must have blinked of something…_ He realized_. She's got the damn key out…_ He shook his head as if to clear it. _A hand…_ he wondered what it could have meant. _Is she a thief?_ He wondered.

Kurt caught him looking as he took the key from Kitty and unlocked the door.

Kitty waited until the door was open to go through, but once it was she pushed past Kurt and went to look around.

Kurt hung back with Alistaire. "It was a good trick, the thing with the key, hunh?" Kurt smiled.

"How exactly…" Alistaire stared off after her.

"She's got a gift." Kurt shrugged. "Like mine." He smiled. "In fact, neither she or I needed a key to get in. We opened the door for you."

Alistaire wrinkled his brow for a moment. "Well… Thank you… I suppose." He said looking around. "I can't believe they've sent you here. It hasn't even been cleaned." Alistaire lamented.

Kurt shook his head. "I think Kitty likes it." He said with a head-shake. "I don't think she'll even consider anyplace else now."

Alistaire looked perplexed. Sure enough, Kitty was dodging through the lighthouse, exploring in some strange and fascinated way at the structure.

"I… think you're right." He shook his head.

"Tomorrow," Kurt asked softly. "I'll need you to get me the crates Xavier shipped in with us. They contain some equipment we could be making use of."

Alistaire nodded and began making notes.

"And I think we should hold off tomorrow's public appearances until tomorrow night at the latest." Kurt continued. "I don't want to give anyone any more opportunities to discredit me before I can accomplish something positive with my position – so I vant to get right to work. I'll need you to bring me any cases or issues I could get involved with first thing in the morning. Maybe I can get to some of them before the morning papers arrive and I still have some credibility."

"Very good Sir." Alistaire finished writing his notes and smiled. "I must say… I'm glad you're thinking in the long term… That is… I'm glad to see you're going to tuff this out." He extended his hand and Kurt took then shook it.

"I'll see you in the morning." Alistaire smiled as he headed back out the door and then towards the car.

Kurt smiled softly at him. Then he heard a large 'whump' from above and suddenly, lights began powering up and bursting to life above his head.

He turned and looked 'up' to realize that the stairs were rusty and the inside of the lighthouse had obviously been flooded before, as there was a dirty 'water line', traced in slimy green bacteria that ran around the inner wall.

In the mean time everything else seemed to somehow be covered in soot or grime. The railing was so surrendered to rust that it gave way as he pulled and chipped at it.

Suddenly Kitty appeared above him, looking down off of the spiral staircase above. She too seemed to be covered in soot and grime now as she threw herself at the railing and sent rust chips fluttering down at him.

"Kurt, isn't this awesome?"

And Kurt stared up at her. They had been such good friends for so long now. Been through so much together, but rarely had he ever been able to make her smile like that. "Yeah Kitty. Maybe it is."

"Of course we'll have to clean it. Which is to say that you'll have to clean it – because I'm no good at that – and you can stick to walls and everything, plus holding the bucket with your tail – and you can start with the walls, then the floor upstairs because it is soooo totally messy. But then…"

"Kitty!" He burst out. "Come on!" He protested.

"Well…" She considered. "I suppose I can sweep up… some."

Kurt exhaled. _Ach! Why didn't I sleep on the plane?_


	10. Growing Up Chapter Ten

Alistaire went home, fed his cat, made a few phone calls, arranged his schedule, found a Mutant Affairs case to begin with in the morning, had two TV dinners and went rather blessedly – to sleep.

Kurt on the other hand had run himself ragged in to the night cleaning himself and Kitty someplace to sleep.

It really wasn't too terribly bad. Both he and Kitty had their own rooms, and with the heat cranking you barely noticed the drafts.

Kitty had made a point to him. Something about the building was a little spooky. It was furnished, and still had the last occupant's personal belongings in the rooms, but covered in dust.

Very quietly, and respectfully, Kurt had packed these things in to one of the wardrobes with the intention of finding them their proper home as soon as he could.

And with the cleaning, not to mention the day now behind him, he lay his head down for his first night in his new home.

His head had barely hit the old, worn pillow when he started to dream.

In the dream he had been swimming on the beach – and that explained the soreness of his limbs and his exhaustion. He dove in to the waves and swum deep for a moment before a shadow passed overhead. It was an inner-tube style float, and sticking off one side was the sexiest pair of legs he'd ever seen.

_Well, hello there!_ He thought as he swam upwards to get a better look. He broke through the surface and began to float on his back in the water next to her.

"Hello Kurt." She purred coyly over her umbrella-clad drink. "I've been waiting for you."

Kurt smiled. _Vhat a great dream!_

She laughed. "Are you going to ask my name or just admire the view?" She asked.

"I've got plenty of time to do both properly." He said casually. "Now don't rush me miss…"

_Clever_. She thought. "Miss Frost. Miss Emma Frost."

"I am quite pleased to meet you Miss Frost… " He cut her a dashing smile. "Emma."

She shivered slightly in delight. "I love the way you say my name. Maybe it's the accent. I hope I'll get to hear you say it for real. Over and over again."

And suddenly Kurt had a realization.

"You… You're real, aren't you?" He asked.

"Of course I am." She tossed her drink aside and dove in to the water, tackling him in to an embrace and entwining their bodies together.

Kurt was taken aback and yet swept along in the fluid and passionate exchange.

She ran her fingers through his hair and drew him close. Her mouth met his in hunger and she seemed to feed off his desire for her. She broke off the kiss roughly.

"I just wanted to welcome you to England." She whispered harshly, and with that Kurt sat bolt upright in bed – half-shocked and yet, fully awake.

Across town Emma laughed. "Oooo… Mister Wagner…" She shivered in delight.

"Was he agreeable my Queen?" The young blonde woman asked the older.

"Quite Illyana. Quite. He's got an honesty in his desire. It's delightful."

Illyana smiled. "He'd make a great pet when we're finished with him." She smiled.

"_I_ shall know in time." Emma turned an almost angry eye on her protégé and it became obvious that Emma thought of Kurt as her toy and was unwilling to share him.

Illyana smiled at the thought. "It's a shame that he'll be going to waste the way he will."

Emma's eyes narrowed. "Now is not the time."

Illyana smiled. "Another shame." She winked at Emma, turned and walked out of the room.

_I curse the day Belasco turned you to evil._ Emma thought. _You're insufferable this way Illyana and if I thought I could get away with it, I'd gladly set you free just to be rid of you!_

She shivered at the thought. The truth was that Illyana was quickly rising in popularity and influence within the Hellfire Club. She could very shortly challenge for the title of White Queen – and perhaps win – a death sentence for Emma at it's worst and an inexcusable disgrace at best. Not a pretty picture.

Illyana slowly passed the mirror in the hall and she tried to – but couldn't look away.

A magic seal glowed upon her forehead. Of course it was invisible to anyone without magical training. But she saw it.

Long had she thought that she was a ruthless, cut-throat woman with a gift for evil.

Now, after researching the mark she's learned that that's not who she is. This mark curses the innocent and creates a very different soul from the one she was born with.

And now, she lives in fear. Because if this secret were known, most assuredly, someone, somewhere would do the unthinkable – and set her free.

The idea terrified her and she went to great lengths to conceal the fact from anyone who might make use of it. But she was unsure about Emma. Did she know or not? It made a world of difference to Illyana. It was the difference between remaining loyal, and challenging for the position. It was the one variable she couldn't account for. And it was driving her mad.

_I'll find some way to bind myself to evil without this cursed mark. And then Emma… I will destroy you!_ She gritted her teeth and stalked away from the mirror.

Madness was threatening Kitty as well back in the loft at the lighthouse.

"Creak." Went the something.

"Creak!" In insisted.

Kitty took several short breaths. "Creak." She agreed softly.

"CREE…" It began – and she leapt nimbly from her bed in to the hallway.

The noise stooped as it had so many times before – just as she passed through the door and in to the hall. And she knew from experience that it would not creak again until she went back in to her room.

She turned and stepped back in to the room, her back barely clearing the door when.

"…EEEK!" It finished.

"Aaaaarg!" She moaned. Then she spun on the door. "I am going to bed." She insisted. "You have to let me sleep. I'M A FRICKIN DIPLOMAT!"

"Creak?" It offered softly.

"That's right. A diplomat." She stamped her foot indignantly. "I'll explain it all in the morning." She told the noise. "Now good night."

"Creak, Creak." It replied softly.

And slowly Kitty relaxed… But then, it was the silence that began to scare her. Because somewhere out there, in that silence, she was sure that some creaky thing was being quiet – just because she told it too.

Something that might well be expecting her to explain herself – come morning.

But whatever it was, she knew one thing for certain: It failed to creak again, all night long.


	11. Growing Up Chapter Eleven

"Engines to full!" He called out as morning appeared over the horizon.

"To full Sir?" Came the perplexed reply.

"Are you questioning my orders?" He growled.

"No Sir. Engines to full now Sir." The other man replied.

"Seal the doors! And strait on to port!" He shook his head. "Damn Logan."

"Logan Sir?"

"_Nothing_!" He snapped.

"Very good sir. Strait on to port!"

"Doors sealed!" Announced another seaman after whirling the steel wheel and sealing the door in place.

_Damn Logan with his bribery and his 'No questions asked' policies… _He cursed softly under his breath. _I will not let myself sleep again until I get that damn girl off my ship!_

And the great boat churned the waters as its whistle roared out loudly through the otherwise quiet and peaceful ocean.

Alistaire awoke with a start. Memories flooded back and he lay back with a sigh. _Oh, yeah… My big break_.

A lighter clicked and he spun his head to see a young blonde woman sitting at his kitchen table and taking her first drag off of a hand rolled cigarette.

"Hello Alistaire." She nodded slightly.

"Umm…" He grabbed a pillow and placed it over his lap.

"Get dressed." She told him with a hint of a grin. "We need to talk."

He snatched his pants from the bedside floor. "And you are?"

"Rasputin." She smiled. "That's all you need know."

He eyed her wearily as he zipped up and grabbed repeatedly at a shirt in the closet before having to look away from the girl to the shirt just to get a grip on it.

He pulled it on. "And you want?" He prodded.

She smiled slowly. "I want to help you."

"Listen, if this is about last night…"

"Oh, it is, that and more…" She smiled. "You're being manipulated. Both you and Mister Wagner."

He rolled his eyes. "You don't have to tell me that, I was there." He shook his head as though she were stupid.

She rose to her feet in anger, knocking the chair she was sitting on back in to the wall. "Now you listen to me." She threw the table roughly to one side, overturning it and making a serious mess out of his apartment.

"Hey!" He complained as he pointed at the table.

She grabbed him by the face and he realized with a start that her one arm was made of a silver and reflective metal. It was a harsh and unyielding grip. She pinned him, by his face, to the wall behind him.

"You are going to do me a favor Mister Stuart." She smiled wickedly. "Because you like me, because I'm in the right, because I am entitled to it by birthright! Do you understand?" She had worked herself in to a rage.

"SRREE!" He announced through her hand. "WHHTTVER!"

She dropped him and he slid down to sit on the floor gasping for breath.

"Good." She replied. "Now, you're going to work now." She told him. "And you're going to do your best for Kurt Wagner, are you not?"

"Of course." He replied, rising slowly to his feet.

"And, of course you'll report even the slightest trace of … corruption or… inappropriate behavior, will you not?"

"I would. If I found any." He eyed her cautiously.

"Good. Be sure that you do. And be sure to keep your eyes open for any. I will not have him manipulated." She smiled and reached for the doorknob to leave.

"Is that it?" He asked, shocked.

She glanced back and feigned a sweet smile. "For now!" She said cheerfully, and then she was gone.

"Note to self." He said out loud. "Mutant-proof apartment as soon as possible." Then he threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, looked about his tiny ruined flat for a moment, and then slowly began cleaning up the remains of his kitchen.

Illyana slipped down the stairs and in to the doorway, then quickly around in to the alley that ran along the side of Alistaire's building. _I have you now Emma. We both know that you need a man in this position to regain your standing with the club. But I have worked too long and too hard to position things to my liking just to let you have the fruits of my labors._

She gritted her teeth in anger and shook her head. _If Wagner sides with you he is a dead man!_ A chill ran through her. _And then the path will be clear once more for my candidate to fill that position! As it should have been from the beginning! And then Emma, I will be The White Queen and you will be nothing but a laughable memory! _

Kitty poked her head out of her room.

Nothing happened.

She carefully looked side to side.

Nothing seemed out of place, and still, nothing happened.

She relaxed slightly, but not entirely, and slipped out towards the kitchen.

She was delighted to find that the lighthouse was still stocked with canned goods, many of which were still unexpired.

After some poking around she had amassed a few things that she thought might make a decent and easily prepared breakfast.

Just as she set them down on the counter Kurt wandered in with a stretch and a yawn.

"You're not cooking, are you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I think I should do something!" She looked exasperated. "I had a lot of time to think about all the work you did last night and now I feel bad."

Kurt flashed a dashing grin. "Nonsense Kitty, I vas glad to do it. " _But the breakfast down!_ "Really. Just like I love to cook. And you know I never got to at the mansion." _Step away from the stove – SLOWLY_. "So, please, I would love to make you breakfast!" He tried to snatch the can out of her hands.

But she phased it. "Nothing doing Kurt. I'm going to earn my keep!" She insisted as she turned back to read the instructions on the can.

She grabbed a pot that Kurt had scrubbed out the night before and put it on the stove, then turned on the burner.

She opened several drawers before she found a can opener.

She sniffled from the damp air.

After opening the can she up-ended it in to the pan… Which wasn't hot yet…

She wrinkled her brow and looked under the pan. The burner had refused to light.

"Oh, duh!" She chastised herself and turned to burner off, then back on. This time it sparked and the flame shot around the burner to form a circle under the pan.

Which in turn ignited the gas that had slowly been filling the room.

Kitty jumped back and screamed. The pan and its contents fell on to the floor.

The flames leapt up and flooded the kitchen in a wave, ripping through the dark, inner room and out in to the hall in a great rush.

It slipped over Kurt and singed his hair and fur.

And as the fire blew itself out, they were left standing there blinking, staring at each other and coated - like everything else - in a fine, black soot.

Kurt blinked several times. "I think I just figured out where the soot comes from." He swallowed, patting out a tuft of smoldering fur on his shoulder.

Kitty, in turn, let her head fall to one side and shot him the most sincere look of apology he had ever seen.

He laughed. "Awww… Kitty…." He smiled. "Just clean this up and we'll go out and get something to eat."

She looked around, but when she looked back, he was gone.

Kurt slipped sown towards the bathroom. _Dat vas a close one!_ He exhaled as he stepped in to the shower, drew the moldy curtain and turned it on. _I could have been killed_! He shook off the grime and soot under the lukewarm stream of water. _We're going to have to work this out_. He told himself. _I cant live this way. But how do I tell her that I can't stand her cooking?_

He shivered off the thought.

_And I guess I'll have to get Alistaire to call someone about that gas problem too…_ He added as an afterthought.

-

**_Authors Note to Zephyr: No problem. Always glad to help - And thanks for the kind words._**


	12. Growing Up Chapter Twelve

Alistaire rattled down the road in his new government car. It was a gray and tan Mini-Cooper. Mostly gray – being the unpainted primer and all. And the tan being the one right front panel that covered the passenger side wheel. Originally it had disturbed him, but the thick, black cloud of exhaust bathed countless people in its wake, and without any other recourse, Alistaire had decided to enjoy the obnoxious-ness of it.

And so he did enjoy it, often slowing down to let people copy down his government marked license plate and once going out of his way to pass by his old office and wave cheerfully as he passed – swathing everyone in the nasty, murky vapor as the waited for the office to open in the morning.

_I may have gone mad_. He thought with a smile. _But if so, then I imagine it's for the best._

And more than likely, he was right.

Only two of the three newspapers he bought at the stand mentioned Kurt at all. One on the bottom half of the front page and the other contained only a brief mention on page seven. Both however contained copies of the photo.

_Dead give-away as a frame up_. He thought_. Two papers running the same shot like that on day one…_

He shook his head. _Amateurish, really._

He stopped the car out in front of the lighthouse and stepped out. He walked briskly over to the mailbox and pulled off the last two numbers and switched them. Then he climbed back in the car and smiled at himself in the mirror.

He had black exhaust in his hair and all over his face and coat.

He sighed as he motored up to the lighthouse. _Maybe I can get in to the bathroom before I see Kitty_… He hoped.

He slipped out of the car and knocked on the door twice.

"Coming!" Kitty called out.

_Great_! He shook his head. _Alistaire, the stars themselves have it in for you!_

And then the door swung open to reveal Kitty… Covered from head to toe in soot.

She beamed. "Oh, Hi Alistaire." She looked down at herself and then at him.

"Ahhh… Sleep well?" He ventured.

"No." She complained. "There was something in the hall that wouldn't creak."

"Aaah." He sighed compassionately. "I understand. I was attacked by a dominatrix in my kitchen." He countered.

Kitty looked perplexed and uncomfortable. "Ummm…"

"It was a rude means of introduction, I assure you." He added.

"What did she want?" Kitty shook her head.

"She wanted Mr. Wagner watched carefully for any signs of corruption but barring that she wanted that he succeed in his position, or so it seemed."

"Hunh." She looked lost in thought for a moment and then a light went on in her head. "I blew up our kitchen earlier!" She added.

Alistaire nodded as he slipped in to the lighthouse. "Well, good. I'm sure it had it coming."

She smiled and closed the door behind him.

"Kurt's just out of the shower. He should be ready in a minute." Kitty smiled. "I just finished cleaning up the kitchen… Ummm.. some. Sooo, please excuse me." She started up the stairs. "I'll be right back."

Alistaire nodded. _And still a smooth entrance_. He thought. _Maybe it's not so bad a day after all._

Kitty was less than two steps up when it happened.

Kurt stepped out of the bathroom.

Alistaire's gaze from his position at the bottom of the stairs let him get a good long look at the Elf – from his head to the tip of his tail – and his mouth began fluttering in search of a scream.

_Oh no_! Kitty dove back towards him and clapped her one hand over his mouth, phased them both and pushed him right through the wall and back outside.

His eyes rolled around in his head and he began to scream in panic. Luckily she managed to stifle the sound.

"Alistaire, Alistaire, calm down. That was Kurt! Kurt uses a disguise to appear more human, okay? That was Kurt." She took her hand off his mouth slowly but kept it cupped to recover her hold if need be.

"Mister Wagner looks like The Devil?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"The Devil has red skin and wings in the states. I don't know how he dresses here. But Kurt is just an acrobat who made good. The tail gives him balance and his musculature is good for jumping and climbing."

"And the … the wall…" He looked around as if to confirm that they were really outside now.

"That's my power. I call it phasing." She searched his eyes for understanding.

"It's kind of…" His eyes met hers. "… intriguing." He said at last with a smile.

She smiled back. "Thank you." She let out a breath she had been holding.

"I had better get to work." He motioned back towards the lighthouse. "And thank you. I really don't need to be embarrassing myself in front of Mister Wagner." He smiled sheepishly.

"I think you're doing fine so far." She smiled. "But then, I don't really know what you're supposed to be doing either."

He smiled. "Since it's a newly created office there seems to be some indecision so far." But in the back of his mind, a gear turned. _Somewhere there must be a job description not just for me but for Mister Wagner as well._

It was amazing to him that such a thing would be left out of his initial lot of documents.

"Kitty, Xavier knows what Kurt looks like, right?"

"Sure." She shrugged.

"Why do you think he left that out of the documents I was sent?"

"Well, in Bayville it was a secret. I don't know if other countries have laws about that or not." She searched his eyes again. "Why?"

"I'm probably just being paranoid." He suggested.

"_When everyone is out to get you a little paranoid is good_." She smiled. "Mister Logan used to say that back in Bayville, and he got it from WKRP – the old TV show."

"I don't believe I've ever seen it." Alistaire shrugged. "Although…" he reached in to his pocket and pulled out a notepad. "I have heard the name Logan before…"

He flipped through its pages until he found it. "Ahhh… Mister Wagner has a delivery due from Mister Logan at Pier 38 at 11 P.M. tonight. It's been moved up from …" He raised his eyebrows. "The morning after tomorrow."

"I don't know anything about a delivery." Kitty wrinkled her nose as they went back inside. "Must be something they set up earlier."

"Well the note indicates that you're supposed to be there as well." He caught her eye and frowned slightly. "Maybe it's a mutant thing." He shrugged.

"A mutant … thing…" She raised her eyebrows at him. "Smooth."

He shrugged again. "Well, how should I know?"

And he stepped in just in time to see Kurt standing on the stairs. He had been on his way down but froze when he saw Alistaire. He was wearing sweatpants and holding on to a towel that was looped over his bare, blue shoulders. He must have been looking for Kitty. His mouth went to drop open and the fear was obvious in his eyes.

"Morning Mister Wagner." Alistaire smiled and waved with a knowing glint in his eyes. "I brought most of what you asked for. Your crates are being held up in customs I'm afraid."

"Kurt looked down at him in disbelief. "T-Thank you." He said slowly.

"Yes Sir. And I brought the papers. We've been mentioned in two at the very least and we can expect some follow-ups as well as more people picking up the story as the day progresses."

Kurt nodded as he listened, becoming absorbed in the details. "I'll get dressed and we can get to work."

Kurt disappeared up the stairs.

"Good job." She told him.

"Thank you again." He smiled and started climbing the stairs.

Kitty dashed up after him and dove in to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Alistaire joined Kurt in the upper rooms.

The lighthouse was awash in debris. Parts of the roof were weather damaged and some of the glass windows were shattered inward. But Kurt had managed to make a few of the rooms livable.

"So, tell me…" Kurt began. "Have you found something I can begin to establish myself with?"

"I have one thing I thought might interest you. It's an American Mutant being held in Scotland. They're looking to deport her but the American's are denying her re-entry and we've declined to imprison her on the grounds that we're not equipped to deal with a Mutant Prisoner. I thought that your contacts in America, or your experiences there might be of use and that you could leverage your title here to assert some influence."

"Is dat the file?" He reached out and took it. Than a wide smile tore across his face. "Yeah, I think I could control this particular prisoner if necessary."

"Sir?" Alistaire wondered what that head meant.

"We used to date." He shook his head. "Her name is Tabitha Smith. She likes carnivals. But… What did she do to end up in a Scottish jail?"

"Illegal entry in to the country, a smuggling charge that's mostly accidental, and a rather hefty theft charge." Alistaire summarized.

Kurt looked up at him and blinked. "What happened?"

Aistaire looked amused. "She robbed an English Museum, got drunk and ended up in Scotland with several thousand dollars worth of our art. She was… " He cleared his throat. "Looking for her contact to deliver the art to." He smiled slightly. "He was in Ireland."

Kurt burst out laughing and Alistaire joined him. "Ooohhh… Tabitha!" Kurt was smiling sincerely and his fangs sent an unintentional shiver through Alistaire.

Kurt didn't seem to notice. "I think Kitty's just about out of the shower." He said as the water stopped.

"I do need to clean up." Alistaire looked at himself and took two steps towards the bathroom just as Kitty phased out through the wall. They came almost face to face and both jumped, then smiled.

But Kitty's concentration was lost. And a part of the towel she had left wrapped around her – solidified as she jumped – and it became fused within the wall behind her.

She took three strong, confident steps away when she realized that the towel was only there for the first two.

She looked towards Kurt who was looking away, and then back towards Alistaire who couldn't hide his surprise.

"…eep!" She replied, scurrying away and out of sight, leaving the towel hanging out of the wall.

"I love my job." Alistaire threw his hands up in exasperation for the second time today. "God help me, I'm finally home."


	13. Growing Up Chapter Thirteen

He sat once again in the warming sun. His spirit reached out through nature and he felt for her. And sure enough – she was there – but farther away than before.

He could feel her unease about her surroundings and then – he felt her hunger.

_Go eat something._ He told her. _It's okay. I'm with you._

_No!_ She replied. _I will not leave my room again until…_ And her stomach growled.

_I am with you._ He smiled. _It's okay. Just go. _

Cautiously, X23 opened her door and peeked out in to the hall. A maid just outside her door stopped when their eyes met. For a moment the maid looked fearful, but then, suddenly, she smiled.

"So you're the terror of deck four, hunh?" The maid laughed hesitantly and only slightly.

X23 dropped her eyes. "I'm…" She searched for the word. "Im…pulsive." She decided.

The maid laughed again. "There are worse things to be. And I bet he had it coming." She smiled.

Her stomach growled again.

"Oh, hun, you probably haven't eaten since, have you?" The maid smiled. "Let me bring you a plate, okay?"

X23 cautiously looked the woman over. She could smell work as well as other children on the woman_. She's a helper…_ She decided. Slowly she nodded in agreement and closed the door until it was only open a crack. Something nagged at her, from the back of her mind it swam out through the darkness to the surface.

"Please?" She said to the woman. "…And… Thank you."

The woman smiled sympathetically. "You're welcome. Of course." She said, putting her small cleaning cart to the side, locking its wheels in place and skittering off down the hall.

She closed her door and wondered. Why had she said those things? What did they mean? It was as the kind of thing that Logan would have taught her, like about the watch and appointments. It was a little thing, a detail – the kind of the thing she wasn't very good at.

"Please…" She said out loud. "And Thank you…" And she suddenly realized what they meant.

"Please is for asking…" She realized out loud. "Thank you for getting…" She marveled.

"Close enough." The boy whispered from his sunlit hilltop as he broke their connection. "And perhaps that's enough for today."

_How did I know that_? She wondered. _And where did it come from?_

"Where did this come from?" Kurt asked as he stared down at Alistaire's notebook. "The message I mean."

"It came through channels I suppose. It was on my voice-mail last night." Alistaire shrugged. "You haven't arranged any deliveries?"

"Just the crates I came with." Kurt stared at the notebook page. _Vhat could Logan be sending me…_ He hadn't a clue.

"Ahh, yes. I tried to get after those crates again, after lunch, but I'm afraid that their contents have been… disassembled."

Kurt blinked twice as he turned to face Alistaire. "Disassembled?" He swallowed once. "But vhy?"

"I think it's a harassment technique myself. They're stalling. I'm sure of it. Talking about the technologies impact on the environment." Alistaire nodded.

Kurt let out a groan. "There's some pretty advanced communications technology in there." He said. "Experimental stuff too. I don't think they should be playing with it."

"I suppose they could be trying to learn as much as they can about it then, but I still think it's a part of the campaign against you."

"Could be." Kurt sighed. "And this woman in your apartment – she confirmed this conspiracy?"

"Indeed. And she seemed quite concerned that you might fall victim to it or succumb to the pressures of it."

"And she was dressed in white? With blonde hair?" He prodded.

"Indeed. She was scantily clad at that. Quite young. With one arm made out of metal." He added.

"Made out of…" Kurt eyed him. "Not 'covered in metal' instead?"

"Oh, no sir, it had fingerprints. I got a very good look at it up close. It was a hand, made of metal." He assured him. "Speaking of which – if I'm going to be dealing with attackers of superior skills, I thought I should consider some form of protection."

"What did you have in mind?" Kurt asked.

"Actually, I was looking for suggestions." He admitted.

"I'll think on it." Kurt added, not at all sure what he could tell this man to make him feel better. Instead, he left out the part about his visit from Emma Frost, in hopes of not adding any more fuel to the fire of paranoia he was beginning to see within the man.

Alistaire shivered slightly. "Is it getting cooler in here or is it just me?" He asked.

"No, it is." Kurt agreed and he stood up. _Where has she been all day anyway?_ "Kitty, do you know…"

And then it happened again. A quick shriek of terror from below and then…

"FHOOOOMMM!" The fire ripped past the doorway like a great cloud of violence – singing everyone and everything it touched. Both Kurt and Alistaire were caught in its burst and the room filled with the smell of burning hair.

And then, just as before, the fire had burned itself out and left everything it touched coated in dark soot.

Alistaire dove out of the room and looked down the stairs the direction the fire had come from this time. "Kitty!" He called out.

And he heard her cough twice from down below. "I'm… okay!" She called back. "I figured out how to light the furnace!" She added almost cheerfully.

"Ahhh…" Alistaire looked up, then turned around to Kurt.

"The roof is on fire Mister Wagner." He said, pointing to the place where the flames were now hovering, eating away at the dry wood of the roof and frame.

Kurt teleported to the kitchen and grabbed a pot, then stuck it under the faucet and filled it with water.

"Please, Alistaire…" He called out before teleporting in to the rafters, putting out a section of flame and then back to the kitchen to repeat the process.

"Call me Kurt."

The maid knocked three times on the door.

X23 opened it just a crack.

The smell of the food had been there with the door closed, but with it open the smell was overwhelming.

The maid could see the hunger in her eyes and she smiled sadly. "Here you go luv." She handed her the tray. "You can just leave the dishes in there if you don't want to come out. I'll clean them up when we've reached port." She felt relieved when X23 took the tray from her. "And that should be tonight before midnight now – what with the way the Captain's been running the engines all day."

X23 paused. "We'll arrive early now?" She blinked once. "Tonight?"

"Oh, sure. We've been burning the fuel all day. Some think that the Captain has a family issue to deal with."

"Well, _family… should come first_." She was merely repeating something Logan had told her, but at the same time, she was testing its validity as well. Seeing if Logan was a liar and testing this woman at the same time.

"That it should dear. And it's a good man who'd put it first as well." She nodded happily. "Now you eat up and be sure you're packed and ready to go ashore."

"I am." She replied with a calm, strait face. Then she felt herself smile at the thought of the food as here eyes returned to it. "And I will."

And her mind fought for the memory. _What was it… What do I say?_ She began to panic slightly as she said it, slowly looking the woman in the eye. "Thank you." She heard the words coming out. _Was that the right one? For getting? Or was it the other way around?_

The maid smiled. "Like I told you before. You're welcome." She let out a grandmotherly smile. "I'll be sure and come by to let you know when it's time to go, okay?" The woman asked.

_Getting without asking…_ She was perplexed for a moment. _This means something_.

"Thank you." She said again, getting used to the phrase. "More."

The woman looked confused for a moment. _Thank you … more_… And then it became clear to her. "Oh, you're welcome again Dear. More." She added.

And then she took her cart and began pushing it slowly down the hall.

_Getting without asking…_ She thought. _It has to have a name. Logan would know its name._ And for the first time in her life, X23 wished for the company of someone who could help her understand.

Kitty shook her head and rolled her eyes. Two days before she had been leisurely enjoying Xavier's mansion. _And now…_

"Stay in school kids." She said out loud, mocking herself as she swept up some of the soot.

She was looking down, right at the floor as it happened.

Footprints began to appear in the soot. they just kind of – floated up and swirled out of the way to leave the trail. And it appeared just as though a normal person were walking invisibly through the room.

Kitty felt herself begin to panic. She wondered how many mutants could become invisible. The thought made the hair stood up on the back of her neck and she took the broom and began swinging it back and forth through the air over the footprints.

Nothing happened.

And the footprints went right through the wall.

"Big deal." She shook her head, phasing through the wall. "See?" She asked.

And as she phased, she heard it.

"What the?" The man said.

"Hunh?" She asked, and she could see it – the man was standing outside the lighthouse, looking up at her. The door was in a different place on the wall but the scene was totally familiar. It was her lighthouse. He was a bearded old salt of a man. Wearing large rubber boots and carrying a burlap sack.

"Well, I'll be…" The man said, looking right at her. "A ghost!"

And at that moment, she had passed completely out of the wall and the image vanished, revealing the lighthouse, as it was today.

She shivered slightly. "Whoa." She looked around. Then phased in place. Still nothing happened. She debated going back in through the wall but then balked and reconsidered. And instead the walked around and went in the door.

"Too weird." She shivered, reclaiming the broom and slowly sweeping up the footprints before she realized what she was doing.

_I'll show Kurt next time…_ She reasoned to cheer herself up. And it worked…

For about a second.

_Next time?_ She swallowed. _Oh, no!_


	14. Growing Up Chapter Fourteen

Alistaire, Kurt and Kitty did not take Alistaire's new car to the dock that night. Instead they called a cab, their reasoning being that they might need the trunk space on their return.

They were all freshly cleaned, once more. And Alistaire had borrowed one of Kurt's shirts, so the three of them looked presentable again.

Alistaire shivered as Kurt turned on his holoimager. _He looks so… _He shrugged. _The other way suits him better_. He decided. _This way he looks so hollow…_

Kurt smiled at him and gave him a 'thumbs up' just as he saw the car approaching.

Alistaire had trouble looking at him like this. It was distracting to be around such a complete deception and be in on the secret.

_They'd lynch him if they didn't know him_. Alistaire feared.

The car bumped and bounced along the road leading in to town. Soon all three were smiling and enjoying the ride.

The boat's whistle cut through the night as it approached the dock.

One of the dock workers let out a low whistle. "Now dat's got to be some kind of record!" He stood in amazement. "Weren't due until day after tomorrow!"

"Get ready to tie her up!" He called out. "These folks are in a hurry."

The maid slipped down to the young girl's room and knocked softly.

The door opened and all was dark within. "I'm ready." The girl said.

The woman swallowed and looked in to the darkness, afraid to approach.

She floated out of the darkness and in to the light of the hall. She had a duffel over her shoulder and was dressed now in blue jeans with a tank top and leather jacket.

The woman smiled at her. "Do you have… everything?" She asked.

"I do." She stared at the woman. "Where do I get off the boat?"

"Down this way." She smiled and began to walk. The small girl moved fluid and gracefully next to her, keeping up with ease.

"You have money now." X23 told her. "A lot of money."

The woman turned her head in shock and looked at the girl.

"Your pockets are full." She said. "And you've seen the man whose hand I hurt."

The woman did not know what to say.

"Did he give you all that money?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No." The woman said softly. "The Captain did. To escort you off the ship. Because he knows we spoke and got on okay."

X23 nodded. "I understand." She looked at the woman's pockets. "Give me what's in your left pocket." She said quietly. "All of it."

The woman looked concerned but she fished out the mass of bills and handed it to the younger girl.

"That seems fair." The older woman said at last. "Provided we go strait ashore."

X23 smiled softly. "I can't wait to get off this ship." She shook her head and stared back down the hall.

The woman looked hesitant. "Did he… Did he touch you?" She asked slowly.

X23 looked at her. "Yes." She said softly, looking back over her shoulder at her behind. "There."

"And his... his finger?" She prompted.

X23 raised her fist and the blades exploded out of her hand forcing the woman to jump. But it was the sight of the shredded skin of her hand that moved her to respond. "Oh, dear! Doesn't it hurt?" She asked, her eyes wide in regret for asking.

"I'm used to it." She said, retracting the claws.

"But your hand…' She reached out and took her hand, to look at it. "Why, dear… it's healing strait away!" She was amazed. "But… hun… How many times have you done that?"

X23 barked out a laugh. "I never thought to count. Too many times. Every day."

The woman shivered and looked at the young girl. "You… you have someone, don't your dear?"

X23 looked thoughtful. "I'm … supposed to..." She said slowly.

"Well…" The woman pulled out a pencil and paper. "Here's my number luv. Just ring me if you need anything. Ask the operator to put the call through if you have to reverse the charges, but if you need a place to stay or a meal… just let me know." She said softly.

"Thank you." She took the paper and shoved it roughly in to her pocket. "More."

The woman smiled. "Any time dear. I know what it's like to need a friend."

X23 could smell them as soon as she came above deck. She followed the scent towards the edge of the boat.

"Over here deary." The woman smiled and pointed at the ramp that went town to the dock.

"Good bye." The woman said to her.

"Good bye…" She repeated in an unsure tone. But the woman seemed pleased and she turned to go down the ramp. And suddenly, everyone in front of her began dashing down the ramp. And the people who started down behind her seemed to recognize her and began going back up to avoid her.

"Is one of these people Mister Logan himself?" Alistaire looked confused.

"Actually, yes." Kitty put her hand over her mouth in disbelief. "I cant…" She looked at Kurt.

"Vhere?" Kurt cast his eyes around until he found the young girl who had been given a very wide birth. "That's him." Kurt told Alistaire.

"Ahhh.. Where?" Alistaire smiled in to the crowd.

"That little girl." Kitty said softly.

Alistaire looked sideways at her. "The little girl is _Mister_ Logan?" He repeated.

"Kurt nodded. "Ja. _She_ is." He sighed, looking for the fortitude to explain it.

"Hunh." Alistaire looked a bit surprised. "Neat trick that."

"She's a fraternal twin… a clone really… "Kurt explained. "Of a man we know."

"A mutant?" Alistaire asked.

"Ja." Kurt assured him. "And I think he might be a bit insane as well." _For sending her here, or to me, or both WHICH HE'S DONE!_

She walked over slowly, confused by their stares. "Logan said I should come and stay with you for a while. That you can teach me things somewhere it's safe." She said slowly

"Safe?" Kitty asked softly. "Why isn't it safe at the mansion?" She asked.

"People are looking for me there." She added.

Kurt nodded. "Well, fortunately, we have another bedroom just off the end of the hall." He smiled. "I'm sorry if this was a surprise to us. But we weren't told you were coming."

"It was a secret." She added.

Alistaire jumped in. "May I take your bag?" He offered.

"Where?' She asked suspiciously, gripping it tightly.

"Well.. " He turned and pointed. "To the car…"

"Am I going to the car too?' She asked.

"Yes." He replied cautiously.

"Then I can take it with me, right?" She eyed him.

He seemed to retreat from the idea. "That's … very true." He smiled. "Welcome to England."

They started back towards the car and Kitty looked the young girl over. _She's had it rough…._ She thought. _Someone hurt her… Look at how she holds her bag between her and the men, the way she's walking closer to… Me._

She took a deep, long breath.

Her mind retreated to when she was standing in front of Mister Logan just a little over a week ago.

"Oh, wow…" She thought about how she had stood in front of him and he seemed to be sizing her up.

He said he was trying to figure something out about her, she was sure of it, and right after that… his advice set her off on the path that led her here.

_I surprised him_… _By understanding him_… _Maybe that talk wasn't really about Kurt and I…_

She pulled a smile on to her face. _Now I get it… _She thought. _I know why I'm supposed to be here_.

"Hey!" She flashed her best smile as she jogged up next to the girl. "Your room will be right next to mine!" She told her.

X23 didn't know what say and so she said nothing, but Kitty noticed that she didn't turn away from Kitty as she did the others, and she wasn't trying to keep her distance at all.


	15. Growing Up Chapter Fifteen

Kurt was exhausted by the time they made it back to the lighthouse. Kitty had taken the lead where X23 was concerned and he was grateful. Realizing that he didn't have any other recourse tonight, he decided to get a better briefing from Logan as soon as possible.

With that behind him, he went to bed early that night, shortly after Alistaire had gone home, leaving Kitty talking and X23 listening but with little to say. _But_, He reasoned, _It's probably as close to 'girl talk' as they're bound to get anytime soon…_

And with that he slipped lazily off to sleep.

She appeared immediately. "Kurt." She whispered.

"Emma." He cast his eyes about. He was standing on the back patio of the mansion.

"My, my my… You had quite the life, didn't you?" She smiled. "And now, living in an abandoned property without any heat?" She shook her head. "I suppose that's diplomacy for you." She shrugged.

He smiled curiously. "Is it 'Bash the Fuzzy-Dude Day' or something?" He asked.

She laughed. "Oh no. I think you know I like you Kurt. And I'd like to see you succeed here, but you'll need powerful friends. Not like the Animal and the Ghost you're keeping company with. People who had what Xavier had; Money, power, influence… I could make things real easy for you here."

"Uh, hunh." Kurt laughed. "I think someone warned me about you." He smiled.

"Oh?" She feigned innocence and hurt. "About… Me?" She laughed and slipped up close to him, pinning him to the back door of the mansion and steering her mouth to his.

"Whatever they said… They _underestimate_ me." She kissed him softly, licked his lips lightly with her tongue and…

Kitty slipped in, shivering. "Kurt!" She shook his foot but spoke softly. "Kurt?"

"Hmph?" He woke with a blink. "Vhat is it?"

"The furnace has gone out again. My rooms freezing now like it's got a breeze running through it." She swallowed. And I don't think I should try to light it again." She added.

"I agree. No one should. The whole system needs looked at." He could feel the breeze from his open door. "Just close the door and the room will stay warm until morning."

Kitty looked around and then slipped in to the edge of the bed, for a moment, until she scooted up to Kurt.

"Kitty!" He looked back at her.

"Well you're warm!" She complained, snuggling him slightly.

Thoughts began to drift through his head. _Logan hated the cold. Said it chilled his bones…_

"Ach!" Kurt slid off the bed on to the floor. "I'll be right back."

Kurt wrapped the blanket around himself and drifted down the hall.

"Hey?" He called out softly. "X…23?" He felt bad calling her that. It was as though he was calling for a test tube in his mind. _This girl needs a real name._

He paused outside her door. It was off the hinges but she had positioned it so as to appear mostly closed. He knocked softly. "Hello?"

"Y-y-yes?" She answered back, from the other side of the door.

"I wanted to know if you were okay. The heats gone out and …" He spied her through the crack in the door. "Mein gott." He pushed the door to one side and stepped in. "You're almost as blue as I am!" He swung his blanket off his shoulders and around her.

"It… it's not so bad. Sometimes, outside…"

His eyes shot to the windows. None of them were properly sealed and he could feel the cold ocean air whipping through the room.

"No." He interrupted her. "I won't have this."

She felt his warmth in the blanket and without thinking she drew it closer around her. It felt wonderful.

"Vhy didn't you come tell me about this?"

Her eyes met his and he paused.

"Really." He shivered but held her gaze. "Vhy were you just… sitting here?"

He drew her in to the hallway slowly, still keeping his eyes on hers.

"Men…" She replied. "Men want… _things_." She swallowed.

Kurt stood up strait and seemed to shake off the cold while becoming fully awake.

She felt uncomfortable suddenly standing in front of him.

"No one will ever treat you like that here. Not while I'm in charge or even around. Understand?" He swallowed and met her eyes. Her words from the pier slipped through his mind. _Somewhere it's safe_…He chastised himself._Why didn't I see this before? _

"You _are_ safe here." He sighed, detecting traces of Logan in her uncomfortable expression. "And you're welcome here." He said softly as though deciding it for the first time.

She was suddenly shy, sheepish and looked her age as she nodded – but he could tell she was still unsure and untrusting.

"Kitty said…" She shivered despite herself. "… said you're not like that." She volunteered.

"Ja. She was telling the truth." He led her down the hall. "She's in my room tonight. It's the only one without a draft – and it's warm."

She stiffened but allowed him to lead her down the hall and she cast her eyes in to his room as he opened the door. Not only was Kitty there but she was sleeping in his bed.

"Her room had a draft too." He explained.

"I was sleeping by the vent… until the heat went out." She explained, looking for the vent in his room, in hopes that it worked and she could sleep near it. But it too was silent now.

"I'm sorry." He explained. "Ve don't even have enough blankets yet." He shook his head, obviously taking the blame for something he couldn't control. He closed the door behind them and the lack of breeze suddenly made her feel twice as warm as before.

"Keep dat blanket." He told her. "Kitty and I can share one tonight." He slipped in to the middle of the bed next to Kitty and quickly vanished under her blanket. "You can have the other side of the bed."

She eyed the bed. It was certainly large enough for all three of them but still…

Kurt eyed her sympathetically. "You know Logan never would have sent you here if it wasn't safe." _And I guess I should have known that works both ways… I hope._

She sat down slowly on the edge of the bed. She could still feel the warmth from where he had been laying not so long ago – before he had gotten up to come find her.

Her heart was pounding in her ears, but … Where it normally grew and grew until it overwhelmed her, now it was only pounding, steady and true.

Kitty, still asleep, curled closer to Kurt appreciating the heat from his skin and snoring softly, barely awake.

And then X23 noticed something. With every third breath she took, the pounding got slightly softer.

_Breathe_. She told herself. And the smells of the place filled her. The smell of Kurt was strong, but tolerable to her. Kitty smelled as though she had worked her body sore. The thing that was lurking in the hall and pacing in front of their door had an almost rubbery smell.

And her heartbeat slowed, and the panic lessened.

She wanted to lay down. She wanted to sleep. She wanted to trust him. The warmth was infectious and she fought off a yawn.

"Kurt?" She said softly.

"Ja?" He was drawn back as far as he could be, trying to give her plenty of room.

"Thank you." She lay down quickly along the far edge of the bed, facing away from him.

"You're velcome." He told her. "I told you that before."

She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah." She replied thoughtfully. "You did."

And she closed her eyes, not so much to sleep, as to simply focus on breathing and basking in her own slowly gathering body-warmth. And yet, she found one word rolling around in her mind, over and over again:

_Welcome…Welcome... Welcome..._


	16. Growing Up Chapter Sixteen

Alistaire appeared early the next morning.

The door was unlocked and he let himself in to the lighthouse.

He was worried about what he'd read in the morning newspapers. _Poor Mister… Kurt_. He decided. _This is so wrong!_

"Hello?" He called out but no one answered, so he knocked lightly on Kurt's door.

"Hunh? Yeah." Kurt sat up in bed and immediately wished he had woken up before he had spoken up.

Alistaire opened the door eyeing the papers. "Bad news sir, they're reprinted the photo along with two others and are calling you a …" He stopped dead in his tracks when he spied the three of them in bed together.

"A what?" Kitty said sitting up slowly.

"Playboy." Alistaire spit the word and Kitty and Kurt laughed.

X23 woke up quickly but stayed quiet and didn't move much from her spot.

"The heat went out Alistaire." Kurt laughed. "We've been trying not to die."

Alistaire suddenly looked bashful and perhaps slightly shamed. "Sorry Sir. I shouldn't have thought..." He sighed then smiled.

Kurt smiled too. "Deny the playboy thing to the press. But be sure and encourage it if you ever meet my friends from the U.S."

Alistaire couldn't believe Kurt had said that. It was one of the most normal things anyone had ever said to Alistaire. It was the kind of thing he would have said himself to really good friend… If he'd had one.

"Sure thing." Alistaire decided. "And I'm afraid that there's more." He held the papers up. "It's calling you a millionaire and claiming that you're staying at one of the most impressive suites in London and let us pay the rent." He added.

Kurt shook his head and laughed. "Millionaire? I'm still vaiting for my first paycheck!"

"Oh, yes, they've been lost by the way – probably quite 'accidentally' but really on purpose." Alistaire added. "They're claiming they need a month to straiten out the glitch."

"WHAT?" Kurt shook his head. "A MONTH?"

Alistaire smiled. "Mine's lost too Sir. Save some of that yelling for my behalf as well, when you find out whose responsible."

"Right, sorry." Kurt sighed. "Really, sorry."

Alistaire smiled. "You're the best boss I've ever had." He said blankly. "Think nothing of it."

Kurt blinked twice. "Honestly?"

"Yes." Alistaire added.

"Wow."

"Oh." Alistaire looked suddenly concerned. "There was this one article here sir… It claimed you went drinking with Prince Henry." He held up the article hesitantly. "Is there anything to this one?" He sounded apprehensive.

Kurt shook his head. "No, the prince hasn't been by my drafty, exploding, rusty lighthouse lately." He smiled. "Why?"

Alistaire looked thrilled beyond words. "No reason Sir!" He grinned broadly. "None at all!"

"Oooookay." Kurt shook his head at Alistaire's obvious lie.

Kitty passed by the doorway and Alistaire called her.

"Kitty!"

She swallowed and turned around. "Damn." She swore softly. _If he asks me out, so help me…_ She still had not regained her composure entirely since the shower incident. At least, not in private. When she faced him she pretended it didn't bother her, and some times that worked and it didn't. But when it crossed her mind again, when alone, all she could do was groan and drop her head in to her hands.

_Kitty Pride, The Naked American_ She thought slowly.

Then she turned around and smiled when she saw him. "Hi Alistaire." She did actually like seeing him. It wasn't lying. She was just uncomfortable too.

"I was wondering if you could assist me in my duties this afternoon. I think that someone with your talents might prove quite an innovative solution to one of my problems."

"What talents?" She asked suspiciously, her mind retreating to the naked 'incident'.

Apparently his mind went there as well as he suddenly found himself staring at her breasts and babbling. "Ahh, no not your, um... Gifts" He motioned towards her breasts with his hands. "I… I meant… I … I… I … I need a mutant." He smiled, finally making eye contact again.

She smiled slowly and widely_. He's cute when he stammers_. She decided. "Okay." She said softly, realizing that it had flustered him as much as it had her. "When."

He looked at his watch. "We can leave in a quarter hour." He smiled.

"Fine." She smiled. "I'll go get ready."

Kurt smiled broadly, knowing full well he was missing something. "Now, I want you two kids to have fun. But have her home by curfew young man." He began to tease Alistaire.

Alistaire blushed and looked only slightly offended. "This is not a date. I just need help getting a part of my job done." He added.

Kurt felt amused and intrigued. "What part?" He pressed.

"Just some clerical duties that should have been taken care of before you arrived." He added. "And I'm sad to admit that it's taken me this long to get around to it." He sighed.

Kurt smirked at him. "Don't beat yourself up over it." He laid his hand on Alistaire's shoulder. "We're all playing catch-up here. I'm sure it'll all work out fine."

"Thank you Sir. I'm sure as well."

Kitty slipped back past the door as they were cleaning up their 'work-mess'.

"Ready?' she asked.

Alistaire nodded. "I borrowed a motorcycle from a friend for the day. I thought the fresh air would be better than the cooper any day." He smiled.

"Sounds like fun." She bounced a little in place.

Kurt made kissing noises as he surveyed his papers.

Alistaire rolled his eyes and Kitty looked indignant. "Let's GO Alistaire." She took his arm in hers and marched them both out of the room.

Kurt chuckled to himself and then looked after them. _That was fun._

_And speaking of fun…_ He continued. _Guess who'll be coming to dinner?_

He tossed the packet of papers down and stared at it. It was almost everything he needed to get Tabitha out of the Scottish jail.

_This place has got to be better than that, right_? And then he debated as he looked around. _What I need is…_

And a light went on inside his head. His jaw dropped. _Why didn't I think of that before?_

_Could I just…_

And he teleported upstairs to grab his jacket, then down to lock the door. "I'll be right back." He told X23. "I just had an idea."

From there he teleported across the small inlet of water to the road, then up the road to the nearest payphone.

"Hello, operator…" He fished around in his empty pocket before adding, half-embarrassed. "I need to make a collect call. Person to person."

He paused as she asked whom he was calling.

"Rogue." He answered. "And I have the number." He smiled.

The phone rang three times.

"Hello?" Jubilee picked up the phone.

"Overseas operator calling for … Rogue?" She said.

"RO-OGUE! IT'S ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS BEING WE-EIRD!" She called out and laughed.

"Tsk." Rogue replied snatching the phone away. "What friends?"

"Hello?" Rogue asked.

"International operator. Will you accept the charges from – say your name sir."

"Kurt!" He said quickly.

"Sure." Rogue sounded like she was smiling. "Hey, what's up?"

"Rogue, I need the biggest favor… or three." He said charmingly.

Rogue smiled wide. "And so you called me?" She bit her lower lip a bit. "Sure. What can I do?"

Jubilee bounced around her curiously. "Who is it?" She asked.

Rogue just waved her away.

"Sure, I remember him… I could find out. Sure." She paused for a long moment. "Just… _steal it_?" She asked.

"Borrow it." Kurt replied. "Just borrow it and bring it back later. I need this done quietly. And normal channels take too long."

"Sure." She shrugged. "But you have to put me up if I get in any trouble."

"Anytime Sis." He said softly. "You know that."

Rogue smiled on the other end.

"Rogue?" He ventured.

"Yeah. I'll do it. We'll talk again soon." She paused. "Bhye-Bhye."

"Bye." He smiled as he hung up.

_Leave me to my own devices, will they_? He chuckled inwardly. _This will show them_.

When he teleported back, X23 was jumping rock to rock around the base of the lighthouse excitedly.

"Look at these." She pointed in to the water.

Kurt leaned over and looked down. "Are those sharks?" He asked.

"I don't know." She replied. "Fish are fish." She smiled down in to the water. "Are you hungry?" She asked him.

"What?" He was shaken. "No, well, I…" But that was as much as he got out before she dove in to the water, her claws extended.

_Ach! Should have seen that coming_! He shook his head as he teleported out to one of the rocks above her.

A red cloud hid both her and the animal for a long moment. But soon enough she made her way to the surface with the body under one arm.

"Grab my hand." He called to her. "I'll 'port us out."

She reached up and then hesitated for a moment. He noticed. But he didn't force her. He let her bob in the water for a moment before she extended her hand again. Then he took it and ported all three of them up to the door of the lighthouse.

Kurt shook his head in disbelief. "It's bigger than you are!" He told her.

"I can get it…" She said, wrestling with it some – and losing a bit of ground in the battle.

"Hold on and I'll get one end." He told her. We'll carry it together."

She looked at him in disbelief. But sure enough he opened the door and they carried up the stairs and tossed it in to the bathtub.

She was slightly baffled at the idea of co-operating towards a common goal. She had always seen herself as doing what she was told, or what she wanted – but this was new.

"I can … make steaks." She said. "Logan showed me how."

Kurt shivered. He didn't want to think about Logan teaching her how to make steaks. And he didn't want to actually see her do it either.

"Go ahead." He told her. I'll go make room in the freezer."

And her claws burst out with a 'snikt' as he stepped out of the room.


	17. Growing Up Chapter Seventeen

Illyana smiled sweetly at the lost little girl. "Hullo." She said in a funny voice. "Are you wooking for your mother?" She asked mockingly.

The little girl nodded. She was blonde-haired and blue eyed. She wiped hesitantly at a tear. She couldn't have been more than five.

Illyana stretched out her gloved hand. "Here then, I'll make sure you go where you're needed." She smiled sweetly and the girl smiled back and took her hand.

_I know what you've been planning Emma. I've seen this all too often from you – No originality. _

She opened her car door and steered the little girl in. "Back to the office." She told the driver as she ducked in after her.

_Poor pathetic Emma… _She smiled. _How can she compete? How can she know evil like one who is bonded to it? Can she really believe that she can protect herself from someone married to evil itself?_

The car rolled two blocks up the street and around the corner.

"… baby?" Said the woman on the sidewalk loudly. "Has anyone?" She began to panic. "PLEASE? SOMEONE?"

But Illyana smiled at the child, and she did not hear as the dark car rolled on up the road and vanished out of sight.

Back in Bayville Rogue turned on her accomplice.

"Are you finished yet?" She prodded.

"If I were finished…" The lock popped open and the access panel began to glow in green and featured the words 'Access Granted'. He smiled and looked her in the eye. "Then we could go in." He pushed on the door and it opened.

She shook her head at him. "I sure hope you're really on our side." She smiled.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Are you kiddin?" She raised her eyebrows. "You're too good to be true." She blushed a bit. "I mean, considering what Kurt needs an all."

He smiled. "I'm just glad for the chance to help. I owe him." He bit his lip and looked serious for a moment.

"And I owe you a thank you that's been a long time in coming." He said. "For helping Kurt and I get out of that pocket universe. I didn't realize how long I had been gone, or how much I missed having someone to talk to… I tend to think a lot about Kurt when I think about getting out, but … He's told me that it wouldn't have happened without you and so… Thank you."

"Don't mention it Forge." She shook her head. "That's what we do for each other around here." She dismissed the fact that she wasn't always from 'around here.'

Together they slipped in to the underground hanger and Forge set his machine to work on the next lock.

Rogue gripped the keys tight in her hand. She never flown anything outside of the simulator and now… She was stealing one of Xavier's new short-range aircraft.

She smiled when the last lock popped open. They were both carrying a large duffel and they carried a crate between them – full of Forge's supplies.

They slipped up to the aircraft and she keyed in a number on the panel and the door slid open. They loaded in quickly and closed the door. Rogue took the pilot's seat and keyed up the flight system.

"Are you any good at this?" Forge asked, climbing in to the co-pilot's seat and buckling in.

"Sure." She lied rather obviously. "I hardly ever crash the simulator any more."

Forge turned slowly to look at her. "How often do you crash the simulator?"

"Twice a week." She smiled wanly and hit the launch button. The bay doors opened automatically and the jet powered up with a whine and exploded out of the hanger.

"Twice a week?" He looked panicked.

"Well, I experiment on the simulator. I'll just fly strait there and back this time. No tricks or fancy flying." She smiled. "I promise."

He sat back slowly, trying to regain his composure.

Rogue grinned mischievously and did a barrel roll, looping the aircraft at high velocity.

"ROOOO-OOOOOO-OOOGUE!" He screamed, locking one hand on his arm rest and the other on the ceiling above him as they rolled.

She giggled a bit, leveled off and then banked the little jet towards England.

Back in London Kitty gunned the throttle on the little motorbike. Alistaire hung on for dear life as she leapt off a hill to become airborne and passed right, diagonally, through a roundabout. Meaning she passed through cars, a bus, and a terribly confused person on another motorcycle who watched them emerge from the side of the bus and pass right through him – before he pulled off at the nearest pub.

"Kitty!" Alistaire called up to her. "I think we're away now. We should ditch the masks and bike and get a cab back to the lighthouse."

She nodded after a second and they pulled up a small side alley. She hid the bike behind a couple of trash bins, but phased the ski-masks in to a brick wall before they scurried away.

"This had better be important Alistaire. My parents would totally ground me if I got deported or something." She eyed him and he smiled.

"My Mum is all I have anymore." He smiled fondly. "And she thinks I'm a disappointment already." He admitted. "I was just… at my wits end with this assignment. No normal channels are working – and I know better than that. I used to help maintain those channels. They're all working fine, but not for me, or … us." He finished.

She exhaled. "Sorry, this just wasn't what I had in mind." She looked down, distractedly.

Alistaire tilted his head in understanding. "Would you like a coffee?" He asked her. "There's a great place just around the corner." He smiled and showed off his dimples.

"Sure." She replied, caught off guard. "I'd like that."

And they strolled casually away, half lost in each other's eyes and attention, as the police and their sirens sped hastily by, heading back the way they had come.

Not far away, a young girl sat in her cell.

"Smith!" One of the guards called through the door. "You awake?"

She wiped her eyes but could really have done little to conceal that she was crying. She composed herself slightly.

"Yeah." She said softly.

"You know a guy named Wagner?" He called through the door.

"No." She said softly.

"Well he knows you. And he's lookin' to come get you out." The guard whispered.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Can … can you make him stop?" She asked.

"What? Why?" The guard replied.

"Because he'll just be another greasy government type who wants me to work for them. They all make the promise, they all dangle the hook, and I jump for it… before something happens and it all falls apart." She swallowed hard. "My record is too screwed up to actually get through the process. I know that now. I wish I'd never put myself here. I could have taken the first sentence they gave me and just done my time, but now… I'm lost Jimmy. I … I cant go home like I thought. I can't stay here. You're the only friend I have here Jimmy, and I've never seen your face!"

"I canna show you." He sighed.

"I know. I don't want you too." She moaned. "I just can't go through it anymore. I'm scared Jimmy. I don't know what's going to happen to me now." She began to cry. "I'm a mutant Jimmy. I'm too dangerous to keep … anywhere."

She heard his hands fall on the door, followed by his forehead. "Jus' hol' on Tabby." He whispered. "One step at a time and … please, just hold on. I wish I could do or say more than this – But I'll speak for you if I can. Already I was telling this Mr. Stuart that you've grown up a lot in here and that you know better now."

"Mister Stuart?" She asked. _Oh, for that guy… Wagner…_

"He says that Mister Wagner knows you and wants to help you out of here. I don't know much more…" He searched the back of his mind. He knew there had been something else…

"I don't know any…"

"Kurt!" He smiled. "Kurt Wagner… from…"

"Bayville." She breathed excitedly.

Her eyes opened and she rose slightly from where she had been sitting on the floor.

Faith and hope returned to her in a flood as she knelt there on the floor.

Suddenly the cell didn't seem so bad. The walls seemed weaker and less imposing. Confidence returned.

_Kurt…_

"So you know him?" The man said quickly. "What sort is he?"

Memories flooded through her: Laughter, smiles, companionship… acceptance.

"The best kind Jimmy." She swallowed and breathed for the first time since hearing his name. _"The best kind I've ever known." _She began to cry again, despite herself.

And slowly, Jimmy smiled. "That's good to hear lass." He slowly pushed off the door and stood back up.

"Keep the faith little one." He whispered softly, pulling off his glasses and wiping his eyes. Then he turned to walk slowly away, wiping his lenses before replacing his small, round glasses before quietly finishing his rounds.


	18. Growing Up Chapter Eighteen

Kurt and X23 sat at the kitchen table. The room, themselves and everything within their proximity was completely covered in soot.

Neither seemed to care or notice. They were eating steak.

"It was totally worth it this time." Kurt told her. "Blowing up the lighthouse I mean."

"Yeah. That was scary, but then it was over." She agreed, ripping off another piece of meat with her teeth.

_We need to get some utensils_. Kurt reminded himself.

"How often does that happen?" She asked him.

"That was the third time this week."

She nodded. "I wont be so scared next time." She added.

"Yeah." Kurt sighed. "You do kind of get used to it."

Alistaire laughed as he and Kitty strolled down the long driveway towards the lighthouse.

"I must confess, I am a little worried about Kurt's first appearance tonight." Alistaire commented. "It's just a small appearance, but still…"

Kitty smiled. "Kurt's great at conversation." She smiled. "You saw him at the party the other night. People love him."

"Oh, and I can see why. He's an enthusiastic spirit to say the least." He smiled at her. "I just hope that nothing else has been planned to discredit him. He seems to be doing a fine job on his own. I just wish that everyone could see that as clearly as I can."

She knew what he was talking about. "Yeah. Kurt's kind of special." She smiled, looked away, and changed the subject. "So… what were we stealing this afternoon Alistaire?"

He smiled. "It's the handbook and guidelines established for Kurt, and by default, my position." He smiled. "It'll take a while to sort through the legal-speak, but in the end I'll know exactly what we're supposed to be doing. We've made some good choices on our own, but we cant keep it up. Sooner or later we'll overstep ourselves or make a bad call and then they'll come down on us – probably armed with the very documents we stole today."

Kitty smiled. "I didn't say this yet… But you did a real good job planning the robbery. I know I was a pain and I should have let you drive, but… I was worried and I thought my power would give us the edge."

"Oh, I'm sure it did. We were long gone, my friend reported his bike stolen right about the time that we were abandoning it and he's sure to get it back. Unless I miss my guess they wont even admit that anything's been taken. Not until they know who took it and how they plan to use it."

"How much trouble would I be in if I got caught?" She asked.

"Oh, deportation I imagine."

"And you?" She smiled, enjoying his honesty.

"Well, it's … technically … just a bit of treason." He smiled back.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You're a good man Alistaire Stuart."

"Why thank you … Kitty." He pushed open the door.

Kitty looked cheerfully around the interior of the lighthouse. "Looks like they've been cooking." She said, with a hint of a pout, eyeing the new layer of soot.

"And it smells…" He sniffed the air. "Wonderful actually." He glanced up the stairs. "Really."

She sniffed once or twice. _Damn it. He's right… Why can't I get anything to smell like that?_

Across town Emma made her next move.

_Tonight Kurt, you'll get a taste of two things_… She smiled. _Kindness and Injury. And then it will be up to you which side of things you'd like to be on_. She smiled seductively_. But not before I've had my fun_… She grinned.

Illyana watched from her office – in the building across the street from Emma's office.

"Oh, Emma…" She said out loud. "I'll miss you… Soon enough."

She walked over to her desk and pressed the intercom button. "Jules, I'll be going out for a while. Hold all my calls." She smiled and turned to the young child who sat gagged, bound and terrified in the corner.

She knelt down and looked at the girl. "I'm going out for a while honey." She said sweetly. "Now, If you move, I'll have to kill a puppy when I get back. So don't you move, okay?"

The child burst out crying again in to the gag and Illyana laughed.

"Oh, you did it now. I might as well kill the puppy now, before I go."

The girl screamed and wailed. Illyana stepped out of her sight and whimpered like a dog, twice, barked once, and then yelped painfully as she crushed a soda can.

The girl went in to hysterics.

Illyana laughed. _I always know how to spot a screamer from a mile away._

And she walked out of her office toward the elevator.

Two buildings away Sebastian Shaw was getting some very bad news.

"What do you mean…" he growled menacingly. "…_Stolen_?"

"I mean just that Sir. Missing from the safe after lunch today. No sign of forced entry or security problems. A motorbike was seen speeding away but it escaped so quickly that no good descriptions were given, One or two people wearing ski-masks."

The room was elegant and yet brutally spartan. It reflected the harsh and desolate nature of the man who used it. His nose twitched in annoyance.

"Mr. Donovan… If those papers are brought to light now, it could spell our defeat, not just in this matter, but in all things. Do I make myself clear? I want you to recover those documents and remove anyone who has come in contact with them… Permanently."

"Very good sir. It will all be done."

"It had better be Mr. Donovan. It had better be."

Back in the lighthouse something skittered quietly down the hall, chuckling in low tones, about the fancy bit of shark meat it had just stolen.

"Did you hear that?" Kurt asked, listening for the skitter again.

X23 smiled almost bashfully but said nothing.

"Hear what?" Kitty bobbed up the stairs with Alistaire in tow.

Kurt turned, surprised. "Hey, anyone want a shark steak?" He asked.

"Really?" Alistaire's head bobbed without thinking. "I'd love a piece."

Kitty shivered a bit.

"Where did we get shark meat?" Kitty asked slowly.

Kurt smiled. "Our little miss Logan went fishing this afternoon."

Kitty seemed to recognize that the expression meant more than it said.

Alistaire sat right down in a soot covered chain and helped himself to a steak off the pile.

He used one of their forks and his pen knife to cut it. _Ohhh… Man…_ He swallowed. _Kurt can cook! And the girl can…_

Alistaire's mind jumped to the image of a shark. _Most would outweigh this little girl. How did she land the damn thing?_

He watched her slowly chewing down a piece of steak off her fork.

_They need cutlery_. He decided.

X23 turned her eyes towards the pile of steaks and reached out, extended a claw and impaled on off the top of the pile and retracted it to her.

Alistaire blinked twice and eyed her hand.

Kitty covered her mouth to suppress a chuckle at Alistaire's shocked expression.

Kurt watched him carefully to see how he would react.

He looked down at his steak. _Shark_… He thought. Then he looked to X23.

Then he looked to Kurt and Kitty. They stood together in an almost smug air of calm and understanding.

Alistaire looked questioningly at Kurt.

"She dove right in." Kurt explained.

Alistaire looked in amazement at her.

She noticed and asked: "What, what is it?"

"Did you kill this shark?" He asked her.

"Yes." She looked to Kurt uncomfortably.

"How big was it?" He asked appreciatively.

"Twice her size." Kurt added proudly.

She looked at Alistaire expectantly.

"What were you thinking?" He asked her.

"I thought it would taste good." She shrugged uncomfortably.

"Well, you've got me there." He added. "It's excellent."

She smiled and poked at the meat on her plate.

Kurt and Kitty seemed relieved at his performance and yet disappointed that their fun was over.

Alistaire sat back slowly, his stomach full and a good days work behind him.

"What's that look all about?" Kitty asked him.

"I was just remembering something I read somewhere…" He smiled.

"Something about appreciating what others think of as common." He smiled. "And how it always seems to broaden ones worldview."


	19. Growing Up Chapter Nineteen

Tabitha sat quietly in front of her sink. They wouldn't give her a mirror, so she had no idea how she looked. She washed her face slowly, trying to make sure that she did a good job.

All of her clothes were folded and stacked on her bed. She was almost ready to go.

She ran her fingers through her tangled hair. She nervously bit her upper lip and thought for a moment.

She swallowed once and closed her eyes.

One of her 'time bombs' formed on her index finger. It crackled with heat and energy.

She lifted her hair with her free hand and ran the bomb along her fingers, burning her hair very short.

When she was finished she concentrated. _Now… Let it flow back to where you got it from…_ She thought.

And the bomb reduced, shrank and vanished away.

She smiled slightly and ran her fingers through her hair. _Not bad… I hope. _She thought, tossing the extra hair in to the toilet and flushing it away.

_Kurt…_ Her eyes misted over. _I don't know how you're going to do it… _

She imagined him just appearing in her room and whisking her away.

Then he imagined Kurt retaining a lawyer with Xavier's money.

_But I know… You won't just leave me. You're better than that._

She swallowed gratefully. _God, thank you for Kurt, and Kurt…_

She closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her face, leaving a cold trail in its wake.

_Kurt…just… thank you._

Alistiare smiled at Kurt even though he was wearing his holoimager – which still made him uneasy. "This will be an easy appearance." He explained. "Just step up to the podium, thank the person who introduced you and read your speech."

Kurt nodded. They had combed over every word of the speech together. He felt prepared.

"One minute." Someone told him. He took several deep breaths to calm down.

Soon they would open the curtain in front of him and he would have to stride confidently out to meet the press from the slightly elevated first floor balcony.

Alistaire slipped away to get a seat out front.

Kurt stood there, alone for a moment before he noticed her hands wrapping around his waist from behind.

"Kurt…" She whispered.

"Wha? Emma?" He turned, looking at her in shock.

She smiled seductively at him and kissed him over his shoulder.

Hesitantly, and half from surprise, he kissed her back.

"Are you on my side Mister Wagner?" She asked him finally.

"I don't think so." He replied with a wide smile.

"Ten seconds!" Someone called back.

"Oh…" She looked hurt. "I guess I only have one thing to say then…"

"Vhat?" He asked, holding her, half confused.

"Eep." She said softly, nibbling his earlobe. "A monster!"

And with that she tore the holoimager from his wrist and pushed him towards the curtain in front of him.

"Emma! Please!" He looked at her with the world's most imploring eyes.

She smiled, and from Kurt's point of view – she just faded away.

In fact she was just clouding his mind from seeing her, and she strode confidently away from him.

"And now, introducing our New Mutant Advisor, strait from the U.S. – Mister Kurt Wagner!"

And the curtain opened!

To reveal nothing.

Alistaire's phone rang.

"Hullo?" He answered, pushing his way back stage to see what had happened.

"Hello Alistaire."

"Rasputin!" He tried to keep his voice low. "What do you want?"

She laughed. "Open the back doors of the studio you're at – Now!"

He pushed back past the curtains.

"Alistaire!" Kurt called from the shadows. "My holoimager!"

Alistaire nodded but kept talking on the phone.

"Okay!" He replied, shoving open the doors.

"Now look up." She told him.

"Oh, dear lord!" Alistaire whispered.

Kurt had followed him out and stood shocked. "God in heaven, that isn't…"

"That's Emma you see in white on the rooftop." Illyana said in to her cell phone headset as she stood on the rooftop in question. "And that bundle she's holding out…"

She thrust the little girl out over the edge.

"Is a little girl." She finished.

Illyana reached out with her knife and cut the gag loose off the little girl.

And then she threw her off.

The girl let out a shriek that cut he night with panic and terror.

"I'd save her, if I were you." Illyana told Alistaire before keying the button to hang up on him and walking very calmly away down the peak of the roof.

Back at the lighthouse Rogue lowered the plane slowly down on to the property.

"Wow." Forge jumped out. "That was great." He smiled widely. "I mean, the living and not crashing part."

She smiled slightly. "Cute." She told him.

And she started off for the lighthouse.

She didn't get too far.

"What are you doin' here!" Rogue demanded when she came upon X23 on the path.

"I… I live here." She said cautiously. She knew Rogue was supposed to be a friend. But still…

"You what?" She demanded.

"I live here. With Kurt and Kitty." She said softly. "Kitty's in the lighthouse. She can tell you."

Rogue suddenly cast her eyes up to the lighthouse and was unsure.

"Kurt… told me…" She swallowed, fighting the urge to attack of flee Rogue.

"Told you what?" Rogue asked slowly, realizing that she might have spoken out of turn.

"Told me … I was welcome here…" She breathed out slowly.

Rogue balked slightly. "Then it's … it's not my place to say you're not." She finished finally.

X23 looked uncomfortable and then… she noticed Forge.

He waved and smiled.

Something about him was familiar.

"I'm gonna go on up to see Kitty then…" Rogue said, sensing the tension between Forge and Wolverines clone.

"Go ahead. I'll be fine." Forge assured her. "Kurt has great taste in friends." He told her.

And it really seemed to help as she began climbing the rocky steps up to the structure.

X23 looked at him suspiciously.

"I … Know you?" she asked, unsure.

He smiled widely. "I think so." He said.

"How?' She pressed.

"Please…" he whispered.

Her eyes went wide with recognition.

"And … and thank you?" She asked with a shiver.

Forge nodded twice. "One is for asking…"

"And the other for getting…" She finished.

"Yes." Forge told her. "That was me."

She looked wildly afraid for a long moment.

"You?" She asked in a quiet hush. "Were inside my head?" A shiver ran through her.

"No." He smiled. "I opened myself so that you could get in to mine." He took a long, deep breath. "I don't really understand it myself, but I know… I did it to help."

She looked at him for a long moment. "You… You know Kurt?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied. "He's my very good friend. He saved me once."

She considered for a long moment. "He's … saving me, now."

Forge nodded. "It's a part of what he does."

"Just… don't." She said softly, touching her head. "Don't speak to me like that again…" _Not until I'm ready._

"Okay." He told her. "I just wanted you to know that I was coming and…"

"And?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"And that… we … are meant to know each other."


	20. Growing Up Chapter Twenty

Forge walked slowly up the path from where the plan had landed. He was carrying both duffels.

_She's wilder than I thought. Untrusting or something_… He shrugged. _This might be tougher than I thought…_

He felt the energy of the place as he approached. _Wow… I wonder…_

And he let his eyes unfocus as the old Shaman had taught him. Instead of slowly finding his astral vision, the spirits leapt in to full focus.

"Wow." He said out loud, dropping the bags.

Everywhere around him walked spirits. Some were of the past and some of the future, and he could discern them by what color they seemed to radiate. But there were others too that seemed to glow all the colors yet only white at the same time.

"Let's see…" Forge allowed one group of spirits to emerge from the sea of movement and become clear.

It was Kurt… Sort of.

He had long dread-locked hair and a floppy knit hat in the Jamaican colors.

_-"I and I want to smoke dey spliff today with all my little monkeys!"-_ The ghost Kurt smiled and Forge could see people moving around him: A red headed girl, another version of Kitty – this one dressed in leather with jet-black hair and lipstick.

_Whoa_! Forge shook. _He's huge_!

A metal man walked by, and slowly transformed in to a large, smiling man as he passed Kitty and kissed her on the cheek.

Forge's attention wandered for a moment towards the water.

_-"Move!"-_ Another version of Kurt was screaming, while glowing softly in unearthly light. He dove away from what appeared to be a firing space ship.

"Far out." Forge smiled wide, lost in his visions. _It's like the world's overlap here or something._

"Um, yeah…" Kitty eyed him suspiciously. "Are you like… _on something_?" She asked, trying to meet his eyes.

"Hunh? What?" He snapped out of it and realized he was face to face with Kitty.

"Where's X23?" She asked.

"She went off down towards the water." He pointed over his shoulder.

"You didn't upset her anymore, did you?"

"I… Honestly… I don't know." He said. "But we left things with respect between us."

Kitty seemed taken aback. "Oh… o-okay." She got a shiver. "You seem… different." She told him.

He smiled slightly. "I am. I had a lot to learn about the world. And myself since I got out of that pocket universe. I had too much time on my hands and not enough reasons to grow up at all." He shrugged. "And I've done some now that I've had the chance again."

She nodded. "And just now…" She looked at him curiously.

"I was opening myself to visions." He smiled. "My parents, they're Native Americans …when I got back… They believed it was magic that caused my disappearance, not science. I really… couldn't explain it to them. They were afraid of me…" He grimaced slightly and dropped his eyes. "I hated that…" He said absently. "But they sent me to some relatives who still lived as a part of a tribe. To have it sorted out by people who understood 'magic'."

"I'm sorry…" She said softly. "That must have been hard."

"It was." He agreed. "But it was also… wonderful." He sighed. "They really do know things, the people who study magic." He nodded. "I never believed that, but now I know better."

"Oh." She shivered for a minute. "Well, lets change the subject. It's creeping me out."

He smiled. _You'll get used to it._

"Tell me about the lighthouse." He pointed. "Where should I start?"

She laughed. "On another piece of land?" She ventured and he laughed.

But then he cast his eyes around to the other islands, and he made a note to himself. _No way_. He let his astral eyes fall on the energy of the surroundings. _This lighthouse is here, on this spot, on purpose!_

And indeed, to him it did seem that way. As all the smaller rocks and islands barely glowed at all in his vision. But when he looked up to the lighthouse…

The astral energy formed a round river of spiritual energy that flowed up in to space and down in to the earth. It was larger than the lighthouse was round and crackled like the rush of a river.

The glow was so vibrant that his skin began to prickle as though he were getting a sunburn.

_Unreal._ He thought to himself. _Kurt, what have you gotten yourself in to?_

Alistaire swallowed as he stared at the falling girl.

A noise exploded from behind him: _BAMF_!

And then he heard it again, in the distance… Bamf!

Bamf.

Bamf.

Bamf.

_There_! Alistaire spied him. He appeared on a roof just opposite the girl and he was running towards her.

_Go Mister Kurt, Go_! He thought. _Please_!

The city moved beneath Kurt as he flew along the outer ledge.

All else had faded from his mind. His image enhancer, his appearance, his speech, the lighthouse, X23… It was all gone.

His heart beat slowly in his ears. He felt like he was moving in slow motion. But it allowed him to catch up with the falling girl.

He dove just as she passed him on the way down.

"I've got you." He said, pulling her to his chest.

She was so scared that she dug her little fingers in to his clothes and buried her face in his neck.

"It's okay." He told her.

And he reached out with one hand and caught a passing flagpole that was hanging off the side of the building. He let them go all the way around and stood on that arm for just a moment on top of the pole to let their inertia die down.

"Just hold on." He whispered.

And he teleported to a ledge across the street, leapt to the top of a light-post and rode it down in a spiral to the street below.

"AWW! YEAHS!" A man whooped. "Greatness!"

And Kurt suddenly noticed the crowd. The street was full of people who had witnessed the event.

A police officer pushed his way up to him. When Kurt met his eyes he saw that the man had been crying. The officer clamped Kurt's hand and pumped it twice. "Way to go." He said with a raspy voice and a sniff. "I thought for sure…" He looked at the little girl. "I got one at home 'bout that age." He sniffed again.

"Can you find her parents?" Kurt asked, handing the child to the cop.

"Sure. Sure." The man took the little girl.

She looked sheepishly at Kurt.

"Say thank you to the nice man." The officer told her.

"Teddy!" She pointed at Kurt with a big grin.

"Close enough." Kurt laughed along with the officer.

And then he turned his attention to the crowd. He didn't even notice the camera's until he looked.

"Way to go!" Someone was calling out again.

"God bless you!" Called an elderly voice from the crowd.

"Beautiful!" Someone else called out.

"Call me!" A girl rushed him, crushed her number in to his hand and kissed him before he knew what had happened.

He looked at her as two of her friends were dragging her back.

Kurt ran for one of the cars and did a back-flip off it on to the top of the light post.

The crowd cheered and whooped as he did his acrobatics.

He leapt for the flagpole, vaulted around it and teleported – just out of sight, to the fire escape.

The crowd below burst in to applause.

Kurt listened in awe. They were chanting "Yes, yes, yes!" Over and over again in celebration.

Kurt looked at his reflection in the windows of the building he hung from.

He was dark and sleek, like a living gargoyle. If he didn't look like this, and he were to meet himself - he would scare himself, every time.

He opened his hand. It held an English phone number.

_I can't believe it._ He smiled wide. _I just can't believe it!_


	21. Growing Up Chapter TwentyOne

X23 sat on the edge of the world. The water lapped at her feet and she idly tossed rocks out in to the waves.

_He knew me. Like I knew him_… She swallowed.

_Please … And thank you… that helped_. She had to admit.

She sighed. _He's nice… to look at._

She shook the thought from her mind. _Don't_ … She told herself. _Just don't._

_Logan told me… about mind-people_. She reminded herself. _They can hurt you._

She looked back over her shoulder towards the lighthouse. _But he didn't hurt… he helped… I think._

The water was dark and troubled, just like she was. And she sat, reveling in its agitation – for lack of a way to express her own.

_I know what to do._ She told herself, eyeing the driveway for Kurt's return. _I'll ask Kurt what to do._

And she smiled, quite pleased with herself, that she had finally figured it allout.

Alistaire smiled wildly at Kurt on the cab ride back to the lighthouse.

"Alistaire! Just stop it." Kurt complained yet again.

"I can't." He said, sounding the proper Englishman. "I'm in the presence of a hero." He smiled. "I stand amazed."

Kurt exhaled. And his mind turned to the cheering, applauding crowd. "_Ja… Me too_." He said softly.

"What's it like?" Alistaire asked him. "When you teleport?"

The cab driver looked back, suspiciously over his shoulder.

Kurt considered him. "It's like being slightly compressed, and vary warm, for just an instant."

"Could ummm... I was just thinking…"

Kurt sighed. "You vant to try it don't you?"

"Well, Kitty phased me earlier, and I found the experience truly astonishing." He smiled. "And I really think it's…" He hunted for the word. "… enlightening."

Kurt looked him over. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Quite." Alistaire smiled.

Kurt swallowed. "Alistaire, how many mutants are in England?"

Alistaire shrugged. "Haven't a clue."

Kurt looked questioningly at him. "What do you mean? You don't know, or .. No one knows?"

"Oh, well, it's either a secret or it's uncounted." He shrugged. "It's not on file anyplace that I know of. Maybe some private organizations are interested but… It's never been a government issue until well, now."

"How many mutant arrests? Say... In the last year?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Well, Tabitha of course. But she wasn't our issue. I do recall a disorderly conduct arrest last June. Australian chap, drunk and starting fires. Passed out in the gutter."

"That's it?" Kurt asked. "What about the media, mutant issues?"

Alistaire just shook his head. "Such as?"

Kurt looked flabbergasted. "What about… Media? News footage from The States?"

"We have scientists who find every little detail interesting, but as a whole, our society likes the broad stroke of a story. The details are important, but unless it's an incident in their own back yard…"

"They… keep it simple." Kurt smiled and shook his head. "God bless them, they're good, simple people."

The cab driver leaned back. "Hey there, you're a mutant, right?" He asked Kurt.

"Sure." Kurt shrugged. It was after all, quite obvious.

"My sister's boy grew up a-jumpin' off things, big things, the car, the roof, and just last week, he started jumping up on things. Big things. Like on top of a double-decker bus and the roof of house – and it's two stories!"

He turned and looked back at Kurt. "You think that's an x-gene or is he just …"

"Jumpy?" Kurt asked.

The cabbie chuckled. "Guess not, hunh?"

"Probably an x-gene. Try to get him in to basketball. He could make some money."

Alistaire smiled as Kurt and the cabbie chatted back and forth.

_He really is amazing. The society people loved him, the normal people love him. And worse yet… He's for real. He's not one of those fake types who will get your hopes up and then turn on you after an election._

Kurt laughed with the cabbie and they shared a grin.

"Only if he had a sister!" Kurt replied.

And he and the cabbie burst out laughing again. The cabbie laughed so hard he coughed.

Alistaire sat back and smiled. _I wouldn't change a day. Not a minute, not a second of my life. If it got me here, working with this great man, then it was all – every agonizing minute, worth it._

Forge's eyes went wide when he looked over the lighthouse. "Oh, man, this is gonna be groovy!"

He opened the first duffel and pulled out a flat, round disk covered in controls. He pressed two keys and it extended a set of spiders legs and he put it down on the floor.

It began whirring quietly, and using itself to vacuum the floor. When it finished, it started up the walls.

He pulled out another, larger 'disk'. This one was gray in color, more square-ish and thicker than the other one had been. He activated it's voice command function. Then he stood it on end and let it go.

"Scan structure for repair scheduling." He told it.

And it 'broke' from itself, the seemingly solid piece becoming a series of rotating, stacked rings. It began to glow softly and then rose off the table and flew away.

He pulled out a tube of devices and began walking room to room, sticking one on the wall in each separate room.

"What are those?" Rogue asked, coming up behind him.

"Heaters." He smiled. "They'll warm up a room like it's nothing. I figure, you know, until I get at the actual heater…"

"And… the robots?" She asked.

"The one doing the vacuuming will molecularly modify all the dust it collects to become a polymer that will seal the cracks or holes in the walls. On a structure this size it will probably take a day or more."

He looked around. "But most of that's just cleaning."

"And the flyin' one?" She asked.

"It's a scanner that will find all the damage that needs to be fixed."

He fished three silver balls out of the duffel and tossed them around the room. They too grew little legs and scampered off.

"They'll study the wiring and see what kind of shape it's in."

A silver, football-ish robot whirred slightly and flew between them quickly as though running for it's life.

"What does that one do?" Rogue watched it go.

Forge stared on after it. "Haven't a clue." But it was already around the corner and out of sight. "It's not one of mine."


	22. Growing Up Chapter TwentyTwo

Kurt teleported Alistaire up the driveway.

_BAMF!_

X23 turned with a smile towards the noise. She wrinkled her nose as the wind brought the subtle (to us, anyway) smell of brimstone on the breeze.

"Ahh!" Alistaire shook it off. "That's … disorienting." He said at last looking back down the driveway.

"Re-orienting if you ask me." Kurt smiled.

"Yes. Maybe that's a better way to put it." He smiled. "It was so sudden."

Kurt crossed his arms and nodded. "I can't get over the English interest in Mutancy. Back in the U.S. I had to be disguised all the time. I have mutant friends who don't leave Xavier's because of their appearance."

"Living like shut-ins?" Alistaire asked, shocked.

Kurt smirked. "Trust me, Xavier's place isn't exactly the worst place in the world to be cooped up."

Alistaire's eyes glazed over slightly and he whispered. "It's sad, none the less."

Kurt nodded and spoke slowly. "Yeah. Maybe it is."

Kurt's nerves suddenly went active and he stood up strait. "I'll meet you inside Alistaire." He gestured. "Go on ahead."

"Sure thing." Alistaire finished sniffing his sleeve curiously as he wandered away. "Humph.".

Kurt spun slowly on his heel as he spoke. "Yeassssss?" He asked in to the darkness.

A large shadow near a stack of boulders giggled. "How'd you know?"

"I used to practice this game with Logan." He told her.

She emerged from the shadows and he could see the concern on her face.

"What is it?" He pressed.

"I don't know yet." She looked around, considering everything. "I met… Forge today."

Kurt looked towards the lighthouse. "Oh, he's here?"

"Yeah." She looked towards the house and then back at him. "But… He spoke… in my head… before I met him."

"What?" Kurt was puzzled. "How?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. But he… helped me. On the boat. He… told me what to say… when I was hungry."

Kurt absorbed this. "What did he say when you met him?"

"He knows he did it. We talked all about it." She looked away.

Kurt leaned back on his heels. "Forge likes to figure things out." He said at last. "And he likes to explain things. I don't know how or why he was speaking in to your head … But I don't think he meant any harm."

"I don't think so either." She looked back towards the lighthouse. "But…" She swallowed.

"What is it?"

"Does he live here now?" She asked quietly.

"For a while, maybe longer. Is that a problem?"

She shook her head. "No. It's… good. Just… scary."

Kurt looked at her in concern.

She blushed. "In… in a good way." She looked away, slightly shy.

"Oh!" Kurt understood. "I see." He looked back and forth between her and the lighthouse. "I guess… my best advice is… just…" He swallowed. "Take it slow?"

She took a deep breath and a step towards the lighthouse.

Kurt fell in to step beside her.

She looked him in the face. "Thank you." She said softly. "For helping me out of the water."

He reached out without thinking and stroked her hair back affectionately. "Anytime." He smiled.

She idly touched her hair, thinking about how he had just touched her. _That was … nice_… She thought_. And … I let him touch me_… She realized, half shocked.

_Well… it IS just Kurt…_ She smiled and followed him inside.

"What the…" Kurt looked around. The entire lighthouse interior was bathed in light.

Small robots skittered around and flew by.

"Forge?" Kurt called out.

"In here!" He called out from a room at the top of the stairs.

Kurt climbed the stairs slowly, taking it all in. _It's clean! Did he repaint too? Hey, wasn't there a hole there before?_

Even X23 was shocked. After all, Forge hadn't been there all that long.

The railing no longer shook or chipped. The stairs no longer looked as though they might give. They looked stronger and more stable.

Kurt slipped in to the room in question. It was X23's.

No longer was the room drafty. In fact the windows were sealed and the room brightly lit.

"Look at what he's doing!" Kitty smiled at X23. "It'll be done tonight!"

X23 looked around in amazement. Small robots were creeping along the ceiling, installing track lighting. The 'vacuum' was spinning glass like a web, filling in the windows before it went back to eating away the ruined carpet away to reveal the hardwood floor underneath.

Forge stood calibrating his control pad. "I don't understand…" He looked at a hole in her wall. "They wont fix it."

She smiled. "That hole… belongs there." She said.

"Oh." Forge looked at it, tilting his head. It was just a hole that went through the wall and in to the closet. Instead of telling the robot to fill it – he instructed it to make it symmetrical and frame it. It jumped to work right away.

"What's it for?" He asked her.

She just shook her head and smiled.

Her door was back on its hinges and she noticed that he had installed a lock that could only be opened from the inside. She reached out and turned the lock. It was strong and solid, but moved with a fluid precision.

She looked at him and he smiled in understanding.

"Thank you." She said quietly, and she turned and slipped out of the room.

Kurt turned and looked at Forge. "Really, thank you." He intoned.

Forge just shook his head at Kurt. "You're living here – alone - with two girls?" He smiled a big, wide, mocking grin. "Wagner, abandoned house or not – You know how to live."

Alistaire laughed. "You should have been here the day I found them all in bed together."

Kurt looked at him. "Alistaire!"

"Well, he's from the U.S., remember?" He smiled, offered his arm to Kitty and walked out with her.

Kurt shook his head and laughed. "It's been a great night." He said at last, watching the little machines scurry and work.

And then it all seemed to slip away. "Do me another favor?" Kurt asked him. "A bigger one?"

"Sure. Anything." Forge looked around.

Kurt looked concerned. "I don't know exactly what happened to her, but …"

Forge looked out the door without any doubt as to who they were talking about. "She's been hurt, somehow." He agreed.

"Used." Kurt told him. "By a man …unless I miss my guess. And she's both… fragile … and volatile, right now."

"How bad?" Forge asked.

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep, long breath in through his nose.

Then he exhaled slowly and met Forge'e eyes with his own.

"She was over her head in bloody, shark infested water … and debated taking my hand to get out."

"Damn." Forge dropped his head, and he seemed for a moment to be lost in a shadow, in the center of the brightly-lit room.

Kurt swallowed. "She's getting better… But it's going to take time."

Forge nodded. "And space." He added. _And faith, trust, hope, dedication, resolve, perseverance_… "I get it."

"Thanks." Kurt smiled sincerely. "I mean it."

Forge nodded, and then it seemed that an idea occurred to him. "Oh, by the way, don't use the gas. The whole system leaks. I had to turn it off at the source but there's still some in the pipes."

Kurt nodded several times and with a hint of a smile he said: "I'll try and keep that in mind."


	23. Growing Up Chapter TwentyThree

"Ah have got to get this plane back!" She said again. "But ah was famished."

Rogue sat back comfortably full of shark.

Kurt smiled at her. "I thought about calling Wolverine… But I'd rather owe you a favor than clear the one he owes me at this point." He smiled. "Not that it's been hard, or I would want it any other way…"

"But he stuck you." She smiled. "It was a sneaky thing to do. And you haven't talked to him yet?"

"I'm calling you collect. What do you think?" He laughed. "No phone."

Forge stuck his head in the door. "Kurt!" He laughed, tossing him a tiny box.

"What's this?" Kurt caught it deftly and turned a curious eye on it.

Suddenly it rang.

"Phone." Forge waved a similar one at him. Kurt flipped it open and it answered Forge's call. "With no bill."

"We have phones?" Kurt blinked.

"Sure. I got it hooked up through our internet connection." He gestured over his shoulder.

"We've got the net?" Kurt slipped past him.

"Sure. I've been here for almost two hours." He explained.

"E-mail?" Kurt asked hopefully from the next room.

"Ah have got to go." Rogue stood up. "Be sure and tell him about the other robot." Rogue reminded him.

"Yeah. Sure." Forge laughed. "That was weird."

"Kurt! Ah'm leavin!" She called out.

Kurt slipped back in to the room and swept up on her with an enormous hug. "Thanks Sis." He said as he squeezed.

She let herself cuddle his hair where she knew it was safe for her to touch him. "I'll miss you." She said softly.

"Come back for my birthday?" He asked.

"Sure." She smiled, delighted.

X23 stuck her head around the corner in to her room and entered slowly, closing and locking the door behind her. The last of the robots were gone – their work completed.

_Kurt's room should have been first_… She thought. _But they did mine_…

She wrinkled her nose at the lack of smells. _It's … clean… I guess._

She peeked around the room cautiously.

The hard wood floors shined like mirrors reflecting a deep red hue. The walls were uniform now and covered in a coat of white.

Her furniture looked like it had been stripped, stained and polished. But it too was gorgeous and clean.

Her duffel was on top of her dresser.

She looked towards the now clean closet. Several hangers hung empty and she took a long, slow breath.

She took down her bag and unzipped it.

She still had several unworn outfits that Logan had given her.

She took down one of the hangers and with a minimum of effort, she managed to hang up a soft, blue woolen sweater.

She looked hesitantly at it on the hanger. _This is it…_

She could feel the hesitation and the panic rising. _I'm doing it._

She flashed back on her first visit to the mansion in Bayville. When she had attacked the students of Xavier. How she had envied them, even though they confused her, envied their lives, their posessions and obvious personalities…

_I'm … I'm one of them now…_ She shivered.

And with great finality, she hung her sweater in her closet.

It was overwhelming, and she had to sit down.

_I don't know if I can do this Logan!_ She panicked, the frustration mounting to tears. _How can I do this?_

Forge turned his eyes to the hallway.

_Her door's closed._

Waves of anxiety overtook him and he felt the urge to flee, as though this place were a trap.

He closed his eyes and saw a spirit wolf, a guide, nipping at his heels.

He started forward to the room.

It was a soft knock, followed by a pause. And then a sniffle and the click of the lock.

The door parted just an inch.

Forge stood before her and he didn't know what to say. But in his vision he had opened his heart to her, to share his peace of mind – and that had worked.

He opened his heart and suddenly, the words came.

"I think you're doing fine." He told her. "All new things are scary."

She didn't look confused or distracted. "They're … hard. Too."

He nodded. "I know."

She looked behind herself. "I never… had a room… before." She swallowed. "They kept me in a habitat until I escaped."

Fore wasn't sure what she was talking about, but he was glad she was talking.

"I didn't have a body for years. I was trapped without one. And I love talking to other people. Now that they can see me."

She seemed to be processing this. "I don't talk much." _Although more in the last few days than in months before now_… She admitted.

"If you ever want to… I also like to listen."

She closed the door a little more. "T-thank you." She stammered, then closed the door all the way.

He smiled. "Anytime." He said softly, almost to himself.

She sat back on the bed and wiped at her eyes.

_I did choose this_. She told herself. _I wanted it and now, I have it. _

She took a deep breath and looked towards the ocean through her large windows. But all she could see was her reflection. She tilted her head to one side and considered herself.

_Wait_… She smiled and jumped up, fetching the comb from her bag.

She ran back to the bed and sat down, looking back in the window for her reflection.

She smoothed her hair out slowly and carefully until it hung strait.

And for the first time, perhaps ever in her life, she saw what other people see when they look at her: Just another young girl.

She leaned back on her bed, reveling in the warmth of the feeling.

_I am just another girl_… She realized. _When I'm here._

And she smiled. _Like Logan is in Bayville_. She thought, finally understanding. _One among many_.

_At … home…_

Tabitha sat smiling with her eyes closed.

Final word had just come down to her.

She was getting out tomorrow evening. Kurt was coming to pick her up and she was being released in to his custody.

She took several peaceful breaths. While her body ached to be out of the building, she felt as though her spirit had already been set free.

Kurt had even passed a message through Stuart to Jimmy telling her to 'Hold On'. And she had no intention of doing otherwise.

Back in the lighthouse, Forge made his way to Kurt's room.

"There isn't much more that I can do out here. Mind if I start in here now?" He asked.

"Kitty's room is done, X23's too?"

"Yep." Forge smiled. "The bot's will finish Kitty's up now."

"Sure. Go ahead." Kurt smiled. "Should I leave?"

"I don't mind if you don't." Forge smiled.

"And tomorrow, can you get the bots to do something with the other level? We still haven't really cleaned it out and I've got another … person … coming to stay with us."

Forge looked at him. "It's a girl, isn't it?" He smirked.

"Not by design." Kurt defended.

"Admit it! You're rounding up every hottie in the tri-island area!" Forge grinned. "It's like Charlie's Angels! Oh, can I be Bosley? Please?" He chided.

"It's not like Charlie's Angels." Kurt glared, mockingly. "And besides, Alistaire would be Bosley."

Forge looked shocked.

"You could be a Hawaiian drug lord or something." Kurt teased.

Forge dropped his jaw in mock outrage.

"During sweeps week!" Kurt defended.

"Better be!" Forge keyed his robots to work. "With directors credit."

"Don't push it." Kurt warned him laughing. "I'm serious."

Forge smirked. "Tell me that after I'm done working on your tower."

Kurt shrugged. "You're right. I'm sorry, you've already done more than I could have hoped."

Forge smiled playfully. "It's the least I can do with you out on your own and all…" He snickered. "You're a regular Teen Titan now, aren't you?"

"Ach!" Kurt replied.

"Teen Titans!" Forge sang in a high pitched voice and Kurt moaned.

Unbeknownst to them, something was watching them from the doorway.

It chuckled low as it slipped by them and down the hall. "… … … … goof… balls… … …" It snickered, skittered, and darted down the hall.

-

_**A blanket note to all my reviewers: I love reviews, and I've gotten some great ones off this fic. I'm really glad everyone's enjoying it. Thanks for reading along!**_

_**A personal note to Zephyr: Ahhh, so much to say and so little chance. 1) Don't ignore your German financial dealings. 2) Thanks for the chance to screw up your life and – this is important - 3) Back AWAY from the puppy!**_


	24. Growing Up Chapter TwentyFour

Emma yawned and stretched as she woke up. Kurt's holoimager lay on the pillow next to her and she smiled in delight at her escapade from the night before.

She slipped on her slippers, pulled on her silk robe and headed to the hallway. Her newspaper was waiting.

"So, how did it go?" She smiled as she unfolded the paper so as to see the top half of the first page.

Sure enough. "**Mutant Advisor a No-Show**"

_Not the most courageous move…_ She mused.

Then she unfolded the rest of the page.

"WHAT!" She shrieked, and it was as though the world had dropped away. "_No_!"

"**Mystery Mutant Saves Missing Girl**!"

Complete with dashing pictures of Kurt, undisguised, laughing with the people of London.

_How could he have arranged this_? She began to panic. _He's… He…_

_He hasn't the means, the resources. He's not one of the 'Club' … _

_He didn't do it. He couldn't have._

And it dawned on her.

_Illyana_!

Illyana sat quite smugly in her apartment.

She smiled at Kurt's picture in the paper.

_He is quite dashing…_ She mused over her coffee mug. _And he photographs well_.

_And that tail_… She shivered a bit at the thought.

The phone rang. Again.

She sipped her cup, carefully enjoying listening to the phone ring.

_Ahhh, Emma. All's fair in love and war_. She turned her eyes outside and watched a few birds slip gracefully through the air past the window.

_They love him now_. She smiled. _And you've no power over that Emma. You can't remove him now. Not even with your media campaign. Once they make the connection, he's the man in charge and there's nothing you can do about it._

_And if I have to kill him later, then it will serve my purposes…_

She stroked his picture as she admired him.

_To make a martyr out of him, and pave the way for my own man to take his place._

Then she sipped her coffee again.

It was really good. And the phone rang yet again.

Alistaire woke up with a start.

"Ahem!" Said the voice again.

He sat up and looked through the doorway in to his kitchen.

Someone was sitting at his kitchen table.

_Ahhh_! He thought. _Company again_.

He snatched his jeans and pulled them on, then strolled out to see who was there.

"Hello Mr. Stuart." The large man smiled. "I've come to congratulate you and welcome a new player to the board. That was an excellent piece of advertisement you orchestrated last night."

"Me?" Alistaire eyed him.

The man looked doubtingly at him for a long, considerate moment. "Perhaps not. You really don't seem the type." He rose slowly from the table, keeping his eyes locked on Alistaire.

"And you are?" Alistaire pressed.

Sebastian Shaw smiled. "Just leaving and sorry to have wasted your time."

He turned and opened the door, then glanced back over his shoulder. "Tell me Mr. Stuart, Does the name Illyana Rasputin mean anything to you?"

Alistaire didn't speak, but his reaction must have given him away.

"I see." Sebastian replied. "Thank you very much, Mr. Stuart."

And he slipped out the door and closed it – ever so softly.

Alistaire looked down at the table. The man had left several different morning newspapers opened to articles about Kurt, both as a 'Mystery Mutant' and the 'Mutant Advisor'.

_Well, HELLO_! Alistaire got excited and picked up his phone. He dialed quickly and held the phone to his ear.

"Eric, yeah." Alistaire began. "How would you like an exclusive with the Mystery Mutant from the paper today.

He paused. "Alistaire! Alistaire Stuart! Now do you want the interview or not?"

"Pictures, sure… What? … Because it's my new job. I work for him. Now… Just meet me at this address, are you ready? Tonight at eight, no, better make that nine. Yes, nine."

Alistaire rolled his eyes. "Yes." He said at last. "You can bring your wife. But no one else."

And he read off the address, laughing all the while, softly, under his breath.

Kitty woke up slowly. She was so comfortable that she didn't want to get out of bed. She rolled over and looked at the edge of her mattress.

_Where did I get a purple throw pillow_? She leaned up to look and noticed that it was breathing.

_What the?_ She reached out and touched it. It was a thick-skinned animal of some kind. She kneeled over it cautiously until she got a good look at it.

"AAAAWWWWWWW!" Her eyes lit up. "You're so cute!"

The tiny purple dragon opened his eyes, looking panicked. When it saw her its lower lip began to quiver as it looked for some escape and cringed.

"Oh, it's okay." She whispered. "I won't hurt you."

Still it jumped for the floor, but not being used to the hard wood floors, it just kind of ran in place, looking terrified.

Finally it gave up, shielded itself and peeked at her through its little toes.

"Creak?" It said quietly.

"Aaaaaawwwwww!" She repeated cupping her hands to her chest. "You're sooooo cute!"

And it seemed to smile and bat its eyelashes at her playfully.

Across town, a little blonde girl woke up at home in her own bed.

Her mother was sitting there, as she had been all night. But now, she had fallen asleep.

The little girl got out of bed and crossed the room with her blanket wrapped around her. She climbed up in to her mother's lap, lay down and snuggled in tight.

The mother woke up briefly and smiled wide, wrapped her arms around her daughter, and slipped back off to sleep.

X23 awoke with a rush of panic at the thought of oversleeping before calming herself down and focusing on the fact that oversleeping wasn't necessarily fatal if you were doing it in a bed, and a house, surrounded by allies…

None the less, for just a moment, the idea made her head hurt.

She focused on breathing, and still, it seemed to work, and she regained her composure.

She gathered up some new clothes and a towel, then slipped out towards the bathroom.

She locked the door once inside and turned on the hot water. She showered quickly but still the room filled with warmth by the time she had stepped out.

The towel was warm too and her clothes even more so.

"What the…" She looked at the mirror.

Someone was behind her.

She whipped around quickly, her claws leaping in to place.

But no one was there.

She looked at her claws. They too looked freshly cleaned and new.

_Probably the saltwater_. She reasoned.

She looked back in to the mirror. It showed only her.

She relaxed and stood up, glancing back. – And he was there, again!

She got a better look this time and spun again on the empty room.

_No_! She thought. _It can't be. You're dead. Dead in New York!_

And when she turned back the mirror reflected only her, once again.


	25. Growing Up Chapter TwentyFive

Emma slammed down the phone. There was still no answer at Illyana's place and The Club had rules against using your powers 'on' each other. And Emma was already tempted in that regard. It was best not to give herself the opportunity.

She picked up the phone and dialed nervously. "Yes, " She began with the illusion of composure. "Reginald please." The phone rang again. "Reginald, dear. This is Emma…"

She bit her nail in confusion. _Is this really the right thing to do?_

"I'll take it." She said at last. "If that special order I asked you about is still available, I'll take it."

She took her hand from her mouth in astonishment. "Really, _less_ expensive?"

She paused. "What kind of accident?"

She looked exasperated at the length of the story. "So he was careless." She concluded. "Fine, I'll take it and the discount." She shook her head.

"I'm going to be releasing him shortly in London." She smiled. "Yes, I'm serious. If I were you – I'd be some place else by then."

She could hear the man twittering nervously on the other end of the phone.

"Make the delivery to my warehouse down town. That should mask the noise. And it should still only take 12 hours, correct? _Eight_? Oh, right. Motivated seller. Yes, see you in eight then." She hung up the phone.

She swallowed slightly. _It's not enough._ She took several long, slow, deep breaths. _How can I make this Illyana's problem?_

Kurt sat quietly in front of the computer. Amanda had written him an e-mail in response to his last letter.

She was proud of him.

She missed him and loved him.

She still wanted to meet when she was eighteen like they had planned.

She wanted to see him whenever they got the chance.

But she was seeing someone else now.

And she was sorry.

…

Kurt didn't complain. He didn't beat himself up over it. He didn't even let on.

He just began to type.

"Amanda, " He waited for a long time before he continued.

"My feelings for you…" He smiled. "I don't think they'll ever change."

He relaxed slightly. "I pray they never will."

And smiled sadly. "But we have very different lives now." _As perhaps we were always meant to…_

"So, of course, I understand." He swallowed and felt the salt stinging his eyes. "We still have a date for your eighteenth, so far as I'm concerned."

He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them they were sheeted with tears that wanted to roll down his face.

"God Bless you Amanda."

One tear escaped and traced its way down towards the corner of his mouth.

"All my love, "

He smiled at the joy they'd shared.

"-Kurt."

Sebastian Shaw sat quietly in his chair, working at his desk. It was the trivial and mundane part of running an empire – the paperwork.

_Surely, it's no fluke… The documents come up missing and our New Mutant Advisor is made a national hero…_

He exhaled and paused in his tasks.

_What are you up to Illyana? Is Wagner already on your payroll? Am I fooling myself to think that Emma can pull this off on her own? Are the rumors true? Is she slipping?_

He considered.

_Illyana… Are you the future? If so…_

His phone rang.

"Illyana." He said, almost not surprised. "How good of you to call."

"Morning papers?" He lied. "No, I hadn't seen them. I've been busy with contract negotiations all morning."

He smiled as she explained the situation to him.

"Indeed." He said, sounding displeased. "Emma should not have allowed this to happen. You're quite right."

Something nagged at him. _Oh, Illyana…_

"Yes, I'm certain that some form of discipline should be applied. I shall consult the others."

He hung up the phone.

_Okay Illyana… I'll do it your way. But you had better be holding the cards. If Wagner is your man now than I can live with that, provided we're allies. But so help me… If you're screwing up Hellfire Club business for no other reason that to make Emma sweat or discredit her…_

_No_… He thought. _No one would be that foolhardy. We have rules ... and punishments for such things._

He relaxed slightly. _She had better be prepared._

Kitty slipped in to the kitchen quietly. She grabbed one of the smaller and already prepared shark steaks off the plate in the fridge and on to a new one. _What do dragons drink_? She wondered.

Then she spied the table. _Ugh! Forge_! She thought. _Gross!_

She grabbed a few other things to experiment with and slipped back towards her room.

She didn't want to disturb anyone so she hadn't used the door. She phased through the wall.

And it happened again.

The old man in the room turned with a start. "AHH!"

He and the dragon jumped.

"Oh, it's you!" The old man laughed.

And as she slipped out of the wall, he disappeared.

It was the same room she had left on her way to the kitchen, and the same one she had seen – but it appeared so different when the old man was there.

_Maybe it's got something to do with phasing through the lighthouse_. She paused. _Maybe it's lead poisoning from the paint or something… _But she dismissed that idea quickly.

The little purple dragon wrung it's hands and looked at her, sniffing the steak in the air.

"Creak?" He batted his eyelashes again.

She looked at him in shock. _You were there…_ She realized. _With the old man, and when the room reverted to normal… you were standing in a different place… How?_

Then she noticed his expression and her heart melted. "Awwwww….."

Forge was sleeping on the kitchen table. Not that he didn't have a room now, he did. He just lost track of time, lay down to fix the light over the table, and didn't get back up again.

He snored slightly.

X23 circled him, giving him a wide berth.

His one arm lay down off the table at an uncomfortable angle.

He snored loudly and she looked around the room in exasperation. _He's ASLEEP_! She realized. _How could anyone sleep through noise like that?_

"With Martians…" He smiled in his sleep as he spoke. "Two please. Shaken, not stirred."

She looked at him in both amazement and confusion, as though he'd lost his mind, and she helped herself to a glass of cold water from the fridge.

"It's too cold for metal feathers, you'll…" His foot twitched twice as though he thought he were running and then absently slapped himself in the face.

She paused, quiet and fascinated by the display.

"Ha!" He smiled. "Two microns!"

Then he furrowed his brow and rolled off the table.

She choked on a laugh and quickly stepped out of the room before he saw her.

"Awww, man…" She heard him rise and smack his lips.

She held her laughter and slipped quietly up the hall and in to her room before she thought of him again.

_He's smart._ She thought. _Head must be full... It leaks when he sleeps._

She shook her head, smiling, at the thought of him falling off the table.

_He needs_… She paused and smiled a fond and secretive little grin. _Looking after_.


	26. Growing Up Chapter TwentySix

Alistaire swept in with a smile.

And he had good reason to smile. He had spent most of the morning lining up a list of offers and opportunities for the "Mystery Mutant'. He had rather subtly left out the whole 'Mutant Advisor' angle to the story, so far, anyway. _It will be out soon enough_. He reasoned.

He buzzed his old office in his cooper, as was his custom anymore as he went off to a job he loved.

But upon arriving at the lighthouse, he was met by Forges gaping stare.

Alistaire smiled bashfully as he slipped out of the car.

Forge sighed. "What is it with you people?"

He whistled for one of his robots and it scurried over to him. He keyed in a few commands.

"Just when I'm getting one thing finished…" He shook his head. "You've got another project."

"Ummm…" Alistaire looked back at the car. "Oh, I didn't mean to…"

Forge smiled. "Don't worry. I'm kidding… but I want to fix your car."

Alistaire smiled. "O-okay. Thanks then." He stammered.

"Do you mind if I make it run of water?" Forge asked absently.

"Like a boat?" Alistaire asked hopefully.

"Uh, I meant the engine."

"Oh." Alistaire seemed deflated. "Okay then, do what you'd like." And he slipped off towards the lighthouse.

Forge narrowed his eyes at the man. _Is he putting me on_? But he couldn't tell.

And after considering for a moment, he decided that he would look in to making it run on water in more ways than one.

Alistaire slipped away chuckling over his own dry British wit.

Kitty slipped out of her room.

"Has… Ummm… Has anyone seen… an .. ummm…" She looked began glancing from room to room.

"A what?" Kurt asked as she passed by.

"Well, you know, a ummm…" She looked around on the floor behind him. "I can't believe he just disappeared like that."

"Who?" Kurt began looking behind his own feet.

X23 giggled.

Kitty looked at her.

"Creak." She said with a smile, tearing apart a piece of bread and eating it slowly.

Kitty's eyes opened wide. "You've seen it?"

"Twice." X23 admitted.

"Seen what?" Kurt asked.

"I smelled it since I got here." X23 added. "So I knew where to wait to see it show up."

"Something showed up?" Kurt ventured. "When."

Kitty seemed not to hear him. "When I woke up he was in my bed."

Kurt looked towards Forges room and then back at Kitty. "Really?"

"What did you do?" X23 asked.

"I rubbed his belly and fed him steak." Kitty grinned.

"Did he… like that?" Kurt asked.

"You're so lucky!" X23 said to her. "He must like you."

Kurt just swallowed and began backing away slowly.

"He's so cute!" Kitty beamed. "With the most adorable eyelashes!"

_Eyelashes_? Kurt wondered. _Ummm_….

"Have you seen him belch?" X23 asked. "Awesome!"

_Awesome_? Kurt wondered. _Belch_?

He turned away once he was in the hall. _Okay… I'm just going to_ … He brightened. _I'm going to ignore that and pretend none of it ever happened._

He looked back and smirked. _I got caught in a 'girl-talk only' zone dere for a minute_. He shook his head. _I wonder where Alistaire is…_

Across town lay a psycho. In a box.

His eyes were wild and hate filled.

He thrashed and raged against his bonds, the chains, the strait-jacket, the gag, mask and collar.

But it did no good, because try as he might, he was still a bound and chained man, in a box.

He screamed in a muted rage as he struggled.

"Good news." Said a sinister voice. "You've been purchased." He purred.

The chained man considered what this meant.

"And your new Mistress says she's going to let you go in London, later."

His eyes narrowed through the grate on his box. The look was saying: _"I'll coming right back here to kill you."_

"That's why I've decided to get away for a while. Perhaps Italy, or Rome."

The man whined anew.

"Oh, come now… all that torment, bloodshed and agony… does it really matter that you wont get me this time? After all, I'm just some low-life arms dealer…" He purred. "And you…"

The speaker stared in awe in to the box. "You're a weapon. You live for this sort of thing."

And the man in the box went mad with rage and anger, thrashing, cracking wood and bone, but eventually… it came to nothing.

And he passed out, confined within his box, while waiting for his mistress.

Tabitha began the day in a dreamy fog.

She was terrified.

_Today is supposed to be the day… But … if it doesn't happen…_

She shivered and hugged herself.

_Kurt will come. I didn't imagine it all. Kurt will come. _

She gripped herself tighter as her fears drew.

_He has to, doesn't he?_


	27. Growing Up Chapter TwentySeven

Tabitha shivered in her cell. _What if_? She demanded of herself. _What if it can't happen? What if it doesn't?_ She ached inside. _Kurt… I want to believe_.

She sighed and realized she had broken out in a cold sweat. She was having a serious nervous attack.

_I've done this so many times before…_ She dropped her head. _I just can't be disappointed again. _

_I… I don't know what I'll do… If you don't come Kurt… Please…_

Kurt sat melancholy and staring out the wide windows of his bedroom.

_Amanda would like this view_. He pursed his lips for a moment. _What a gyp! _

"Kurt?" Alistaire peeked in around the corner of the door.

Kurt smiled. "Oh, sorry Alistaire." He sighed. "I was just …" She swallowed slightly. "Missing simpler times."

Alistaire was flattered that Kurt would share such a thing with him.

"Simpler times…" Alistaire looked thoughtful. "I wonder if everyone has them if they go back far enough?"

"Probably." Kurt agreed. Then he thought of X23, Logan, and to some extent himself as he looked down at his hands. "Although … Maybe not _everyone_."

Alistaire slowly lowered himself down to sit on the very corner of Kurt's bed so that he could share the view out the window.

"Mine are a good ways back." Alistaire said, watching the waves. "And very, very recent of late."

Kurt shot him a slight sideways glance and then returned his eyes out the window. "Recently?"

Alistaire smiled. "Sure. I've no money – so I don't worry about paying the bills. I like my job so much that I'm doing it anyway." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "It's a lot like going to camp when I was younger."

Kurt smiled but kept watching the waves. "I thought of staying here as being a lot like camping." He volunteered.

"In a minefield?" Alistaire prodded at the thought of the lighthouse's explosion problem.

Kurt was back to smiling. "It was more like living in someplace that had flood problems… that were made of fire." He started chuckling.

Kurt looked over at Alistaire and Alistaire met his eyes.

"I know how I got here Alistaire, but how did you?" Kurt asked him.

Alistaire smiled a shy, subdued smile. "I'm a nobody Sir." He said at last. "The bottom rung of a latter always gets dirtiest you know. Because people clean their boots on us. And if you make a large enough mistake…" He looked grimly at Kurt. "Then they keep that boot on you for the rest of your life, and you can't go any higher."

Kurt wanted to ask what he had done, but there was no need as Alistaire could read it on his face and he obliged.

"I was at my first high-end function. All of London's elite were there. It was a welcoming function for the graduates of my school who had taken jobs with the government." He swallowed. "And every couple of years, this function got the attendance of Prince Henry, one of the royal family."

He looked lost in the memory as he continued. "And I couldn't believe our luck. A chance for our group to meet with a royal. If he took a liking to anyone, it was quite possible that any one of us could be tapped for higher positions. It was a real good opportunity."

He swallowed. "And I had a nervous stomach. So, I had a glass of champagne to try to settle it."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Oh no."

Alistaire smiled. "Yes. When I met Prince Henry, I vomited on him. Practically in the face."

Kurt stifled a laugh and smiled sympathetically.

"And he never came back to one of those functions again." Alistaire added. "And they all blame me. To this day."

Kurt smiled. "Cowards." He commented off handedly.

"How so?" Alistaire prodded.

"Big mistakes come from taking big risks." Kurt told him. "And if you can make a big mistake and get up and keep going, then you're just the kind who has to learn things the hard way, and they should have let you learn at your own rate. But they were cowards. They knew that if you could recover from that mistake you'd be a serious threat. So they never gave you the chance."

"You think so?" Alistaire wondered.

"I know so." He said. _They were just like Amanda's parents…_ "They shouldn't hold something you couldn't control against you. They only do it to feel superior in the face of the unknown."

Alistaire smiled. It was like a great weight had come off his shoulders.

Kurt saw the change and smiled.

"I wouldn't know what to do without you Alistaire. You're indispensable."

"Thank you." He smiled. "Do remember that if we're ever put back on the payroll and I've the chance at a raise."

"I will."

X23 pressed her forehead against the glass as she stared down at Forge as he stripped Alistaire's car.

_He's funny_. She thought. _Always doing something_.

He smiled as he hit his head on the hood and came out grumbling and rubbing it.

_And he talks a lot. There isn't even anyone there and he's talking now. Someone should stand next to him to make him look more normal._

Forge was smiling, half covered in grease.

_He likes it though. Doing things. And he does help more than anyone I've ever seen_. She shifted to watch him go around the other side of the car. She wrinkled her nose at the thought of smelling all that grease. _He's a different kind of helper than the woman on the boat_. She thought.

Forge was reprogramming the vacuum robot to grind the paint off the car and then molecularly alter it to a red, glittery paint. Once complete, it would do the project on it's own and repaint the car.

"Maybe _we_ should go down and see if he needs any help." Kitty smiled knowingly from the doorway.

X23 didn't look away from Forge while she spoke. "I never understand what he's doing." She paused. "Or saying… sometimes."

Kitty leaned against the doorway. "Why do you think he did your room first?" She asked.

"I don't know." She kept peering down.

"I think he was being nice." Kitty said after a moment. "To you."

X23 hesitated and then looked to Kitty carefully. "Why?"

Kitty hesitated in turn. _That could turn in to a big question._ She cautioned herself. "I think it was his way of saying that he was around – if you wanted to spend some time together or anything, he would too. Kind of an invitation."

_Please…_ X23 thought. _He was saying 'please'…_ She nodded. "Maybe."

She was quiet for a moment before she turned around and sat down, facing Kitty. "Can I ask you something?"

Kitty nodded and leaned in to the room, slowly crossing to take a chair opposite X23.

"I have this…" She swallowed and looked awkward and nervous. "… Name."

Forge looked perplexed as he drew an odd bit of metal out of the engine. _What the…? This isn't even a car part!_

He tossed it over his shoulder and it landed with a clang.

Followed by another clang that caught his attention.

And a few moments after that, another clang that made him turn around.

Another random bit of metal in the driveway had flown out of place and connected to the random bit from the engine as though they were magnetically linked.

And now, the two pieces were locked in some form of dance as they fluttered and banged around together.

_What could_… He approached slowly and curiously.

Then he heard the noise. It was coming from under the small wooden steps of the lighthouse. It was a long scraping noise.

And then a third odd bit of metal shot like a bullet out from under the lighthouse and in to the other two pieces. Now that all appeared bonded together and fighting for dominance.

The 'bullet' piece was a short pole and when it hit the right position it resounded with a "Click!"

"What?" Forge looked at the metal.

"Click!" It went again.

And now the pieces were connected as though they were one piece.

"Weird!" He thought. _How could I make my robots do that when they're broken_? He wondered.

And then the three pieces hesitated, hummed for a moment, and then began tumbling end over end until it went off the edge and in to the ocean.

"Hey!" Forge had called as he ran after it.

But it was too late. It was gone.

Across town there lay a psycho.

In a box.

And in his head, he was singing.

_I'm…_

He was excited. He had been packed for shipping. And was in the back of a speeding truck en route to its destination.

_The man…_

And if he was getting gout today, to kill and maim, then he felt he had good reason… To sing.

_In the box!_

-

**Authors Note To: The one and only Hunter S. Thompson – Before your time is never the right time you gutless prick. Now I have to honor you in words and in life. To be honest, I could have waited some. Lucas**


	28. Growing Up Chapter TwentyEight

"A … Name?" Kitty asked.

X23 nodded. "It's on those papers Logan gave me. My passport and ticket." She got up and crossed over to her dresser and pulled them out of the top drawer.

Kitty rose and took them from her with interest.

"I didn't say anything before… because it seemed like… kind of a big step." X23 took a deep breath.

"I guess it is." Kitty said sympathetically.

Then she smiled at X23. "I like it. It's a pretty name." She volunteered.

"I guess I need one, don't I?" X23 looked confused. "I mean, everyone else has one…"

Kitty nodded. "Or more…" She swallowed. "You might need new code name too."

X23 looked perplexed. "I didn't think of that."

"Well," Kitty jumped in. "If you like that name, then I guess you should use it."

She smiled. "I like it well enough." She said as though she had thought about it. "Logan said it came from the bible. And that he chose it just for me."

Kitty was caught with a half smirk hanging on her face. _Logan, you weirdo! How could you do that to her? _She wondered.

But she didn't let on what she was thinking.

"I think it suits you." She said softly, wincing at how true that was. "Lucy Logan."

Kitty took the news and slipped out of the room.

She found Kurt and Alistaire pouring over a pile of papers between them on Kurt's bed.

"X23 has a name." She announced with a smile.

"She does?" Kurt looked confused.

"Lucy Logan." She smiled. "Logan gave it to her."

Kurt burst out laughing so hard that he almost fell off the bed. He wiped at tears as he fought the laughter to explain.

"Logan used to tell me, if I ever had a daughter who passed for human that I should name her Lucy." He smiled. "It was supposed to be my little joke on the world. My revenge for all the jokes about my appearance."

"Er… Lucy?" Alistaire raised his eyebrows. "How is that…"

But Kurt interrupted. "After Lucifer, The Devil."

Alistaire shook his head. "This Mister Logan seems an odd fellow." He said at last.

"He is that." Kurt smiled. "That's who she is then." Kurt said to Kitty. "In every way that matters. She is Lucy Logan, Wolverines Daughter." He nodded. "No matter who she turns out to be, she is that as of now."

Kitty smiled. "I'm suprised, really…" Kitty smiled. "I like her. She's honest."

Kurt smiled. "Ja. And when she's frustrated with herself…"

"She looks just like him." She agreed. "I know."

Kurt looked considerate. "I think she means a lot more to him than we understand." He paused.

"How so?' Alistaire asked, finding the whole discussion fascinating.

Kurt smiled and looked for the best way to convey his message. "He told me… Right before I left, that… He trusted me with his life."

He looked up and met their eyes, looking from one to the other and then back down at the papers on the bed. "I wonder lately if he didn't mean her."

Kitty smiled and shook her head in awe. "Mister Logan rules." She decided.

"Yeah." Kurt admitted. "He does."

Alistaire had a sly little smile on his face.

Kurt didn't notice but Kitty did.

"What is it Alistaire?" She asked.

Alistaire sat, reserved but truthful. "I saw her watching Forge…" He smiled, enjoying the slight bit of gossip. "Is he aware that he might be getting this Mister Logan as say… something of a father in law?"

Kurt dropped his jaw and Kitty looked stunned as they processed the idea of explaining to Wolverine that his daughter was dating. And it was as though the wheels in thier minds were meshing together to realize that Forge might need to be aware of Logan.

"I'm not telling them!" They told each other in unison, blinking in suprise at each other.

And Alistaire laughed wildly.

Lucy had slipped down the spiral stairs quietly and crept up to the door.

She could hear Forge moving on the other side.

She listened for a long moment, just enjoying the sound of him and making him familiar to herself.

She opened the door and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Is that Alistaire's car?" She asked in shock.

Forge let out a big, wide smile. "Think he'll like it?"

She walked along, eyeing it from all the way around. "It's amazing."

"And it will run even better than it looks." He smiled.

The paint on the little car looked wonderful, glistening in the sun. All the lamps and windows were crystal clear but slightly tined to have a 'smoky' look.

"You even fixed the tires." She said in amazement.

Forge was impressed. "Wow. I didn't think anyone would notice that. My bots can create almost any kind of patch or repair for almost any type of material."

"And it makes that stuff from other stuff?" She shook her head. "That's cool."

He smiled. "Yeah." And he considered her. "I thought so too."

And she smiled back.

The little purple dragon sat staring down at the two of them.

He sighed contentedly, smiled and rolled over to sun his belly as he lay on the roof of the lighthouse.

He let his head fall back and he glanced down at them again. They were talking and laughing.

"Awwwww…." The dragon whispered under his breath. "Smoochie, smoochie…" Then he batted his eyelashes, grinned and rolled his eyes before going back to enjoying his beautiful seaside morning.


	29. Growing Up Chapter TwentyNine

The young girl waited in the shadows. The sun glinted over her narrowed eyes as well as the edge of her blade.

Across the street opposite her was a man with a machine gun on top of a building.

_That must be where they're keeping him_. She thought. _I'm coming Bro…_

When the man turned his back she bolted out in to the sun and ran for the edge of the roof.

She leapt from the edge of her building toward the roof of his. Her muscle memory carried her through the motion and she rolled when she hit, rising up behind the man and letting her sword lash out and knock the gun from his hand.

Her blade came up and caught him under the throat and she held it there.

"How many of you are inside?" She asked.

"…four…" He whispered.

"And my brother?" She narrowed her eyes again and the man could see that she was as ready to slit his throat as she was to glance idly about. He began to shake.

"Unharmed." He told her. "… please…"

She smiled. "Sure." She whipped the blade away and with a flash, brought it back to club him in the head with the blunt edge.

The man crumpled to the ground.

She took three stealthy steps toward the rooftop doorway that would lead inside.

_Just hold on_. She thought. _I'm coming._

Kurt and Alistaire slipped in to his car. It was a long drive to get Tabitha and they all had to be back by the time of Alistaire's scheduled interviews with his reporter friend.

Kurt smiled at Forge out the passenger side window. "You did a great job on the car. Thanks man." He

"No problem." Forge told him. "But we're gonna need something bigger soon." He eyed the little car. "I can't imagine what would happen if we all tried to go out for burgers."

Kurt waved arbitrarily. "Half of us could ride on the outside. No problem."

Forge smirked. "Tell that to the cops."

Kurt laughed. "That's all I need. Jail time. They'd fire me in a heart beat after that."

Forge smiled at him. "Dude, people with jobs get paid. You don't have a job. You've got a calling."

Kurt looked surprised. "I … do, don't I?"

And Forge nodded. "Don't sweat it though. I've got a few simple things I can build that sell real well on eBay. Should keep food on the table most nights."

Kurt looked almost forlorn. "You shouldn't have to do that."

Forge smiled and shook his head. "I'd have to do it no matter where I was." He said softly. "And this way… I'm helping my people…" He sighed and looked down almost dejectedly. "We can't all dive off buildings and live, you know?"

Kurt went to protest but Forge stopped him.

"So… You have to let us do what we can when we can. And for now, I can do this."

Kurt let out a reluctant smile. Some people never failed to amaze him.

"Thank you Forge." He said softly. "We'll be back tonight."

Forge smiled. "See you then."

Alistaire had a look of permanent surprise etched on his face. It didn't manage to leave him when he sat down in the car.

"There's no holes in the floorboards!" He said with a head-shake.

"Let's go Alistaire." Kurt motioned forward.

"And…" Alistaire looked up with a start. "We've got a sunroof!"

Kurt smiled. "Alistaire…"

Alistaire looked down at the dashboard. "And there's a gas needle now!" He looked at Kurt. "We've got half a tank!"

Kurt looked hopelessly lost for a moment. "Alistaire, Please."

Alistaire turned the key and the engine roared to life. He checked the mirror and saw no exhaust. He revved the engine heavily and still saw none.

He began shifting the gears and stopped. The car went slowly backwards.

"We've got REVERSE NOW!" Alistaire lit up like a Christmas tree. "I can parallel park again!"

"Alistaire!" Kurt snapped him back to the moment. "Can we please go pick up Tabitha now?"

"Who… Oh, right, Miss Smith. My apologies." He said as he threw the car in to gear and it leapt forward away from the lighthouse.

Forge watched them go. When the car pulled away he could see X23 sitting on the lighthouse stairs.

He smiled at her.

And then something occurred to him.

She could see it in his face – that something was wrong.

"What is it?" She demanded.

"Oh, nothing…" He furrowed his brow, clearly indicating that it was not 'nothing'. "I just hope they don't press that large red button on the dashboard. I didn't tell them what it does."

She shook her head. "Is it dangerous?" She asked.

"Well, yeah." He shrugged.

She cocked her head and looked at him. "Well…" She looked at a loss. "At least you're not boring!" She said throwing her hands up in the air.

He smiled sheepishly. She was right.

"Wait!" He realized "I can call them if Kurt has his phone." And he whipped out his phone and called Kurts.

The lighthouse rang behind them.

"Uh, ho." Forge turned and looked. From the lighthouse you could see the car as it wound it's way down the coast.

He watched, knowing there was nothing he could do, as it ambled away.

Kitty hugged herself closely as she watched the car slip away. Her bedroom gave her quite a view of the surrounding countryside.

Although she wouldn't say so, she had her reservations about Tabitha Smith. The last time she and Kurt had been together she got Kurt in trouble and left him holding the bag to face up to his punishment alone.

And Kitty was afraid that something similar was going to happen this time.

_So help me_… She thought. If she hurts him again… _And she shivered at the thought of what she'd do._

Alistaire looked down at the dashboard.

"Humph." He said softly.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"There's a new button on the dashboard." Alistaire said, pointing at it. "It's red."

Kurt looked over. "I wonder what it does." Kurt lifted his hand experimentally. "Think we should test it?" He smiled as he extended his finger.

"Umm… Do you really think that's a good…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alistaire tried to reason with him but Kurt had already done it. And once done they screamed in unison.

He pushed the button, which triggered the injection system to begin pumping Nitrous Oxide in to the fuel lines. And the car took off like a rocket down the winding, twisting road at a breakneck speed, frequently riding on just two tires just to stay on the road.

Finally, it slowed and returned to a normal speed.

Kurt turned his head slowly to face Alistaire.

Alistaire was sure that he could suddenly see gray hair mixed in with Kurt's blue fur.

"It needs to be a shorter burst." Kurt said at last, knowing that they never should have fired that large a dose in to the system on such a winding road.

"Definitely." Alistaire agreed, slowly looking to his watch. "Oh…look…" He swallowed and looked up. "We're running ahead of schedule."


	30. Growing Up Chapter Thirty

The young girl slipped quietly down the stairs with her sword drawn.

The stairs led strait down to her brother. He sat in his wheelchair. His thin arms and legs sat lifeless. Only his face betrayed his feelings.

"Don't worry." She told him. "I'm taking you home."

And it happened.

Emma's power banged the young girl's mind like a gong and she fell to the floor.

The boy in the chair moaned and rolled his head. Desperately he tried to indicate to his sister where Emma was standing, but it was too late.

The guards rushed over and took aim before Emma stepped out.

"Now, now." Emma smiled. "You're good. To track us all this way."

The girl looked down. She had cut herself with her own sword when she fell. _Damn…_

"And you'll be good enough for what I want you to do next." Emma continued.

"Go … to … hell." The girl spit back.

"Eventually." Emma smiled. "But I'll be going for a very good reason." She smiled. "You're going to kill this girl." She pulled out a picture of Kitty. "An American. And you'll do it tonight or your brother dies."

Emma leaned in close as they were wheeling the girl's brother away. "Here's everything you need." She tossed a file at her feet. "To save your brothers life."

And she walked out proudly.

"Damn it!" The girl said slowly as she forced her way up. She could still barely stand. And her eyes fell to the picture of Kitty.

She sighed. "I'm sorry." She said at last, looking in to Kitty's bright eyes. "But you … you have to die."

And she picked up her sword, speared the picture off the floor to bring it to her hand, then turned and limped out of the room.

Emma wandered out to the van. "Take him to the office." She told her men as they loaded the wheelchair bound man in to a van.

"I'm going to the warehouse." She finished.

She slipped in to her limousine and gave the order. Soon the car was underway.

They pulled up and she stepped out. "Meet me around the back." She told the driver then she went inside.

The box sat alone and removed from everything else. She could hear him breathing inside.

She opened her mind to his and he screamed.

She waited for him to run out of air and she began.

"I've brought you a gift." She told him mentally. "Freedom."

"Let me go!" He roared at her, his mind flowing and flashing with images of violence – even against her – even though he'd yet to see her.

"I will." She assured him. "But I want something in return."

There was a long and lingering pause in his mind and so she continued.

"I want you to do what your brother could not." She smiled. "I want you to kill a little girl."

And the image of X23 traveled from her mind to his and he let loose an ungodly howl of rage as he recognized her.

"SHE LIVES?" He demanded.

"She does." Emma told him.

"HERE?" He demanded.

"Yes." She smiled slightly.

"Then…" He mused.

"Then your brother is dead." She finished for him. "Dead and forgotten."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He howled and she broke the connection. There was no doubt, he would do it now.

She turned and took three steps away when she suddenly had to clasp her hand over her mouth and run from the room.

She burst out the door and grabbed a trashcan.

Images from his mind spilled out through hers like backwash from the mental connection; Wild animals, mutilated and still alive, surgery he preformed on himself without medical knowledge, the decimation of whole families over trivial matters and years and years worth of anguish.

She opened her mouth and the bile ripped from her stomach out her mouth. Her lungs emptied and her body convulsed and wretched long after it was empty.

It was a natural reaction to contact with such a dark mind. The body tries it's best to reject poison in all its forms.

She wiped at the corners of her mouth as she forced herself to stand by pushing off the edges of the garbage can.

She took a few deep breaths and turned towards the utility sink on the back wall. It was a half dozen steps later that she shoved her mouth underneath and rinsed it clean.

And then she saw her.

Illyana stood calmly in the doorway.

"Oh, please, don't stop on my account." She smiled ruthlessly.

Emma quivered with rage. Having Illyana this close to her plans was shocking.

Then, Emma smiled slightly.

Illyaya was dumbfounded for just one second.

Then it hit her.

Everything that Emma had left of the poison mind welled in her frontal lobe and she forced it like a serious punch directly in to Illyana's mind.

Illyana buckled and her legs fell out from under her. She closed her mouth and covered it to keep from getting sick, but it didn't help as her body forced it all out her nose.

She pulled her hand from her mouth and spit the nasty mess out on to the floor, half covering herself where she lay.

Emma took a breath. "Really Illyana. You should take more care in your appearance darling."

She smiled down at the woman, just as ruthlessly as Illyana had stared at her. "You look like shit today."

And as Illyana looked up, Emma was walking slowly and confidently away.


	31. Growing Up Chapter ThirtyOne

Kurt watched the English countryside pass him by. It was pretty enough, and for such a small place, it sure made him feel like he was traveling a great distance. It was more of a trek than a trip and Alistaire was deliriously happy with all his car's bells and whistles.

Kurt thought Alistaire was going to cry when he realized the radio worked.

"So… Um…." Kurt searched his mind for something they could talk about other than the car. "What about… those papers you were working on?"

Alistaire searched his mind. "Oh, yes, those annoying tables and articles. I swear, it's like someone wrote our whole charter in code. You have to assemble the articles in the form of the graph in order to read them properly. I've been working on getting it all together so it's actually readable from beginning to end."

"Sounds like quite a process." Kurt said, staring at the distant tree-line. "I bet our jobs are hard."

Alistaire smirked. "I wonder if we'll ever know?"

Kurt smiled back. "I vote 'no'. Let's pick Tabitha up and the three of us can Thelma and Louise it off a cliff or something."

Alistaire laughed out loud. "Not a chance." He grinned. "It's too good a mystery." He looked at Kurt with a twinkle in his eye. "I imagine that all the difficulties we've had are explainable by the orders of your office."

"Really?" Kurt looked back, slightly shocked.

Alistaire nodded.

"Then it's something we should make a top priority then." Kurt decided.

"Indeed. It's been second only to Miss Smiths release, and to be fair we started that first and I bet we should see it through."

"Of course." Kurt turned and looked out the window. _The lighthouse is in great shape now, thanks to Forge_. He thought. _And Alistaire's about to figure out what I need to do to make this job 'workable'_ … He smiled slightly. _I'm going to pick up a beautiful young girl I haven't seen in a very long time._

Then he looked down at his undisguised hands. _And I'm going… as myself._

He fought it for a second and then – he couldn't fight it any more. He smiled wide_. My life… It's really not that bad. _

The young girl dropped down in through her apartments skylight.

"What the…?" But then she knew. The rent was far too late now and this was the result. The room was strewn with boxes and all her worldly possessions had been manhandled in to said boxes by her landlady.

She looked down and saw one of her brother's trophies. It was broken from being shoved in to the box. It had been for track and field.

She swallowed hard and picked it up, gathering up all the little pieces in case it could be mended. _Damn it Mrs. Kitchell! It's not like he could just win another one!_

A lump caught in her throat and she dropped to her knees in the middle of the room.

_Mom… I don't know what to do. I… I have to kill this girl_. She took a deep breath. _And I don't think she deserves it… But mom…_ She shook her head. _There is no other way._

She picked up her sword from where she had laid it down and used it like a cane to force herself to stand.

She looked down at the file. "I'm sorry Katherine. It's nothing personal."

And she limped off to wrap her wounds and prepare herself for later.

The psycho in the box wept.

Tears of frustration and loneliness rolled down his face.

He had taught his little brother how to hunt.

He had taught him how to follow a scent.

But he never needed to teach him how to kill.

His little brother always knew how to kill.

_You were the smart one!_ He told his dead brother_. You were the one who lived among them. The one no one would suspect._

_How?_

_How is it that this little girl stopped you?_

_What about your experiment? What about your skills and the scope of your vision?_

_You were the best of us my brother._

_And I will avenge you._

He began to shriek again through the gag.

It was a terrifying sound, low and horrible, that sent dogs and cats fleeing from the local area in terror.

Kitty stared out at the ocean. She casually glanced over her shoulder and she jumped when she saw that she was not alone.

She smiled. "What's going on?"

"Not much." Lucy admitted.

"You should have seen Alistaire driving down the road from up here. He's dangerous! He was all over the place."

"Sorry I missed it." She joined Kitty at the railing.

Kitty leaned over and bumped her lightly with her shoulder. "So how are things with Forge?"

Lucy looked at her shoulder and then at Kitty. "Good. Always good. But never like I thought or … hoped."

Then she looked thoughtfully away. "You know…" she swallowed. "You're the reason I'm here." She said softly.

Kitty blinked. "Me?"

Lucy smiled. "When I broke in to the mansion that time… I was in your room."

Kitty nodded and listened.

"You had this… purple …" She searched for the word. "Shirt thing… with a pocket in front… and a hood… on your bed."

Kitty swallowed. She knew the shirt they were talking about.

"It was sooo soft… And it smelled… like…" She dropped her head. "Like a boy." She smiled slightly.

_Lance_. Kitty realized.

"And I thought… I thought…" She looked more worried than frustrated.

"What?" Kitty said softly.

"I thought… 'I'd love to live this way. _If I could just figure out_ _how_…" Lucy set her stare at the horizon and she bit back on her tears. "But… _It's not easy to learn_." She shivered a bit. "A lot of it's… _confusing_."

And she turned to look at Kitty so that Kitty could see the tears in both her eyes. "How do you do it?" She said softly. "You make it look _so easy_…"

Kitty swallowed hard and pushed off the railing.

Lucy went to step backwards but Kitty threw her arms around her.

For a long moment, Lucy didn't move. She searched her mind for what to do next, but no answer came.

She tried taking a few breaths to remain calm and it worked, but she began to notice things too.

There was another calming effect. The warmth and smell of Kitty seemed to envelop her and shut out the rest of the world. And Lucy felt herself starting to give way and just cry.

She couldn't reach to wipe her face and she didn't know what to do, and then…

Her instincts took over in the smallest of degrees and Lucy Logan leaned in to Kitty's hug.

She felt Kitty quiver slightly when she did it and for a moment she thought she was too heavy to lean against her with all her weight, but Kitty bore it and returned it.

"It's not easy." Kitty spoke right in to her ear as though sharing secrets. "Nothing about life is easy." She said softly. "It all takes practice."

"But… _I need to be good at it now_." Lucy shuddered.

"Shhh…" Kitty told her. "No one expects you to be perfect, or to know anything you weren't taught." She sniffed. "And if they do, you bring them to me and I'll set them strait."

And some last little reserve broke away at that thought. The idea and recognition that Kitty was in fact on her side in all things.

And without thinking, Lucy Logan wrapped her arms around Kitty and hugged her back.


	32. Growing Up Chapter ThirtyTwo

Forge crossed his room looking for cleaner clothes.

A book jumped off his shelf and landed open on his floor.

He paused and looked around carefully to see if there was anyone he'd have to explain this too.

No one was there.

He picked up the book and looked at the page it had fallen open to. He had scrawled a note in the margin of the page.

_When did I write this?_ He wondered.

He read it to himself. _Innocence frees innocence._

_What does that mean?_ He wondered. Then it occurred to him: He was too innocent to know.

He smiled and began laughing quietly. The universe was messing with him. He had expected as much. It just took some time to find him after he left the U.S.

_Maybe it didn't have a passport_. He shrugged and sighed.

_Maybe this will all make sense soon._

And he went to get re-dressed.

Kitty's encounter with Lucy had left her emotionally sensitive. It was hard for her to believe that she had been so angry at the idea of seeing Tabitha again. Somehow it seemed remarkably like how she had felt to see X23 walking down the boat ramp.

And now, that just felt wrong.

_She's been in jail_. She reminded herself. _You don't know what that might do to her. _

_She might have gotten vicious… or mean_…

She sighed. _Or hurt…_

She continued standing at the rail of the lighthouse. She could see distant dots that must have been ships slipping back and forth in the distance.

_You know… You really do have it good Pryde. You could be back at home, grounded in that little room with angry parents…_

_I wonder if we all have jails waiting just around some corner of our past, looking to swallow us if given the chance. I know 'Lucy' does… Hydra would snatch her in a minute if they could_. She shivered.

_Maybe we do. Maybe that's all growth really is – the effort to get away from our prisons and make sure they don't swallow us._

_And I guess that… Sometimes we get caught too…_

He closed her eyes and bowed her head. Lucy's words floated through her mind. "_It's not easy to learn."_

She sighed and her mind retreated to the past. _I never should have let Logan rile me up like that. And I shouldn't have taken it out on Xavier_.

_I wonder why he didn't listen. Maybe he couldn't. I guess I still don't know._

She managed a weak smile. Xavier's birthday was just over a week away. _A card with an apology might make a nice gift_. She reasoned, and then made plans to make it happen tomorrow.

Meanwhile in Scotland a door slid open with a great metal crash that woke her up.

_I fell asleep?_ She shook it off as she jumped to her feet ._How_?

"Hello Tabitha."

She blinked and brought her eyes to focus but she would have known that voice anywhere.

"Kurt." She sighed. She wanted to run and throw her arms around him, but she stood her ground. He was with a lot of strangers and looked dark and sinister.

"Do you want to leave here Tabitha?" He smirked evilly.

She nodded slowly, feeling like a child under her parents disapproving eye.

"Then you have to do something for me." He leared.

She looked at him fearfully. "What?"

"Tabitha, wake up!" Kurt shook her shoulder and she was startled awake.

Kurt stood over her but respectfully distant. "You fell asleep." He smiled. "I'm sorry it took so long."

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "You're naked." She whispered, referring to his lack of disguise.

Kurt looked to Alistaire and the guard. They had both heard her. "Ahh, Ja." He agreed.

Alistaire coughed slightly and the guard smiled.

"I missed you." She said with her eyes closed tight.

"I missed you too." He cradled her softly. "Did they treat you okay?" He asked fearfully.

The guard's smile fell away. "She's been in solitary confinement for … well… since she got here." He admitted.

She opened her eyes and looked at the guard. "Jimmy?" She asked.

He nodded as she studied him. He was between thirty and forty years old. He had light brown hair that was dotted with gray. He wore a thick mustache and a large, warm smile.

She took three steps slowly over to him. She wanted to throw her arms around his neck, but she was afraid to touch him. She wasn't even supposed to see him. Her guards were to be kept anonymous to protect them from retribution.

Jimmy stepped forward slowly to show her that it was okay and she reached out and hugged hum slowly, but with a care and tenderness Kurt had never seen in her. "Thank you!" She whispered. "Thank you, thank you, thank you…" Her voice trailed off to a whisper.

Jimmy leaned back. He too was teary eyed. And he reached around his neck and pulled out what was obviously a woman's locket. He opened it and one side held a picture of him in his younger days, in his police officers uniform – and the other side held a picture of a girl around Tabitha's age – but with red hair and dazzling green eyes.

Tabitha's bottom jaw began to quiver. "Marie?" She said with a broken voice.

And the man nodded, closing the locket and tucking it back unde rhis shirt.

She hugged him again. "I'm so sorry."

He smiled. "Some good come of it. Your friends are here now, and you can go."

She hugged the man again, once for Marie, and she righted herself and wiped her eyes. Kurt had picked up her things.

"Go on." Jimmy told her. "You're free now."

And she took a large breath, braced herself, and let them lead her…

_Outside!_

Her first breath of fresh air came like a shock to her. The wold was so much brighter than her interior lights. There were so many colors and the air itself felt both alive, and life giving.

Kurt smiled grimly. _She's so pale_… And he remembered that there were no windows in her cell. _Ach_!

But she was smiling, wide eyed, as though seeing everything for the first time.

She swallowed, obviously still very emotional. "I just want to sit outside… someplace with a view…"

Kurt and Alistaire smiled.

"I know just the place." Alistaire smiled.

"It's just one car ride away." Kurt ventured, opening the door for her.

She smiled. "Nice car." And she climbed inside. _But it's kind of small…_

And she looked out the back window. Jimmy stood just inside the door of the jail. She could see him clearly through the safety glass.

He blew his nose and waved.

Tabitha laughed and waved back.

"Nice guy." Kurt had climbed in the back seat with her to talk.

She nodded. "He's a great man." She looked choked up.

"Who was the girl in the picture?" Kurt ventured.

"His daughter." She sighed. "She's been in a coma for three years." She smiled despite biting back on her tears. "He said I remind him of how she was before…"

Kurt smiled slowly and respectfully. "I bet there's no greater compliment from a loving father."

And she turned to look hopefully at him.

"I mean it." He said softly.

And Tabitha scooted closer to him, wrapped his one arm around her, lay her head on his shoulder and began to cry.


	33. Growing Up Chapter ThirtyThree

Alistaire checked the back seat in the rear-view mirror. Both Tabitha and Kurt were asleep.

_Poor girl_… He thought looking back_. If she were human she might be in jail, but she wouldn't have been stranded there like that. It's a thankless job, evolution._

He sighed. _And Kurt… I thought his heart would break when he saw her in the sun._ He shook his head. _And she is awfully thin. _He smiled, imagining that soon she would be full of shark and watching the ocean from the upper deck of the lighthouse.

He looked back at Kurt. He was asleep and his mouth was hanging open as his head bounced in time with the road.

_He has a healing effect on people. I'm living proof._ He thought. _She'll do well to be near him for a while_.

And Alistaire sighed. He glanced at the chart on the seat next to him. _I'm sure there's something I'm missing here…_

He kept one eye on the road the other jumping between the book in his lap and the chart on the seat; both of which he had fished out of his briefcase when Kurt and Tabitha had fallen asleep.

_Why would anyone…_ And then he realized. _That must why it's written like this!_

He glanced back to the book. _The articles are numbered but then, after the articles are copies of that article that have been rewritten – alternate versions for use in different circumstances…_

_And I've already seen that Kurt has discretion for rewriting the rules of his organization – but these rewrites here in the book… They take almost harmless articles and turn them in to wide range proclamations that grant Kurt and his organization almost military powers over Britain._

He looked at the oncoming road and swallowed. _Search and seizure, indefinite detention privileges_… He gasped. _He could declare Martial Law and take over if he wanted._ He glanced back at Kurt who was sleeping with his mouth open in the back seat. Almost in reply to his glance, Kurt snored loudly.

Alistaire looked away_. Thank God the papers are wrong and he's not a Nazi…_ _Or even the mutant equivalent of one…_

He took several deep breaths

_But… That's what's happening to us. They're not after Kurt, they're after his job._

_And then Britain!_

_And then The World!_

_Well, maybe not the world_. He conceded. _But definitely Britain!_

… _I think…_

Then he shrugged. _It's hard to say really. I've never thwarted a coup before…_

The he glanced down at his suit. _I wish I'd have known. I could have dressed for it or … something._

Back at Emma's office the boy sat quietly in his wheelchair.

Emma smiled at him. "Oh, come on now… It's not so bad. Your sister will save you." She said with a wink.

He swung his head slightly to the side; it was as close as he could come to turning away.

Emma laughed. "Brave until the end, aren't you?"

He blinked slowly but failed to manage to look away.

"What if I told you I know who did it to you?" Emma smiled. "If the only reason your doctors cant find anything wrong is because there is no explanation for your condition?" She smiled sweetly in a mockery now that she had his attention.

"What if I told you this was all political? That people wanted to tear apart your parents corporation and sell off the parts, and that the only way to get it was to make sure you couldn't take over as chairman of the board?"

She nodded twice. "You know it's true." She smiled. "And I know how it was done." She leaned in close, almost forcing him to look down her top as she spoke. "It was magic."

"Ma…" Was all he could manage to hoarsely utter before the strength left him.

"Magic." She whispered. "Real magic."

He tried to hide his shock, but she could tell that he believed her.

"And it would take a magician of extraordinary ability to rival the spell you're under. The odds on you ever finding one…" She smiled. "Well, lets just say you've a better chance of one finding you." She nudged his chair.

He sighed and looked down at his arms. They didn't even bother to handcuff him. He sighed dejectedly.

He looked at her, his face drawn and pale. "Wh-wh-wh…" He began to cough. "Oo-o-o…?" He managed.

"Who?' Emma's eyes twinkled. "Who did this to you?" She grinned. "You know him." She laughed. "He worked for you until he destroyed you. And now he manages most of your parent's old assets. His name was Brice." She smiled. "He paid a good bit to have this curse put on you." She licked her lips. "But it was worth it."

He moaned.

"You and your sister always were street trash at the ball, weren't you?" She continued.

The boy in the chair tried not to look at her and tried not to listen.

"No style or class… But, oh, you were there… I remember you. Naively cluttering up society's landscape. New money scum like you are all the same." She spit, suddenly finding him disfigured and disgusting.

She sneered. "I can't wait until your sister comes back." She smiled. "I'm going to enjoy seeing her begging at my feet to have you back."

And she turned harshly and walked out of the room.

The stealthy young girl with the sword had taken her motorcycle out to do a little reconnaissance. She soon found herself up a distant tree, watching the lighthouse in the distance.

She had a good set of binoculars and she could see the place quite clearly.

_It looks like there's three people there… I hope she comes out to the observation deck again. That will make this pretty easy._

She shivered and then sighed. _What am I thinking… Easy? To kill an innocent girl?_

She pulled out the folder. It detailed Kitty's powers and abilities.

_She would be useful_. She decided. _But_ …

She eyed the lighthouse. "Well, anyway… No time like the present." And she jumped down and began on a run to the lighthouse, intent on scaling the outside wall towards the observation deck.

The lid of the box was hastily torn open and two men dumped him out on to the ground.

"Stab him. Stab him!" One said, and he felt two heavy metal needles (at the end of long metal poles as it turns out) stabbed in to him, one in the leg and the other through the lower back.

And as the poison spread he found he couldn't move.

"Quickly, quickly!" Someone intoned from behind him.

They cut the chains and then the straps of the straitjacket, and then ran for the truck. The driver threw it in to gear and it leapt away from the unconscious psycho.

"Go, go, go!" One of them called out as the truck sped away.

As the truck pulled away from where they had left him he lay twitching but awake. And there – framed against the horizon behind him – was a lone and secluded lighthouse.


	34. Growing Up Chapter ThirtyFour

Kurt's eyes opened wide as he read the articles out of the book_. Dear lord, Alistaire's right! No wonder they scrambled the book up so badly you needed a chart. No one in their right mind would create a position so powerful for one person to occupy._

Kurt shook his head at a passage and drew a line through it with his pen before reading on to the next.

Tabitha was leaning forward and chatting with Alistaire quietly.

"I … don't think so." Alistaire told her.

She smiled slightly. "So he's not…"

"Not that I know of." Alistaire told her. "But… I can't be sure. It doesn't seem so though."

She nodded. _A definite 'maybe'. Great._

"I'm not being very helpful, am I?" Alistaire asked with a smile.

She looked at him in such sympathy and caring that for a moment he was stunned.

"You got me out." She whispered. "No one's ever been more helpful. Trust me."

And she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." She said close to his ear.

Alistaire smiled, reached over and gave her hand an affectionate squeeze. "You're quite welcome."

Just then Kurt drew another line through another paragraph and let out an exasperated sigh. "Ach! This is so wrong!" He said, crossing out a whole page. "Horrible!"

Back at the lighthouse Kitty stood transfixed in horror as the sword wielding girl flew over the railing at her.

She phased instinctually but the girls left hand lashed out quickly. It seemed to glow in a purple streak and as it passed through Kitty's head, she spasmed, became solid and fell to the ground unable to control her muscles.

The girl smiled and the purple flare around her hand disappeared.

_She's a mutant_! Kitty realized.

Down the hall, Lucy heard her crumple to the ground, and it made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

She broke in to a run towards the lighthouse balcony, sensing that something was wrong.

"Oh,no,no,no…" Whispered the tiny purple dragon as he saw Kitty go down.

He dove from the top of the lighthouse and swooped gracefully up over her to drop down between her and her attacker.

He dug in his toes, clenched his little fists in rage and blew a thick, red shot of flame up towards the attackers face making her retreat for an instant.

But only for a instant, because Lucy dove through the flames and over the dragon and the fallen girl.

The attacker thrust at Lucy with a swift and steady sword strike that pierced her lung before it retreated.

Lucy held her ground and stance.

She felt the lung collapse.

She felt her body spasm and convulse, but she held it together and never took her eyes off the other girl.

She knew from experience that she couldn't speak yet, but she did manage a smirk.

She felt burning of her body 'knitting' itself back together, and the slowing trickle of blood that was flowing in to her lung.

Suddenly her claws burst forward, her now repaired lung began to quiver and then exploded back in to shape, ejecting all the blood in to her throat.

Kitty stirred behind her and Lucy smiled.

She opened her mouth and spit the blood in to her attacker's face while diving for her.

Lucy's first three attacks were blocked, but soon her attacker realized that she couldn't keep it up.

"Damn it, why aren't you dead?" She asked as she took the offence with a flurry of attacks.

Lucy smiled. "Hell don't want me." She grinned and dropped her guard, allowing her attacker to slice her across her face.

Kitty began trying to force herself to stand. The dragon cooed softly in support.

After an instant of shock Lucy cocked her head and smiled at the other girl as he face slowly knit itself back together.

Her attacker went pale.

"Stop this now." Lucy told her. "And I'll let you live."

_She must be why I was supposed to wait for tonight… Damn. I should have followed the plan…_

"If I stop this now my brother dies." She replied, diving forward with the blade in front of her.

Lucy sighed. _But _…_I've done so good, not killing… What do I do now?_

And then it occurred to her.

Lucy smiled as the girl dove towards her. "Let's try this." She whispered, then she threw a rabbit-punch to one of the girls kidneys, and ran it through with a quick pop of her claw.

The girl fell to the floor spilling blood everywhere and convulsing.

Kitty rose shaking to her feet while the little dragon put his tiny hands on her boot to try to steady her.

Lucy plucked the sword from the girl's reach and knelt next to her. "It's just a kidney." She said. "Most people have two."

She stood up and cast a concerned glance at Kitty.

"I'm all right, I think it just stunned me." She was holding her head.

"She needs a doctor." Lucy said.

"Forge!" Kitty called in to the house. "Forge!"

Forge pulled off his earphones and looked around his little workbench. _Did someone just…_

"FORGE!"

_Uh, ho…_ He jumped up and ran for the voice.

"Holy shh…" He stopped himself before speaking. And he looked up to meet Kitty's eyes.

"Police and an ambulance." Kitty told him.

"Right." He dove for his phone in the next room. "I'm on it."

Lucy walked calmly over to the girl.

"You're going to tell me what you meant and what you're doing here." She said cracking her knuckles.

The noise was a mix of metallic notes and tones.

It was intimidating to say the least.

"Wait." Kitty told her. "Start with her name."

Lucy looked down at the girl. "Well?

The girl looked up slowly, like a half-mashed insect on a windshield, and Lucy could see the defeat in her eyes.

"Betsy … Braddock." She said slowly. "And I was supposed to kill her." She pointed at Kitty quickly before clutching back at her wound.

Kitty swallowed nervously.

"Why?" Lucy demanded as her lip twitched in anger. "Who sent you?"

Betsy looked lost. "They have my brother. He's crippled. He can't move and they have him…" She sniffed, her blood flowing out through her fingers where she clutched her wound. "And they'll kill him."

She raised her head and met Kitty's eyes.. "I don't have anything against you… It wasn't personal."

The dragon shot a disgusted 'poof' of flame at her and took three little steps away from them before kicking his legs (as though kicking dirt backwards on to the fallen girl) then he jumped off the house and soared out of sight.

"Who has your brother?" Kitty asked holding her hands close to her chest.

The girl looked lost. "The Hellfire Club." She moaned in pain and her breathing increased. "I don't care what happens to me, but … you've got to help Brian… Let me die, it doesn't matter, but… Please… _He's all I have_."

Kitty sighed.

Lucy looked at her in disbelief. "It's a trap." She said almost sarcastically. "In case she failed, so others can try again." She shook in anger at the thought.

"No." Betsy insisted. "It's not."

Lucy let out a low growl and Kitty could tell she was having trouble controlling herself.

"Ummm…" Kitty stepped between them but spoke to Betsy. "I think you should keep quiet for a bit and let me think this out…"

"You'll have to hurry. By the time the ambulance has me they'll be able to kill him. They know everything. They run everything."

Lucy looked at her in disbelief, her eyes growing wild while she forced herself to breathe_. Go ahead, keep talking…_ She felt her lips curling in anger.

"Lucy. Go see what's keeping Forge." Kitty said. "Go on."

Lucy nodded, paused, took two deep breaths, then turned and stalked off.

"Thank you." Betsy said. "I could see it in her eyes."

Kitty nodded. "Yeah. She could have killed you."

'_Wants too' you mean…_ Betsy swallowed. "Please… Save him."

Kitty looked in to her eyes.

And she caved.

"First…." She said softly. "Tell me everything."


	35. Growing Up Chapter ThirtyFive

Kurt sat back quietly. _I can't believe this_. He rubbed his eyes. _I'm in way over my head here._

He looked at Alistaire and Tabby. _And what about them? They're betting on me and I'm …_

He paused and blinked in consideration_. I'm… doing okay actually_. He sighed. _Before, I didn't know how bad it was, but really… Nothing's changed._

He took a deep breath in through his nose_. Now… I can fix it. So, I'm actually better off than I was._

He looked down at his hands. He had worn the holoimager for so long, and grown in the meanwhile – that his own hands looked unfamiliar to him.

He clenched his fists. _I can't go back_. He thought. _I've come to far to slide back now. I have to keep pushing. I have to make this work._

"Kurt?" Tabby was looking at him. "What's wrong?"

He met her eyes and relaxed. "I'm mad." He said evenly. "I'm tired of seeing people with power abuse it at the expense of people who wouldn't even if they could."

"What are you saying?" She asked.

He swallowed. "I can do this job. And I can make it so that anyone who gets it after me cant abuse it."

"And?" She prompted.

"And it all starts tonight." He finished.

She shivered with excitement. She had never seen Kurt looking so determined before.

In the front seat Alistaire bounced in his seat. Kurt was firing him up. _Good for you_. He thought. _Good for you._

"We'll be home in just a minute." He called back.

"Good." Was Kurt's only reply.

Forge tried to reason with Kitty. "Please, don't rush off alone like this."

"I promised her I'd try." Kitty said in defiance, heading for the door.

"Then take … Lucy with you." He said. "I can handle a girl who cant move and is bleeding to death."

Kitty looked disapprovingly at him. "She's a trained killer from the looks of it." Kitty sighed. "I cant leave you alone with her no matter how hurt she is."

"Then… Take me with you. Maybe I could help." He looked at her imploringly.

"No. I need you here to make sure Lucy doesn't hurt her anymore, and then to deal with the police when they show up."

Lucy slipped in to the room.

"Alistaire's car is coming up the road." She said. "And you're right, we can't leave Forge with her. She's dangerous."

Forge looked at her as if to protest and then thought better of it.

"And," Lucy continued. "Forge is right, you shouldn't go alone." She exhaled. "So he should go with you." She said at last. "I'll tell Alistaire and Kurt what happened and they can talk to the police."

Lucy could see the hesitation in Kitty's eyes.

"I'll just watch her until they get here." Lucy told her. "I've calmed down. I promise."

Kitty took a deep breath. _Well, we've all got to trust someone, sometime…_

Kitty turned to Forge. "Let's go."

Forge swallowed once as Kitty made her way out the door.

Lucy caught his eye. She looked ready to say something, but she hesitated.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Just…" She looked as though she was looking for the words. "Come back." She said finally.

He smiled. "I will."

And he turned, vanishing out the door after Kitty.

Lucy climbed the stairs and glanced over. True to her word, Betsy had not moved. To the contrary, it looked like she had passed out.

Lucy slipped in to the kitchen and grabbed a box of crackers that Alistaire had brought over as a part of a 'care package'.

She opened the box and sat down within eyeshot of Betsy.

For a long moment she sat, quietly munching her crackers, when Betsy stirred. She lifted her head and noticed that Kitty was gone. She turned and spied Lucy sitting in the chair and eating crackers.

Lucy kicked her feet and waved with a smile.

Betsy shivered. _It might be my imagination… Or the blood loss… But she's got to be one of the creepiest people I've ever met in my life_.

Betsy forced a weak smile and waved back before lowering her head to the ground and looking away with worried eyes.

Forge climbed on to the back of the motorcycle. "Are you sure you know how to…"

But that was as far as he got before Kitty gunned the engine and took them strait through the trees of the woods towards the road.

Forge screamed.

She looked back at him. "We've got a curfew!" She told him before turning back. _Curfew_? She wondered. _Why couldn't I say 'Time is of the essence?'_ She sighed. _I need to work on my heroic exclamations_.

She gunned the throttle. _Heroic exclamations? Did I really just think that?_

Forge pressed his eyes closed and held on tight around her waist. _Next time I let her go alone. Next time I let her go alone. Next time…_

Lucy heard the lighthouse door slam closed below her.

"What?" She looked out the windows and could see Kurt's headlights in the distance still.

Then she looked to the stairway and sniffed.

Betsy had looked up when she heard the door, but seeing Lucy's reaction she balked. "What… What is it?" She stammered.

"A stranger." Lucy replied, he claws leaping out.

Betsy looked back towards the stairway. She could see that it was vibrating with the intruder's silent steps.

"A stranger?" Came the strained voice. "Hardly."

Lucy began to get worked up.

"After all…" The voice continued. "We're related, you and I…"

Lucy swallowed. The voice had some tones in common with Logan's, but it was a pale imitation of his voice at best.

"Show yourself." Lucy demanded.

"Gladly." He stepped out to face her.

And she was shocked.

He was taller than she was and his hair was wild but he was rail thin. "Can't you see it?" He asked, shaking his head slowly.

Then the claws bust from his hands. "HOW ABOUT NOW" He demanded in a rage.

His face was long and thin, like that of a horse but she could see the likeness. She met his eyes. "You're…"

"X12." He replied with an evil gleam in his eye. He smiled. "You didn't think you were the only one of us to get away, did you?" He smiled. "I know we all smell different, but can't you smell it? That other thing.. the way we all smell the same?"

And it hit her, she knew exactly what he was talking about. They did all smell like Wolverine, just in different ways.

His smile faded quickly when he saw her claws. "No! They didn't… THEY GAVE YOU THE METAL!" He demanded, breathing heavy.

She nodded, unsure as to how to proceed.

"That's how you killed him then, isn't it?" He said. "X14."

"Who?" She shook her head.

He smiled. "X14 was the most human of us all…" He began. "An infiltration operative. He didn't even have the claws. He passed for human every day of his life." He smiled. "And he came for you… In New York."

She shivered and her eyes widened in fear. "No." She whispered, despite seeing that it was true and even recognizing it from the smell of the man in New York.

"Did he do it?" X12 Leered at her. "He always wondered what would happen if he and you had a child…" He grinned.

"Ugh!" Betsy replied. "Glancing to Lucy in horror. "What did he do?"

Lucy looked horrified at the memory.

"Of course, if I knew you had the metal… I'd have come for you myself."

She dropped her head but kept her eye contact. "Then you'd have died too." She said confidently.

He laughed, circling her slowly. "I'm the survivor." He told her. "I don't even need food. My body produces a layer of fat that my body can digest."

"Too bad that wont keep your head attached." Lucy told him.

He smiled. "I'm older than you, been on my own longer than you. I'm testosterone to your estrogen. I'm not the one in trouble here." He smiled and looked at Betsy. "Ahhh, and you've found me a girlfriend too." He smiled. "Thanks Sis."

Betsy glanced at Lucy, terrified and disgusted at the idea that family might have treated this young girl that way.

"That will never happen." Lucy told him with a glance to Betsy. "And you're not family to me." She finished.

He smiled. "I'm hurt." He mocked her.

"You will be." Lucy volunteered.

And then, with a roar of anger X12 leapt … for Betsy.


	36. Growing Up Chapter ThirtySix

Illyana strode confidently down the hallway. _Now Emma, you pay._

She pushed open the wide double doors and found the entire Hellfire Club assembled behind them. They were seated around a long wooden table.

"Good, you're all here." She smiled. "I'd like to thank you all for…"

But she was interrupted.

"Quiet Illyana." Sebastian intoned.

She was stunned in to silence. _Uh, ho…_

"While it is true that you called this meeting to discuss Emma's alleged use of her power against you… Emma has raised some fine points. And we would like them clarified before we continue."

Emma smiled sweetly from the table. The fact that she was seated and Illyana had to stand spoke volumes as to who was really in trouble here.

"Yes." Emma smiled. "Please, make yourself comfortable. This could take a while."

_Damn_. Illyana cursed. _Damn, damn, damn_…

Back at the lighthouse the psycho was diving for Betsy.

Lucy's eyes went wide and she lashed out quickly. She came in from under his claws as he leapt, and she swung up hard, severing his claws and sending splinters everywhere.

He shrieked in horror.

But Lucy wasn't finished there. She turned her forward momentum in to a backward spin and came around again, this time slashing him across his face. He wheezed and fell slightly but pressed on with his attack.

Lucy caught herself for just an instant and then let loose with knee to his chest, driving him back.

He locked his de-clawed hand around her arm and began digging in to her chest over and over again like an animal with his free hand.

She brought her foot up and sent him sprawling backwards with a savage kick.

He laughed as he slammed in to the wall.

She dropped in to a fighting stance to defend Betsy. Lucy was breathing hard and she looked concerned.

"You've got Adamantium poisoning." He smiled, rising up slowly. "I can heal much faster than you can."

He turned to face her and she could see that he was telling the truth. While the gaping hole in her chest was slowly knitting closed, he was healing with a maddening speed.

"But you still want the metal, don't you?" She wheezed.

"Who wouldn't?" He asked. "It's invincibility for someone who knows how to use it."

"And you think that's you?" She asked. _I've got to keep him talking… I need time… Kurt's coming. I need to heal…_

"You're stalling." He smiled.

She growled.

"And you're boring me." She sneered back. "You've got all the answers and all the gifts… And yet you're still looking to take me out to better yourself." She smiled. "No wonder they dumped you from the project. You're second rate to a little girl."

Betsy laughed. _Join the club…_

But X12 didn't find it funny at all.

He roared madly and advanced on her with a stunning speed.

"We're faster without the metal too." He laughed, sweeping his fist in to slice her calf wide open from behind as he slammed in to her, driving her back against the railing. He caught her face in one hand and her free wrist in the other as he pinned her other arm behind her.

"Did he get this close?" He whispered as he held her down.

"Did he touch you?" He smiled. "Did you like it?"

And he brushed her cheek with his and slowly licked her face.

She shivered and trembled as she fought against him.

"No." She told him. "Don't."

He laughed and dropped his eyes to her breasts. "Why not?"

She whipped her knee up again, this time bashing him right between the legs.

He roared and whimpered a whisper in the same breath but refused to let go.

She twisted away and created just enough space between them to kick him, again, between the legs.

And with that kick, she let loose the claw in her foot.

It sank deep in to his groin at an upward angle and pierced his stomach.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed, driving her foot to the ground and tearing open his crotch.

He gasped in shock as she wrestled free and blood poured out of him as though she had turned on a faucet.

She wanted to scream. She wanted the words to tell him what a pale imitation he was of Logan. She wanted to explain the difference between having a penis and being a man. She wanted to tell him that he was stupid. That she knew better than he did about all things human – and she had just begun to learn.

She wanted to…

But all that came out was a primal snarl from the depths of her gut and a flurry of claw-strikes.

Betsy was bathed in second hand blood and the horror of seeing Lucy turned loose.

X12 threw himself backwards in a panic. _She's so small. Where does she get the strength_? He turned slightly and dove for the edge. The fall from the lighthouse may hurt, but he'd live to see another day.

"NO!" She roared as he turned and she dove for his legs, Nailing one to the lighthouse deck with a claw.

He shrieked in agony and pulled his leg loose, breaking the bone.

"YOU LET HIM COME FOR ME? YOU KNEW WHAT HE WOULD DO?" She impaled him again, this time through the thigh. "BASTARD!" She shrieked.

He turned with an animal's madness and began hacking in to her face and shoulder with his clawed hand But Lucy refused to let him go and she kept him pinned to the deck.

She snatched at a piece of his claw that lay broken on the deck and when she had it she thrust in quickly in to his eye.

He howled in pain and threw back his head as he tried to dive for the edge of the landing.

Her eyes turned up and she reached out and raked through his throat with her claw.

He let out a horrible gurgle and she pulled out the claw that had him pinned and dove toward the railing, rolling with him as they fought.

And as they arrived at the edge…

He was on top of her, hammering in to her with his de-clawed fist.

And she slammed up a knee, caught him unaware, and sent him flying up and off her, over the railing.

Lucy jumped and had a grip on his hair as he went over the edge and she fell, hard and slid down the railing to the ground.

Betsy had heard a massive 'crunch' and the tearing of skin as they fought at the railing – but in the end, Lucy lay motionless on the ground against the railing in a fetal ball while X12 went over the edge.

Betsy rose slowly from her waist.

"Are… Are you alive?" Betsy asked, concerned. "Please?"

Lucy rolled backwards to lay flat on her back. Her head fell towards Betsy.

Half her face was gone – including an eye.

"Oh no…" Betsy stared at her for a long moment.

"I'm all right…" Lucy's lip twitched as though she was trying to smile. "look…"

And she held up X12's head with her far hand from where it had fallen. Then she let her arm fall and the view was once again blocked by Lucy's mutilated body.

Betsy actually breathed a sigh of relief as she fell to the ground. "Good." Betsy smiled. Feeling lightheaded from the loss of blood and the excitement. "I thought we might be in trouble."

Lucy lay there, her blood flowing everywhere, still unable to stand. "Us?" Lucy asked, looking Betsy over. "Nah…" She breathed heavily. "We're fine."

Betsy nodded, her body beginning to shake from the adrenaline rush. "Never… better."

She raised her head and met Lucy's good eye. "By … the way." She smiled. "Thank you. I didn't want … a a … _boyfriend_…"

Lucy smiled. _Thank you…_ She mulled it over. "I guess… You're welcome." She finished at last, collapsing back against the deck.

_Thank god_. Betsy sighed. _I've never been so thankful to be 'welcome' in my life…_


	37. Growing Up Chapter ThirtySeven

Forge stepped off the bike, none the less, he felt as though he continued rushing forward. It was the result, no doubt, of Kitty's driving. He was amazed at how fast you can go when you're truly unconcerned with hitting anything.

He was breathing heavy and she smiled at him, taking pity on his obviously nervous condition as they slipped up the alleyway.

"That's the place." She whispered, gesturing across the street.

Forge looked. It appeared to be a normal office building, but the hair on the back of his neck was standing up slowly.

So he looked at it with his astral eyes and gasped.

The building in question reflected the one he was crouched at. And it glowed bright and thick with supernatural energy. _It's a focal point… Like the lighthouse but not as strong._ He realized.

He brought his focus back to the real world and glanced up at the building's sign.

"I. R. Enterprises." He looked back across the street. _This can't be a coincidence_. He reasoned. _All things happen for a reason. Why is this man being held across the street from a pillar of psychic energy? _

Kitty swallowed and looked up. "Maybe." She whispered, eyeing the roof. She brought her eyes back to his. "Are you ready for this?" She asked.

"What do I do?" He asked.

"Wait here. I'll come out that wall over there and make a line for that alley. Once you see me move there – follow this alley back and we'll meet on the next block. It's only three blocks to the police station. He should be safe there."

Forge nodded. It sounded good to him. "Okay." But somehow he felt it would entail a whole lot more than that alone.

"Oh!" Alistaire looked down, wide-eyed and pulled his handkerchief up over his mouth. "God!" He turned and vomited behind the car.

Kurt looked down and swallowed. Then he cast his eyes upwards.

"Kurt!" He heard Lucy call. "We're up here." She was breathing heavy. "Everything's fine."

Kurt teleported to the deck and slipped but caught his balance in the thick smear of blood that coated the floor.

"Mien Gott!" He swallowed. "Vhat happened? Who is this?"

He looked like he wanted to move in every direction at once.

Betsy recoiled in shock at his appearance.

Lucy smiled. She was holding a steak to her face and sitting on the edge of one of the patio chairs. "That's Betsy. She came here to kill Kitty." She swallowed. "But now I think Kitty wants to keep her or something."

"Where is she? Where's Kitty?" Kurt glanced between them.

Betsy forced herself to speak. "She went to save my brother. I'm being blackmailed by the Hellfire Club."

"Took Forge with her." Lucy added.

Kurt nodded. _Hellfire Club?_ "And the body down below?"

Lucy looked downcast all of the sudden. "X12." She said softly.

Kurt looked taken aback. "What was _he_ doing here?"

Betsy and Lucy exchanged a glance and looked desperate to find the words.

"He was …" Betsy began.

"Hunting me … for my Adamantium." Lucy decided out loud. "He was jealous. And felt entitled to it."

Kurt looked horrified and stepped forward and hugged her quickly.

She didn't know what to do, but, she did lean in awkwardly at first, and then, his warmth and attention did make her relax.

He swallowed and pulled back to look her in her good eye, the steak still covering the other side of her face. "Are you all right?" He whispered, seeing how much of her clothing was destroyed or covered in blood.

She nodded happily. She had expected something like Logan's lecture about killing. But none came.

Then he dropped his eyes to Betsy. "Is she still bleeding?" He asked.

"Ambulance is coming." Betsy said softly.

Kurt nodded, half in shock. "I'll tell Alistaire. I'll be right back."

And he bamfed away.

Betsy looked over at Lucy. "Hey…" She swallowed. "You look a lot better."

Lucy nodded. "I know. But I still feel weak." She swallowed. "And I'm worried about my eye."

Betsy showed obvious concern.

"I've never lost one before. It REALLY hurt. And it wasn't growing back." She took a deep breath. "Once, when I lost most of this leg…" She indicated her right one. "They packed the holes in the muscles with ground meat and eventually my healing factor broke down the meat and rebuilt the muscle."

"And that's what you're doing now?" Betsy asked.

Lucy nodded.

Betsy smiled weakly. "I… really hope you're okay." She said softly. "I wish we hadn't met this way. I think we could have been friends."

Lucy looked at her for a long moment. "I could… see that." She said at last. "You fight good." She swallowed. "I haven't trained against anyone since I got here. You were a good fight."

Betsy laughed. "Please, you would have killed me."

Lucy shook her head. "No." She swallowed. "I wouldn't have. Kurt and Kitty wouldn't want me to." She said softly. "Because you didn't need it." She sighed. "They have complicated rules."

"He didn't seem upset about the body." Betsy added. "And I have to say that I tried to hide behind you when I saw him. He's a little intimidating."

Lucy shook her head. "He only smells that way. He's really nice."

"Ummm.." Betsy looked lost for a moment and then was distracted by the distant sounds of sirens as they sped up the road toward the lighthouse.

Emma stormed out the back door of the office. _Damn them all_. She cursed mentally. _**Damn them all.**_

She strode confidently around the block to her waiting car. _I'll get my revenge for this. I swear it._

Sebastian Shaw sat at the head of the table. "Now." He began. "Emma has been dismissed from this vote in retribution for using her powers against a fellow member. Her argument that it was natural emotional backlash and not a result of her power but a result of being interrupted is however a plausible one. Which brings us to Illyana Rasputin. What was she doing there in the first place? Is she responsible for Emma's failure with the Mutant Advisor and should we allow her to proceed with her plan?"

Every one seemed focused but restless to have their opinions heard.

"I doubt her story. Creating a mutant martyr in order to use his death to justify the use of the offices powers more quickly than previously planned? Why did this fall to her to decide?" Someone asked.

And many people nodded in support.

"It's truly not the place of the White Princess to do such things. However, perhaps the problem is that the Throne of the White Queen has grown complacent?" Someone else asked. "Does Illyana belong in the role or does Emma?"

And many people nodded to add their support to the question.

"Perhaps…" Sebastian pondered out loud. "Perhaps it does not matter in the end. Perhaps we should award the title of White Queen to the one who can deliver us the Mutant Advisor."

"So we should let Illyana kill this Wagner and position her own man in place?" Someone asked. "While also encouraging Emma to try and sway him to our side?"

Sebastian nodded. "We can give Emma a head start. Let her contact Wagner and see what his decision is."

"Then it's agreed?" Another asked.

And they all 'harumphed' in unison.

Illyana had taken the stairs down to the street. I may be in trouble this time. She swallowed. She had never been dismissed from a meeting before. It was humiliating.

She finally reached the lobby and ducked out the front door and around in to the alley…

Where she ran headlong in to Forge.

"Umpf!" Forge caught her. "Easy there." He smiled until he saw her face.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" She roared before she realized he was looking at her forehead.

"What? What do you see?" She demanded.

"N-Nothing." He lied. "Just…"

And in a lightning fast movement he reached out and touched the mark.

A brilliant flash resounded and blew his arm backwards, leaving him tingling in pain.

She was hit with a shock too, wiping the snarl from her face and leaving her with a look of horror for just a moment before her expression hardened over and she looked at him madly.

"Looking to make a name for yourself by taking on the best?" She laughed. "Well bring it on you amateur hack." She smiled.

"What? No!" Forge shook his head. "I was just standing here." He insisted.

"On my property." She added. "You're trespassing." She spit the words. "Get out!"

She was roaring with his eyes wild.

_I think I just discovered whose focal point this is._ Forge swallowed and tried to retreat.

"Or better yet…" She smiled and raised her hands while she began to mumble under her breath.


	38. Growing Up Chapter ThirtyEight

Kitty moved silently through the building. She avoided the bustling and noisy offices, sensing somehow that a kidnapped crippled boy would be stored someplace quiet and out of the way.

She glanced up the wall and started climbing it as though there were a ladder there until she passed through the ceiling and came up the floor of the next story.

She glanced around. This floor sounded like offices too. _These people are supposed to be high rollers, right?_ She wondered. _Sooo… Maybe the penthouse?_

And so she continued to climb until she came out through a plush red carpet.

She crept through the office slowly. It was lavish and ornate yet furnished mostly in white.

Kitty slipped up behind a high-backed, wooden, second hand wheelchair. It was obviously old and had been shoddily repaired. Dirty and threadbare blankets wrapped the boy as he stared out through the window.

Kitty hesitated when she saw his arm. It reminded her of a celery stalk. It was thin and looked as if it would tear with a crunch under the slightest effort.

And then she saw his image in the glass. He was staring right at her via the reflection.

"Are… Are you Brian?" She whispered.

He seemed to bob in place but didn't really move.

"Brian?" She asked, approaching slowly and peeking around the chair.

He seemed to be hissing softly – maybe.

"Br…" And she stopped when she saw his eyes.

He was pleading with her, tears running down his face. "…eeeessss….."

And she realized from the bobbing of his eyes that he was saying "Yes."

She gasped and swallowed. "Betsy… told me what happened. I'm here to get you out of here."

His facial features shifted – but only ever so slightly – and she realized that he was trying to smile.

She took several breaths as she came up and turned the chair away from the windows. "I'm taking you out of here… But maybe not the way you think, okay?" She began pushing him for the back wall. "Now, just trust me. I'll get us out of here so don't panic. No matter what happens."

He swayed in his seat. He was swimming in emotions – relief, excitement, fear of discovery, joy and a whole host of others.

His nose itched violently.

But he knew it was pointless to try and do anything about it.

Kitty began pushing faster and faster towards the wall but he didn't pay it much attention, and then, as they got right on top of the wall he blinked.

And the sun was shining warm on his face.

The breeze felt as though it were rustling his hair from the inside.

The world was bright and beautiful. They were outside the building and floating lazily toward the earth below.

And for the first time in more than five years, Brian Braddock looked at the world in wonder. _Wow_… He made his eyes comb the view and tried to take in every little detail. _I'm flying…_

His breath caught in his throat and he choked slightly, but forced himself to keep looking.

_I always said I'd give anything to fly without a plane_… He was struck by the bittersweet horror of it all. _And I guess I had to in order to get here._

He felt Kitty squeeze his shoulder reassuringly and he relaxed just a bit as they continued to sink to the ground.

_I wish I could say it was worth it…_ He moaned slightly and Kitty smiled, hoping that their luck held and they made good their escape.

In the alley below Forge panicked.

_I can't let her finish! Who knows what she's doing?_ And he dove for her. He didn't know how to fight. And he wasn't sure what he was going to do if she fought back – but he dove non the less and grabbed her by the hair, so that his palm was right over the mark on her forehead and dragged her deeper in to the alley.

His arm burned as though there was a current running through it and he could hear her whining as though it caused her pain.

_I don't understand_… He admitted, wincing as a sharp and jabbing pain began to creep up his arm.

_I can't hold on much longer…_

And then he saw Kitty. She was floating down to the ground. She spied him too and he nodded, jerking Illyana away and getting ready to run.

When he saw Kitty move he whipped Illyana away from him and began to run back down the alley.

Illyana lay where she fell. Somehow the breaking of the contact was just as painful as the actual experience and she arched her back , grabbed her head and whimpered on the ground.

_I'm sorry_… She thought to herself. _Sorry… So, so SORRY!_

And, slowly, breath by breath… it began to subside, but it would be a good half-hour before she could stand and a full two hours to make it slowly home.

Kitty ran with Brian. She cut right through the corners of the buildings and ran with all her might. She didn't appear to have been followed.

Forge ran, gripping his arm. It felt worse for having let go of her and he felt like he was dragging it along with him. He could still flex it but it was numb with pain.

And then he whipped around the corner and his eyes fell on Brian for the first time.

"Whoa." Was all he could say.

Brian's body glowed all over. He was wrapped in spiritual chains and his organs seemed to be impaled with great astral spikes that kept him from moving.

Kitty looked at Forge. She could tell he was seeing things again.

On the astral level Brian flickered briefly, like a bug zapper.

"Oh." Forge said slowly. "I get it." _I think…_

The light that he radiated, just for a moment was exactly the same color, brightness and intensity – of the astral flame of the lighthouse when Forge looked upon it.

"I can do that." Forge said out loud.

"Forge, the police station's this way!" She began to run but he caught her and stopped her.

"No." He said plainly. "We have to get him to the lighthouse."

Kitty met his eyes. "Why?"

"I can't explain it. But he needs to go there now if he's ever going to be well again. I just know it."

Kitty swallowed and cast her eyes to the motorcycle. "Can it take all three of us?" She asked.

"It'll have to."

And less than a moment later there was nothing left in the alleyway but an old and abandoned second hand wheelchair.

Emma intentionally waited for the third ring of the phone before answering.

"Yes?" She said plainly.

"Emma, good evening." Sebastian chuckled slightly. "I'm calling to inform you that you have a go ahead to approach Wagner tonight with an official offer and you are to report your results to us before the night is out. Are we understood?"

She swallowed and looked worried but her voice was clear and strong. "Of course."

She hung up the phone. _Damn_…

She took a deep breath and looked out her apartment window_. The Mutant Advisor is the most powerful position in all of Britain. What use is the club if you've got that kind of power.._. She considered. _Maybe if Kurt isn't interested in my offer…_

She swirled the brandy in her glass.

_Maybe he'd be interested in the services of a very playful telepath._

She smirked.

_I do hope he could find some … position … for me._

And she tossed back her head and downed the glass in one swallow.


	39. Growing Up Chapter ThirtyNine

Alistaire glared at the paramedics. His eyes were sharp as steel and the authority he exuded was absolute.

"I am the assistant to Britain's new Mutant Advisor." He said. "And I am telling you that this girl has no name. Do you understand me?"

The paramedic nodded. While he wasn't one to discriminate regularly, the motley group he found himself surrounded by tonight was enough to make him very nervous. Especially considering the nature of the injuries and the headless corpse they found upon arrival.

"Do you understand me?" Alistaire asked. "You are to see to it that she is treated and then you are to give her a room. I'll be getting on the phone shortly to straiten it all out with your supervisors."

"Wot' eva you say." The man nodded. _I just wants to go home now…_ He smiled nervously. "This all ain't none of my concern."

Alistaire smiled and tapped his shoulder. "Good man." _You may be saving both her life, and her brothers as well…_

Kurt hit redial. _Come on Forge, answer!_

Alistaire turned back to the paramedics and leaned back around them to see Betsy. "You've got my number. Call if there's any problems."

She looked terrified.

"Wait!" Kurt called out, a smile on his face. "They've got him!" He bounced over through the small crowd of people grinning wildly. "They've got him." He grinned right at Betsy. "And they're bringing him here."

Betsy was stunned. _He looks so relieved… He didn't even know Brian… And … How can I be sure he's telling the truth?_

Kurt was still holding the phone to his ear. "He says they left his wheelchair, just wrapped him in his blankets and got away with no problems."

Her eyes sparkled in hope but she remained suspicious.

"What color blankets?" She asked.

Kurt cocked his head. "Vhat?"

"What color are his blankets?" She said again calmly.

"Forge! What color are his blankets?" Kurt asked. "I don't know why. Just tell me."

Kurt looked up as Forge spoke. "Really?" He blinked a few times and then looked to Betsy. "He says there's three. A blue one, a brown and yellow knit afagan and a white blanket covered in little cowboys."

Tears ran down Betsy's face and she clasped her hands together.

Kurt looked pleased. "Ja Forge. Just come on home. We'll see you when you get here." He hung up and met Betsy's eyes. "We'll bring you back here as soon as they let you out of the hospital." Kurt told her. "And we'll keep him here until then." He smiled. "He'll be safe."

She swallowed but couldn't speak. Her mind raced with thoughts that couldn't do her feelings justice.

Kurt just smiled once he realized she was overcome. He let his head fall slightly to one side, met her eyes with a small smile and sheepishly closed the ambulance doors.

The paramedic was looking at him a little strange.

Kurt smiled at him. "Rough night all around, hunh?" He offered.

The man chuckled and nodded. "Guess it was at that."

"Be safe." Kurt told him with a heartfelt smile as he began heading past him and back towards the lighthouse.

"We will." The man waved and turned to leave. _Rough crowd_… He thought. _But good people_.

Upstairs, Tabitha peered around the corner. "Ummm… Hello?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Lucy sounded tired and exasperated.

"I don't want to bother you." Tabby began. "But Kurt said you were hurt. And I wanted to know… how you were. Or if I could … help?"

Tabby had stepped cautiously in to the room while she was speaking and she had found Lucy sitting, facing in to the corner, holding her face.

"I don't… I don't know how I am." She took a shaky breath. "I think I'm … scared."

"Anybody would be." Tabitha volunteered. "It was a scary night."

Lucy sat up strait and glanced at Tabby. "Hunh?" She was still holding the steak over her face but the rest of her looked totally confused.

"What with the attack and everything?" Tabby volunteered.

"Hunh." Lucy said again, seeing how this might have been true for some people. "No … I mean... I know I can fight, so that didn't scare me." She thought about the way he X12 had licked her face. "Some of it was gross though." She swallowed and made a face.

Tabby sat down on the edge of her bed very timidly. "Are you really a clone of Mister Logan?"

"Yeah. I guess so." Lucy shrugged. "It explains a lot."

Tabby smiled. "He used to scare me." She admitted.

Lucy swallowed. "Do I scare you?" She asked, looking down.

"No… I'm just… I'm nervous." Tabby admitted. "I wish I could have been here. I wish I could have helped somehow. And I feel bad that I wasn't. I was in jail for something stupid and now, even that I'm out… I'm too late to help." She shuddered a sigh.

Lucy eyed her past the steak. "How could you have helped?"

Tabitha smiled. "I can blow things up."

Lucy smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Tabby smiled wide.

"I've blown things up before." Lucy smiled. "I like it."

Tabby grinned. "Me too." She held out her hand and Lucy's eye widened as the small explosive point of light formed in her hand.

"How strong is that?" Lucy asked, eyeing the energy in wonder.

"Not very." Tabby smiled.

Lucy reached out her hand with an open palm. "Hit me."

"It'll hurt." Tabby told her.

"It'll heal." Lucy smiled in wonder at the little electric point of light. "But I want to know."

The ball of light seemed to be attached to Tabitha's hand by static and she flicked it off her fingertips and in to Lucy's palm.

"THOOM!"

It rattled the pictures on the walls and vibrated the tabletops in addition to throwing Lucy's arm back and almost knocking her over.

"COOL!" Lucy grinned, squeezing her hand to regain the feeling. "What's it do to metal?"

Tabby smiled. "Well, I can make it real strong. Strong and small will blow a hole in metal. Strong and big will move large objects."

Lucy smiled. "That's awesome."

"How… How's your face?" Tabby looked concerned.

Lucy swallowed. "I… I don't know."

"Don't you heal fast?"

Lucy nodded. "Mostly. But tonight…" She swallowed. "I lost my eye." She shivered despite herself. "And I don't know if I can heal something that … isn't … there."

Tabby swallowed.

"So… I'm trying this… trick." And she slowly explained about stuffing here eye socket with shredded meat and hoping for the best.

Tabitha steeled herself and stood up slowly.

"Let me see." Tabitha told her, bracing herself.

Lucy looked scared. "What if…"

Tabitha was shaking her head and she steadied her hands. "We have to know, right?" She reached for the steak and peeled it off. Much to her surprise Lucy let her peel it back.

Tabitha drew a slow inhale of breath. "You used fresh meat, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay." She smiled. "It looks kind of moldy and slimy, but there's a white splotch that's kind of .. threaded in there. And it looks pretty solid for … Yeah." She swallowed and nodded. "I think … you're growing an eye."

Tabitha gently pulled Lucy's eyelashes and lowered her lid to close her eye. "Maybe that's better for now. That way you don't have to hold your dinner to it."

Lucy exhaled gratefully. "Good." She smiled incredibly wide. "I thought…"

"Thought what?" Tabitha smiled in relief.

"There's this guy." Lucy began.

"A boyfriend type guy?" Tabitha guessed.

"No." Lucy blushed. "There might be someone like that but … There's this other guy. His name is Fury. He works for SHIELD. They're a secret spy agency. And he's been chasing me."

"Why?" Tabitha sat back down.

"It's his job. He still thinks of me as Hydra property. They're the ones who cloned me." Lucy giggled. "And he's got this… eye patch."

Tabitha let loose a small laugh and covered her mouth. "Ooo… That's so wrong."

"I know." Lucy smiled. "I kept thinking of getting a matching eye patch and staring him down."

Tabitha grinned. "Maybe I shouldn't say this but… If you'd have passed each other on the wrong side…"

Light seemed to dawn on Lucy as she stared at Tabitha. "We'd have missed each other completely!"

And the two of them laughed together.


	40. Growing Up Chapter Forty

Tabby slipped out of Lucy's room. Kurt was standing right outside.

He smiled warmly at her. "Missing each other completely… That's funny."

She struck a pose and put her hands on her hips. "You were ease dropping?"

"Guilty." He leaned back against the wall. "Mostly." He shrugged. "It wasn't my intention, but once done…"

"Yeah. I get it." She leaned back and faced him. "But… Now you owe me."

"Owe you what?" He teased her playfully.

"I want to know something." She looked slightly embarrassed.

"Such as?"

"What's up with you… romantically?" Her voice cracked a bit on the word 'romantically' but Kurt didn't seem to notice.

He sighed and slumped back against the wall. "Is it that obvious?" He shook his head. "You're here for an hour and you've got me figured out."

She cocked her head curiously.

"I broke up with Amanda this week." He shrugged. "Technically, she uh… let me down easy."

Tabby's heart broke just a little bit. "I'm sorry." She said. "Honest."

"It's a shame." He said softly. "But it's probably for the best. " He bit his thumbnail absently. "Two attacks in one night… That's an arrangement, not a coincidence. Being my girlfriend might not be the healthiest thing in the world for a human."

"Kurt?" Tabby smiled at him.

"Ja?"

"Have you ever stopped loving anyone you were close to?" She looked almost hopeful.

"N-No. I haven't." He admitted.

She smiled, but more than that, she was filled with a fuzzy warmth. Reaching out, she took his hand and pulled him out of the hall and towards the deck.

"Where are we going? Tabitha?"

She just smiled back at him and led him out the door.

"Whoa." She smiled and looked intimidated. "It's a long way down."

Kurt nodded as she dragged him to the railing and she peeked over.

"Oh my god!" She kept a firm grip on him as she peered over the edge.

"Look over there." He gestured with his chin. "The moon's coming up."

And she turned to discover that he was right. The moon was bright and full, reflecting broken in the water.

"Wow." She swallowed at the sight of the ocean stretching to the horizon.

A lump caught in her throat and she squeezed his hand.

He couldn't help but love having her there.

"It's a different world now, isn't it Kurt?" She asked.

He just looked at her.

"I mean, since the last time we held hands?" She smiled at him.

"Not so different." He said. "I think we've changed more than the world."

"Maybe." She admitted. "But…"

He loved just listening to her. "But what?"

"I wanted to tell you something. For years now, really…" She took a deep breath. "I want you to know that … I never …"

But she didn't say anything else.

"Tabitha?" He asked, turning her to face him. "What is it?"

Her eyes met his and she suddenly looked small and fragile to him. "I never left you Kurt. I left the mansion. I left Bayville, and I've left a million places and people since, but you…"

He just stared at her, patiently and filled with compassion.

"You would have been my only reason to stay. You understand? And it wasn't enough to stay, but …"

"You did stay." He interrupted, tapping his heart. "In here."

She pulled him close and hugged him. "I know that… now." She said. "I've known it since I heard you were coming for me." She sniffed, beginning to cry. "No one else… would have come for me…"

He held her close and pressed his eyes closed. _I'll always come for you Tabitha. I promise…_

"And I can tell… It's just a part of you…" She didn't want to let go of him and she kept her arms wrapped around his neck. "You're noble."

Kurt laughed.

"It's true." She said. "Where would Lucy be? Or Forge, or me?" She sniffed. "And I can tell… It's not over."

"What isn't?" He sounded shocked and pulled back to face her, still cradling her in his arms.

And he could see something strange in her eyes.

She smiled.

"What isn't?" He asked again.

And se smiled and dropped her head.

He met her eyes.

"The amount of good that you're going to do." She said. "And I want to be a part of it." She swallowed. "I might not be done screwing up in this world, but I am done screwing off. I need to do good now Kurt. I need to get back involved in live and make a difference."

"You have changed." He said softly. "You've grown up."

"Some." She admitted sheepishly, retreating just a touch from the embrace.

"A lot." He said, squeezing her hand. "A lot."

"I hope you don't mind my company…" She smiled. "I've been kind of starved for contact lately."

"Will you scrub my back in the shower?" He grinned.

She hit him playfully. "Kurt!"

"I like it really hot, so I'll stand in front." He said, pulling away slightly.

"Kurt!" She hit him again and he pulled away.

"Soap my tail?" He jumped slightly, forcing her to chase him.

"I'll soap you!" She said shaking her fist at him.

"You need to work on your banter." He told her, bounding towards the rail. "You should have offered to clean my clock instead."

"How about I mop the floor with you?" She offered, chasing him playfully as he ran.

"Where were you last week?" He shook his head. "Soot – Everywhere!" He laughed.

And she laughed too. Alistaire had mentioned the explosions in passing. "You're going to be sorry when I catch you!" She warned, trying to head him off.

"Ach!" He laughed. "You couldn't catch a cold!"

And just then he felt a tremendous yank … on his tail.

Across town Emma sat quietly, having just dropped her hands from her temples. _Maybe they're already dead…_ She wondered. _I wish I had known I was going to have to do things this quickly. I would have done it all differently_.

She looked at his picture. "Well, you have to sleep some time." She hoped. _And then we can talk…_

She sighed._ I'm getting too old for this. I've proven my worth to the club time and time again, but I know… If I have to settle this up tonight, then they're considering Illyana for my position._

_And I just can't keep up any more. She's younger, faster, and she's got less to lose…_

_She's been bound to evil for cripes sake! Politics and big business are second nature to someone that evil… How can I compete? For all my posturing… I'm still 'new money' too. I pretend to have inherited my money… I feign good breeding… But it wasn't that long ago…_

She shivered with thoughts of the asylum.

_We did have the money to send me away though, didn't we?_

She shivered as the thoughts returned. The maddening agitation of the drugs, the superiority of the doctors, the rancid smells, the sneering faces…

The hands of the guards when no one was watching.

She swallowed.

"No. Please!" She repeated with the memory, but it was no more effective now and alone than it had been then.

_"Sane people don't hear voices Emma."_ The doctors words floated back to her across time. _"You're not well. It's difficult to believe anything you have to say…"_

She raised her head, sitting quietly at her home.

The phone rang.

She turned her head and looked idly at the phone and let it ring again.

"Hello?" She answered it.

And she paused. "Yes. In my office. To be taken to my… What?"

Her eyes opened wide. "Well find him!" She slammed the phone down. _Damn… If that 'Bratsy' Braddock has her brother back she'll be coming after me too. Great. What else could go wrong?_

And she shivered again, this time thinking of X12.

_No_. She told herlself. _Don't_…

But it happened anyway. She cringed, shielding herself from the memory as it swam out of the darkness at her.

This time it was X12's face and rough, clawed hands – superimposed on to the memory and image of one of the sleaziest orderlies that ever lived.

And she felt it all – as though it were happening – all over again.


	41. Growing Up Chapter FortyOne

Illyana rose slowly and stumbled almost blindly down the alley. She was desperately afraid that she was going to die – and be discovered there in the alley.

_How humiliating_. She thought. _More suited to Emma than to me._

She swallowed. _He was trying to remove the mark. I know it. But who sent him? Even Emma would have sent someone more dedicated than he was. He could have done it. I'm sure_.

Doubt crept in and a small voice inside her head began to whisper. _What if he was just passing by?_

She shivered.

"No." She whispered out loud. "I will not tolerate this."

She forced her arm up and hailed a cab.

The back seat was quiet and comfortably warm. "Take the long way." She said, handing the man a large bill after giving him the address.

_I've got to recoup and recover. I've got the Club on my back and Emma to deal with. I can't tolerate any wildcards at this point_.

Here eyes shined. The other voice was talking again, whispering… but she couldn't hear it any more. But even that bothered her – that her better self, what she called her 'other side' was forever whispering… And trying to put ideas in to her head.

She took several deep breaths.

_I'll just kill him_. She said, thinking of Forge.

The thought was consolatory and it made her relax.

_I'll do a spell, find him, and cut him down_. She smiled. _And then I'll be able to relax and come at Emma and the club with a fresh mindset._

She smiled. Nothing in the world soothed her like the absolute destruction of her problems – who ever they may be.

Lucy looked through the doorway.

Then she looked left and right down the hall. No one was there.

She crept up and peered through the slightly open door.

_Well, it's not closed_. She told herself.

She took a long slow inhale through her nose and the scent of Forge filled her mind.

She glanced around again and then slipped in to his room.

Immediately she could feel the change of mindset. This was definitely a different world.

While Forge had equipped the rest of the lighthouse to be relatively normal, his room was reworked in it's own special manner.

Tables, the bed and chairs came right out of the walls and there seemed to be every conceivable gadget, gizmo and gimmick strewn about in various degrees of disrepair.

She surveyed it all carefully and then peered out the tiny window.

She sniffed the air and could smell him mixed in to the smell of the wood of the windowsill as though the oil of his hands had saturated the wood_. He goes through the window_? She arched her eyebrow and slipped up to the little window and opened it.

She stood on her toes and peeked out to discover that Forge had created his own balcony on the outside of the lighthouse. It matched the lighthouse in color so, unless he was on it – no one would ever see it. And when he was on it – he would appear to be suspended outside his room.

She raised her eyebrows.

She desperately wanted to jump out the window and on to the ledge. Every core element of her personality wanted to leap out and experience the feeling.

There was no railing as on the deck above. It was a wild space. A place that demanded outrageous action.

She took three rapid breaths while she thought about it.

And then…

She didn't jump.

_This is_… She swallowed. _It's a place… like a …_ She shook her head.

_It's a habitat_. She decided. _One he picks for himself._

_My habitat was designed to keep me strong._

She considered the view and then the ledge…

And then she looked around the room.

_He lives with science…_

And she looked out the window.

_But he still goes home… _

She smiled and backed humbly away from the ledge.

_It must mean a lot to him if he went through the trouble of building it and climbing out there…_

She sank back off her toes and stood flat on the ground.

And she looked out the window.

And suddenly she felt wrong. She looked around the room and frowned.

Then, in two agile steps she was out of his room and back in the hallway.

She didn't feel bad about snooping in his room. She felt bad about the view.

It was the most personal thing she had ever discovered about another person.

And she understood it all too well.

Kitty gunned the engine and the tiny motorcycle tore through the English countryside – literally.

Forge whimpered and she shook her head. _I can't talk to either of them_… She hit a tiny jump and they flew for a moment before she let the bike touch back down on the ground for just an instant.

_And I'd like to talk_… She sighed. _No one's ever tried to kill me before._

_I mean, I like totally could have been killed a hundred times over already and sure, some people might have fought me to death if I let them…_

_But no one has ever come calling for me like that._

She pursed her lips. _I wonder how Lucy knew I needed her_? She smiled. _And I guess I owe someone some extra belly rubs now don't I?_

She sighed. _It's not sooo bad. I mean, whoever did this is pretty desperate, right… Like this wont be an every day sort of thing… I hope…_

She swallowed. _Am I just doing this to make myself feel less threatened? To get my assasin on my side?_

She could feel Brian's body warmth against her back.

_No… I'm not. I was hoping she was telling the truth…_

_And it looks like she was._

She took a deep breath and roared over a bridge.

She shook her head. _I don't know what to think about Forge and his magic talk. I don't even know why we're bringing Brian back to the lighthouse._

She drove through a drunk man on a street corner as she took a right hand turn.

"Hey! Watch where I'm drinkin'!" He called out.

She smiled.

And then she shivered just a bit. _I can't believe it…_

_I actually owe Lucy my life…_

She took a small breath and sighed.

_I have to help her have a good one. _

_I **have** to._

_I owe her big-time. _


	42. Growing Up Chapter FortyTwo

The motorcycle burst out of the tree line. Suddenly Forge and Brian could feel the breeze more fully than before and the engine noise seemed to be straining more than it had been.

_We're solid again_. Forge realized, slowly becoming conscious of his balance on the bike. While phased all he worried about was holding on, but now he grew nervous.

Kitty hit the brakes slowly and rolled up to the steps of the lighthouse.

She turned, and stepped off the bike. "Here, Forge…" She took Brian's other arm and lifted. "Let me help."

A loud bamf sounded behind the door and Kurt swung it open.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked.

"We're all right." Forge said softly. "We need to get him inside."

Kurt held the door and eyed Forge.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked him.

Forge shook his head 'no'.

_What do I do now_? Forge wondered. _What if I misread the signs?_

Brian screamed as they carried him inside.

He twisted and writhed and they dropped him but he didn't fall.

Brian hung there, suspended in mid air, writhing in pain and torment.

"Do something!" Kitty screamed at no one in particular.

_Right_. Forge thought, bringing his focus to the astral…

_Dear God! His bonds have gotten so much more solid! _

And indeed they did seem to glow with a brightness in color that obscured all else around them.

_I need to_… Forge reached out and tried to touch one of the large spear-like shafts that ran through Brian, pinning him in place.

And he felt it. It was cold and rough.

_Wow._

He didn't think twice, He grabbed it and pulled it out.

Brian screamed again.

The shaft solidified in to a large stone needle in Forge's hand.

"Whoa." Kurt and Kitty looked shocked.

"M..rrr….eee…" Brian was crying and trying to speak.

Forge dropped the great stone needle and it shattered on the floor. His eyes went wildly to Brian's mouth. It was pinned closed by a thick shaft that had been jammed in under his chin.

Forge grabbed his hair and then the next needle. It too was rough and cold like concrete. He pulled it out and it too solidified. Kurt caught it as Forge dropped it.

"More! God, please help me!" Brian screamed out loud.

The sound of his voice startled all four of them.

Tabby and Lucy began rushing down the stairs but stopped when they saw what was happening.

"Right." Forge muttered, looking for the next needle. It ran through Brian's knee and in to his hip, pinning them in place so he couldn't move either.

Forge ripped it out and Kitty and Lucy gasped as the needle became solid.

"Whoever did this used real objects." Forge said, finding a needle coming out the back of Brian's neck that must have pinned his spine in to it's curved shape. He ripped it out and Brian's eyes went wild in pain as he screamed.

"It's like someone phased them in to him." Kitty said, clutching her hands to her chest.

"Exactly." Forge said. "But magically instead of scientifically or by mutation. The actual damage is all on the astral level."

Kurt nodded. "How bad is it?" He asked.

"Two more…" Forge said, his focus obviously beyond anything they could see. "And the chains…"

"Chains…" Lucy swallowed. She had been chained before. She didn't like it.

Forge ripped out a needle that went in through the head, through one eye and down through the neck. It was much longer than it had to be and Brian almost fainted from the strain.

Forge quickly ripped the last one out through his hip and he fell to the ground with a large thud.

Brian took a huge breath of air.

"I… I'm going to pass… out…" He gasped.

Forge looked down at him. "I need to…" He swallowed. He wasn't sure what to do next.

And he looked at the chains. He slowly realized that the chains had been threaded through Brian's body by the needles.

"Great Spirit…" Forge shook his head. "Who did this to you?"

He knelt down and tugged experimentally at the chains. They were as solid to him as anything he had ever touched.

Soon he found a loose end and began slowly retracing its route and drawing it out of the boy's body.

It took several minutes, but soon Brian was sitting up. He never had passed out. And he looked with interest at Forge as he motioned around Brian's body.

"Not to sound ungrateful…" Brian said softly, breathing heavily. "But what are you doing?"

"Invisible chains." Forge said softly, not wanting to break his own concentration with a lengthy explanation.

And just as he said that he drew the last bit out and the chain became solid in his hands.

"No!" Alistaire gasped from behind Lucy and Tabitha, having arrived too late to have seen the needles come out.

Brian blinked.

"I feel…" he flexed his fingers. "Wonderful. Like…"

His body began to pulse and throb.

"What's …"

Forge swallowed. _What now_?

And then it hit him.

"The chains were cursed too." He nodded. "Kept you from getting any better."

Brian fell to his knees and then on to all fours. His muscles were bubbling in place on his bones.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?"

Forge shook, knowing there was nothing he could do to help.

"Your confinement… It might have…" Forge winced painfully.

"Triggered a mutation." Kurt finished, the horrible understanding breaking across his face like the dawn. "You mutated in response to the captivity…"

"Which probably caused the curse to get stronger to keep you pacified…"

"Which spawned an increase in the mutation…" Kurt nodded, growing angry. He looked to Forge and demanded to know: "What can we do?"

Forge just shook his head.

Brian grabbed one of the stone needles from off the ground and squeezed it tight, trying to cope with the pain. It burst in his grip and dust and pebbles flew everywhere.

Brain arched his back with a grunt and rose in to the air.

"Whoa." Lucy's eyes went wide. _He's super strong and he can fly?_

Brain hovered in place and began slowly spinning to the right, tumbling over himself in place as he hung there in agony.

"Hold on." Tabitha told him. "It's getting better… or… " She sniffed. "It looks like it's slowing down … anyway."

"Yeah." Kurt nodded, his eyes wide. "It is."

_He's increased his body mass by at least 400 percent!_ Forge shook his head. _Incredible!_

Brian suddenly quivered in place and fell from where he was hanging.

Kurt came in under his shoulder and tried to catch him, but he was quite heavy. Forge jumped in and together they got a hold of him.

Forge looked Brian in the face and took his pulse on his neck. "He's passed out, but he's breathing." Forge put his hand on Brian's forehead. "And he's burning up."

"Let's get him to a bed." Kurt said.

And everyone cleared the way.

Forge looked around. "We need to throw the chains and needles in the ocean." He told them. "The salt will dissipate the evil energies."

"I'm all over it." Kitty said with disgust, gathering up the needles delicately.

"I'll get a broom." Alistaire said, eyeing the broken pieces.

Lucy looked at the chain and began raveling it up. _This must weight eighty pounds_! She shivered and followed Kitty out the door towards the ocean as Forge and Kurt fought to get the large man up the stairs.


	43. Growing Up Chapter FortyThree

Lucy stood for a long moment under the stream of the shower. The water was so hot that it was burning her skin, but it was healing just as quickly so she didn't mind. It was taking her a while to begin to feel clean again after her encounter with X12.

The thought of his tongue on her face made her turn it in to the stream of water. The heat felt wonderfully pure.

She swallowed and squeezed some shampoo from the bottle in to her hand. She lathered, rinsed and repeated as instructed on the bottle.

But sooner of later her mind drifted back even further.

She sniffed absently, tears coming to her eyes.

_So it was X14…_

She swallowed.

_Does it matter_? She wondered. _That he was a mutant and not a human?_

Her head hurt to think about it.

_Logan said that killing happens… And now I know what he means. I didn't want to kill anyone tonight. And I had to kill X12._

She thought of Betsy and how she knew when she had been beaten and then of X12's last frenzied attacks.

_He knew that wasn't going to get him free. He was just trying to hurt me… To make me pay for it… Maybe cost me my eye._

She nodded. _He probably doesn't know my 'grow-back' trick with the meat_. She wondered. _Maybe that's why he looked like that… Too much face damage and no meat to heal…_

She took a deep breath in through her nose and grabbed the bottle of body-wash, soaped up and then began trying to get the little bits of him out from under her nails

She felt better, slowly.

_So_… She nodded. _I didn't really kill a human in New York…_

She wanted to tell Logan that very, very badly. The wounded look in his eyes when she had told him what happened came back to haunt her as she stood there, and she actually had to steady herself and shake off the feeling.

_The only difference was … I wanted to kill X14_. She stepped up and let the water flow over her, rinsing her hair and the tears from her eyes.

_He hurt me, and was going to_ … She shivered despite the hot water. _He was going to hurt me worse… And I was mad…_

She reached down and turned off the water.

She opened the curtain and grabbed one of the large fluffy towels off the rack and wiped her face dry.

_And I don't think it matters_… She reasoned. _I think I was right both times_…

_Although… Wanting to kill him _m_ade me feel bad after… When I thought he was just some human…_

She shook her head. _So I don't think I'll do that again… _

_It would be like hunting an animal, hurting it and then not eating it. _

_Killing for nothing._

_Logan's right about that. We're strong enough that we don't have to kill weaker people. _

_It's the stronger people that make us dangerous. _

She wrapped the towel around her self and squeezed the water out of her hair over the tub.

She took several deep breaths, wiped off the mirror and looked at herself.

_I'm doing it_… She thought. _I'm living like a normal person._

And she smiled, thinking of X14. _And I'm doing it even better than I thought_… And she put this thought down in her mind as though 'for the record' so far as she was concerned.

_**Since I've been on my own… I've never killed anyone who didn't deserve it.**_

It was as though a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. And slowly, she began to get dressed.

Alistaire smiled sheepishly at Lucy as she slipped out of the bathroom.

She eyed him as she passed and went to leave the room. Then… she hesitated and turned back to look at him.

"What?" She asked.

"What 'what'?" He shrugged, still smiling slightly.

"You're smiling." She said. "At me."

He nodded. "Yes. I am. I'm glad you're okay." He dropped his eyes. "Miss Braddock… She… told me what happened."

"Oh." Lucy dropped her eyes.

Alistaire smiled, puzzled by her reaction. "I… Um…" He smiled. "_Good job_."

She looked up curiously. "Hunh?"

Alistaire nodded. "Well… He sounds like exactly the type of person that Kurt's office was set up to deal with. It's not as though the police could have stopped him from hurting anyone."

"No… I guess not." She agreed. "The shark was easier to kill." She added absently. "Even though I sink like a stone unless I'm swimming hard."

"Really? About the shark I mean."

She nodded. "The shark didn't … take it personal."

Alistaire nodded. "I see."

Lucy seemed to be thinking about something. "I think I'll … go for a walk soon." Her face clouded over slightly. "Maybe follow his scent and see how he got here."

"You can do that?" Alistaire asked.

She sniffed him. "Today you spoke with an old man who smoked a pipe." She said.

"Incredible." Alistaire looked at her in disbelief.

"He was eating peanut butter crackers – the kind in vending machines." She finished. "And drinking flavored coffee."

His eyes opened wide.

She smiled. "I can smell it in his breath – on your jacket." She giggled a bit.

Alistaire sniffed his sleeve. "All I smell is…"

"Spicy beef and newspaper." She said. "From _that_ sleeve."

His eyes betrayed his shock. _Dear lord… that pastrami sandwich I had last… no, two weeks ago. I got the mustard on my sleeve…_

And he did always tuck his paper under that arm.

"That's quite incredible." He said at last. "Amazing really."

"Thanks." She grinned and bounced off happily.

_And scary_… He tried to stifle a laugh. _I'm not so sure I'd want to know that much about everyone…_

He sighed_. But I'm glad she's on our side._

_Be terrifying any other way._

Kurt slipped past him and he looked at his watch.

"I know! I know! Kurt said. "I had to hose off the blood and now I'm filthy. Give me two minutes in the shower."

"The press is coming." Alistaire said. "And I've half a mind to just send them in to the shower to get you." He chuckled. "If they didn't already think you were a pervert."

"Ach!" Kurt rolled his eyes.

Alistaire smiled. "It's all going to change sir. You'll see."

"I hope so." Kurt smiled. "I live with too many women. Sooner or later some boyfriend is going to want to kick my blue fuzzy butt over something I didn't do."

Alistaire pursed his lips. He hadn't mentioned it but they were still painting Kurt as a playboy and plastering a picture of him and Kitty from the reception all over the place.

"Yes, and I'm afraid that unless we do some introductions now they're going to begin speaking badly of the people they're not aware of yet."

Kurt nodded. "Tabitha and Lucy."

"And probably Miss Braddock if they catch wind of her. She's quite attractive when not wincing in pain."

Kurt nodded. "How do we straiten it out?"

Alistaire smiled_. With anyone else in the world I'd have to say that we'd spin the story to reflect differently. But not for him_ "We just tell them the truth sir. It's actually far more interesting. Trust me."

Kurt smiled, looking surprised.

"Believe me Alistaire. I do." And Kurt slipped off to get in the shower.

Forge slipped up behind Alistaire. "How's the car?" he asked.

Alistaire jumped and spun on Forge. "Excellent. I can't thank you enough."

Forge looked grim. "I made you something else too." He produced something from behind his back. "Recent events had made me thing that the people without combat powers may need a little edge. And Kurt mentioned that you've had early morning 'visitors' soo…"

Forge handed him the device.

"It's a …" Alistaire looked at it.

Forge smiled. "It's a non-lethal stopping device. Treat it like a ray gun. It'll short out any nervous or electrical system you fire at. People will get back up eventually but machines will stay fried."

"That's amazing, thank you…" Alistaire was examining the little gun. "How many shots will it fire?"

Forge smiled. "Every time you pull the trigger it produces enough energy to fire two shots. It'll never run out of fuel." He shrugged. "I HATE buying batteries." He added.

Alistaire laughed.

Forge slipped past him "Yeah. I call that model The Bosley Special."

Alistaire nodded and looked at the gun. "Oh, yes… You've written it along the other side."

Forge smiled, enjoying the joke. "Engraved it, yes." He smirked and slipped out of the room.


	44. Growing Up Chapter FortyFour

"Forge?" Kitty perked up when he entered the room. "Ummm.."

He smiled. "What's shakin'?"

"Ummm…"

"You said that part already."

She blushed and smiled. "Yeah… about … I think I've seen a ghost." She said. "Here in the lighthouse. And he's … seen me."

Forge looked curiously at her. "You've interacted with a ghost, here?"

She swallowed and her mouth went dry. "Well… When I've phased through the walls… I've seen this man .. twice now."

Forge leaned back and considered. "You know… My people say that stones can record everything they've seen. And this is a high energy environment too, so odd things are more likely to happen naturally here than at other places."

She was listening very intently.

"It might not be a ghost. It might be a memory of this place that you're interacting with." He considered. "If it only happens when you're phased then I bet it's something more like that. You're existing in the same space as the memory and when you phase you're just that much closer to it – and able to interact."

She looked away and then back. "But… why? I mean… if I phase in to the bathroom am I likely to find this guy … showering or… worse?"

Forge laughed hard.

"I'm serious!"

"I know." Forge said. "I'm sorry." He swallowed. "Have you talked to him?"

He asked.

"Not... really..."

Forge shrugged. "Try it. Ask who he is and if you can help him. Maybe it'll all make sense eventually."

Kitty blinked and cocked her head for a moment. "Yeah… okay…" And she seemed to find some resolve. "I think I will. Thanks Forge." She smiled and walked out.

Forge smiled after her. _Wow… This could really blow up in my face_. He thought with a laugh. "Good luck!" He called after her. _Play nice!_

He sighed contentedly. _It's been a long time since I did this much with my life_… He was tired and it felt good.

Lucy slipped past his room.

"Lucy!" He called out and she stopped and leaned back. "Where are you going?"

"Out for a walk."

"Can I come?" He asked.

"Sure." She smiled. _Wow_…

He jumped up and slipped out in to the hall after her, following her outside.

She sniffed the air.

He looked at her.

She smiled. "I thought I'd backtrack X12." She said. "Find out why no ones mentioned a line of bodies leading to the lighthouse tonight."

Forge knitted his brow for a moment. "That's a real good question." He said at last.

Lucy smiled shyly. "I guess you heard and… saw."

Forge laughed. "Yeah. That was pretty impressive."

"I'm saving the head you know. They let me keep it." She smiled at him.

"What?" He looked shocked.

"Sure. I'm gonna get it stuffed and mounted like a trophy for the wall." She smiled again.

He looked sickened. "You mean…"

And she kept a strait face.

He broke in to wide grin. "You're kidding me, aren't you?"

She laughed at him and nodded.

He shook his head in relief. "I kept picturing it over the windows in the large common room upstairs."

She laughed. "Yeah, but you'd need a whole line of them to make it look right."

"Ewww!" He laughed. "You're right. You would."

"Too much work." She decided.

He nodded. "Lots of dry cleaning." He added.

"Yeah. He totally ruined some of my clothes. I'll need to get more soon." She shook her head.

"If we ever get paid you could do just that." Forge smiled.

"Oh, I've got English money." She told him casually.

"Where did you get English money? You've only been here a little longer than I have, right?"

She smiled. "I umm… shook down a woman on the boat." She laughed.

"Are you kidding again?" He asked.

She shook her head. "The captain paid her to get me off the ship without any trouble – and I took half."

He looked curious. "Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "And why did the captain …"

"I.. uh…" She smiled. "I swatted a mans hand off my butt." She said, crossing her arms. "And a claw popped out… Because he was reaching for me with his other hand."

Forge looked at her. "What happened?"

She shrugged. "I cut off his finger. They saved it. Maybe they can put it back on. I don't know."

Forge leaned back and looked at her butt very quickly.

She laughed and blushed.

"That's a little extreme, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes." She admitted. "And no… I mean… I wouldn't do it again. But…"

"But he should have kept his hands to himself." Forge finished.

"It's not hard." She said. "I do it all the time. People I could hit or hurt but I don't."

He nodded. "I know."

She swallowed. "And…" Her voice dropped slightly. "There's been worse stuff than that."

Forge nodded. "I thought there might be." He admitted.

She looked at him, registering that maybe he knew something.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked her.

She got nervous. "I … guess so."

"Were you ever in the woods behind Bayville?" He asked.

Her eyes opened and her jaw dropped as she stopped walking. "That's where I hid and talked to Logan before he sent me here."

She shivered. "You… remind me…"

He swallowed.

"Of a…"

"Dream?" He asked.

She nodded. "Before I knew you… but it was you!"

He nodded. "Me too. I remember it."

"I… don't." She said. "I'm just…"

"Aware of it." He said.

She nodded. "What's it mean?"

He shook his head. "I don't know… yet."

She dropped her eyes and they resumed walking. It had been a very intense and personal dream.

Forge felt bad for making her uncomfortable.

"I…" She whispered. "I've never even held hands with anyone…" She said softly. "Ever."

He shrugged softly and whispered. "That's okay."

She sniffed and they changed direction.

"It's not normal." She said softly.

"It is for you." He added.

"Not by choice."

He stopped again and cocked his head to one side.

She stopped too and looked at him without really looking up.

He reached out slowly, a questioning look on his face, and took her hand in his, threading their fingers together slowly.

Her hand was thick but smooth.

His hand was firm and warm.

She swallowed and squeezed experimentally.

He smiled back. "Which way?" He asked.

She still stared at his hand in her, for a long moment, adjusting her grip comfortably and getting used to the feel of his skin against hers.

Finally she looked up at met his eyes. She had a look of extreme focus on her face and she looked him over carefully.

"That way." She motioned with her head then took his hand in both of hers for just a moment and rubbing both hesitantly yet affectionately.

He smiled softly and they continued on – out in to the woods.


	45. Growing Up Chapter FortyFive

Under the water, just off the shore of the lighthouse there rolled a collection of parts.

It bounced and traveled along the bottom of the ocean picking up little parts of itself from where they lay scattered.

Originally it had left Alistaire's engine and traveled from the lighthouse in to the water. But now it was headed back the way it had come. Soon it would be complete and it would understand it's function.

Until then it just kept rolling on…

Kitty looked around her room carefully. "Well… Let's see…" She phased and dipped her big toe in to the floor.

Suddenly the room fuzzed over and she could see another room superimposed over the one that was there.

"H… Hello?" She asked.

"Y-y-yes?" Came a voice from behind the door. "Hello?"

The door opened slowly and the old mad stuck his head in.

He gasped. "It's you!" He smiled.

Kitty swallowed and nodded. "You can see me now?" She asked.

He nodded, amazed. "And hear you." He said. "What do you want?" He asked her.

She looked deflated. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

He smiled. "I'm okay, thank you." He swallowed.

"Ummm… What … what year is it?" She asked him.

"!982." He answered. "What year did you think it was?"

Kitty smiled and blushed a bit. "Ummm… For me it's … 2005."

His eyes went wide. "No foolin'?"

She shook her head. "For real."

He looked away. "And you… live in my lighthouse … in 2005?"

She nodded.

He swallowed and sat down in one of the now absent chairs. He looked exhausted.

"So I guess I'm… dead … by then."

Kitty looked shocked. "I'm sorry… I…"

"Wait." He said, "Don't leave!"

She paused.

"I… I'm old already." He smiled. "I'd only be older still by then."

She smiled at him kindly.

"So who are you?" he asked. "Did they need to reinstate the lighthouse? Are you the keeper?"

Kitty shook her head. "My friend… and my boss… He's a government advisor. And they wanted to get rid of him and make him quit. So they moved us out here. The lighthouse hasn't been maintained for a long time." She looked embarrassed.

He sighed. "They told me I could live out my days here even though it's been decommissioned. They've a bigger one up the coast that does a better job now." He sighed. "But I love the place… so much."

Kitty smiled. "I love lighthouses too." She said softly. "I grew up in Chicago, in the United States." She smiled. "And one year my Dad took us to Massachusetts… To Cape Cod – and there were these lighthouses, all up and down the coast."

He was smiling, his eyes glowing, as he hung on her every word.

"And my parents talked about how it took so much dedication to live like that… I loved moving in here. It's a perfect symbol for who I want to be."

"It's a lonely life." He told her.

And she had to smile. "We keep different lights." She told him. "Yours was for the sea – a lonely place. Mine is for the people on land."

He smiled. "It sounds like a fine light." He said.

Then he paused. "I don't suppose…" He swallowed. "I hope he isn't lost…"

"What is it?" Kitty asked him.

He hesitated. "I don't suppose you've seen a tiny little ummm…"

"Dragon?" Kitty asked.

The mans face lit up. "Is he…"

"He was here when we moved in." Kitty said. "He keeps to himself but he's here. I've fed him."

The old man smiled. "So… You'll take care of him… After I'm gone…"

Kitty sighed and wanted to cry. "Of course I will. He's adorable."

The old man laughed. "I should tell you… I don't think he's from around here. I saw him fall from the sky one night and land in the water just off the coast. He washed up and I fished him out. He was sick for over a year before he got better. I think he fell from space. Got Earth-sick once he was here and had to develop new immunities."

"Awww…" She looked at him. "And you saved him?"

"I nursed him every day." He said. "And he's been a fine friend since."

She nodded. "I'll take care of him. I promise."

The old man began to blur. "I was always so worried… I couldn't tell no one about him… Don't know what they'd do…"

He began to blur even more. "Was always worried…"

And she could barely see him anymore.

"…like a weight off my … mind" And he was gone.

Kitty looked around. She phased her foot through the floor and nothing happened.

_Unfinished business_. She thought. _He was worried about his dragon._

She smiled and felt herself choking up.

_What a sweet old man._

Upstairs, the tiny purple dragon peeked around the corner. One of Forges cleaning robots scurried by and the dragon leapt out of the way.

"…oooo…" The little dragon wrung his hands. "…changes…" He fretted just a bit and hopped on tip-toe down the hall to a small wardrobe.

He swallowed when he reached it and reached out, rubbing the wood affectionately. "… missing you…" The little dragon sighed and reached up with both hands and pried open the door just enough to climb up and inside.

He pulled the door closed carefully and sat back among all the old mans belongings. The little dragon sniffed twice and looked at the man's reading glasses as they sat in the corner. He picked them up and cleaned them on the end of a hanging sleeve.

"…nice now…" He smiled at himself in the reflection and set them lovingly back down.

He followed his own tail around three times and lay down in his normal spot, nose to nose with a picture of his old friend.

The little dragon closed his eyes and smiled – pretending to be laying in the mans lap and letting the smell of the wardrobe remind him what it was like to be that close to his friend.

"…best, best, best friend…" He sighed and drifted off to sleep.

Back in 1982 the old man hauled himself up out of his chair and hobbled out in to the hallway. He whistled.

"Where are you?" He called out.

The little dragon craned his neck out of one of the doorways.

"Come here." The man told him and the little dragon scrambled enthusiastically over.

"You know that ghost lady we've seen?" He said, picking up the dragon and cradeling him in his arms. "Well… She's from the future." He explained. "And if anything should ever happen to me… You're to wait here for her to come and take care you, you understand?"

The little dragon batted his eyelashes at the older man and looked concerned.

"Now, now." Told him "I feel fine. But someday… you might have to wait for her, understand?"

The little dragon nodded solemnly. "…yes sir…" He cooed softly.

"Good boy." The old man smiled and rubbed his belly. "Good boy."


	46. Growing Up Chapter FortySix

Kurt smiled wearily at Alistaire. "I'm just going to stretch out and relax until the interview, okay Alistaire?"

"Sure." He smiled. "You've got a while yet."

Kurt slipped in to his room and lay down. He had a hard time relaxing. He was in a great mood.

_Everyone's all right, we've got a plan of attack and by this time tomorrow the bulk of it should be over. Braddock's fever's even come down to a reasonable level._

_We just have to stay together, watch each other's backs and get through it. Once everyone's back I'll have them stay here and ride it out. Maybe see if I can't get the other Braddock back from the hospital once she's stabilized. Keep her out of harms way._

He stretched out. It felt wonderful. And slowly… he slipped of, bit by bit, to sleep.

Emma swam out of the darkness at him, smiling.

He rolled his eyes.

She pursed her lips in to a pout. "Now Kurt, don't be mad… You made it work to your advantage."

His eyes narrowed and he glared at her. "I made it work to my advantage? That was dumb luck. You set me up."

"And I'm … sorry that it had to happen."

"No your not." He said, laughing. "Obviously not."

She laughed too. "Sincerity isn't my strong suit." She admitted.

He sighed. "That's too bad. I enjoyed … knowing you. For the most part."

She swallowed slightly. "It doesn't have to end Kurt. I represent business interests. We could work together."

"Business interests… Or the Hellfire Club – a group of people who kidnap crippled boys and blackmail people in to murder?"

Emma swallowed. "So… Someone was hurt?"

Kurt stayed calm. "We had a death tonight and another close call."

"I… I am sorry. That never should have happened."

"And… As it turns out… It's my job to arrest people who do things like that." He grinned. "My charter is actually pretty well… All encompassing." He let the grin turn menacing. "I could… freeze your holdings, have you arrested, seize your assets… and I don't even need the argument that you're guilty of some crimes… but if anyone ever asked about it… I have that too."

She swallowed. "I am a very powerful telepath." She warned him. "I don't need to wait for you to sleep to get inside your head. I can be there any time, it's just painful for you. I have been very cordial so far Mister Wagner…"

"And I have enough mutant firepower to level this city and the governmental power to do so without being held accountable." He snapped back. "So don't tempt me Emma…"

She took a long considerate breath.

"What are you going to do?" She asked him.

"I haven't decided yet." He lied. "But I know that I would like nothing more than to take down the Hellfire Club just for kicks at this point."

She swallowed. "They are more … numerous than most people would know."

"And?" He asked.

"And… You could use my help." She ventured.

He laughed and pointed at her while doing so. "Oh, Emma!" He wiped tears from his eyes. "I haven't laughed like that all week. I didn't know you had a sense of humor."

"Then call it a sense of survival." She said. "I…"

He caught her eye.

"I could still be useful." She said at last both defensively and hopefully.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

She nodded. "I helped design your charter." She told him. "I always intended to be close to the person who fills your position. It doesn't matter to me if it's you or not. Make whatever decisions you feel are best, I don't care, but when it comes to economic and business matters … let me be your advisor."

He eyed her carefully. "I don't have anyone in that position yet." He admitted. "But I would want something else in return."

She smiled seductively.

"Not that." He told her sternly. "The Club. Names, addresses, powers, everything."

She nodded. "I'd need… protection." She said softly. "I'd need to disappear. They'll come looking."

Kurt nodded. "I'll get Alistaire on it tomorrow." He said. "Now… I'd like to get some sleep. It's been a long day."

She looked at him carefully. "Kurt… I have to report back tonight. I'm supposed to find out if you're on our side or not… What should I say?"

"What happens if you say no?" He asked.

"Maybe they'll kill you and try to move someone else in to your position." She looked distraught. "And since I put my neck out for you this long… I ma be exiled or forced to resign."

"Then tell them no." He said. "And let them come. I've been busy in the last few days and they'll be surprised at what they're up against now." He smirked. "Plus… Now I'm angry."

She nodded. "I understand." She whispered. "Good night."

And she bowed her head and vanished.

She opened her eyes and looked around her little apartment with a great sigh. _Ohhh… I am going to miss this… All of it…_

_But I had better get packed… And then call Sebastian._

Illyana stood at the altar she had prepared.

Slowly she intoned the sacred words and the images appeared before her in an astral smoke. It was Forge walking through the woods. He had a smaller, shadowy figure next to him but se didn't really come in to focus.

"There you are…" She smiled. "I see you now…"

He was slowly walking out of the woods carrying something in his hand and laughing with his companion.

"Aww… Are you holding hands?" She asked mockingly.

And then they both passed out of view and she was stunned to see the lighthouse.

"No…" She whispered. "Wagner…"

She swallowed and intoned the chant to banish the images. They dissipated like smoke.

She seethed for just a moment_. I need to do something… but I need to be…_

The phone rang.

She answered it immediately. "Hello?"

She sat up strait.

"Yes, Illyana… The Club and I thought that perhaps you should make your move. If you can put your man in the mutant advisor position then we recommend you do so… and we in turn would have to rethink your position within the Club… and perhaps recommend that you and Emma settle the matter once and for all."

Her eyes lit up. "This is wonderful news Sebastian. Really. I'll see to it shortly."

"See that you do child. See that you do."

And the line went dead.

_Well_… She thought. _It seems that fortune and fate are smiling on me. I can kill two birds with one stone._

She smiled. _Tonight… You'll both pay for what you've done. And I swear by the darkest of gods that I will enjoy it!_

_And tomorrow… It's Emma's turn._

Lucy and Forge walked quietly across the lawn towards the lighthouse.

The moon was high and the stars clear in the night sky.

A slight breeze swept in off the ocean and the waves crashed softly on the rocks.

Forge smiled. "We should tell them what we learned." He said at last.

"Go ahead." She said. "I want to walk around a little more."

"Okay." He said, squeezing her hand affectionately.

She squeezed back and he let go and slipped up the stairs.

She watched him go and looked away before smiling. _That was easy_… She thought with a sigh. _He is really nice. _

She sat on the steps and turned curiously as the headlights approached.

She glanced over as the people got out of the car. One of them had a video camera and one of them called out to her. "Is Alistaire Stuart here?"

And from above she head Alistaire answer. "We'll be right down!"

Suddenly the man with the camera had pointed it at her.

"So tell me." The one who called to Alistaire jogged up with a microphone and put it out to her. "Do you know the Mystery Mutant?"

She blinked from the bright light on the camera and smiled. "You mean Kurt." She said. "Kurt Wagner."

"The new Mutant Advisor?" The reporter asked. "What's he got to do with the Mystery Mutant?"

She shook her head. "They're the same guy. He used to wear a disguise to fit in."

The man looked shocked. "Are you getting all this?" He asked the camera guy.

"Damn strait." The man replied.

The reported swallowed. "So who are you dear?"

"Lucy Logan." She looked around, confused for a moment.

"And how do you know Mister Wagner?"

She smiled. "I ummm... live with him."

"So… What can you tell me about the charges that Mister Wagner is a womanizer and cretin?"

"Ummm…" _I don't even know where to begin telling them what's wrong with that…_She laughed and repeated herself.

"Ummm…"


	47. Growing Up Chapter FortySeven

Sebastian sat back in his chair and picked up his glass.

_Emma has failed… And yet… I can not find it in myself to relax knowing that all this now rests on Illyana's success_.

He managed a slight frown and swirled his Bourbon.

I_ do believe that you will make every effort Illyana… But will it be enough? Emma was always able to meet her commitments… Until now. And I know that you had quite a bit to do with that._

Then he leaned his head back and let it ease down his throat slowly.

_But so help me… If I wasted my time in aiding in the creation of the Mutant Advisor position… And it ends up in someone else's control…_

He downed the rest of the Bourbon and then crushed the glass in his bare hand.

_Then I will destroy you for this Illyana … as the failure will have been yours alone._

Sebastian smiled slowly. _But there's no need to worry about that just yet…_

He looked over to the bottle of Bourbon and replaced the crystal stopper.

_Not when I can make use of this time by attending to other matters…_

"Hold on… Stop right here." The reporter told his crew as they were leaving. "Hop out and get some footage from right here, while they're still all standing outside together like that.

"Right. Good call." The man jumped out and threw them all in to focus and put them on tape. "Awww… Yeah. Nice shot."

"How are you going to spin this?" The cameraman asked the reporter.

The reporter shook his head. "I'm not spinning a frigging word. It's beautiful, just the way they laid it down. Wagner's odd looking, but very genuine and funny. And he's got this circus of news stories happening around him. I see sidebar stories about every member of the team coming… If we play nice."

"What about this Stuart?" The cameraman asked, getting the same shot in different filters.

_Alistaire_… The reporters heart went out just a little bit. "He's … clumsy … at times. But he's never been wrong about anything important, and he looks like he's finally made something of himself here."

"He didn't seem all that clumsy to me." The cameraman said. "He comes off like a hero in Wagner's version of the story. And that brunette… Pryde. She talks about him like he's her own personal Hugh Grant."

The reporter laughed. "Then that's how we tell it." He smiled. "But it begins with the girl."

The cameraman looked over. "The first girl?"

The reporter nodded. "Oh yeah. You heard her, saw her reactions. She's exactly what we need to lead off with."

He cameraman nodded slowly. "We'll see… Maybe…"

"I've been doing this for eight years now Robert." The reporter replied. "And I've never had a segment that would let me demand a raise. But I'm going to get one from this story." He said plainly. "And if we start off with the girl … with Lucy … Then I wont even have to ask. It'll be a gimmee."

The cameraman turned off his camera and climbed back in to the car.

"What are those papers Stuart gave you?" The cameraman asked.

"Proof." The reported smiled. "Proof that it's all true."

Illyana stood before her mirror.

She extended her flesh and bone hand and watched as small particles began to collect out of the air.

They spun and danced around themselves and slowly took the form of a sword.

The sword was oily and black, a direct reflection of her soul, it was heavy, severe and deadly.

She had cast off her white clothes and donned a dark blue ninja-style suit with hood. All but her eyes were concealed from view.

With a wave of her hand a portal opened between her apartment and the lighthouse. She stepped through and it closed.

A car was rounding the end of the driveway and vanishing out of sight.

Several members of the team were standing around or slowly shuffling in to the lighthouse.

She turned her eyes to the deck above and in the blink of an eye had passed through another portal and on to the deck.

She slipped in to the lighthouse through an open door and swiftly slipped through to the next level, mapping the place in her mind as she went.

She backtracked herself twice by creating portals and beginning at different points in the lighthouse.

They were mostly up the stairs when Tabby noticed Lucy's expression.

"What…" Tabby managed before the claws sprung out.

Everyone jumped.

"Someone's here." She sniffed again. I've smelled that before… "It's the girl. The one Forge fought with today…"

She leaned over and sniffed him, then the air again. "I'm sure of it."

Kurt stood up slowly. "Vhere is she?"

Lucy sniffed experimentally. "Everywhere. She's been all over up here…"

Kitty phased slightly. "Recon?" She whispered to Kurt.

"Ja." He agreed. "Clear Braddocks room first."

"I'm on it." She announced, vanishing through the wall.

Forge pulled a ray-gun of his own out of the back of his jeans. It was considerably meaner looking than Alistaire's had been.

"Once it's cleared I want you and Alistaire to stand guard over him. He still can't defend himself. Understand?"

Forge smiled. And Lucy thinks I'm not boring? "Sure thing." He shrugged. "But you're going to need me after you subdue her."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Another spell." Forge said. "Looks nasty too."

Kurt rolled his eyes. _Wonderful_!

Tabby smiled at Lucy and small explosive points began to solidify between her fingers.

Lucy looked at her oddly for a long moment and then motioned to the first door at the top of the stairs. "Wanna clear it?" She asked.

Tabby smiled, grateful for the chance to help. "Yeah." She said, taking three quick and quiet steps up to slowly round the corner in to the room.

Kitty's head appeared through the wall over Forge's shoulder and he jumped, terrified for a second, then puled it together before Lucy could turn around and notice.

Kitty smiled about it quietly. "Braddocks room is clear." She whispered.

"Forge, Alistaire, go!" Kurt whispered and they slipped off around the corner.

Lucy sniffed the air again. Nothing had changed.

"Tabitha?" Kurt ventured.

"Clean." She said back, leaning out the door. "Empty."

Kurt swallowed. "Okay… We'll have to fan out and find her."

And just a few rooms away, she smiled, opened a portal… and stepped through with a swift stab of her blade.


	48. Growing Up Chapter FortyEight

Kitty jumped when she heard the noise. She rushed to the edge of the deck and looked.

There was a slight vanishing blur between the car and motorcycle. Both now – obviously sported flat tires.

"We're stranded." She whispered.

A sword passed through her from behind and she whipped around to see a dark figure vanish before her eyes.

_Yikes! I'm glad I was phased_!

"She's a teleporter!" She called out in to the house. "Watch out!"

Forge and Alistaire turned back to back in the room and stood ready.

Kurt dove for the ceiling and clung there, climbing slowly and cautiously around the room.

Tabby and Lucy took to watching each other's back and roaming room to room.

A great crash came from below and the lighthouse plunged in to darkness.

"Damn." Forge swore. "It took hours to get that generator running."

Forge pulled out a remote and pressed a button. The lighthouse's emergency lights came on – shadowing the entire place in a soft blue glow.

"That's better." Alistaire nodded.

Forge swallowed. "I'm no good at this." He admitted.

"I've always been a pacifist by nature." Alistaire said softly. "And I would remain one if given the choice."

"But some people…" Forge muttered, smiling.

"Exactly." Alistaire agreed. "Exactly."

"How… Bad?" Biran asked.

"Not bad." Alistaire told him.

"Yeah. We're on it." Forge agreed somewhat less confidently.

Out in the hallway Tabby turned slowly towards Lucy.

Something about the shadows around the young girl didn't look right.

"Lu…" She reached out and Lucy fell – strait down as though through the floor.

Tabby grabbed her and was pulled along with her through the portal that had opened under her feet.

They emerged just to one side of the lighthouse deck outside.

Just on the other side of the railing.

"No!" Tabby reached out and grabbed it with her free hand – the other gripping Lucy tightly.

Tabby screamed loudly, being stretched between the railing and the girl.

Lucy glanced down. "Drop me." She said.

Tabby's mind retreated to her brief time at the mansion. Something Logan had said about falling from great heights and how his vertebrae could sever his spinal column.

"No! This could kill you."

Lucy swallowed. "I…know." She admitted.

"Climb up me!" Tabby cried out.

Lucy reached but couldn't get a grip. "I…can't."

Kitty raced back towards the edge. _Damn_! She dove and slid through the railing.

"I've got her." Kitty whispered in Tabby's ear. "Let go now."

Tabby swallowed and hesitated only a fraction of a second before she did. She pulled herself up, gripping the railing from the outside and looking back down as Lucy and Kitty fell… Then vanished in to the ground below.

Tabby turned, her eyes hard and angry, towards the lighthouse door.

She saw a shimmering begin to appear and threw herself over the railing.

She hit the deck and spun, bringing herself to face the shimmering and assaulting it with her explosive power with a grand flourish.

She watched as the brilliant sparks flew in to the distortion and she heard them resound inside the lighthouse as they exploded.

_Second floor!_ Kurt dove and swung around the small inner hallway. Another bomb exploded to his right and he smiled as he came around the corner. There was a dark figure on the floor.

He kicked the sword away and grabbed her by the wrist. "No you don't." He told her.

And the ground seemed to open beneath them as she summoned a portal.

"Eep!" Kurt squeaked, teleporting away with her and reappearing on the deck.

Tabby whipped on the both of them and let loose a flurry of bolts.

Kurt forced the girl between them and let her take the brunt of the blasts.

Tabby dove to pull her off Kurt and wrapped an arm around her neck to jerk her off.

She was incredibly strong.

She wrestled herself free of Kurt's grip and slugged Tabitha hard with her metal fist before they both fell through the floor and vanished.

"Ach!" Kurt called out, watching them go. "No!"

Another portal opened and Tabitha fell out, just out of reach of the railing and fell from the top of the house.

Kurt dove and grabbed her foot, teleporting hem both back on to the deck where they landed flat – with a great thud.

Suddenly there was a great crash from inside followed by the shouting of Alistaire and Forge.

Kurt ported away.

_Damn_! Tabby ran for the noise.

Illyana had recovered her sword and sliced Alistaire pretty badly in the process of destroying Forge's gun.

She jumped with a stab just as Kurt appeared. And she opened a portal under his feet and he fell through and back on to the deck. She pushed Alistaire through for good measure and swung her sword for Forge's throat.

Alistaire landed on his feet, gripping his arm and moving towards the room just behind Kurt.

He saw Kurt disappear around the corner – then Both Kurt and Tabitha came sailing past – in to a portal in the wall.

_No_! Alistaire thought, gripping his gun tightly a he rounded the corner. And there she was, standing in the doorway with her mask torn off.

She saw him and he panicked – but his gun came up between them and he fired.

She fell to the ground, landing on her back and twitching.

He approached cautiously.

"Forge!" He called out. "For…"

"Yeah. We're fine." Forge called out. "It was Brian… He managed to toss her… Looks like it took a lot out of him…"

"She must have hit Tabby and Kurt – they went flying in to one of those transport holes." He called back.

Forge stuck his head out the door. "So how's the gun work?"

Alistaire nodded. "I think I like it." He smiled, keeping it leveled on Illyana.

Kitty and Lucy came running up from below. Lucy was covered in dirt but Kitty was clean.

"Awww… It's over?" Lucy demanded.

"I told you not to let go." Kitty told her, watching Lucy try to dust herself off.

"Ny told you na-na-na-na…" Lucy remarked.

Kitty smiled at her and laughed.

"Alistaire! Forge!" Kurt called out.

"We're fine. It's over!" Kitty called back as Kurt came up the stairs.

Kurt and Tabby broke in to smiles as they came up the stairs.

"We fell all the way that time." Kurt said, laughing.

"I fell farther." Lucy mumbled.

Kurt chuckled and looked at her. She was very quietly and cautiously looking Forge over.

Kurt looked between them twice.

_She's worried about him…_ He realized. _Probably why she was staying close by while she could…_

Kurt smiled softly.

Forge looked at Lucy.

"Flip her over." He said.

Lucy gladly slipped up and turned Illyana over.

"You've got quite a power center down town, don't you?" He asked Illyana. "But I've got a bigger one here." He smiled. "And now… you're on my turf. And here… my will supercedes your own."

He reached out and smeared the invisible mark from her forehead and she screamed.

At first it was a scream of horror. And then it was a scream of pain. And then – one of remorse.

Tears streamed from her face and she collapsed to the floor and crouched in to a ball.

Forge picked her up and Lucy felt a pang of jealousy as he set her down on a chair in Brian's room.

"She's no trouble now." He said. "She was under a spell. She couldn't control herself."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"Positive." Forge smiled and closed the door. "And hungry."

And a chorus or agreeing tones and grunts arose through out the group.


	49. Growing Up Chapter FortyNine

Illyana lay, curled up in the chair, where Forge had left her.

Her head swam with dark images as the memories of her years spent being evil came flowing back to her. When she had been evil – none of it had mattered. And now that she had reverted to her uncursed self – every one of those actions carried a world of guilt and remorse.

"Shhhh…" The large man on the far bed whispered to her. "It will be okay now…" He said, barely able to speak.

She sobbed for a moment before replying. "You … can't know… couldn't possibly… shouldn't say that…"

He laughed. "Good people… have us now…"

And it was like a weight off her mind.

"Heard them say…" He continued. "…you were under a spell … too…" He shook his head. "Never believed … in magic … myself."

"I've seen too much." She sobbed. "And…"

He waited for a long moment before prodding. "And?"

She swallowed and hesitated. "I was evil. I did evil things… with evil people…" She glanced at her watch. "Most of whom expect to hear from me tonight."

Brian laughed. It was a deep and hearty baritone laugh. "So?"

She looked at him, oddly.

Then he swore in a way wholly unbecoming this fic and added the word "Them."

She spit out a laugh and shook her head through the tears. "What?"

"Yeah." He repeated himself and then he laughed. "They're evil anyway. So screw 'em, right?"

"Yeah…" She laughed a bit. "Yeah… Maybe…"

He laughed. "Maybe? Naw… More like… On purpose, ha, ha ha."

She laughed a bit. "Oww… It hurts to laugh."

"It hurts to breathe." He added.

She sighed. "I'm Illyana Rasputin." She told him.

"I'm Brian. Brian Braddock." He said slowly. "Nice to meet you."

And she got a deep, sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Just out of sight, Kurt began to delegate.

"We'll sleep in shifts tonight." Kurt told them. "Two of us awake at all times watching from the main room. We'll keep our doors open. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Forge and Lucy take the first shift. Kitty and Alistaire the second." He added.

"Are we expecting more attacks?" Forge asked.

"Not expecting." Kurt explained. "Just preparing for. Once this story breaks tomorrow we should be safe – that is – as safe as we ever are. But there will be no more reason to try and eliminate anyone to get their hands on my position."

"What did you do?' Kitty asked him. "To make it… safe?"

Kurt laughed. "The power of my position allows me to rewrite my edicts myself. And I rewrote the ones that give me that power. But I did it last. First Alistaire and I pulled out any of the objectionable or truly abusive passages."

"With only three exceptions." Alistaire smiled.

Kurt smiled too. "Ja. I kept three." He smiled.

He had everyone's attention and so he continued. "One is – I get to name my successor. So, as soon as my announcement is common knowledge – killing me wont get them my job."

"Who'd you pick?" Lucy interjected.

"Kitty." He said. "And Alistaire if she's not able."

Everyone nodded.

"And…" Alistaire smiled. "About the citizenship…"

"Oh, right." Kurt smiled. "Anyone I deputize is officially granted English citizenship and certain diplomatic immunities." He explained. "So, you're all officially English Diplomats."

"Which means?" Tabby prodded.

"It means you can't be arrested." Alistaire replied. "And that anyone who might be after you for outstanding charges outside Britain will have to fight it out with the courts to get you – and even then – it's likely to be denied."

_Wow_. Lucy thought. _It is safe… here_.

"That's two." Forge smiled. "What's the third thing you kept?"

Kurt sat quietly for a moment. All eyes on him as he considered how to phrase his answer.

"I kept what they called section seventeen." He said slowly. "It's the search, seizure and detainment provisions. And it's one of the most easily abused provisions of the document."

"He made fantastic alterations." Alistaire added quickly in Kurt's defense. "He added an oversight committee to make himself and others accountable for what they've done."

Kurt smiled slightly. "We needed the provision." He said softly. "It's the only power we have against people like the Hellfire Club. They have everything. And unless we can take it away – we'll never be a threat to them. So wee need it."

Everyone nodded slowly.

"Sooo…" Lucy said slowly. "If we take one of them down… We get to keep their stuff?" She asked with a wrinkled forehead.

"Yeah." Forge nodded. "Sounds like it."

"We need to fight someone who owns a mall." Lucy decided.

"Now you're talking." Tabby winked at her.

"Puh-lease!" Kitty exclaimed. "Jewelry store owners are way worse than people who own shopping malls."

Forge looked mockingly at Kurt. "Car we arrest the guys from Radio Shack? Please?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "Maybe tomorrow. I'm really tired."

Alistaire chuckled and eyed the couch. "I guess I'm sleeping here tonight."

"Ja." Kurt added. "I hope whoever's expecting to wake you up at your apartment isn't too put out that you're not there."

Alistaire looked deflated. "I meant to leave a note." He snapped his fingers dejectedly.

Kurt smiled.

"I never know if he's kidding." Forge said with a head-shake.

"That's what makes him think it's funny." Lucy smirked.

Alistaire nodded in guilt and fluffed a few pillows before laying down.

Kurt turned and slipped in to his room, leaving the door cracked slightly.

Tabitha followed him and slipped in to his room quietly.

"K-Kurt?" She asked softly.

"Ja?" he cocked his head to one side.

"Can… Can I sleep in here tonight? It's so much closer than my room and … " She swallowed. "I'd like to wake up and see… another person, you know? For a change?"

Kurt smiled sympathetically. "Sure." He told her. "It's a big bed and there's safety in numbers. Which side do you want?"

She looked delighted, a soft light hanging in her eyes. "It doesn't matter." She smiled wide.

He cocked her head at her. "You're not… taking advantage of this situation, are you Miss Smith?" He asked her jokingly.

"Entirely Mister Wagner." She countered. "Now come to bed."

And he cut her a surprised and startled look as she climbed slowly in to his bed and motioned with one finger for him to join her.


	50. Growing Up Chapter Fifty

Forge drew one of the chairs out of the kitchen and sat down in the main room, keeping watch down the hall.

Lucy watched him as he straddled the chair and folded his arms over the back to rest his chin on them.

She slipped up and sat on the floor, leaning back against the wall to look at him.

He smiled slightly.

"You're … not…" She swallowed. "You're not afraid, are you?"

He shook his head. "Naw. I've got you to watch my back – and a whole passel of backup just a girlish scream away."

She dropped her eyes. "I meant… of me."

"Oh." He chuckled a bit. "You could be scary if you wanted to, no doubt about it."

"I know that… But…"

He smiled. "I trust that things will work out." He explained. "And this universe put the two of us together, first psychically and then physically." He shrugged. "And I trust the universe."

"That's weird." She said before quickly adding "To me."

He nodded. "I know." He smiled and shrugged. "But you haven't had the chance to really trust the universe yet. Other people spent most of your life trying to mold your destiny to fit their purpose."

"I don't… know how to do it… on my own." She admitted.

"Me neither." He laughed. "It's why I trust the universe."

She laughed. "Really?"

Forge nodded slowly, just enjoying his time with her. "Really. You can't plan out things if you don't know what's coming. And you and I don't know what's coming. So we just have to trust that we'll do our best with what we have and trust in the universe to take care of the rest."

"What if it doesn't?" She wondered out loud. "What if the universe can't be trusted?" Her eyes were searching his for answers.

"That's why I have friends like Kurt." He said softly. "People like him keep the universe honest for the rest of us."

"Like Logan too." She added, thinking about how he had sent her there.

"And Xavier." Forge nodded. "From what I hear."

She dropped her eyes and looked considerate.

He let her take her time.

"Do…?" She smiled and paused. "Do you suppose that… Staying here… Would make us more like them?"

Forge nodded slowly. "Yeah." He swallowed. "At least… I hope so."

She sniffed. "I … I cried tonight." She said.

He was caught off guard.

She swallowed. "In the bathroom… when everyone was going to bed."

"Why?" He asked in hushed tones.

"I'm not sure." She said. "I was thinking about… What Alistaire said… About how … people can't arrest us for stuff we've done…"

Forge studied her.

"They think that… That I killed a human in New York." Her eyes shimmered. "And they were looking for me… And I thought…"

"That one day they'd catch you." He finished.

She wiped at her eyes and nodded. "No one… can run forever… I'd catch me… If I were trying to…"

"But now they're not allowed to try, are they?"

She laughed and smiled, despite having to wipe here eyes again.

"And your life… Every minute of it from now on… Is yours. To do whatever you want."

She nodded. "And it's … I should live…" Her eyes met his. "Logan is almost 200 years old you know."

"WHAT?" He said, louder than he had expected. "I mean… What?"

She laughed.

"How… How old are you?" He met her eyes.

She looked away, shy.

"I didn't mean…"

She swallowed. "I'm … old."

Forge smiled. "I'm 32 you know." He said. "Although I spent a lot of that time without a body – that's why I don't look that old."

"I'm … 22 she said. But I've only been awake for 14 years…" She swallowed. "The cloning process … It takes a while."

"How long have you been free?" He asked.

"Just under three years." She said.

"And you've never… dated?" He asked.

She laughed. "I don't … I don't know how." She admitted with a smile. "But…"

"But?" He cocked his head and caught her eye.

"I thought you could teach me." She shrugged.

"I'd like that." He smiled, flattered.

"Good." She said, with just a hint of smugness. "It's better this way."

"This way?" He asked.

She laughed. "I could have just grabbed you up by your shirt and told you that you were taking me to the movies."

He blushed slightly. "And I would have."

She smiled. "I think… " She swallowed. "I think I like this way … your way… better."

"My way?" He asked.

She blushed, a deep crimson.

"What's my way?" He asked, teasing her slightly.

She swallowed. "Like… Like in the woods… It was so… easy. And nice." She swallowed. "I don't think that…" She swallowed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Only four people have ever … touched me… skin to skin like that."

"Really?" His forehead wrinkled.

She forced herself to nod and then met his eyes. "And you're the only one…"

He chuckled. "You didn't…Umm… How should I ask…"

"I killed two of the others." She admitted. "The other one died serving Hydra."

"So…" He swallowed. "I'm the only one… left?"

And she nodded, wondering if she had scared him off.

He shrugged. "No pressure here." He laughed. "I hope I'm worth it."

She caught his eye and smiled softly.

"You have been so far." She told him softly with a nod and a subtle gaze.

And Forge had to wonder if there had ever been a greater compliment.


	51. Growing Up Chapter FiftyOne

The reporter sat in a small room with the cameraman and an editor.

They spun over clip after clip on the great machine and slowly laced the tapes in to one long interview.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" The reporter called.

"Archives. Got that Mystery Mutant footage for you. Some tourist filmed the whole damn thing."

"Really?" The editor looked back over his shoulder as the door opened and the tape came in.

"Punch it up Red." The reporter told him.

And they watched in terror as the camera panned up and showed the little girl falling towards the ground.

Then like a jungle cat – Kurt leapt from overhead and snagged her out of mid-air.

"Yes!" The reporter screamed, his fist raised in victory.

The editor and cameraman jumped.

"Hurry up and splice it in." The reporter told them. "Put it in between the first two segments and we'll do the voice over from the interview."

The editor sat in awe. "And you're really just going to run this tomorrow?" He asked. "I mean… It's a hell of a story, but … Shouldn't someone be alerted first?"

The reporter laughed. "The Mutant Advisors office gave it to us. It might as well be from the Queen herself."

The editor nodded. "It's a different world, isn't it?" He said out loud. "I mean… I remember when the Nazis attacked." He said. "I was just a boy. But I remember. Now… I've got two girls just a bit older than I was then… And they've got a world full of Mutants and conspiracies…"

The reporter sat down next to the editor and watched him work. "It's all the same stories." He said. "Only the details change. You recall Hitler. And Wagner is here to protect us against the likes of Magneto who is the modern day Hitler – right down to his homosuperiority. It's just the dance of history."

"But… Don't we ever learn from any of it?" The editor asked.

"Sure we do." The reporter said. "It's why we're editing this story. Wagner's a German. And he had every opportunity to seize control of our country." He smiled. "Anyone who remembers the war would have a fit over that alone. But look at what's happened! Instead of the horrible and unthinkable, we handed him our country and he handed it right back. And he did it gently at that!"

The editor smiled at him.

"Oh, we're learning. And we're growing up… But no more than we have to. That's the human condition. And so I say God Bless Wagner and every other mutant out there. They're pushing those envelopes every day. Making sure that we have to keep up and change with the times."

"And that matters to you?" The editor asked. "I didn't think you were that deep."

"I wasn't until tonight. Now… I can't think of another story worth reporting on. Like we were just saying. Other than this… It's all been done. Short of evolution - It's all old news."

And the editor suddenly found himself impressed anew with Kurt Wagner.

Forge shook Alistaire gently. "Hey, Al… It's your watch."

Alistaire looked at his wrist and Forge chuckled. "No, it is your watch. Not look at your…"

"I'm up… " He said. "Wow. Time flies when you're asleep."

Forge laughed. "Yeah. We're all sleeping for our lives tonight." He smiled. "Did you notice that Kurt gets to sleep right through until morning?"

Alistaire nodded. "I told him to take the last watch. I wanted him rested in case there's a follow up interview coming tomorrow."

"Ahh." Forge smiled. "Well, Lucy and I are going to catch some sleep. If anything happens, do what I would have done."

"Which is?" Alistaire asked, picking up his gun.

"Scream in terror." Forge gave him a playful punch in the arm and stood up, walking away.

"That I can do." Alistaire waved after him. "'Nite."

"Good night." Forge waved as he slipped out of the room.

Kitty came in, smiling wide. "Did you…" She looked down the hall. "Aww…"

Alistaire peered down the hall. "Awww?" He asked.

She nodded. "Lucy and Forge." She said.

Alistaire glanced down the hall and there they were, holding hands and talking in front of her room.

"It does seem a good fit." He said at last. _I wonder if I'll ever 'click' with someone like that._

Kitty mooned over them for a moment and then stepped away to give them their privacy.

Forge stroked back her hair and she smiled.

"Ummm…" She swallowed. "Sleep in here." She said softly. "Tonight."

He glanced in to her room.

"Just so…" She looked like the words were hard to find. "I … I …"

"Shhh…" Forge said softly. "I think I get it."

She swallowed. _No! Just find the words and say them_! "I just want… to keep an eye … on you." She looked pleadingly at him. "You know?"

He nodded sincerely and caressed her cheek slowly. "Yeah." He said, gazing in to her eyes. "I get it."

And he let her lead him in to her room.

Alistaire had stumbled to the kitchen and was pouring himself a cup of Forge's coffee.

"Oh. I was going to make coffee." Kitty stamped her foot absently.

_Close call_. Alistaire chuckled, sipping the coffee. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She smiled and leaned in.

"I have this… wedding." He shrugged. "The week after next. It's one of my old college friends. And I was hoping that you'd be my date."

She grinned. "I'd… love to." _I HAVE to go shopping!_

He met her eyes and she could see the relief written across his face.

"I'm… glad." He said at last. "I debated asking…"

She smiled sincerely. "Well, I'm glad you did. And I'd love to be your date."

_I'll have the best looking woman in England on my arm…_ He thought.

_I love his eyes_. She thought, looking playfully at him. "So…" She twisted in place slightly. "Can you think of anything we could do to pass the time?"

He swallowed and pulled at his collar slightly. "Er…" He smiled and she blushed. "Nothing I feel comfortable suggesting." He chuckled.

"Alistaire, you're horrible!" She laughed and slapped him playfully on the sleeve. "And… I like it." She admitted at last.

And he blushed – Big time! "Er, um… Yes. I suppose we could discuss what would happen if you had to assume Kurt's position."

She nodded slowly. "I … really can't believe what has happened this week. I'm a real diplomat. One position away from being in charge of a team." She met his eyes. "I never thought I'd be anywhere like this."

He smiled. "I had hoped one day to be a supervisor. I thought that if I just applied myself and worked at it – one day I could be sitting at a slightly larger desk, keeping the same hours, with the same people…" He laughed. "And really… if all I have to worry about is mutant hit men…" He shrugged.

She giggled.

"Then I guess I'm just as happy this way as the other."

"I guess what you're saying is that destiny chooses us, not the other way around." She said.

"Sometimes." He said. "I mean, I'm sure that Kurt faced more than his fair share of trials in his life – and even when he accepted this job he had no idea what it would end up entailing. So it was both really."

She nodded. "You know… You lucked out." She said softly. "You could have gotten Scott."

Alistaire cocked his head. "Who?"

"He's the student leader of the X-Men and he was considered a shoe-in for the next available leadership position. But Kurt beat him out for the slot this time around." She took a breath. "He's not a bad guy… But I don't see him cutting his own authority ever. He wouldn't have done what Kurt did with that charter. It never would have occurred to him."

Alistaire swallowed. "I can't imagine anyone doing what Kurt has done since he got here." He breathed a sigh of relief. "I didn't know how bad things really were until he started cleaning up some. I really didn't think that England had any Mutant Relations problems before… But now? With the Hellfire Club, the creation of his position… I wonder if we have any other kind. Which might sound biased coming from a human…"

She shook her head. "Maybe from a stranger." She said softly. "But you're one of the team Alistaire and I think I know what's in your heart."

He shot her a glance that asked "Do you really?"

And she blushed.

**_Authors note to Kemious: Yes, you noticed that I modified Captian Britain's origin. (And I'm not done yet!) I really just borrowed a page from Evo's hadling of the Juggernaught. In Evolution they said that he used magic to induce his mutation instead of just attributing his powers to magic. I did the same with Brian._**


	52. Growing Up Chapter FiftyTwo

"It's lost all meaning!" The cameraman complained. "Hasn't it?"

"I say we should just give them the country and forget the story already… or I would if I hadn't spent all night editing it." The editor laughed.

The reporter shook his head. "I can't believe you two." He looked out in to the hallway. People were coming in to work. They had been there all night.

"Here, lets get a fresh opinion." He stood up. "Edna?" He said out the door. "Will you come here luv? We need an unbiased opinion or six. Can you get the girls from the office to come and watch this piece we've put together?"

The reporter smiled at the other two. _Now we'll see._

Kurt woke up slowly with a smile. Although the sun was not yet up, the room was lighter and he could tell it was almost his shift to keep watch.

Tabitha had laughed when she realized that she had startled him by being so forward. And she made quite a show of keeping space between them while drifting off to sleep.

A pretense that was obviously now abandoned as she was snuggled up behind him and had one arm wrapped under his arm and across his chest.

Her breath was warm and soothing on the back of his neck. _Oooo… If I could just stay here_… He sighed and reached down, taking her hand in his, and kissing it.

"Good morning." He whispered to her.

She shook her head 'no' and hugged him closer.

He chuckled. "Tabitha… Ve have to go finish saving the world." He teased.

She made a pouty, sleep addled face. "Figures." Then she smiled slyly as though remembering where she was. "Can't leave the world alone for a minute, can we?"

He stood up slowly and stretched.

Alistaire peeked in to the room. "Oh, you're up. You've another twenty minutes yet."

"Ugh. Don't tell me next time." Tabby rolled out of bed.

"You going to nap some Alistaire?" Kurt asked.

"I should if I want to be up through the afternoon." He shrugged. "I have to say… I've been waiting for sun-up. Am I insane to think that daylight lessens the threat?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, you're not. The darkness adds to the element of surprise and provides plenty of concealment. Anyone attacking would have to consider those things. If anything, during daylight it would have to be some form of specialty attack."

Alistaire nodded. "So it's probably something abstract as opposed to something predictable."

"Ja." Kurt nodded.

"Well, that'll help me sleep." Alistaire said, turning and leaving the room.

Poor Guy. Kurt thought. Deserves a… well, a paycheck first, then a raise… 

Kurt slipped out and in to the hall. Forge's room was empty, and the bathroom door sat open.

With curious eyes, Kurt leaned around the doorframe and looked in to Lucy's room.

Lucy was sleeping in the bed, under several blankets but scooted up close to one edge. Forge lay reclined in a chair that was scooted up along that same side of the bed.

Kurt had glanced casually at Lucy, then Forge, but by the time he had looked back to Lucy her awareness of him had awakened her and she met his eyes with a small, tight-lipped smile.

She looked at Forge and he snored slightly, causing her to shake her head and smile. Then, with a quick move, she sprang out of the bed and on to her feet. In two wide steps she had cleared the room and she did so without a sound.

_Wow_. Kurt thought. _Talk about stealth. She didn't even stir a breeze…_

She slipped out of her room and smiled at him. "I've been thinking about something Kitty said." She whispered. "I need a code name, right?"

Kurt nodded as he considered this. "Ja. You should have one. We all should. Alistaire included."

She looked as though she had really thought about it. "Because… I don't want anyone calling me X23 anymore. Okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Sure."

She looked side to side. "They … designed me… to kill." She said softly. "And… I can't change what I am… much." She met his eyes. "But I don't want to be a killer."

"I know." He said softly, casting his eyes in to her room.

"Logan once said that… Hunters kill, but hunters aren't killers." She swallowed. "Because Hunters feel bad after. They know that… it took … sacrifice … to keep them alive."

Kurt nodded. "You're not a killer." He said in understanding. "You're a hunter, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Is that okay, just 'Hunter' as a code-name?"

He smiled, a flurry of emotions crossing his face in a blur; relief, pride, admiration, hope and more.

"I think it's perfect." He said softly. "It suits you."

She nodded. "I'm glad."

"I can tell." He whispered. "You should get some more sleep." He told her. "Tomorrow might be a long day."

"Today you mean." She laughed once quickly as she turned back towards her room and slipped away.

"Ja… Today." He shrugged and wandered towards the kitchen.

"Kitty made coffee." Alistaire told him as he passed.

"I'll be careful." Kurt replied. "Sleep well."

Meanwhile, back in the editing room, six women sat with the last few seconds of the video flickering by.

And when it ended the reporter turned on the lights.

"Well, ladies? What did you think?"

They were all in tears.

One grabbed his hand and squeezed it – then said "God bless you."

Three couldn't speak at all.

One took the day off and spent it with her daughter in the park – celebrating life and family.

And the last one fell hard – in love with Kurt.

"You see?" The reporter looked back at the others. "I told you so!"

The cameraman watched them leave and turned to the editor. "Did you feel that?"

"What?" The editor asked.

"I just got a chill like we've done something … huge… or historic."

The editor looked over and watched one of the women blow her nose.

"Actually, I think maybe I did feel that. At least… I do now."

_**Authors note to Kemious: No worries.**_

**_Authors Note: Lucy's code-name is given in honor of one of my all time favorite writers, and one of my two real world heroes - Hunter S Thompson - who took his own life while I was writing this story. Without Thompson I never would have trusted my thoughts to the page. He expanded my definition of honesty and excess – and for that I will always be grateful. And I believe in my heart of hearts that if this is a just and proper universe – then there is something more for him. Some great and waiting challenge that can only be overcome by one who lived like he was unafraid to die and died like he was indignantly storming the walls of heaven accusing God of both segregation and heresy. God bless you Hunter. I loved you, I lost you, I missed you, I mourned you and now I celebrate all you've left us. Thank you for everything. _**


	53. Growing Up Chapter FiftyThee

Emma stirred slowly and took a long look around her apartment. _I'll have to go soon. _

She had allowed herself to sleep in and enjoy her last day in this life.

_I can't face Illyana in combat at this point. If they've agreed to let her challenge me then I need to be on the move. I can't let our fight destroy my future as well as my present._

She sat, wallowing in self-pity for a long moment.

Then the phone rang.

She reached over and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Emma." Sebastian began. "Have you seen or heard from Illyana since last night?"

"I… no. I haven't." She said. "What's happened?"

"She's vanished." He said softly. "And we thought YOU might know something about it."

She laughed. _I wish_. "No Sebastian. It wasn't me."

"Then I'm afraid it may have been Wagner. He appears to be flexing his muscle."

"If he's responsible." She reasoned.

"Emma…" He hesitated. "You have seen a television today, haven't you?"

"No." She said. "I haven't."

"Perhaps you should consider it. There have been certain advertisements that may interest you. The program itself starts in one half hour."

"The program?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes. It seems that Mister Wagner is coming out of the closet so to speak. He has given an interview."

And Emma swallowed. "I'm on it."

She hung up the phone and grabbed the remote. The television burst on to reveal Lucy's smiling face as she sat on the steps of the lighthouse.

"What can you tell us about the Mystery Mutant?" The reporter asked.

"… I live with him." She smiled.

And the scene was interrupted by a sound effect and voice over. "Tune in to discover what this young woman has to say that will forever alter your view of the world! Coming up next!"

Emma flipped the channel. It was a live talk show.

"Now…" The man said to his perky blonde partner. "Have you seen the ad's that channel twelve is running?"

"I have Dennis!" She smiled wide. "And did I hear right that they're claiming that they've uncovered a government conspiracy?"

"That's right Kathy and, God Bless him! The Mystery Mutant who saved that missing girl earlier this week – Seems to be at the heart of it."

"Well, how could that be?" Kathy asked in a mockingly simple tone.

Dennis laughed. "Well, we've got a clip that Channel Twelve sent over. They're promoting the story – which is set to air in just a little bit. And based on this clip – our station manager has decided to go live to Channel Twelve's feed when they break the story."

Dennis looked at the studio audience. "Do you all want to see the clip?"

The audience went wild.

"Roll it!" Kathy yelled and Dennis eyed her like he had wanted to say that.

The clip appeared on the screen.

It was the young girl falling from the building in slow motion.

"What can you tell us about the Mystery Mutant?" The reporter's voice was dramatically superimposed on the scene as the young girl flailed her arms and screamed silently in the distance.

"You mean Kurt Wagner." Lucy's voice answered.

"The New Mutant Advisor? What's he got to do with the Mystery Mutant?"

The young girls wild eyes seem to plead in to the camera.

"They're the same person." Lucy's voice was light, airy and carefree.

And Kurt suddenly appeared . His form streaked out in to the night like a beam of light through the darkness.

"He used to wear a disguise to fit in."

He reached out in agonizing slow motion towards the terrified girl.

"What can you tell us about the charges that he's a womanizer and a cretin?"

He snatched the girl from the air and the audience heaved a great sigh of relief.

"I think…" Lucy's voice was still happy and upbeat as Kurt swung himself and the girl to safety.

"I'd like to meet the woman who said that." Lucy finished.

And the scene cut to Lucy sitting on the stairs of the lighthouse.

"Because she's a liar." Her face was calm, strong and genuine. No one could argue with her expression and the scene froze on that image as her voice continued.

"Kurt's not like that."

"I know."

"I live with him."

And the scene slowly faded to black.

"Hello dere " A voice said, the screen coming back in to focus on a close up of the Mystery Mutant's face.

"I'm Kurt Wagner." He smiled sheepishly and shot the camera an intensely intimate glance. "I'm the new Mutant Advisor."

And the scene froze on his undisguised face and he too slowly faded to black.

They cut back to Dennis and Kathy.

"WOW!" Dennis exclaimed. "WOW, WOW, WOW!"

"And so, what we've heard about the Mutant Advisor…" Kelly began.

"Lies." Dennis added. "It appears that there was a conspiracy afoot, we don't know exactly what kind yet, but they were looking to discredit the new Mutant Advisor and we're told that the charge he's leveling against his attackers is treason!"

"Wow." Kathy added. "That is something."

"And you know what?" Dennis asked her.

"What?" She replied.

"I believe that little girl."

"Oh, I know!" Kathy gushed. "The look in her eyes!"

"I believe her! I work in television, I pretend to like Kathy every day folks, So, you know I know all about acting, and I think she was telling the truth!"

Emma flipped off the set.

_Damn_! She thought. _What's happening?_

Back in Bayville Xavier sat speechless, staring at the television.

Scott's eyes went wide. "**_Oh my god_**."

Beast began laughing hysterically in amazement and disbelief.

"JEAN!" Scott called. "Everyone!"

Xavier began turning up the volume over Scott.

"Scott." Xavier licked his lips. "Alert everyone. The program starts in twenty minutes."

"Students and instructors?" Scott asked.

"Yes." Xavier swallowed, half terrified, half excited. "And hurry."

Beast shook his head and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Xavier asked.

"I'm going to make the popcorn." He said.

Xavier looked stunned. "Oh… Just … right … Carry on… then… I guess."

Then Xavier whimpered slightly and looked back at the TV.

And Beast chuckled himself to the kitchen.


	54. Growing Up Chapter FiftyFour

Alistaire stood on the deck of the lighthouse. He watched the small dot of the unmarked transport truck that was coming up the road.

He allowed himself a small smile.

Kurt slipped up and joined him. "Is that Braddock?" Kurt asked.

Alistaire nodded. "Yes. The other one." He laughed.

"We can't keep saying 'the other one' all the time." Kurt laughed.

"We'll put them in the same room." Alistaire figured. "Then we can just pretend they're the same person."

"How is Brian?" Kurt asked. "I saw he was up earlier."

Alistaire laughed. "I'd say he's strong. Too strong maybe. Stronger than he knows. He broke the bathroom door knob, his bed frame, and I'm not sure but…"

"What is it?" Kurt felt concerned.

"Well, I used the bathroom after him. And I think that in the process of urinating, he cut a line through the porcelain of the toilet."

Kurt burst out laughing. "Really?"

Alistaire huffed indignantly. "I couldn't make something like that up."

Kurt shook his head, a silly smile plastered on his face. "Some secret weapon."

"Hup!" Alistaire laughed. "Please don't…"

"No, seriously… if it could cut porcelain it should be able to give someone a concussion."

Alistaire spit a laugh and had to clench his eyes to stop. "Please…" He was turning red. "I'm trying to … be serious…"

"Oh, so am I!" Kurt laughed, sounding not at all serious. "Maybe we can keep him out here and use him for firing on aircraft or something."

Alistare dropped his head to the railing used it to hold himself up. "Please? No more…"

"He could fight forest fires!" Kurt told him, and Alistaire fell to the floor in tears.

Kurt smiled. "I'm sorry. I make jokes under stress."

Alistaire laughed a bit more. "I … laugh… when I'm… nervous." He finished finally.

"No wonder we get along so vhell." Kurt sighed, helping him up to his feet.

"Thank God you mean." Alistaire smiled.

"Ja. That too."

"How long now?" Alistaire asked.

"About ten minutes." Kurt shrugged. "But I'm sure we're safe now. All the bad guys are probably crowding around their TVs."

Alistaire nodded shyly. "It's a little embarrassing. Knowing that what we've said is about to be announced to the world."

Kurt smiled. "I know. After the interview I looked in the mirror and thought _I did not just let them film me like this._ But I did." He sighed. "And, I was kind of…"

"Honest." Alistaire supplied. "Me too."

Kurt took a deep breath. "We should get inside and try to get some good seats."

Alistaire smiled. "It is a mite crowded lately."

Kurt laughed. "I think I was lonely. The mansion was always crowded too."

Alistaire nodded. "It's like being in school on show and tell day. Every day."

"Something like that."

Brian walked up to the windows and smiled, motioning that they should come over.

"He's afraid to touch the glass." Kurt nodded towards him. "See, he isn't even thinking about touching the doors."

"Must be hard." Alistaire sighed as they began moving towards the doors much to Brian's relief. "Couldn't move for so long and now he's afraid of making even the smallest of gestures."

Kurt nodded but smiled. "He's in the best place he could be. Forge's robots will fix anything he breaks and Kitty and I can help him develop control over his powers."

Alistaire shook his head. "It's been a long week, hasn't it?"

"Busy too." Kurt shot him a lopsided grin and opened the door. "And next week, we start DOING our jobs."

"Lovely." Alistaire rolled his eyes and slipped inside.

"Click, declick, dewhilitz, click!"

Down at the base of the lighthouse the dragon raised his head, listening intently.

"Click, declick, dewhilitz, click!" Something insisted.

"Click, declick, dewhilitz, click?" The tiny dragon asked.

"Click." Came the reply.

And the little dragon bounded over to the edge of the rocks.

There, below him in the water was a small metal football shaped robot.

"Clickety click, click ping." The dragon said. Roughly translated it meant "Where did you learn to speak dragon?" And the little dragon wrung his hands in anticipation of the answer.

"From you in the future." The little robot replied in a series of clicks and whistles.

"Oh…" The dragon replied with a whistle. "That seems to happen a lot around here."

"You don't know the half of it." The little robot sighed. "And I've been blown up… again."

"Sounds awful." The dragon nodded. "Do you like steak?"

"Not so much, no." The robot chirped. "But, I would love a hand out of here. I have to save someone's life."

"Whose?" The dragon chirped.

"I can't remember. I've been collecting all my parts and trying to figure it out. But some of my memory's in backwards and I'm a little confused… Or I am a perfectly normal and healthy life saving anchovy flavored root tea of some kind with a terrible cosign error."

"Come again?" The little dragon asked.

"My memory… some of it's in backwards."

"Ahhh… You need a fixer." The dragon clicked. "We've got one."

"I know. But I'm stuck in the water." The little ball complained. "I've been trying to roll out for hours."

"Never fear! I am here!" The little dragon smiled, flexed his muscles, wiggled his eyebrows… and then ran off to get Kitty.

The little football spun quietly in place and pinged before whistling twice. Translated, again – roughly – it meant. "I do … hope … he's coming back."


	55. Growing Up Chapter FiftyFive

"Ten minutes!"

The reporter shivered slightly. He was supposed to introduce the interview and answer follow up questions. He stood in his best suit and tie. His hair was freshly combed and his cheeks freshly scrubbed and powdered for the lights.

He was from the old school of reporters. They drank hard and refused to pull their punches when it came to the story.

But not today.

Today he had avoided drink entirely. And as far as the 'hard hitting' went… There was nothing in this story that he would dare raise a hand to.

Once upon a time, as a child, he sang the praises of Britain. But it had been ages since he felt a true swell of patriotism. Not even when people would attempt to induce it for political reasons.

But today, he stood for something.

And he knew it.

Of course it was up to history to determine exactly what he stood for.

He had no control over that now. He had done all he could. He had poured all that he could in to this one moment.

He cast his eyes about. People were doing what they always did before a broadcast; teaming about and skittering from here to there and fine-tuning every aspect of the presentation.

_They don't know._ He realized. _They thing there will be other stories… Other revelations … They just don't know._

_This is it. Ground-Zero!_

_The end and the beginning._

_Alpha and Omega. _

_Britain is dead._

_Long live Britain._

"Nine minutes!" Jubilee called out.

The New Mutants burst out of their rooms and flooded down the hall towards the great common room – and it's equally great television.

Logan stuck his head around the end of the hall and peered down. "Beast!" He glanced around. "Beast!"

Hank stuck his head out of the kitchen. "Logan?"

Logan jumped up and slipped in to the kitchen.

"Why are you sneaking around?" Beast asked.

"Ummm…" Logan swallowed. "Did you see this thing… About Kurt, on TV?"

Beast nodded slowly "Yes Logan. I did." He took a handful of popcorn from the bowl and offered some to Logan.

Logan declined.

"Well… Did it… Was it just him or…"

"Or was a miniature female clone of one of us doing the narration and making on screen appearances?" Beast smiled wide.

Logan deflated.

Hank laughed. "She looked good. How long has she been over there with him?"

"They left at the same time but not together. She took a ship." Logan shook his head. "I told her to keep a low profile."

Hank chuckled. "I've seen you fail at that same task. And just as badly I might add."

"She's in trouble Hank. And she doesn't trust anyone. You can't even get near her…"

"She trusts Kurt." Hank told him. "That was almost the entire point of the segment we saw."

"She does?" Logan allowed himself a small and hopeful smile.

"Indeed." Hank said softly. "It's very dramatic and sincere, split up with some footage of Kurt doing some very heroic acrobatics. She's sitting on some stairs, talking to a reporter."

"Sitting and talking?" Logan looked speechless. "Really?"

Beast cocked his head. "Logan… Is there something you're not telling me? When last I heard about her there was every possibility we could recruit her. You're acting as though she…"

Logan drew a long, slow, deep breath and interrupted. "She was hurt. Badly. By someone … sick." He swallowed and sneered. "Who tried to prey on her as… a girl."

"Oh God." Beast felt his stomach turn at the insinuation.

"She killed him, in anger. I hid her in the woods out back when I found her but all I could do was offer and let her choose to hide there. She was wild Hank. Wild and hurt…"

Hank reached out and lay one of his great blue hands upon Logan's shoulder. "And you sent her to Kurt because…"

Logan dropped his head. "It's stupid… but … Kurt…" He raised his head and met Hanks eyes. "He makes me laugh. Even when I'm so mad that I might…" Logan shook his head and smiled. "And then… Kurt will just … say something and…"

Beast nodded. "He once told me I could be Austin Powers evil enemy Dr. Shag." Hank sighed.

Logan laughed. "See, like that!" He swallowed and looked considerate. "That's great, you know."

Hank nodded. "I use it as a screen name now." He laughed and blushed beneath his fur. "But… whatever happens… And for whatever it's worth… I think you did the right thing."

Logan breathed a sigh of relief. "T-thanks Hank. That means a lot."

Just then Jean whipped up and stuck her head in the room. "Come on guys! We've only got …"

"Eight Minutes." Said the English woman to her child. "Eight minutes until we get to hear the whole story about the man who saved you!" She laughed as the little girl smiled squirmed.

"We owe him everything, don't we sweety?" She laughed and picked up her daughter.

Kurt's face flashed across the screen and the little girl squealed in delight as she strained, reaching for the image. "Teddy!" She laughed.

"That's right." The woman whispered. "Our guardian teddy."

Then she kissed her daughter's forehead, smoothed her hair and held her close as the clock clicked one moment closer.

"Seven minutes." Rogue said as she looked at her watch.

She stood in front of the television shop on Bayville's Main Street.

"Mind… Mind if I watch too?" Wanda edged closer. "I saw… Kurt's going to be on. But I don't… know what it's all about."

Rogue smiled. "He's working with the English government now. He's making some kind of announcement."

"Really?" Wanda's eyes went wide.

"And the clip they showed earlier… He wasn't wearing his disguise." Rogue smiled. "I think he's done with it."

"Wow." Wanda turned to the window and sure enough Kurt's undisguised face flashed across the screen. "That's really brave." She decided out loud.

"Yeah." Rogue smiled. "He is."

And they smiled at each other. Both of them finding themselves amazed at how easy it really is to come together – in celebration of a good thing.

On another coast, a man of limited insight came home early to find his daughter standing quietly in front of the television.

"Hey honey, how was your day?"

She simply stood there, shaking with rage.

"Amanda?" He asked, growing concerned. "Are you all right?"

Her throat burned with bile and she wanted to cry. But instead she simple mustered up the nerve to thrust the remote violently in to his chest.

"I'll let you know in six minutes!" She snapped as she pushed in to her room and slammed the door.

And he turned to face the muted TV, only to come face to face with an image from his past.

He looked confused as the facts scrolled across the bottom of the CNN news feed.

_Mutant advisor? English diplomat?_ He slowly sank down in to his seat.

_My God… I felt bad… the boy didn't ask to look like… But I didn't think he could provide for her… I didn't know if it was … safe.. I … I … _He shook his head as though to clear it. _Oh, Dear God… What have I done?_


	56. Growing Up Chapter FiftySix

"Five minutes." Brian whispered as he stood at his sister's bedside. She was strapped to an ambulance's table but they had wheeled her up to where she could see the TV.

"I can't believe it's you." She whispered back. "How did it happen?"

He looked towards Kurt and Forge where they were talking. "That one." He indicated Forge. "He knew what to do. They figure I mutated because I was fighting to move. And once it was possible again the mutation just took off running."

She smiled. "I'm glad. I thought…" She swallowed. "I thought they'd kill you."

"They would have." He whispered. "Kitty, she saved me. But guess who she saved me from?"

"Emma Frost, I know. She's the one who recruited me to kill Kitty. In exchange for your life."

Brian smiled. "Remember when I busted Jimmy Venton's lip for lifting up your dress?" He laughed.

She blushed. "Yeah. I remember."

"I'm … afraid now." He said softly. "I closed the bathroom door earlier and crushed the knob."

"She lay a hand on his shoulder. "You're huge now. I guess you could…"

"It was a _glass_ knob Betsy!" He moaned.

And she laughed. "Oh." And she laughed some more. "Oh, God Brian…" She kept laughing. "That's horrible!"

He laughed too. "I won't even tell you what I did to the toilet."

And she burst out laughing again.

Across town an older woman swung a pool cue.

"I was only fun'in luv." The man called out as he dove away.

She hoisted the cue up on to her shoulder and swung again. It sank in to his stomach and he doubled over.

She whipped it up between them like a sword. "Now you listen to me." She said, a fire burning in her eyes. "I met that little girl while we was at sea. The captain was wrong about her, the second mate too – he lost a finger to her. And let me tell you something Tomas Robert Edwards! She wouldn't put up with a man treatin' her badly. And if she says that this Kurt Wagner is a decent man then by God I will thrash anyone who dares say different. Do you understand me?"

"Yes! Yes. I'm sorry!" He wheezed back.

Two of the pub's regulars drew back.

"What's got in to her?" One asked the other.

"I'll tell you what's got in to me Patrick!" The woman roared at them, pointed to the television. "I met that girl! And she's gone through more pain in one life than the likes of you could bear. While you were here growing old and numb in this bar she was out there bleeding – literally – every day of her short life. And I'll be damned if I'm going to let the likes of Tommy the Sod run off at the mouth like a fool and speak a word against her!"

And a few of the men at the bar let out a cheer of agreement.

"Now I might be getting on in years but I can still dole out a whooping if I have to. And if you're thinking that you've got something out of line to say about a girl whose been treated as badly as that - then by God I say that I will do my best to see if you've the right to speak at all. She's earned it with pain and so help me so will you!"

"It was just Tommy…" One of the men said. "We all know he ain't worth no never mind anyway…" He shrugged.

His friend bumped him with an elbow and pointed to Tommy. "Let's throw him out." He said.

"Right." His friend agreed. And the two men approached the fallen one.

"Out you go ya troublemaker!" The first one announced, and they picked him up, under his arms and put him through the door.

"Here." The bartender smiled as the woman relaxed. He quickly shined a glass clean and put it down. "Have one on the house."

She slipped down on to one of the stools, beginning to shake with anger.

The bartender poured a glass for her. "So you met her on a boat…"

The woman smiled. "And… I've been worried about her ever since. Hardly a place where a girl like that to go and be welcomed or safe…"

The bartender smiled at the TV. "Looks like she's found one."

"Oh, I do hope they say she's okay…" The woman fretted.

"We'll know in…" The bartender checked his watch. "Four minutes." He smiled. "And you owe me a good pool cue."

She grinned, embarrassed. "I know." And then took a sip of her whiskey.

"Four minutes?" Illyana asked.

Kitty nodded. And a tiny purple dragon fluttered in to the room.

Illyana's eyes went wide and she stuttered "Ad-ad-ad…"

Kitty giggled. "Dragon." She said. "I know."

The tiny dragon took Kitty's hand with both of his, pulled and danced in place.

"It looks important." Illyana said. "He wants you to go with him."

"You think?" Kitty wrinkled her nose.

And the dragon batted his eyelashes at her and pulled again.

"Okay. I'll follow." She agreed.

The dragon ran out on to the deck, jumped off and soared to the ground below. There, he began dancing in place and pointing in to the water.

"Awww.. He did want me to follow him." Kitty reached out and grabbed Illyana, phased them both and pushed through the railing.

"Ahh!" Illyana clutched Kitty and Kitty giggled.

"We're phased. We can float down." She explained.

And Illyana relaxed slightly. "It tingles to breathe." She said.

"Yeah, phased air passes through your lungs – literally." Kitty said. "Hardly anyone ever notices."

Illyana glanced up. "We'd better hurry. We've probably only got…"

"Three minutes." Magneto sneered. "Oh Xavier… What have you wrought?"

His Acolytes hung back, each slowly passing their time and watching him carefully as he ran off at the mouth.

"Have you really sent this child to play in politics in your stead? What could you have been thinking? The human world will eat him alive and spit his bones back upon your steps… And even then I fear you will turn the other cheek."

He sighed as only an exhausted and aged man can. "Xavier if they have their way we shall all be shoveled as ash out of the bottom of their kilns…"

Pyro swallowed. He felt somehow guilty just for having heard the reference. Gambit noticed and tapped him to get his attention.

Pyro glanced at Magneto to see that he was distracted. And he was, fondly staring at an aged picture of Xavier that he had fished out of his desk.

So Pyro looked at Gambit who leaned in close. "Don' sweat it non'" He smiled. "He always do dis little speech. It keeps him from getting' hopeful when things go good for us mutants without his help."

Pyro shot him a disbelieving look. Not that he didn't believe Gambit. He did. He just couldn't believe he never noticed it before.

Suddenly he felt at ease. His interest in Magneto faded and Pyro discovered that he actually was interested in what was about to happen in England.

"Xavier… My oldest friend… I grow weary of awaiting your maturity."

Pyro smirked. _Laying it on a little thick, isn't he?_

Magneto turned his eyes to the heavens. "And like Odin, I must offer of myself, only to myself… And be ready to save us all."

Pyro checked his watch.

"And then, Xavier, old friend…"

"Yeah, er, right." Pyro interrupted, crossing the room. "Why don't we all get comfy then? We only got like…"

_Two minutes._

Mystique sat on the end of the empty hotel room's bed as she looked at her watch and then to the TV. She held the remote in her hand despite having the channel and volume set to just where she wanted.

_I wish I could tell you_… She thought. _I wish it mattered that I am amazed at what you've done._

_Amazed at your strength… _

_Where do you find the courage to walk around as you are when you could just as easily be disguised?_

_I've tried… I can't bear to see their expressions when they see that I am so different._

_We look enough alike my son… Tell me - How can you expect them to look upon you and not see exactly what they see when they look at me?_

She shivered.

_Unless_… She swallowed. _Rogue_…

Mystique closed her eyes. It hurt to think of Rogue.

_Rogue has seen us both for all that we are. And Rogue has made her choice. And for all her power… She is by far the most human of us all…_

_And if that is it… If they love you for the same reasons that she has come to love you…_

She swallowed, closed her eyes and a single tear ran down her face.

_Then I am proud of you as well. Because then … you will have done two things I was never capable of._

Tears stung the back of her throat and she glanced at the end table clock.

_I guess I'll know soon enough. Only one minute to go…_


	57. Growing Up Chapter FiftySeven

"One minute!" Dennis the talk show host announced. "And then we'll be switching to the channel twelve news feed. They'll be doing a live news broadcast – which we're told contains several pre-taped interviews with key people. But right now we're going to the phones. Hello, caller, are you there?"

"Yes. Yes I am Dennis Good day to you."

"And to you Professor. Now, for those of us in the audience – we're speaking to Professor Charles Francis Xavier of the U.S. Now, Professor. You know Kurt Wagner personally. In fact we're reading reports here that your property in Bayville has mistakenly been identified as belonging to Mister Wagner."

"Well, yes it was Dennis, granted Kurt did stay here for a time, but I can assure you that much of what the press has said up until now has been erroneous."

"So what is the truth Professor?"

"Kurt is a mutant. His natural appearance is blue skinned with matching hair. He was a circus acrobat for much of his early life until mutant tensions forced him to adopt a much more secluded lifestyle. And then, after hearing about his seclusion, I opened my home to him."

"As you have with many young mutants." Dennis prodded.

"Yes. And among people who had similar difficulties he found acceptance. At which point he did adopt the disguise you've seen in the newspapers" _Which I was not aware of until tonight_. "And I must say, that to anyone who knows Kurt, these charges against him are not just wrong but truly laughable. He's known harassment for most of his life in one form or another. And he has too much respect for himself to ever treat anyone else in that manner."

"Wow. Okay. And… I did want to clarify that, you told our producer that he adopted the disguise because…"

"Oh, because he was to attend public school." Xavier hastily added. "And it was simply too dangerous for an obvious mutant like Kurt to attend public school here in the states. Anti-Mutant tensions have caused outbreaks of violence in many places, and so it seemed that the responsible thing to do, for the safety of all concerned, would be to disguise him."

"For the safety of all concerned?" Dennis prodded.

Xavier sighed. "Unfortunately, many of the incidents where public anti-mutant violence has occurred – result in serious injury not just to the attackers or the attacked but to many bystanders as well."

Dennis looked grim. "That's tragic." He sighed. "Now, you also said you knew Kathy Pryde? The woman seen with Mr. Wagner in several of the papers."

"Katherine, yes. She has been a long time friend of Kurt's and she felt she could make a real difference by standing by his side and being a part of the future he's set out to create."

"But are they involved romantically, I mean, she is pictured here with their arms linked, leaving the reception…"

"No, as far as I know they were never romantically connected. But you're talking about a very independent young woman, who is a good friend to Kurt, and it's no surprise to me at all that she would take his arm, hold her head up high and walk away from a scene like the one described … ahh… in the papers."

Dennis nodded. "And I believe that… Someone mentioned that she was... and correct me if I'm wrong… a runner up, so to speak, for the position… of Mutant Advisor?"

"Oh, yes. She was in fact considered the next best candidate for the position. And so it really did follow that she would be really well suited to just about any position within his organization."

"I see." Dennis smiled. "Thank you for your time Professor, but we're getting ready to switch our feed shortly, se we'll have to say good-bye now."

"Thank you for having me Dennis. It was a pleasure."

"The pleasure was ours Professor Xavier." Dennis nodded to the audience. "Let's give a round of applause for Charles Xavier folks, Mutant Rights Activist from the United States."

And the crowd roared appreciatively.

A small little old woman in the front row leaned over to her small little old husband. "It's a good show today." She nodded. "None of this was mentioned on the ticket."

Xavier hung up the phone. _I hope that helps…_

_Thirty seconds?_ Emma frowned. _How can there still be thirty seconds left?_

_I swear, it's almost like God – or someone – is just teasing me. This is taking forever!_

She looked at the clock. It ticked off only one second.

And she freaked out from the suspense and began violently kicking the walls of her apartment.

She paused and looked back at the clock. It hadn't moved.

"Ahhhhrrrgggg!" She screamed and kicked the wall some more.

Lance scowled as he walked in to the room. He held a videotape in his hand and murderous rage in his eyes.

"Todd! Fred!" He screamed. "What the hell happened to the TV?"

And as he walked away, the TV sat there – a broken and smoking pile of rubble that couldn't stand the stress and strain of being their TV.

"I was gonna use that!" He stormed away, slamming the front door behind him.

Todd and Fred exchanged worried glances as they hid in the upstairs bathroom.

"Wait until he finds out what we did to his stereo." Todd swallowed.

Fred nodded in worried agreement.

"Here Forge." Kitty handed him the little robot as she came up the stairs. "One of your robots fell in the water. I hope it's not ruined or anything."

Forge took it from her with great interest. "That's not one of mine." He took it. "But I have seen it before."

She arched an eyebrow. "You've seen strange robots around and didn't mention it?"

"I've been busy." He said it as though it were obvious yet not boastful, in his own understated yet definite way.

"Oh." She rolled her eyes and walked away.

Forge eyed the little 'bot. _Aww… Ish shomeone shick?_ He thought with a chuckle.

The robot sported an open access panel.

_I know that panel!_ Forge realized_. I pulled it out of Alistaire's engine… But I saw this bot… before that happened…_

He peered inside the robot. _Nice design. Advanced too_. He shook his head. _But that memory chip is in backwards…_

He reached out and plucked the chip out and maneuvered it in to the right position then pushed it in to place.

"Widget!" The little bot announced as it jumped up in to the air.

Forge fell back, startled.

The little bot began to spin in place, faster and faster, emitting a high pitched whine.

"KUUUUUURRRRRRTTTTTT!" Forge called in a rather nonchalant panic.

Kurt appeared in a cloud, holding his ears. "Vhats going on?" He asked.

"Reason number one-hundred-and-seventeen why you shouldn't fix strange robots." He shrugged at Kurt. "Kitty found it. I thought I was helping."

Kurt ported Forge and himself out to where Illyana and Kitty were chatting.

"Excuse me!" He dropped Forge, grabbed Illyana and 'ported her back to the robot.

"Can you make a portal thingy and we'll knock it out of the lighthouse?"

"Sure." She began to make the portal form and the little robot took off with a vengeance.

It punched through the walls and floors like a possessed super-ball.

It tore through the crowd of heroes, sending them scattering – except Brian and Lucy who took up positions defending Betsy.

"WIDGET!" The little ball screamed as it shot itself through the windows, raining glass in the lighthouse.

"WIDGET! WIDGET! WIDGET!" It screamed as it tore holes through everything in its way.

"FHOOOM!" It blew right through the television.

"Aww…man!" Lucy stomped her foot in disappointment.

"Widget!" It took off on a run for Betsy and Brian jumped in front of it.

The little robot slammed in to his chest and stopped.

For a second, nothing happened.

"…wid…get…" It said.

"Ow." Brian looked down at the little robot and it fell off him, and halfway to the ground it paused, rotated, flew with a slight stagger and then put on a quick bust of speed through the last good window on the common room, smashing it to pieces.

Kurt bound out of the room with Illyana in tow.

"Vhat's it doing?" he asked.

Brian swallowed hard as he looked at out the windows. "Nothing good." He said calmly as the sky suddenly crackled and flashed with energy. A huge white flare of energy obscured the sky and clouds – and there in the middle was Widget – streaming orange and purple flares of energy out in to the ever-expanding white field of energy.


	58. Growing Up Chapter FiftyEight

The reporter stood strait and alert as he watched the studio aid silently count down the last five seconds with his fingers just to one side of the camera.

The small monitor next to the camera showed the anchorwoman doing the reporters introduction.

And then, right on cue…

"Thank you Nancy!" The reporter began. "And good day to everyone out there. Thank you for joining us."

The reporter smiled and exuded a quiet authority. "It's not everyday that a reporter gets the opportunity to present a story of such relevance and impact as this one. What you're about to see may startle or alarm you, so let me begin by saying that – as of the airing of this broadcast – the danger to Britain and to ourselves has passed. Thanks in no small part to a group of extraordinarily gifted people who I've the honor of introducing you to today via this broadcast."

All across Britain and the world people exchanged smiles, bumped each other affectionately with their elbows and listening intently.

"A group of people who have taken the name … _Excalibur_."

Back at the lighthouse the members of Excalibur flooded out on to the deck of the lighthouse.

They lined the rail and faced the unknown.

Widget hovered, emitting the strange flares and swaying in time with the pulse of the growing energy cloud.

"Vhat is it?" Kurt asked.

"Frightening." Alistaire volunteered.

"Glowy." Tabitha observed.

Forge looked upon it with his astral eyes. "It's a portal." He said. "Massive. As though it's being created on a cosmic scale rather than a personal one like Illyana's."

"What comes through a portal that size?" Brian asked.

And there was a great crash like that of thunder from within the cloud and as it sounded the cloud became reflective in a flash like that of lightning, but mirroring worlds other than their own.

In some they were there, standing at the rail. In others they were not. But always there was the lighthouse.

"What's it doing?" Lucy asked, almost intimately close to Forge.

"It's searching…" Forge announced. I think… "Maybe for a particular world or dimension…"

"Ours?" Kurt asked.

"Possibly." Forge shrugged. It was pretty … but he was hungry. _I should have eaten before the 'show'…_

The anomaly flashed several times, each time reflecting alien versions of themselves staring back at them.

"This is totally creepy." Brian noted. "You want me to … fly out there... and maybe … hit that robot or … something.?"

Kurt cocked his head. "It's an option…" He admitted.

And then a great flash came that seemed to fill the sky for a full minute.

The lighthouse they saw reflected back at them had steel plates instead of windows, with searchlights and weapons mounted on the platform.

They stared in awe at it.

Scott stood dressed in black on the alternate deck with Jean in a matching uniform. Another version of Alistaire stood dejectedly apart from them, but at the ready in case he was called upon.

"Amazing." Forge whispered.

Alex stood, in black and red, at Scott's side with his arms crossed as though angry.

Scott pointed at them and mouthed the words. "Is that Kurt?"

And then there came a great explosion of color that obscured the other lighthouse.

Forge alone stood his ground while the others reflexively ducked slightly. He heard the cry of a hawk in his ear and his vision sharpened, then refocused in to the explosion.

"It's a girl." He whispered. "She's falling out of the sky."

"Vhere?" Kurt asked.

"She's look like a shooting star…" Forge said with a pause. "… There!" And he pointed just as a distant streak lit the sky.

Kurt swallowed hard. "Brian! Fly out and save her!"

Brian looked panicked. "I can't catch her, I might hurt her! I…"

Kurt jumped on to Brian's back. "Fine. Fly." He told him.

And Brian reached out, forcing his concentration to lift him off the ground and it did, slowly.

"Relax." Kurt told him. "And you'll do better. Mutation is natural. It works best if you relax."

And indeed, Brian did begin to gain speed as they streaked out together across the sky.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Forge offered.

"No." Lucy interrupted. "Keep watching." _I know I can't see anything…_ "I'll go."

And Kitty swallowed in fear.

"Good luck." Forge whispered as they streaked off in to the sky. _And heaven help you… A portal that size for one girl is savagely wrong somehow…_

_Unless…_

He swallowed.

_Unless she's a being of … **incredible** power…_

Back on channel twelve they cut to an interview of Alistaire.

"Hello." He smiled. "I'm Alistaire Stuart. I'm the Government Liaison to the Mutant Advisor."

"And how did you get this job?" The reporter asked him.

Alistaire's mind had raced with explanations… but he answered only. "I got lucky." With a rather charming grin. "I do think that I was expected to fail. Just as Kurt was expected to quit – because of the harassment. But… I hung on."

"And it was a good thing too." The reported said, the relief in his tone obvious. "Would you like to explain the documents you've given me?"

And Alistaire nodded. "That's the charter for the management of the Mutant Advisor position. It details the power and authorities of the position."

In his loft, Sebastian Shaw dropped his glass and his jaw at the same time. _No!_

"Which are?" The reporter asked.

A smile broke quickly across Alistaire's face. "Only a shadow of what they were yesterday." He quipped.

"What?" Emma said out loud to no one in particular. "No!"

"That's right." Alistaire laughed. "Our first official act was to cut the power of our own office down to a bare minimum."

"That's an odd act." The reporter told him.

"Ahhh." Alistaire smiled. "Not if you happened to discover that the position of Mutant Advisor was created by politically motivated business interests who sought to gain military authority here in Britain."

He opened the book and held the page open to the camera.

Alistaire smiled. "And they detailed exactly how to so – right here – in our charter."

He turned the book to face him and read aloud.

"And be it known that there shall be no agency, person or organization responsible for the oversight of actions of the position when it is deemed that mutant-human relations are threatened or could result in violence."

Alistaire looked at that camera. "Which is, arguably, always. But to which we've added the following…" And he pulled out a note card he had made himself. "Except the Relative Actions Committee now formed specifically for that purpose."

And all across Britain… those who had plotted, schemed and eagerly awaited the power of Kurt's position watched that dream slip away in to nothingness.

"So before this provision… Anyone holding the title of Mutant Advisor…" The reporter prodded.

"Anyone holding the title of Mutant Advisor could do whatever they had wanted. Right up to raising their own army and seizing the very streets we live on."

"Why would anyone write such a thing in to law?" The reporter asked. "Surely the abuse of such an office would have to be obvious."

"Well then…" Alistaire smiled at him. "That's a part of what made it a conspiracy now, isn't it?"


	59. Growing Up Chapter FiftyNine

Slowly the facts of the case were laid out for the public to digest. But eventually it came down to one question.

"Are the people responsible for this manipulation in jail?"

"No." Alistaire laughed. "But we've a contact within the organization responsible. I've no doubt that we'll remedy the immediate situation very quickly."

"What?" Sebastian spit the word out as a low and distasteful hiss. _Someone within the club…_

Emma shivered _Don't mention my name, don't mention my name, don't …_

Kurt leaned in close to Brain's ear. "Don't be afraid of how fast you can go. Experiment some, get comfortable with it."

And Brian indeed found more speed at his disposal. _I can't believe it… I – AM – FLYING!_

And he found yet another untapped reserve causing him to shoot recklessly forward, Kurt held on for dear life and whooped in amazement.

"What? Why?" The reporter asked as they shoved him out on to the stage again.

"We lost the segue pieces. You'll have to introduce them live."

"They were fine last night!" He complained. "We were up forever getting that done!"

"Well, we cut them out to feed them individually so that we could cut for commercials."

"Commercials." He looked at them in disbelief. "Commercials? Bloody frickin' commercials!" He kicked over a tray of pastries for the crew. "Commercials!" He shook with rage. "This is **_IT_** MAN! We just went to war – and won! And you're editing for commercials!"

The crew looked lost as for how to deal with their star.

"Ummm… Ten seconds." Someone said as everyone retreated.

_Okay… Alistaire's explanation. Then…_ He settled quietly in to the right mindset.

And the camera's light came on.

"Ladies and gentleman, what you've just seen is the explanation of events from Mr. Stuart. The Mutant Liaison . But now, we know that you're probably all quite interested to see who is behind the story, meet the people involved, and see what they have to say about the elusive Mister Wagner."

He smiled, thinking about how his smile must be echoing on televisions across the globe.

"And we'll begin with the young woman you've all seen in the commercial advertisements for this program. A very forthright young woman named Lucy Logan."

Logan sat in the common room with everyone else, his eyes downcast as he stroked his forehead. _A low profile… What was wrong with keeping a low profile?_

The screen cut away to Lucy sitting on the steps of the lighthouse. It wasn't the footage from when they had arrived, but from later, when they had the story strait and knew enough to ask intelligent questions.

"You said earlier that Kurt wasn't like the woman at the party says he was… Can you tell us what Kurt is like?" The reporter smiled at her and she smiled back.

She dropped her eyes. "I'm not sure how to say it…"

"Does the camera make you a little shy?"

"A little." She admitted.

"Well, just say it however you can…" He prodded.

She swallowed and looked down. "I'm ahhh… I'm a dangerous mutant." She admitted with a shrug. "I met Kurt… by attacking him. A few years ago." She smiled, kind of sadly in to the camera. "I was real confused back then… About a lot of things."

"Go on." The reporter said softly.

"And… I didn't see him again until I showed up here, earlier this week." She swallowed, but looked very nearly on the verge of tears.

"What did he say?" The reporter asked in a hush.

"He told me I was welcome here." She said just as softly, the emotion robbing her voice of tone.

"Had anyone ever told you that before?" The reporter asked, his voice full of emotion.

"Only one person… _Family_." She said with an exhausted shrug. "And … _I didn't believe him_… Because…" A tear escaped and ran down her cheek. "_I didn't know… what it meant before_."

She wiped it hastily away and sniffed.

Logan did a remarkably similar move of his own.

The reporter nodded. "Can I ask … you said you were dangerous… How so?"

She swallowed. "I'm trained in twelve forms of martial arts." She looked away as though composing herself. "I have the ability to heal very quickly, and I can punch through concrete."

"What did you do before you came here?" He smiled at her. "It's okay if you don't want to share that, I know. I found out earlier."

She shrugged. "I was raised to be an assassin. Trained since birth." She shrugged.

"And have you ever killed anyone?"

A small, guilty smile flashed across her face. "Since I've been on my own… I've never killed anyone who didn't deserve it."

Somewhere a second-mate with finger stitches fainted dead away.

"And when you met Mr. Wagner… Were you an assassin then? Were you going to kill him?"

She laughed. "No, I wasn't going to kill Kurt." She giggled a bit, looking like the little girl that just took off her fathers armor. "I was going to kill his friend. Kurt was just a hostage." She shrugged in admission. "Kitty too."

The tape jumped to Kitty's interview.

"Hello." She smiled and waved at the camera. "I'm Katherine Pryde. But most people call me Kitty."

The reporter nodded. "Kitty, could you tell us about the first time you met Lucy?"

Kitty laughed. "I… um… think it was a real turning point for her. I think she came to realize that… she didn't need to live like she had been, and I'd like to think that ... we helped her materialize that afterwards."

The reporter nodded. "What did you think when you saw her get off the boat?"

Kitty laughed. "I thought we had a real problem on our hands." She shrugged. "But she's really proven me wrong. And I'm glad. I honestly can't imagine what England would have been like for me without her."

The reporter smiled. "It sounds like she's really found a home here."

Kitty smiled. "I think a lot of us have. I can't imagine being anywhere else. I know that it would have been easier for Kurt to just quit and go back to Bayville, but … he's still here too. I think that this is home now. And I think that they feel it too."

"Even Kurt?" He prodded. "He's been a little insulted lately, hasn't he?"

"Well, yes…" She shrugged. "But still… I've never seen him so happy. He loves being able to walk around as himself. And I know that was a concern for him when we first arrived. He really wanted to put his best foot forward and he was so used to accommodating people by being disguised."

"And it's this 'disguised' picture that we've seen… You know .. it appears that he's grabbing this young woman…"

Kitty hopped up and stood before the camera. "Here, come here. I want to show you something…"

And the reporter stepped up hesitantly.

"Here…" Kitty put up her hands. "Like we're dancing…"

The reporter put up his arms, she stepped in…

And used her elbow to maneuver his hand on to her backside.

"Oh!" The man jumped away. "I see…" The reported faced that camera. "Honey, that wasn't my idea."

Kitty blushed slightly and regained her seat. "That's what the woman did to Kurt. I was there and I watched her."

"It's very incriminating." The man said. "I must say, with the proper editing, that could look like it was my idea."

"Exactly." Kitty smiled.

"So… If Kurt Wagner isn't a womanizer and a cad… Who is he?"

Kitty smiled. "He … ahhh… " She smiled. "He's the person everybody trusts. He's had such a hard life that he understands almost anything you're going through… And at the same time… He's not bitter about it." She dropped her eyes. "I know… I've learned a lot from Kurt. First about acceptance… and lately…" She smiled, staring at the ground. "Lately … _about forgiveness_."

She took a deep breath. "Can I say something to a friend?" She asked.

"Sure." The reporter nodded, indicating toward the camera.

Kitty cocked her head. "Hello Professor Xavier."

Professor Xavier sat alone in his study facing the TV. "Hello Kitty." He whispered.

"I'm sorry we argued. And for the way I acted. I was way out of line." She waved. "Just … please… Have a happy birthday!" And she laughed, a little teary eyed.

Xavier took a long, slow inhale of breath. "Thank you." He smiled. "I will."


	60. Growing Up Chapter Sixty

Kurt strained his eyes to see… "There she is!" He exclaimed. "We can catch her!"

He pointed slightly and Brian altered his course to get there. "I can't grab her at this speed… Even trying to be careful I'm too strong!"

"Just fly close. I'll jump off, grab her and then teleport back to where I can grab hold of you – so just stay close as we approach…"

"Gotcha." Brian smiled. _You crazy little monkey man…_

Lucy ran for the first aid kit … and blinked.

"Whoa." She stopped short. _Did I just see…_

And she closed her eyes again and the image returned. She was watching Kurt and Brian streak across the sky towards a falling girl.

_Forge_! She realized. _This is what he sees… But… I told him not to…_

And she swallowed. _And he hasn't…_

And she felt a wall in her mind slowly dropping away.

_It's not him… It's me… It's us… We're connected. We were … even before he got here… I get it now._

_I've been holding him out. _

_And I can't keep it up._

She swallowed and proceeded towards the first aid kit, but her real task was internal. She was forcing herself to trust.

Forge stood on the balcony, looking out towards the sea when he felt it. "Whoa." He said. "What the…"

And he took several deep breaths… As she flooded in to his mind.

_This wasn't my idea_. She began. _And I don't know why it is_… He felt the words as though each were edged like a knife with the emotions that she associated with each. _But it's real…_

He took to breathing shallowly as he felt her moving in to his mind. She felt like a savagely curious night animal tearing about in his head – but it was more reserved as though she were proceeded by a flood that she had to fight through to do it.

_I know_. He replied, and he dropped all his defenses, let his thoughts turn away from the girl in the sky and focused solely on his task.

She felt it hit her as he dropped his walls and his mind flooded in to hers.

Suddenly, half her questions had answers. And somehow, she had twice as many questions as before.

Things she had never known existed had histories and purposes she never could have dreamed of – and instinctually, she knew them well.

Forge's astral vision exploded around him. _Whoa_. He thought. _It's like_…

_My senses…_ She whispered mentally from the other room – although he heard it plainly and he felt her breath on the back of his neck as she 'spoke' the word.

And Forge could see that she was right. Her awareness of the world around her had magnified his astral awareness. He could sense people all across the countryside, as well as fish in the sea and distant boats. Beyond that were vague notions of continents and storms.

_Incredible_.

He opened his eyes and looked back towards the falling girl. Suddenly he could even smell an electric aroma around her. He could see bruises and scars on her face and her thick red hair – despite her being almost invisible to the naked eye.

_This is a lot to take in_. He thought back to her and then he turned slightly as she surprised him.

She had slipped up, cautiously, from behind – and taken his hand.

The reporter on the tape smiled at Kitty. She waved at the camera again. "And Hi, Mom and Dad."

The pre-taped reporter laughed. "Can't forget Mom and Dad." He supposed out loud.

Kitty shook her head. "No. You can't."

They began the countdown and the 'on air live' (albeit the same) reporter stood his ground and smiled reassuringly.

Then, just on cue…

"So it seems that Lucy's not the only member of Excalibur to have a slightly skewed past, granted Kitty's arguments with her old professor don't seem quite as obvious when compared with one of the newest members of Excalibur, Miss Tabitha Smith." He smiled warmly. "A lot of you will remember Miss Smith from a rather … wayward moment … where in she was arrested in Scotland, for robbing an English museum. A story that I assure you, is much better when she tells it herself."

And they cut to Tabitha. She was posing for the camera on the hood of Alistaire's mini-cooper while being interviewed.

"So you robbed a museum?" The pre-taped reporter asked.

"Oh, sure." She shrugged. "I wont deny it was wrong, or that… All that time in that Scottish jail didn't do wonders for my morality." She looked relieved. "It's not the sort of thing I'd ever try again… But if I could only explain .."

"Explain what?" He prodded.

She smiled. "Do you like ice cream?" She asked.

"Well, yes." The reporter shifted in his chair.

"Well, I love ice cream… But I try not to eat too much, because it's fattening." She smiled, almost demurely. "But when I decide to just eat some for the fun of it… I go all out." She looked wickedly devious. "I like it with chocolate syrup, whipped cream and nuts…" She cast him a sultry stare. "Now… honestly, you know what I'm talking about, right? When you've already decided to be bad… you might as well do it right, shouldn't you?"

"Well, I suppose…" The reporter shifted in his seat again – from another kind of discomfort this time.

"Then you get it!" She grinned. "That museum was my ice cream!"

Over in Scotland, Jimmy the guard laughed so hard he knocked his reading glasses off his face and people came to see if he was choking.

He beamed in pride and smiled at a perfect stranger.

"That's me' girl." He told the man before turning back to the TV to announce: "Give 'em hell Tabby!"

Scott couldn't contain himself any longer. "How the hell did Kurt keep in touch with all these people?" He blurted out. "Did anyone know that he was keeping in touch with Tabitha?" He asked.

The people who were listening shook their heads 'no'.

"And what about X23… Was he hiding her in his closet or something?"

Logan swallowed. "Yeah… Sounds like something _Kurt_ would do." He said, sinking lower in the chair and pulling his hat down over his eyes.

Rogue wrinkled her nose. "Oh, I hope they aren't datin' again." She shook her head.

Wanda wore a disapproving smirk and nodded in agreement. "He could do way better."

"Definitely." Rogue agreed.

The reporter laughed. "Your ice cream?"

"Sure!" Tabby shrugged. "I didn't want to steal just anything… I wanted something truly incredible… Something historic. And I had to travel across half the globe to get here. And you know why…"

He looked lost. "No. Why?"

"Because England has some of the best stuff ever!" She shook her head and smiled.

"Damn strait!" Called out an assortment of drunken men across the countryside – all of whom received mighty 'harumphs' in return.

"And now… It has you as well." The reporter said. "I heard you signed a two year contract with Excalibur to get yourself out of jail."

"I did." Tabby smiled sadly. "But then, after the contract was signed and I was out, I gave up another two years. So I'm signed on for four years now. This really is where I want to be and I'm getting while the getting is good."

_Wow_. Mystique shivered. _She's matured_…

"A bold move." The reporter quipped.

"My specialty." She flashed him a bawdy wink and 'shook the goods' a little for the camera.

"I like her!" The man said enthusiastically to Jimmy.

Jimmy shot him a stare. "Watch yerself there…" He warned.

And Tabby laughed again.


	61. Growing Up Chapter SixtyOne

Rachael Grey was falling.

At least… She thought so. It was awfully hard to be sure – what with the unconsciousness and all.

The air whipped past her, creating a roar like that of fire, and vaguely she was aware of the ocean beneath her.

_I'll die… If I don't… wake… up._

And the rushing of the air and the smell of the salt air faded...

"Hurry!" Someone called out with a German accent.

… Until all else was darkness.

"So, introduce yourself." The pre-taped reporter said.

"Hi." He waved at the camera. "People call me Forge. I'm an inventor." He cut them a dashing smile.

"That's kind of an understatement, isn't it?" The reporter prompted. "I mean… We've seen your little robots scurrying around… You're really more of a technological genius, aren't you?"

Forge smiled. "I can see… where people might think that. A lot of what I've created… Well, it's beyond what's readily available to most people. I don't see it that way."

"You don't?"

"No, I really can't. It's… Maybe I'm obsessive-compulsive. I don't know, but once I've invented and built something, I have so many revisions and modifications in mind that what I just built is really outdated."

"I see."

Forge shrugged. "And, unfortunately, a lot of what I want to build takes a lot of time. I have to design custom electronic parts for a lot of it… And some of my idea's are just plain undoable… until we develop the technologies needed to create them."

"Such as?"

Forge shrugged. "I have plans for a molecular transport device that can't be built because it's gravity sensitive. It would have to be constructed in space to be properly calibrated."

"It sounds very futuristic."

Forge sighed with a grimace. "It was… Then I designed one capable of transporting a planet.. .But it would have to be built inside a sun… You see the difficulty."

The man nodded. "Can you tell us something about when you first met Kurt?"

The corners of Forge's mouth curled in to a small smile. "Why? What have you heard?"

The reporter coughed as though he had been caught being sneaky. "Well… Is it true that you created a device that sucked you in to an alternate dimension?"

Forge brought his hands up between them to indicate the size of the device. "Just a little one." He said, his puppy dog eyes calling out in humor for understanding.

The reporter smiled back at him.

"Besides." He sighed. "It's how I met Kurt. He saved me. He's got a real thing for damsels in distress."

"Damsels in distress… Are you… A homosexual?"

"Naw." Forge shook his head and smiled. "Just real sarcastic."

The reporter looked flustered, as though searching for a way to apologize, but Forge took it all in stride as he continued. "But look at the track record here at the lighthouse. He saved me, got Tabby out of jail, gave Lucy a home… He's a hero. He can't help himself."

"Do you think you're a little biased?"

"Probably." Forge shrugged. "But I've been reading the papers. I might be saying these things because I feel I owe him... But at least what I'm saying is true."

"Do you owe him for yourself… Or for Lucy's sake?"

Forge swallowed and flashed a guilty smile. "So… Someone's been talking…" He looked away as he began to blush but recovered quickly. "Yeah... I owe him for helping her too. She's …" He smiled. "Well, she's a lot like God to me."

"Like God?" He was shocked. "How do you mean?"

"Well, they both move in the most mysterious ways…" He laughed. "And both are very close to my heart."

Logan shifted uncomfortably as the New Mutants all went "OOOooooOOOOooooOOOOOOooo" in unison. _Don't think about it. Don't think about it. She can take care of herself. Don't think about it_ … He told himself.

The reporter smiled. "I think you enjoy saying things to mislead me… Or rile me up."

_Me too_. Logan grimaced, because despite his best efforts, he was thinking about it.

"I know, isn't that awful? I picked that up from Alistaire. He's got this dry British humor, and I never know when he's joking. I think I've picked up the trait or something."

_He had better not even…_ Logan stopped the thought and bit his tongue.

The reporter had to laugh. "Yes, I knew Alistaire in college. He does enjoy his little jokes."

_I should just kill him. She's what… like twelve or something… I **could** kill him. I know I could…_

"He put cream corn on my eggs the other day and convinced me to eat it." Forge shook his head while the reporter laughed. "Well, you people put baked beans on toast over here! How should I know?"

Logan barked out a relived laugh that startled everyone in the room. _Cream corn on his eggs hunh?_ He shook his head. _What was I worried about?_ He breathed a sigh of relief. _He's … well … **goofy**._

The reporter and Forge laughed together. "I expect no less." Forge smiled at last. "I'm the new guy in your country. I deserve a little hazing if I'm going to be staying a while."

Logan relaxed his shoulders and settled in to the chair_. Besides… She'll probably do it herself if she steps out of line…_ He smiled wide. _After all… She's my girl. _

"So you're planning on staying for a while then?"

Forge cut them a serious stare. "I belong here for now. And I'd rather die than leave."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Twice if I had to."

Logan cocked his head. Forge was obviously dead serious. _Hunh! He means it..._

And they cut live to the reporter in the studio, keeping Forge's intent and piercing look frozen on the display behind him, he spoke:

"Strong words from a strong mind." The reporter said. "Coming up next we'll be meeting Kurt Wagner, The Mutant Advisor himself, and hear in his own words what he hopes to accomplish on Britain's behalf and how he responds to the charges levied against him. All that and more – right after this."

Kurt rose to a standing position. He had his left foot on Brian's shoulder and his right in the small of his back, riding him like a surfboard – but without the need for balance. His hands sat on his hips as he stared in to the sky.

It was all in his hands now; when to jump, how to catch, what to do next.

This was the part he didn't think about.

This was the part that came naturally.

All he had to do – was be ready to die to accomplish his goal – and then do his best not to.

He didn't think it was too big a deal. He had been close to death so many times that he eventually realized, one day it would be his turn.

And all he could do was decide what he would be doing when that day came.

Certainly, it's no wonder he inspires such fierce loyalty from his friends.

In almost every case of introduction his actions are screaming so much louder than words "Hello. I am Kurt Wagner. And I would die for you."

And his introduction to Rachael was no different.

Brian felt Kurt's toned and agile body push off him in a mighty leap.

_He's insane_! Brian thought. _He'd be smashed to pieces if he hit the water at this speed…_

Kurt flew through the air toward the girl and managed to snag her around the wrists as he passed.

_She's too hurt to teleport_! He realized.

Panic surged through him for a fraction of a second and then it was gone.

Kurt swung her to his right and teleported to appear above her. He snatched her under her arms as she passed and cast her upward with all his might.

_How's he going to_… Brian looked on in horror. _He's trying to… juggle her… to kill the momentum!_

Kurt vanished and suddenly Brian sank slightly under Kurt's weight.

"Swoop towards her head!" He called, as he swing himself quickly around Brian's legs to gain his own momentum before porting again.

_Here goes_… Brian swooped towards her head.

Kurt appeared in front of her and caught her by the waist.

"Alley-oop!" He shouted with a laugh, spinning with her and then letting go, changing her direction to pass just above Brian.

Brian went to dive higher, towards her head again, but Kurt reappeared and the extra weight forced him lower.

"Good." Kurt told him. "Now slow down as we pass."

Kurt reached out and snatched her with one arm around the waist and held her that way.

The excess momentum she contained spun all three of them in the sky as Kurt was braced against Brian's back with an arm wrapped over his shoulders and certainly not letting go.

When they finally stopped spinning Brian began to sink.

"Umm… Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

Brain forced himself to rise again, although staggeringly. His vision was spinning and he couldn't stop it. Nausea welled within him

"I'm going to be sick." Brian told him. "And you're not going to tell anyone."

"Deal." Kurt replied, cradling Rachael against him. "Just aim away and then fly us home."


	62. Growing Up Chapter SixtyTwo

The reporter was outraged. "Would someone _PLEASE_ tell me why we cut to a _FREAKIN' COMMERCIAL?"_

"Come on! Come on!" They hustled him down the hallway. "You're going live on location. The chopper's waiting!"

He allowed himself to be rushed out the doors and crammed in to the helicopter.

"YOU'VE GOT FOUR MINUTES!" The aide told him as the cameraman climbed in after him. "YOU SHOULD BE THERE IN TWO!" He called over the noise of the machine as he slammed the door.

The reporter sat back quietly. _The chopper… They let me ride in the chopper…_

"We'll cut to the last interview. But we want the wrap up in front of the lighthouse!" The man mouthed through the helicopter door.

The reporter gave him a 'thumbs up'. And the helicopter lifted slowly off the ground.

Brian landed softly on the deck of the lighthouse and Kurt let go of him, cradling Rachael in his arms. He carried her inside and lay her down on the couch. Slowly she came around…

"K-Kurt…" She shook her head. "What are you doing here?"

Kurt smiled. "I live here." He supplied softly.

Her eyes opened wide and she tried to sit up but couldn't. "You… " She fell back exhausted. "I failed. I'm in the wrong timeline… _Damn_."

Kurt cocked his head to one side. "Let's start with your name." He smiled.

She looked tearful. "Rachael." She sniffed. "Rachael Grey."

Kurt and Kitty gasped slightly.

"Oh my …" Kitty shook. "You're a relative of Jean, aren't you?"

"She was my mother." Rachael nodded tearfully. "Until …" She shook her head. "But it's all wrong now! It won't happen the same way. Already things have changed. You're not supposed to be here!"

"Shhh… Calm down." Kurt told her. "Getting worked up isn't going to help right now. Maybe we can find a way to…"

But Forge had made eye contact with him and was slowly shaking his head.

"Vhat is it?" Kurt asked him.

Forge swallowed. "She's a time traveler." Forge said softly. "It's a difficult proposition to begin with – tracing back all those probabilities… Once you're in an alternate time line the odds on being able to find the original line you began with... Well… It's close to impossible." He admitted.

"They said… I'd only have one shot." She shook her head. "The resistance … it's dead without me." And she began to cry.

Kurt's eyes took on a harsh, sharp glint. "It doesn't mean we don't try." He said softly.

Rachael looked up at him, sadly.

"I promise." He whispered. "But… sleep now. You're no good to anyone until you do."

She nodded like a guilty child. "I will. I'm sorry."

Kurt smiled slowly and softly. "Don't vorry about it. You're probably entitled."

And she squeezed his hand in gratitude as he stood up.

"Come on. Let's give her some privacy." Forge said, ushering everyone out of the room.

Kurt followed suit as everyone flooded out of the room and waited just outside the door while Forge went to speak to Rachael.

"You were trying to go to that other world, the one with the armored lighthouse... With Scott and Jean… " He began.

She nodded. "My parents."

"Why?" Forge asked softly. "Time travel is such a risky proposition… It's amazing that you got this far."

She swallowed. "My world… it's been destroyed. By my father."

"Scott?" Forge asked.

She nodded. "He … In my world… was given leadership of Excalibur… With military powers…"

"And he used them." Forge nodded. _Unlike Kurt…_

She sighed and looked away. "More like 'abused' them." She said sadly. "He tried to control every angle of everything. It outraged the world but there was nothing they could do. England became a flash point for a race war between normal humans and mutants."

"And you wanted to stop it from happening." Forge finished with a sigh. "I get it now. I know why you couldn't do it."

"But… why?" She looked angry and questioning. "So many people died… it was…"

"That's right. _It was_." Forge interrupted. "But the world doesn't exist for the people who were here or even for the people who are here now. It exists for the people yet to be born. That's the natural way of things in any world. And you would have undone that. Think of how many people of your world would have been unborn and undone if you had succeeded. An entire generation would be undone, wouldn't it?"

"I... guess so." She admitted.

He hung his head. "I'm sorry. But once a decision of that magnitude was made… Even if you had landed in your world… You wouldn't have changed anything. The best you could have done would have been to spawn a new time line, another world to branch off it. But your homeworld… It's played out as it was supposed to, like it or not."

"I can't go back, can I?" She said softly.

"No." He told her. "Probably not." He took a deep breath. "I'll look in to it anyway… But I doubt it. I think you belong here now."

"W-what?" She shook her head. "I'm so confused."

He nodded. "This universe took you. That means something." He cut her a serious stare. "I think you should consider the idea that you belong here now."

"What do you mean?" She asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"You risked your life by traversing a quantum energy state. When you cross that kind of barrier, thought, action and intention become one. You were trying to prevent something horrible."

"A holocost." She told him.

He nodded. "And so it's very likely that you've been sent to do just that – but in a world where you're allowed to make a difference without violating the rules of existence."

She swallowed. "Who… Who are you?"

"I'm called Forge."

She gasped. "You…"

He smiled slightly.

"You built the time machine I used to…"

He smiled grimly. "I built one here too. But I gave up on the idea when I realized the limitations and dangers."

"I see." She looked away with worried eyes.

He sighed. "Rest up." He told her. "If I'm right, you've got a lot to do in this world. And you'll need your energy."

"Th-thank… you." She shifted uncomfortably when he lifted the blankets over her. She seemed unaccustomed to such treatment.

Forge turned off the light as he left the room.

Kurt slouched against the wall.

"Is it true?" He asked. "Do you really think she's here to prevent something horrible?"

"Why not?" Forge shrugged. "You are."

Kurt cocked his head to one side and smiled. "Touche."


	63. Growing Up Chapter SixtyThree

"Hello." The shadows shifted over his dark face. "I'm Kurt Wagner." He made eye contact with the camera and smiled. A small set of fangs peeked out from under his blue lips creating a dynamic contrast. "And I'm the new Mutant Advisor."

The reporter smiled. "So you are. Much to my surprise."

"Yours and others, I'm sure." Kurt smiled almost bashfully.

"I'm sure." The reporter agreed. "But I suppose we should start at the beginning… What can you tell me about the woman at the party?"

Kurt sighed. "She asked me to dance." He shrugged. "And I was flattered by all the hospitality we were receiving, and I thought nothing of it… And I danced with her… For almost a full two seconds."

"Two seconds?" The reporter shook his head.

"I was only near the woman for about 15 seconds all night. And most of that was spent trying to apologize for what I felt was an accident." He sighed. "As you can see, my posture is slightly different from yours. And when I would use my holoimager… the device that produced my disguise… I would stand differently, so as to look correct."

"I see." The reporter nodded.

"And I really thought that... she had bumped my arm because the disguise and the reality had conflicted somehow." He sighed and dropped his eyes quickly before pursing his lips. He took a deep breath and raised his eyes to meet the camera. "That was what had really bothered me… I really did think that this was my fault."

_Ouch! _ In a small one bedroom apartment where she had been hiding herself, the girl from the party felt her first real pang of regret for what she'd done.

"But now you don't?" The reporter pressed.

Kurt smiled. "Now I know better." He nodded. "More harassment followed. At my first public appearance I was attacked and my disguise removed." He shrugged. "Which is why I did not appear. I was concerned about the reaction and not prepared to explain myself properly."

"That's understandable." The reporter continued. "But wasn't it at just that moment that you made the headlines as The Mystery Mutant?"

Kurt nodded. "The falling girl was within line of sight from the back door of the studio." He explained. "And since I am a teleporter I had the ability to respond."

"But from what I heard… Your ability to teleport only positioned you. You actually leapt out over the street and snatched her from out of the sky, didn't you?"

Kurt laughed. "I was a circus acrobat for a long time. Snatching people out of the air was a part of what we did. It's a skill, like anything else, but again, it gave me the ability to respond, and so that made her life my responsibility."

"An interesting point of view. Responsibility coming from the ability to respond… But you've accepted a lot of responsibility with your new position, haven't you?"

Kurt smiled. "Yes. I have."

The reporter smiled. "But this isn't the first time you've accepted responsibility on this kind of scale, now is it?"

"Vhat do you mean?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"Kitty's mentioned a few things to us… The most notable being the fact that you were among the group of mutants who stopped the mutant menace Apocalypse?"

Kurt nodded. "I did my part… But I can not stress enough what a group effort that was."

"And that during that encounter you fought along side your step-sister… Yet… Against your own mother?" The reporter sounded shocked. "Is that right?"

Kurt nodded sadly. "My biological mother. My real mother adopted me when I was very young and raised me very well. She… is a lot like Rogue to me. They're family, which in my opinion has always been better than simply being a blood relation."

Lots of the mutants at Xavier's mansion exchanged glances of agreement and companionship while salty tears stung the back of Mystique's throat.

"Rogue?" The reporter prodded.

Kurt smiled. "My sister."

Rogue was gripped with a deep warmth, as though Kurt had hugged her through the screen while Wanda looked on, smiling in understanding.

"Ahh... I see." The reporter smiled.

"Incoming!" Lucy called out.

Alistaire jumped to the rail. "Wait… That's the channel twelve news 'copter!" He smiled.

"Your friend?" Tabby asked.

Alistaire peered out towards the machine. "I would think so… But I haven't Forge's eyesight."

Lucy squinted. "Yeah… That's him."

"Is the show even over?" Kitty looked at her watch.

Kurt smiled. "Maybe it's a follow up or something."

"I should go down and see." Alistaire decided.

Kitty reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Come on." She pushed them both through the railing, hugged his arm closely and 'airwalked' down to the platform below as the helicopter began trying to make it's final descent to the small rocky area.

Kurt shook his head. "I should get down there too. You never know what Kitty will tell these people."

Across Britain people chuckled as the pre-taped Kurt asked. "Vhat else has Kitty told you?" With a slight wince.

The reporter chuckled. "My grin was giving it away, wasn't it?"

"Ja. I've seen that smile before." Kurt grinned. "You know something."

The reporter smiled. "You used to date Miss Smith, did you not?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes." He said with a chuckle. "I did."

"So…" The reporter grinned. "You realize you've just become a hero to every small boy in Britain, don't you?"

Kurt laughed loudly.

"So, tell us… What was that like?"

Kurt smiled considerately for a long moment. "She… I don't know if I had ever been treated that … normally… before." He said softly. "Things are different in the U.S., so I was almost always disguised… But… I didn't need to be with her. She liked … me. And how I looked... Didn't matter."

The reporter smiled.

"And that was the first time that happened." Kurt looked happily lost in the memory. "She was very special to me. And … still is."

The reporter smiled. "I understand she got you in a lot of trouble…"

"Ach! Kitty! Why not just whip out my baby pictures of something?"

Half of England chuckled appreciatively.

"Yes…" Kurt smiled. "She and I played a little hookey and went to a carnival." He smiled. "And it cost me… a month or so of chores."

"During which time a certain Mister Logan took it upon himself to see that you were thoroughly miserable?"

Kurt looked flabbergasted. "Honestly, this is what you've been talking about?" He laughed.

And England laughed too.

"Honestly." The reporter continued. "I take it that Mister Logan is Lucy's father… Can I assume that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?"

"You don't know the half of it." Kurt laughed. "If anything he's bigger, meaner… and grouchier!"

"Grouchy?" Logan stood up and looked at the screen while the room began to giggle slowly.

"Totally." Kurt nodded. "And moody too."

"Moody?" Wolverine said without thinking as the new mutants and X-men alike fought to stifle their giggles for their own good.

"Oh yeah, he's the original tough guy." Kurt laughed. "If I hadn't seen him teach a whole martial arts class with a foot and a half of toilet paper stuck on his heel one day…"

The mansion lost it and fell in to peels of laughter.

Sabertooth fell of his chair and clutched his stomach in a fit of raw and primal laughter despite Magneto's repeated instructions to "Hush!"

"I'd still be afraid of him today." Kurt finished.

Logan stood there in the middle of a field of wild laughter. _This is it, isn't it?_ He realized. _Revenge for sending X23 there unannounced. That blue furry son of a … _


	64. Growing Up Chapter SixtyFour

Lucy slipped in to wake Rachael. "Hi."

Rachael woke up slowly. "Hello?"

"I'm Lucy." She said. "Come on."

Rachael looked confused. "Where?"

Lucy smiled wider. "I know this is going to sound weird. You've had a bad day. I know. But we have to go get our picture taken now, so come on."

Rachael stood up slowly. "O-okay…" She held herself nervously. Very little seemed to make sense anymore.

She slipped out the door and down the stairs. Most of the others were already down there, milling about.

A man with a microphone and another with a camera were standing in the distance, seemingly occupied with hashing out some detail or another.

Forge smiled. "Lucy, Rachael. Come on." He smiled and waved them over.

Rachael looked hesitant. "What's going on?"

"News crew." Forge said. "Doing a live wrap up on a show they did about us tonight. They want the whole team in the background."

Rachael suddenly stood up strait. _Oh my god…_ She looked around. _It… can't be…_

Her mind flittered back to another world, where she had grown up seeing a still photograph – taken from a news broadcast image – of her father, mother, uncle, Emma Frost, her boyfriend Gambit and a few other straggling members of their team.

Her mind went awhirl. _It's the same moment… just… one world away._

She cast her eyes out to the sea. _I… I live… now… but here instead…_

She looked at the rest of the group. Many were laughing and moving playfully about.

_I decided to come back to now. _

_I wanted to make a difference…_

She glanced to Forge. _And he thinks I can…_

She took a couple of deep breaths. _Okay… I'm in._

And she smiled, ready to have her picture taken.

Forge smiled. _She gets it now._

Lucy nodded slowly. _I know. Look at her smile._

Back at the TV studio, madness had descended. Phones were ringing in all quarters. People took down messages and darted about trying to file them all.

"What's the word?" The producer asked.

"Sixteen hundred calls. That's what we've counted so far. It's a new record." The studio manager told him.

"Negatives?" The producer asked, concerned.

The manager smiled, chuckled a bit and spoke. "Eight."

Brian stood on the rocks outside the lighthouse and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah… I guess." He nodded. "Why not?"

Kurt smiled back. "Good. Now, I've got to get ready for the broadcast."

Brian nodded. "Sure." He slipped away and up to his sister who was sitting on a few rocks, holding her side. Despite her wounds she refused to appear on camera in the hospital bed. He crouched down to talk to her. "We're in." He shrugged.

She looked around. "Are you sure? You told him about my record and everything?"

"He says it's his rules and his game, but if we play it his way we're in." He shrugged. "Room, board, adventure… Doesn't sound so bad."

Betsy swallowed and met Brian's eyes. "Not bad? Compared to eviction, death or paralysis?"

He made an understanding face. "So, we lucked out." He winced. "It's still a long way from where we were."

She smiled sadly. "So are we." She swallowed. "We've got real enemies now Brian. Not just business rivals, but… dangerous people. And no money or resources to fall back on for protection."

He shrugged slightly and looked over the crowd. "We've got powerful friends now too. And maybe we can get our foot back in the door were the company is concerned."

"You're not thinking of going after Brice, are you?" She asked, concerned.

Brian shook his head. "Not any more." He smiled slyly. "I told Kurt about him and he's going after him."

Betsy smiled slyly in return. "You're incorrigible."

"Completely." He said proudly.

Then he stood up quickly and whipped around. "Illyana… " He smiled as she approached.

"Oh." She hesitated. "Brian…"

"Can I ask a favor?" He said.

She nodded, almost hopeful.

"It's been a while since any of my friends have seen me. This broadcast is going to be the first time in a long time actually…" He smiled, shyly. "And I'd really like… to have a beautiful woman on my arm."

He offered her his arm.

Her eyes welled up slightly as she took it. "Sure." She said softly before speaking up. "I might need the support. All my friends saw me today and they're about to freak out when they seem me here with all of you…"

Brian's mouth twisted in to a smile. "So? Rub their noses in it."

Illyana thought it over. _Really… I might as well…_

The pre-taped reporter smiled slightly. "I hope you don't mind that I've been having a bit of fun with you."

"Not at all." Kurt waved dismissively. "I've no problem laughing at myself."

"Do you mind a more serious question?"

"Go ahead." Kurt smiled. "Vhat would you like to know?"

"What do you hope to accomplish as Britain's new Mutant Advisor?" The reporter smiled slyly.

Suddenly, everyone watching the broadcast grew silent. It was a heavy question that demanded a great answer.

Kurt nodded. _And now I can see you've been talking to Alistaire…_ "As a non-passing mutant, I have to say… I am incredibly impressed with the English attitude toward mutants. I had a great chat with a cab driver the other day and it really got me to thinking about how my position has the ability to effect every person in Britain, and by default… Much of the world."

Emma nodded.

Scott pondered.

Rogue beamed hesitantly in pride, hopeful and praying that Kurt's soul could shine through in the answering.

"Vhat I'm really saying is… England has an incredible status quo where mutants are concerned. And I find that fact to be so amazing… In my opinion, it's worth dying to preserve. Honestly."

Little old ladies who feared change and had watched with trepidation… Suddenly found Kurt quite charming.

Bar-room regulars suddenly stood a little taller.

England couldn't help itself. It swelled with pride. After all, how often are you told you've done something amazingly right?

"So my first interest is to preserve the peace." Kurt continued. "I see myself and Excalibur as supplemental to law enforcement first and foremost."

Sebastian scowled.

"Anyone seeking to abuse or exploit others with the use of a mutation, or likewise anyone seeking to abuse or exploit anyone with a mutation IS going to have to answer to me."

Kurt gave the reporter a hard stare. "I know what it's like to be picked on."

"I believe you." The reporter whispered in a hush.

"And I have lived a warriors life." He said, an air of dangerous calm falling over everyone watching. "I never decided to be a soldier, or a leader… And I am both now."

A shiver passed through Magneto. _Xavier_… He cast his eyes around at his acolytes. _What have we done_?

The reporter could only nod.

Kurt turned and stared right in to the camera. "And for anyone out there who practices oppression for fun or profit within British boarders; listen up! Because this is for you…"

Kurt smiled. "Form this day forward, it's over. It's not going any further." He raised his eyebrows playfully. "And if you continue down this road… Well then…"

He nodded slowly, still smiling, and it became clear than noting would please him more. "I – AM COMING – FOR YOU!"


	65. Growing Up Chapter SixtyFive

Kurt's words echoed out through the airwaves and in to the minds of his viewers.

"I – AM COMING – FOR YOU!"

"Oh, Kurt…" Emma herd her hands to her chest fretfully. _The club will not like this at all…_

"I – AM COMING – FOR YOU!"

Wolverine smiled. _Well look who went and grew up to be Elliot Ness!_ Then he chuckled.

"I – AM COMING – FOR YOU!"

Rogue smiled wistfully. _Go get 'em Fuzzy._

"I – AM COMING – FOR YOU!"

Amanda reached out and stroked the television screen. "I wish you were still coming for me." She said sadly. Then a horn blew outside. It was her boyfriend Eddie. She was late for their date.

"I – AM COMING – FOR YOU!"

Sebastian Shaw was livid. "YOU'RE! COMING! FOR ME?" He screamed in anger at the screen. He reached out and grabbed his desk by the top. "YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAARRRRRR!" He hefted the great desk up off the floor, his eyes consumed with madness. He didn't even feel the strain of the action, just the pressure and force of the action flowing through him.

"YYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" He managed it over his head and in a fit of madness he hurled it at his television.

The desk and the TV met with a mighty crash that blew out the screen. Then the desk shattered the poor television and sank itself deeply in to the wall.

Sebastian stood seething and breathing heavily. _I'll need a new desk…_

Then his phone rang.

He straitened his hair and composed himself before answering. "Yes. Sebastian Shaw here. Who is calling please?"

He smiled. "Trevor. My newest recruit. Yes I…" The smile fell from his face. "You're what?" He paused. "Perhaps I didn't explain myself properly… When you join The Hellfire Club, you do so for life."

The man on the phone said something he didn't like at all.

"There is no '**out'**!" Sebastian said quite loudly.

"Hello?" He tried. "Hello?"

He hung up slowly. _Wagner…_

"I – AM COMING – FOR YOU!"

"Wouldn't want him on my bad side." Said Tommy the sod as he edged himself back up to the bar. "Or you either." He told the maid from the boat.

"Humph." She looked away… and then caved a little. "Even you're not the type they'd ever have to go after." She said. "They're about something greater than any of the lot of us."

"Aye!" Several people called out and several mugs were drained to the idea for good measure.

"I – AM COMING – FOR YOU!"

A young mother looked down at her sleeping daughter. "He came for you. Didn't he, my sweet one?" Her face twitched toward a smile. _And now… He's going after the type of people who took you_. She allowed herself that smile. _I hope he haunts their dreams!_

"I – AM COMING – FOR YOU!"

The woman from the party swallowed hard. _The publicity will never die down now_. She shivered. _Where am I going to go?_ Her throat tightened. _What am I going to do?_

She took a deep breath and made a decision. She grabbed her coat and hat and pulled both on, keeping her collar high to hide her face.

She locked the apartment behind her and slipped down to the street. _It must have been raining… The streets are slick…_

She looked nervously about, but most everyone seemed to be at home watching the show.

Three blocks down she turned to the left, hopped over a puddle and crossed the street.

It was only eight steps up the granite walkway and she found herself in the police station.

She looked at the man across the counter. "I'm Bella Edwards." She said softly. "And I need to be arrested."

"Wot eva for?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Conspiracy." She answered. "I helped frame the new Mutant Advisor for sexual harrassment."

The man looked her over for a long moment. "Yeah… That's you all right." He tapped his pencil in annoyance and she bowed her head.

"I'd tell you to take a seat and we'd be with you soon…" He said very carefully. "But you're liable to get lynched if anyone recognizes you." He sighed. "I'd better get you booked before we decide to do it ourselves."

He sneered. "That girl he saved is me niece you know."

She pursed her lips and began to cry. "She's a lovely little girl." She volunteered.

The police officer paused. "Yeah." He said softly. "She really is."

She smiled softly as he came around the counter and took her by the arm. "Come on then." He said, his anger slipping slowly away. "Let's get you processed."

She took several rapid breaths. "Can… Can you tell him? Mr. Wagner? That I'm here and I've confessed?"

He nodded slowly. "I suppose that's the right thing to do."

She nodded. "Thank you." Her chin wrinkled in sorrow as she began to cry again. _Because he'll help me… And… I have to tell him…_ She broke and let out a fantastic sob. _I'm SORRY!_

"I – AM COMING – FOR YOU!"

The reporter jumped when he heard the audio feed report Kurt's final words via his ear-piece.

_Okay_. He thought. _Freeze-frame, hold for a long second and Five, four three, two…_

The light on the camera blazed to life.

"The child in all of us has heard the stories of Camelot." He began, the heroes framed in the distance behind him against the ocean with the lighthouse towering over head. "And we have all wanted to believe that, somewhere out there, Excalibur lay sleeping until the need arose again for it to rise once more from the waters to defend us."

_This is gold_. The cameraman smiled. _He's on fire tonight, we're right on cue…_

He smiled. "But the truth is that Excalibur no longer sleeps. Excalibur stands ever ready and vigilant to insure that Britain has the chance to bring all that we cherish safely through these troubled times we find ourselves in."

The cameraman shot a look behind him. No one was there. _He's not even using cue cards… This is LIVE! And he's just… 'THERE'. In the moment. He's not reporting news… He's making it up as he goes along._

"I know that I, for one, will sleep better tonight just knowing that these people have dedicated themselves to making sure that none of us would have to face the uncertain future alone. When I stand among them, the feelings of warmth and friendship is undeniable… But there is an element of danger to each of them as well. Not because they have these strange abilities, but because they are so dedicated to what they're doing."

_Where are you going with this?_ The cameraman thought.

"Now, if you take a look behind me, you'll see a few new faces in the crowd."

The camera panned wide and Excalibur, bless their hearts, waved affectionately.

"Illyana?" Emma demanded out loud. _That Bitch! She… She_… Her anger flared. _She beat me to it!_

_Illyana_! Colossus thought, turning to cast a glance at Magneto. _My sister! I have found you_!

Sebastian had turned on the television in his den. "ILLYANA!" He coughed, as though the idea caught in his throat. And then he coughed some more. _Someone on the inside indeed!_

"And we'll be bringing you their stories in the very near future." The reporter smiled. "Now, should you see these people on the street during an emergency situation – you know who they are – and you know what they're here for. So be sure and act accordingly."

He smiled, more sincerely and more genuinely than he had in the last ten years. "And remember, you are guarded by Excalibur itself. You have nothing to fear from anyone. Good night Britain. This has been David Essex, for channel twelve, reporting."

"And we're out!" The cameraman laughed, leaned the camera out of his line of sight and extended his hand in excitement. "Great show tonight."

"You too." The reporter smiled, clasping his hand firmly and giving it a quick shake. "I couldn't have done this without you. Your profiles and dramatic full face shots made this piece a masterpiece."

And the reporter hugged him quickly with his microphone hand. "Really. God Bless Rodney." He said in his ear. "I mean it. You've made history here tonight.

_Get out of town_! Rodney couldn't believe it. "Are you all right?" He asked the reporter. _After all, you've been treating me like a slave for years._

"For the first time… In a long time… Yes. I am. I'm great." He smiled. _And_ _I think I just quit drinking too…_

Rodney looked up toward Excalibur. "You want to see if they'll let the new folks interview tonight? We could can it by morning."

The reporter smiled. "It's up to you. Do we do it tonight?"

Rodney nodded. "Tonight. If they're up to it. By tomorrow it'll be old news."

"Good man!" The reporter laughed, clasping him on the shoulder. "Good man!"


	66. Growing Up Chapter SixtySix

Kurt smiled as the reporters left. _Vhat a great night_! He basked in the glow of his accomplishment. _Even if we do need a new TV._

Alistaire hung up his cell phone. "Good news, your crates from Xavier are on their way… Although some of the contents have been … disassembled."

Kurt laughed. "I'm not worried. We've got someone to take care of that."

Forge waggled his eyebrows from across the room as he was slipping off to make a sandwich.

Lucy smiled at him as he went. _I'm glad_. She decided. _Glad we're 'connected' like this_… She sighed slowly so that no one would notice. _Because I don't think I could find the words to say what I feel…_

Forge paused in the kitchen and smiled. He took a deep breath and felt a wave of contentment sweep over him before he continued on – sandwich bound.

"Where's Kitty?" Alistaire looked around.

"She's out on the rocks looking for that little robot." Lucy volunteered. _And feeding her dragon… She's so lucky!_

"I think I'll join her." Alistaire smiled and hustled off.

Lucy imagined him seeing the dragon. _Hehehe… I'd like to see that._

Forge stopped in the middle of what he was doing. _Dragon?_ He shook his head. _I must have heard that wrong._

Lucy giggled.

Tabby had been sitting next to Kurt, and suddenly she shifted in her seat, leaned over to him and snuggled up against him, wrapping his arm around her.

He settled back slowly. "Uhhh… Tabitha…"

"Shhh." She told him. "I know."

"Know what?" He asked.

"That it's too soon after Amanda." She smiled. "And it's okay."

"It is?" He blinked twice. Normally Tabby gets what Tabby wants, and Kurt knew it.

"Sure." She snuggled him. "I know where you live."

He smiled, settling in to her embrace. _Ja. That you do._

Illyana was helping Betsy to bed. "Are you sure you should have been standing?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm pretty sure I shouldn't have been. You don't think that the reporters noticed, do you?" Betsy replied.

"I don't think so. If they did, they were very gracious about it."

"Yeah. I guess they were." Betsy smiled. "You know… My brother likes you."

Illyana dropped her eyes. "Well… He shouldn't."

Betsy hesitated. "Listen, I don't know what you've done… But … I took care of Brian for a long time when he was sick… or… under that spell I mean." She paused. "I'd work as much as I could and then come home and have to change his diapers." She explained. "But it wasn't his fault. He was under a spell."

"It's not that simple." Illyana said.

"But it could be." Betsy told her. "If you let it be."

"I was evil. I enjoyed being… nasty." She swallowed. "So it's not really the same… He was hurt. I was thriving."

Betsy nodded several times. "So, you make up for it as much as you can." She smiled. "And you let the rest go – because – beyond the healthy use of that guilt, it's worthless."

Illyana met her eyes.

"You're just his type." Betsy continued. "So he isn't going to stop flirting. You're still alive, no matter what you've done, and a big part of that is _living_."

Illyana broke in to a small, soft smile. "Thank you." She said.

Betsy nodded and indicated the bed. "No, thank you." She smiled and lowered herself down. "Can you get the light on the way out? I'm exhausted."

"No problem." Illyana paused at the door, smiled warmly and flipped the switch to 'off' before closing the door.

"Thank you." Brian smiled.

She turned quickly. _How does someone so big sneak up so quietly_? "Oh, Brian… You're… welcome. Of course."

"What's wrong?"

Illyana hesitated. "It… it's nothing." She smiled as she lied. "Ummm… You know…"

"What?" He asked anxiously.

"Once you get your powers under control…" She smiled. "I've always wanted to … go flying."

His eyes lit up at the encouragement. "Are you trying to pick me up Ms. Rasputin?" He asked coyly.

"Only if it's a date." She told him with a hint of an embarrassed smile.

"Then…" He almost looked at a loss for words. "Then you are definitely trying to pick me up." He laughed. "Because… It is soooo a date."

She laughed too. "Good." She smiled. "Let me know when we can go."

"I'll do that." He nodded. "Definitely."

Kurt snored softly in Tabby's arms.

"Awww…" She smiled. _He's tuckered himself out! That's so sweet! _She cuddled him a bit more.

_I'm sleeping_. Kurt realized. _I wonder if…_

And as if on cue, Emma floated out of the darkness at him. "Well," She began. "I am impressed."

"Me too." Kurt admitted. "Some times I even surprise myself."

She smiled sadly. "You realize that you've stripped away most of the authority I was interested in, don't you?"

Kurt nodded slowly. "I thought there might be something like that." He admitted. "Although… my offer still stands. I'm not about to turn anyone away – and as you've said yourself – you could still be useful."

She pursed her lips. "Kurt…" She exhaled slowly. "I can't. With Illyana gone I'm unopposed in the club. And without the other incentives of your position…" She smiled and tried to change the subject. "In fact, you've created quite a few vacancies in the club tonight."

"Good." _Hopefully there will be more to follow_…He nodded in understanding. "You know that I will arrest you if I have to." He told her.

"I know." She admitted. "If you can prove anything. You've limited yourself by creating the oversight committee. You'll need proof now."

"I can get it if the need arises." He shrugged.

"Maybe." She admitted. "What has Illyana been telling you?"

Kurt shook his head. "Now Emma, that would be telling."

She smiled. "I thought that might have been too easy."

"Ja." He sighed. "Listen, Emma… It doesn't make any difference to me… But…" He met her eyes. "Try and keep your nose clean, will you? Just try playing by the rules for a while and see if you're any good at it. It could save us a great deal of difficulty in the future."

She smiled seductively. "Kurt… we both know that I could make things a lot more difficult for you than you could for…"

She had to stop because he was laughing.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"Try waking up." He told her. "Open your eyes in the real world if you can."

She concentrated. She forced herself… and nothing happened.

Kurt laughed again. "How's it feel to be trapped Emma?"

"HOW?" She demanded.

"A device." He told her. "Something that detects brain wave patterns other than mine and locks the signal open."

She began breathing heavily and feeling claustrophobic on the great astral expanse. "What… What are you going to do to me?" She asked.

"Nothing… now." He replied. "But so help me… If I have to… I could wake up and leave you here if I wanted to. And even with a door to door search of the city to find your body I could still have you in custody before letting you wake up."

"You have been busy, haven't you?"

"You sure you don't want to switch sides?" He asked.

"Are you?" She countered.

He laughed. "Oh, Emma. Try and play it straight. You're too much fun to send to jail."

She looked worried. "I'll … try." She said at last.

He met here eyes with a serious stare. "See that you do."

And it was like she was hit by lightning; A blinding flash, followed by a thick pain in her head and a rush of heat.

But when she opened her eyes, she was back in her apartment.

Kurt stirred slightly as he awoke with a smile. _This has been a REALLY GREAT night._

Forge was just rejoining them with a sandwich half as thick as his head.

Kurt tapped the small device that was strapped to his wrist. "Forge, the psychic lock works great. I want one built in to every one of those new communication watches you were working on. The entire team gets one."

Forge looked at him quizzically. "Sure thing… You tested it just now?" He pressed.

Kurt nodded.

"How'd she take it?" Forge smiled.

"Hard." Kurt laughed. "And not well at all."

"What are you talking about?" Tabitha asked.

"Long stories that can wait until morning… will." Kurt told her. "Now I'm going to bed."

"Me too." Tabby smiled slyly.

Kurt eyed her for a moment. She had that 'no is not an answer' look in her eyes. _Uh-oh…_ He shrugged. _I guess I'm glad I took the biggest bed._


	67. Growing Up Epilogue

_**Epilogue:**_

Rodney the cameraman sat quietly in the editing booth with David the reporter and Eric the editor. "The last time we did this we changed the world." He commented off handedly.

David nodded. "And we're still changing the world." He smiled. "One montage at a time."

"This footage is funny." Rodney said. "The brother and sister are great together. Here … look at this."

Eric keyed a section of the footage to rewind and he pressed 'play'.

"So, what can you tell the people of Britain about your brother?" David had asked. "I'm sure our viewers will be interested. After all, with the exception of Alistaire the two of you are the first British members of the team."

She smiled. "Oh, Brian's great. He's got a real sense of honor and decency. He was always standing up for me when we were little, so I can only imagine he'll do a great job for the rest of Britain as well."

"Does he have a code-name?" The reporter smiled at her. "After all, almost everyone else has a code-name, don't they?"

Betsy's mind recoiled slightly. _Oh, I shouldn't_… She grinned. _But I'm going to anyway_. "Yes. He has a code name." She began, her mind wrapped in thoughts from her childhood. _I shouldn't_…

But the image was too much for her. She could see the six year old Brian in her mind, using the flag from off their fathers pole as a cape as he jumped from couch to couch in their living room.

_It took him forever to ditch that nickname. I shouldn't_…

"We call him Captain Britain." She finished with a smirk. _He's gonna kill me. I just know it_.

David nodded. "Makes sense, there's a Captain America, isn't there?"

_Hunh... I hadn't thought about that_. "Yes, actually, there is." She smiled.

The editor stopped the tape. "Did you see that?" He asked. "She hesitated on saying his code-name. I think she just made it up."

Rodney laughed. "Maybe she did. But if she did then so did he… Cut ahead to his interview… about two minutes and … twenty seconds."

The editor keyed up the scene.

"Your sister told us that your code-name is Captain Britain." David began. "Aren't you at all nervous about taking such a prominent role… I mean, you'll be a cultural symbol with a name like that, wont you?"

Brian's mind recoiled. _She didn't_… Scenes of his childhood swirled around him. _I knew I'd never really live that down…_

"No, I'm not nervous at all. It's a code-name, and they can always change, but of course, it's something I'd strive to live up to as well. An incentive to do my best at all times." _Damn you Betsy_!

A small puzzled smile fell over Brian. His mind retreated to another childhood incident. They had traveled to Mexico with their father and were being watched by a nanny that spoke no English.

"Did she tell you her code name?" Brian smiled ruefully.

Betsy was always a disobedient child. Always her own person first and foremost. And when that nanny had taken her over her knee to be spanked…

Betsy sank her teeth in to the woman's knee and refused to let go.

The woman had screamed and finally had to simply beat Betsy off her leg.

And when their father returned, all the woman could say was "Psycho! Loco!"

Of course, Brian was quite young and couldn't speak well, but for years he had chanted a corruption of that decree "Psycho! Loco!" in order to taunt her.

David checked his notes. "Actually… no, she didn't. I don't know how we missed that."

"_Psylocke_." Brian volunteered happily. "Would you like me to spell it?"

"That's not even a word, let alone a name." Rodney said with a head shake.

David shrugged. "I don't pretend to understand the ways of heroes." He shrugged. "But what I liked was the Russian. Illyana. Can we see her interview again… maybe from one minute and three seconds? After we started over…"

The editor nodded. "Here we go."

The image burst on to the screen. She looked timid and reserved.

"Hello." She said. "I'm Illyana Rasputin."

"Hello Illyana." David proceeded carefully. "Would you like to tell our viewers how you joined the team?"

She nodded and hugged herself closely. "I… was a part of creating the conspiracy to seize authority over Britain by creating the Mutant Advisor position."

"And now you've changed sides?" David asked. "Was that a moral decision or a necessary one?"

"Both." She admitted. "I didn't really want to live like that. I did a lot of pretty ... evil ... things." She swallowed. "I was coerced… but still… it bothers me."

"So now you're trying to make up for it by signing on with someone you once viewed as an enemy?"

She nodded. "Pretty much. I was on the inside of The Club… That's what we called ourselves... The Hellfire Club. And I know just about every dirty little secret they've tried to hide for the last few years."

"It sounds like you were privy to a lot of information. Were you a high ranking member of this group?"

She nodded. "I was… almost at the top of the pyramid. I was preparing to make a move that would have put me at the top of the group."

"But you didn't."

She shrugged. "I didn't really get the chance… And I'm glad."

"You are?"

She nodded. "If I had done it, and moved up that last rung of the ladder… There would have been no where left to go. No way to be 'better' at what I did… And a whole lot of younger, tougher people would have been looking to take me out and make my position theirs."

"Was that the standard procedure in this... Hellfire Club?"

She nodded. "Yes. It was very much… Survival of the fittest." She dropped her eyes.

"What is it?" David ducked his head and made eye contact again.

"Well… The woman I would have replaced… she's still there… can... can I say something to her?"

"Sure." David indicated to the camera. "Go ahead."

Illyana smiled almost cruelly. "Hello my ex-queen."

She nodded and her eyes blazed with an inner fire. "You know… That I could have done it, don't you? You know that you were just one day away from being a memory to all of them… And yet… you're still there… knowing that it's just a matter of time until someone else who is younger, stronger and … prettier… comes along and takes your place… And that no one in the club is going to give a damn when it happens…"

Illyana shook her head. "Once you're at the top of your game… there's nowhere to go but down…" She took a deep breath. "And that's where you're going now… _down_."

She laughed. "And won't it be funny … if I'm the one who gets to do it?"

The editor paused the tape.

"It's good, no question. A beautiful penitent woman seeking redemption by defending Britain against a threat she knows all too well…" David pulled out his pen and pad. "That was good. I should use that as a voice over…"

"What about the last one…" Rodney thought for a moment "Rachael?"

"Another character. I don't think this piece is the best place to get in to her whole 'time-travel' story... although after seeing a woman who can walk through walls, a demonic diplomat and Alistaire Stuart a success… I'm ready to believe just about everything." David shrugged. "What do you think?"

"I like the last bit." Eric told them. "Here… this one." He cued it up on the machine.

"So now you're here, welcomed on to the team of Excalibur… What do you hope to accomplish?" David had asked.

She smiled slightly. "Honestly… I'm hoping to make a difference… A big difference."

"Why?" David prodded.

She smiled. "Every event in my life has lead me here… So I'm hoping that here… is where I can make all the pain and anguish of a lifetime pay off. My life was never easy… But if I can make a real difference, and make the world a better place… Then it'll all be worth it. The sacrifices and losses won't matter as much if I can give something back… Or make a difference when it counts." She seemed to consider something internally for a moment. "And… Maybe I'd like to… meet my parents."

The editor paused the image. "See what I mean? She comes off real well there… I'd just use that piece if it were up to me."

Rodney looked at David. There was a soft light in the reporter's eyes. He looked at Rodney and nodded with a smile.

"Guess what Eric?" Rodney laughed. "Today… it was up to you."

And Eric smiled appreciatively. "Really?" _Well I'll be jiggered! Close to twenty years editing and… finally … someone takes my word for it._

He turned away slightly and began cueing up some background images to hide his enthusiasm.

"What was that?" Rodney jumped in and pointed at the screen. "There, rewind some… did you see it?"

Eric and David leaned in to look as the tape rewound and played forward in slow motion.

"WOW!" David exclaimed, unable to help himself.

"Did I just see what I thought I just saw?" Eric asked, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"You sure did." Rodney shook his head, staring at the frozen image. "That's a dragon swooping through my shot!"

David looked considerate. "Maybe…" He swallowed. "Maybe we save that little revelation for later too… it's just… a little far fetched, don't you think?"

Both Eric and Rodney nodded reluctantly.

"But… make me a copy of that, will ya?" David asked. "And print me a still shot of it too."

"Me too." Rodney smiled. _Excalibur, dragons… Who would believe it?_

"Oh, here." Eric handed David a manila folder. "It's that group shot from the second night of filming. I thought you'd like to frame it and give it to that Mister Wagner fella…"

David nodded. "Yeah… it's great. Thanks Eric, really… and … good call on the Rachael edit. I wouldn't have done it like that... And your way was better."

Eric turned and looked David in the eye. _Well… Will wonders never cease!_ "Thank you." He said, turning back around, almost totally overcome … with pride.

**_Authors Note:_**

Many thanks to everyone who reviewed and commented on the fic. I probably wouldn't have completed it without you. Thanks for hanging in there and reading along. I enjoy writing, but it wouldn't be worth half as much to me if I couldn't share what I've written with you. Thank you, thank you and thank you again.

And, as much as I would like for this story to go on forever, I did what I set out to do: To assemble my version of an Evo Excalibur.

But before you go thinking that the end is actually the end, let it be known that I already have a sequel in the works! (I just can't give up this great little group without a fight!) And it will feature a truly nasty and all original mutant villain unlike any other you've seen yet. Check my profile page on occasion and you'll see when the fic gets posted (No title yet, sorry!). But it will be a direct sequel from this story that picks up after only the briefest of gaps in the X-history.

And finally, my loyal readers… May you live as long as you want but never want so long as you live. Blessings to you. Until we meet again,

_Lucas_


End file.
